Forever Mine
by Your Lips Are Delicious
Summary: Love is never blind, not for Kurt and All Blaine can ask is that Kurt be forever ..or better yet "Forever Mine" First part of the "Forever Trilogy" That I'm writing Rated M for content R & R
1. Sweet Love, Decisions

A/N: Well, I am back! And it's good to be back. I hope you enjoy this! I'll be doing a MASSIVE upload today! So I apologize for it now. I have no school today! So, once I get this ENTIRE story up, I'll FINALLY be starting Forever Ours up and doing a chapter per week (which reminds me)! Should you type a review, pick a day of the week that you'd like to see "Forever Ours" to come up. It'll go by whatever day is said the most.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Kurt had… 'The Talk' with Burt, Regional's had passed, did they win? Nope. But he was happy for New Directions. He also in the past week his roommate left, and was now sharing a room with Blaine. Yes, Blaine Anderson. Sure he decided they were good as friends but he knew deep down he wanted Blaine so bad, it was killing him. But he would wait for Blaine to make the move. He was laying on his bed reading; he realized Blaine was the one who told Burt to have 'The Talk' with Kurt. Kurt was a bit mad at Blaine for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Speak of the Devil Blaine walked in smiling at Kurt putting his bag down.<p>

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Nothing, we need to talk." Kurt sat up as Blaine sat down.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why did you tell my Father to talk to me about sex?"

"Kurt…"

"I understand why but it really was NOT your place to bring that up to my Father, you had no right to either."

"Kurt I was trying to help. My parents didn't talk to me about that, okay My Dad wasn't as close to me as you are with your Dad Kurt. I know that, and I thought it would be better to get that talk from him…"

"No!" Kurt stood up, "You had no right. None at all and you know it!" Kurt didn't even know why he was yelling, or really that mad.

"Kurt…you have no idea how lucky you are to be as close to your Father as you are!" Blaine stood up, "I'd kill for that bond Kurt…I…I had to find out all that stuff alone. Kurt at least you have your Dad to help you…"

"I don't need his help and I don't need yours! Why did you do that?"

"Because I care about you Kurt! Y-You have no idea how jealous I am of you! My Dad only spent time with me because he wanted to make me straight. Kurt, my parents are always in business trips, always away. I don't have the family you have Kurt. You're lucky; you have the family I've always wanted. You have a Dad who loves you and is always around. A Step-Mother who loves you for who you are. A brother who stands up for you and cares about you. Kurt…None…of my family is like that! My Dad accepts me but he isn't there for me. My Mother is just distant, I have no siblings, my Grandparents would disown me and probably my parents is they found out I was gay and the rest of the family would basically kick me out of the family." Blaine took a deep breath running his hand through his hair, "I can have…all the money in the world, but I will always be jealous of the family you have Kurt because it's the family I always wanted." Blaine looked up at Kurt, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get misleading information, and I knew you and your Dad had a great relationship and I thought it would be good for him to be the one to talk about it. Next time, I'll just stay out of your business and your Family's life." He left the dorm room and

Kurt stood in a pure shock, so much information for him to process he wanted to run after Blaine and apologize but he was stunned.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking in the back no one was out, he simply walked trying to clear his head, and he just poured his heart out. He yelled at Kurt…Oh God…he yelled at Kurt. He sighed, he felt like an idiot, and then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey kid, what's up?" It was his best friend Alex; he was a senior, at least 3 inches taller that Blaine, brown hair red highlights, and Ocean blue eyes. He was skinny, but muscular, the right amount of muscle, and was toned pretty good.

"I spazzed on Kurt, because I brought the subject of sex to his Father's attention he was sorta mad, and told me he was mad, and I told him WHY I did it and I told him…my parents didn't GIVE me 'The Talk' they didn't even consider that subject. My Mother was too busy shopping and my Father was too busy trying to turn me straight and copping business deals. And I know how close Kurt and his Dad are I can see how close they are, and…I thought it would be easier for them to talk…I…I yelled at Kurt, I didn't mean to get into his business…I…I just."

"You had good intentions…execution…not so good. Listen give Kurt some time to cool off…give him a few days…then, talk to him."

"I…I yelled at him."

"I KNOW…yelling is a good thing." Alex stopped them both from walking and turned to Blaine, "You were trying to do the right thing…the way you went about doing it was a little…sneaky I'll admit, BUT you had great intentions…you wanted to prepare Kurt…" Alex shrugged smirking a bit patting Blaine on the shoulder, "You cared for him and that's a good thing kid…don't kill yourself over it." Alex then walked off. Blaine just nodded, when he went back to the room Kurt wasn't there. He sighed a bit and laid on his bed, he decided to just go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was sitting on the front steps, it was a Saturday and most of the students had gone out. Alex was on his way out, and he saw Kurt playing with a strand of thread. Kurt was thinking, just thinking. Blaine was trying to help; he was looking out for Kurt. He realized how lucky he was to have Burt, Carole and Finn. After Blaine had left the room, Kurt went to go see them, he wanted to spend time with them, but he came back in the morning, he was sitting, thinking, but also waiting for Blaine to come outside. Alex sat next to him carefully.<p>

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm just thinking and waiting for someone."

"I can only imagine who I would rightfully suspect Blaine, I'm right am I?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed, "I…I spazzed on him."

"Hey I know the story…Blaine had good intentions Kurt. The way he went about executing them was…not that good, but he cares about you…he just wants to make sure you don't dive head first into a shallow end. I understand, he was sorta sneaky going behind your back…telling your Dad to talk to you…but hey, that talk is TOTALLY inevitable. I got the talk about having sex with girls, and guys…" Alex chuckled. Yes, Alex was bisexual, which was probably why it was so easy to talk to him in Kurt's eyes. Alex took a deep breath, "Kurt, Blaine cares about you a lot, I can tell…please, he was kicking himself in the ass because he yelled at you…imagine if he actually hurt you. I've known Blaine since 7th grade…he's a good person…deep down he just wants to be there for people." He patted Kurt's shoulder, "Just talk to him soon okay?"

"Yeah…thanks Alex."

"No problem," He got up and went off with his friends. Just then Blaine came out, he barely noticed Kurt till Kurt stood up.

"Blaine." Blaine turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can…Can we talk?"

"Sure…" Kurt carefully grabbed his hand and they went to the Warbler's room, Kurt fed and watered Pavarotti. He then looked at Blaine who was sitting down.

"Blaine…I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, if anything I should be sorry."

"You had good intentions…" Kurt sat next to him, "You just…went about it the wrong way…I mean, I know it's dumb to get mad about it but I just…"

"Kurt…I…I had no right to get mad at you. I shouldn't have gone behind your back to tell your Father to talk to you. I think…I should've just…kept my nose out of it."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Kurt looked at him. Blaine just nodded slowly.

"Okay...I forgive you."

"I forgive you too." They hugged. When they pulled away from each other they looked one another in the eyes.

Kurt realized his hazel eyes were so attractive, light and yet in a way dark. His hair was free of gel, which was rare. He wanted to kiss Blaine but he knew that Blaine wanted to be friends, or…so he thought. Those soft, sweet lips of Blaine's seemed too softly brush up against Kurt's in a slow sweet kiss. Kurt's eyes closed almost right away, he felt Blaine's hand go to the back of his neck moving close to Kurt. Kurt's hand went to Blaine's cheek almost right away. To Kurt, it seemed like hours, when it was only minutes. Kurt's eyes slowly opened, his blue eyes looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine looked a bit shocked as did Kurt.

"I…I'm so…I'm so sorry Kurt…I…I…" Blaine was stammering like a fool and Kurt just shook his head.

"It's okay…but…why did you kiss me?"

"I…I just…it came to me…"

"You realize…that's…basically my first…real kiss. I mean you know…my first slow kiss. Technically my first kiss was sorta taken in a weird way…the first kiss I had my lips were sorta raped. So my first kiss virginity was taken from me."

"That…was…my first kiss…ever." Blaine said taking a deep breath, "I mean that…didn't involve spin the bottle."

"What?"

"Well…my first kiss was with Alex when we played spin the bottle in 8th grade…but I never had a kiss that didn't involve spin the bottle."

"Oh…" Kurt took a moment looking down pressing his lips together. Blaine looked down and then looked at him.

"I…I know…I know it's weird for me to say but…I…I was wondering if…we can…date."

"Really? I thought we were just friends…"

"W-We can be…" Blaine said, "I just…I…I guess I just want to go further…I know we barely talked about-" Kurt cut him off with a sweet kiss. Blaine got into the kiss, Kurt slowly pulled away.

"I knew you would be my first boyfriend…I just knew it."

"Did you?"

"Mhm." Kurt smirked, "I guess I just couldn't resist you much longer."

"Mm, I could tell…" Blaine said simply. He took a moment, then kissed him again, much deeper. Kurt moved as close as he could. They finally moved away to breath for a second but soon went back to kissing. It was slow, and sensuous, yet sweet. Kurt could feel Blaine's arms wrap around his skinny frame as Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck. They pulled away again their lips only millimeters from each other.

"Your lips taste exactly like I thought they would…" Kurt said his eyes still closed, his mouth gaped open still a bit. Blaine smirked back, as Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Yeah…what taste is that?"

"Coffee…and Cherry Coke…"

"Your lips taste like coffee too…I guess from drinking all that coffee…it's sorta imbedded in our lips…"

"I…I hate to ruin this…lovely moment but, we're supposed to be having a 'Chat Day'…New Directions and myself that is."

"Okay…" For a few minutes they didn't move just held one another, but then Kurt kissed Blaine softly and moved away from him.

* * *

><p>They both went back to their dorms. Kurt took out his laptop and went to sign on. Blaine was laying on his bed reading 'People' Magazine. Kurt sat there trying to think of a name. He sighed and looked to Blaine.<p>

"I need a chat name, what do you use for this kind of thing?"

"I never really went to a chat room." Blaine said honestly not even looking at him.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah," He took a second, "You like Gaga right?"

"Yeah."

"Sooooo do, 'Kurt Be Gaga' or something like that."

"That is genius thank you." He took a moment and logged in. He saw a few people on.

**HudsonKid:** Hey bro…having fun this Saturday?

**KurtBeGaga:** Having a ball…a great time…very happy.

**ImaDiva:** Yesterday you were angry and mopey!

**KurtBeGaga:** I'm fine now thank you.

**SuperStarRachel:** Well…why the change in the sudden mood?

**KurtBeGaga:** Just a good day so far. :) Is that okay?

**HudsonKid:** You won't tell us why the day is good?

* * *

><p>Kurt took a moment, should he tell his brother now, or wait. He looked to Blaine, "Should I tell Finn about us now? Or wait?"<p>

"We could go to your parents tomorrow…"

"Hm…" Kurt turned his attention back to the chat.

* * *

><p><strong>KurtBeGaga:<strong> Tomorrow…I'm gonna come home and explain why.

**HudsonKid:** Awwwwwwww, no fair, that's no fun.

**SuperBadBoy:** What's no fun Hudson?

**KurtBeGaga:** None of your business Puckerman.

**ImaDiva:** Mm, well…I should tell you what you missed Kurt. Santana and Brittany are STEADY, Artie and Tina are back together, as for me…nothing…I'm considering dating Mike but I promised Tina I'd wait a month so you know. Quinn and Sam are super steady. Puckerman is still ALONE, and Finn and Rachel well you know, they're okay.

**KurtBeGaga:** Argh! I am missing out on so much…this isn't fair!

**SuperStarRachel:** Omg…I just realized…Kurt Karofsky is a Senior…right?

**KurtBeGaga:** Yeah…? What's your point?

**SuperStarRachel:** You can come back for Senior year! Oh! That'll be so much fun! I mean it'll be great! Think about it!

**KurtBeGaga:** I guess, but…he can still come on school grounds.

**SuperBadBoy:** Restraining Order duh.

**KurtBeGaga:** Hell must have frozen over you actually said something smart Puckerman.

**SuperBadBoy:** Shut it pretty boy.

**HudsonKid:** So…you really gonna come back to McKinley?

**KurtBeGaga:** I'll think about it…I gotta talk to Dad and Carole.

**ImaDiva:** If you do I will have my FC back! Thank God.

**SuperBadBoy:** What in the hell is an FC?

**KurtBeGaga:** Fashion Consultant DUH…just as quickly as you come up with a good idea you remind me of how dumb you can be sometimes.

**SuperStarRachel:** Kurt, PLEASE think about it?! New Directions would LOVE to have you back for Senior year…I have to go, Ttyl?

**KurtBeGaga:** Of course. :)

**SuperStarRachel:** Lovely. Bye guys!

_SuperStarRachel has logged out_

I**maDiva: **I gotta go too, Mike and I are going to go see a movie…see ya later!

_ImaDivah has logged out_

**SuperBadBoy:** Well, hey if you do come back Kurt, The guys and I have your back.

**HudsonKid:** Yeah Kurt no doubt.

**KurtBeGaga:** Thanks guys…I have to go…talk to you later. See you tomorrow Finn.

_KurtBeGaga has logged out_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over at Blaine thinking to himself: <em>Maybe he could come with me…that would be heaven<em>. Blaine looked over and arched a brow.

"How was your chat?"

"It was fun," Kurt smiled softly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Blaine sat up carefully.

"I was wondering…how would you feel if I went back to McKinley for Senior Year?"

"I would be happy I guess, it's your choice."

"What if I asked you to come with me?"

"I'd have to say no. Kurt I've been behind decorated walls to long. I know that it won't last but I want it to last for as long as I can make it last…" Kurt would just nod a bit looking back to his computer he posted on Facebook:

_Decisions decisions…I guess I'll be thinking a lot over the Summer!_


	2. Telling The Parents

A/N: Okay…I realized that it would take WAY too long to edit EVERY chapter of Forever Mine…so…enjoy my crappy writing style. (Sorry, I'm just a lazy person…I am.)

* * *

><p>Blaine offered to drive to Kurt's house. Blaine looked over at him as Kurt seemed to stare out of the window, he seemed deep in thought. Blaine looked at the rode, the silence was deafening. Blaine took another glance and then he finally spoke.<p>

"You haven't spoken to me since yesterday…you really hadn't spoke at all. And you're so quiet. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just…thinking."

"Hm…about what?"

"School…friends…a lot of things…"

"I see…I'm sure you're excited to tell your parents about us…I'm nervous. I'm afraid your Dad has like a shot gun by the door and he's gonna shoot my head off…"

"No…he has a hunting rifle in the garage…and he has a .45 in his dresser just in case…" Blaine's eyes widened he looked at Kurt then quickly back at the rode.

"I…does he?"

"He knows how to use it but I'd never let him shoot you."

"Doubt that you alone could stop him but I guess I better keep on his good side…"

"Don't worry." Kurt looked at him putting a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder, "He's gonna love you just as much as I do." He kissed Blaine's cheek softly.

* * *

><p>When they arrive, Blaine carefully opened the passenger side door for Kurt and smirked, at Kurt's slight smile. They walked in Blaine had really never been to Kurt's house (Okay once but he was so hung over he barely remembered, and maybe a few before) but it was pretty nice. He never took a moment to look around thoroughly. It was average, it was simple. His house…his house was big. Yes, Blaine came from money, his parents had a big lavish mansion that seemed to echo if you were yelling in the house alone. He didn't want Kurt to go to his house, and always avoided the subject. But he loved Kurt's house, it was so simple to him. Not too big and yet not too small. Kurt looked around.<p>

"Dad? Finn? Anyone home?!" Carole came out of the kitchen with a kind smile.

"Kurt, hey…hon. Finn told us you were coming to dinner…I made your favorite dish too." She smiled softly at Blaine, "Hi Blaine…I've heard so much about you." She shook his hand.

"All good things I hope." Blaine smiled kindly.

"Of course, I'd never speak poorly of you." Kurt said simply.

"Yes all good things." Carole reassured, "Your Dad isn't home yet, but Finn is upstairs. Everything okay?" She looked at Kurt.

"Yeah! Yeah everything is great." Kurt smiled kindly, "Is it okay if I take Blaine up to my room?"

"Sure…sure, I'll call you boys down when your Father gets home." Carole went back to the kitchen. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they made their way up the stairs.

"She seems like a nice woman…"

"She is…she's a sweetheart."

* * *

><p>They went to his room and Blaine smirked a bit then he chuckled.<p>

"Oh, I know I was hung over when I slept here last time…but I will NOT forget how soft your bed is." He took his shoes off and jumped onto Kurt's bed smirking closing his eyes, "Oh yeah…like a cloud…oh and the blankets smell like lavender…even my own bed at home isn't THIS comfy." Kurt chuckled taking his jacket off, and his shirt, he had a tank top on and wanted to get into a more comfortable shirt. Blaine watched, sitting up on his elbows. Kurt bent over a bit looking in his bottom drawer for more comfy pants as well. Blaine's head tilted a bit to the side.

"Have…Have I ever told you how AWESOME your ass looks?" Blaine's voice was soft, but seemed mindless. Kurt stood up straight looking over at him.

"What?"

"What?" Blaine asked back he looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt smirked a bit a pair of pants hanging over his arm his other hand on his hip.

"You basically just said I had an awesome ass…"

"I…I did?" Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt smirked a bit and walked up to him.

"You did…" Blaine sat up a bit more.

"I…didn't mean to…I swear."

"It's okay." Kurt smirked a bit, "But I'm gonna finish getting changed in the bathroom.

"What's wrong with the outfit you have on?"

"Nothing…but if I'm having my favorite dish I need to get into more…comfortably pants…I'll be back in a few." He left the room. Blaine stood up and walked around Kurt's room. He took a moment and looked at the pictures of Kurt and his Dad. He saw a few of him and Rachel, and him and Mercedes. He took a deep breath as he saw a perfume bottle. 'Chanel'…how can Kurt afford Chanel? Blaine had to ask himself he smirked a bit realizing Kurt must have mixed this in with many other body sprays. He looked around seeing so many other body sprays he smiled a bit. As nice as Kurt always smelled he loved Kurt's natural scent, he was just Kurt's scent. His First-Thing-In-The-Morning scent, Blaine loved that even more. He's smelled Kurt in the morning before. Blaine looked back at the picture and sighed a bit. Kurt and his Father were so close; he wished he could have that relationship with his own Dad. Kurt walked back in all changed.

"Hey…" Blaine looked over at Kurt smiling a bit.

"More comfy now?"

"Much more…so…snooping around huh?"

"Not snooping, just looking." Kurt then walked up to him as Blaine turned to him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Mm, same difference…I just talked to Mercedes. She and some of the girls want to go to the Mall, they asked if you wanted to tag along so Sam could have some company…Quinn is dragging him along."

"Hm…sure why not." He kissed Kurt's cheek softly, "That is if…you want me to come."

"Of course…then I can get your opinion on clothes. We go window shopping, then we go to the movies, then eat, then real shopping…it's a routine."

"Yes…and I know how set up you are on those…spending an hour every morning when you wake up…" Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "And another hour before you go to sleep…in the bathroom…doing your routine." Kurt chuckled.

"How cute…teasing me…and I've only been your boyfriend for a day."

"Not teasing stating facts…besides…you don't need to do that routine…you're already flawless…"

"Yeah right." Kurt chuckled, "You're trying to charm me to hard honey take it down a few notches."

"S-Sorry I didn't realize I was trying hard…I really am NOT good at this…"

"Don't be sorry just…relax…you're trying to keep me to hard silly…you've got me now so relax." Blaine couldn't help but smile at him softly.

"Hard to relax…but…I'll do my best…let me ask…you're telling…your parents…does this mean I need to tell mine too?"

"Yes…"

"Well…they won't be home till the beginning of Summer…"

"Wh-What? That's…that's a long time."

"Yeah well…trust me, it's worth the wait…" They heard their names being called, and Blaine smirked a bit, "We're being paged…"

"Yeah." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly and moved from his grasp. Blaine shortly followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the kitchen seeing Carole and Burt kissing. Kurt had to roll his eyes, Blaine just kindly smiled. Kurt got some water for himself and Blaine.<p>

"You two get so handsy, and yet oddly adorably romantic and it honestly is sickening sometimes."

"Jealousy." Burt smirked.

"Yeah…right…I need to tell you both something…I'm sure Finn'll found out for himself." Kurt sat down and pulled the chair out for Blaine. Blaine slowly sat down.

"Everything okay boys?" Carole asked sitting with Burt across from them.

"Yes…just…recently…Kurt and I sort of…came to a conclusion…"

"What conclusion is that?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I…are sort of…together now. Like…boyfriend and…boyfriend…"

"That's…wonderful…" Carole smiled a bit. Burt was not showing anything he was simply taking it in.

"Mister Hummel, I…I know it's a shock…but…we wanted to tell you rather than you find out spontaneously. I…really care about Kurt and, I am going to do my best not to hurt him…I know I'm not perfect and will probably screw up but…I really care about Kurt and I will…do my best to love him with all my heart and soul. We're each other's first boyfriend so we're both bound to mess up, and hurt one another…but I really do care…and we didn't want you to…walk in on us kissing one day and take your hunting rifle and shoot me with it…" Burt looked at Kurt who simply looked away as if saying 'I said nothing'. Blaine looked at Kurt grabbing his hand; he looked at Burt and Carole, then at Kurt. Kurt then took a deep breath and looked at them.

"We just wanted to let you know…we're together…" Burt just nodded slowly and looked at Blaine.

"First off…if you pressure him…to do something he isn't ready to do. I will kill you. Secondly if you hurt him physically, I'll really kill you. And if you ever cheat or lie to him…if you hurt him bad…I will send you to hell."

"Dad!" Kurt squawked.

"It's okay." Blaine said looking at Kurt then at Burt, "Mister Hummel, I won't pressure Kurt into something he isn't ready for. I would never lay a hand on Kurt, and…I won't cheat or lie to him. I won't hurt him bad. Like I said, we're both each other's first boyfriend so we're bound to screw up and get into little fights…but…I…really love him and I don't want to lose him so, I won't let it happen."

"Okay well…I'm happy for you both." Burt said simply.

"Kurt…can you run upstairs and get Finn please?"

"Sure." Kurt ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat there for a second as Burt stood up looking at Carole.<p>

"How long till dinner's ready?"

"A few minutes so sit down." Burt took a breath and sat down as Blaine felt his pocket vibrate.

"Hello? Yeah hold on…" He stood up slowly, "Excuse me." He nodded at them both leaving the room just as Finn and Kurt walked in. Kurt watched as Blaine went outside. Finn was bothering Carole about taking a piece of lose meat, Burt was setting the table, Kurt went outside as he saw Blaine talking.

"Wh-What? But…I just got a boyfriend…Mom…yes…Kurt. I really…I know granddad isn't as open as you and Dad but-but Mom…no! Yes Mom I am mad! For the entire Summer I'm either gonna have to sneak around or not see him all because granddad decided to come visit? Mom the last time he visited, I was 7 years old! That was TEN years ago! Yes I'm yelling I'm angry! I have a right to be angry! Bye have fun." He hung up and sighed angrily.

"Take it we'll be sneaking around together?"

"Doubt it." Blaine looked over at him.

"W-We can't…be apart for the entire Summer Blaine I…I can't do that."

"I don't want him bashing you Kurt…I don't want him bashing us…my Dad accepts me, you know that, but my grandfather will downright disown me. He had a son my Uncle Thomas…I've met him before he's a great person he'd love you…he's sorta like me…he's not the…stereotypical Gay guy he's more manlier. Anyway…when he was 20 he was forced to stop going to College because my grandfather found out he was Gay, cut him off the trust fund, the inheritance…EVERYTHING. I don't like to flaunt about my money but my parents are rich…my grandfather is richer than THEM if that's possible. And I love you Kurt I do…but I know he won't accept you. I don't want my parents to lose their money because of me…"

"Blaine…if I can impart some words of the little wisdom I have?" Kurt carefully walked up to him. Blaine nodded.

"Sure."

"I'm not rich…I'm not poor…but if I had to choose? I'd rather be a poor happy man, then a miserable rich man. Money does not make happiness…Family and friends do. If you and your parents lost all of your money tomorrow? I wouldn't care…because I love you for you. I love you because you smile at the weirdest things. You can act overly dramatic, in such an adorable way. You care about your friends, with ALL your heart. You aren't afraid of who you are most of the time. And that's another point I want to bring up…can you honestly keep lying to your grandfather? If you do you're also lying to yourself…and I know my Blaine would NEVER do that…" Kurt kissed his cheek and walked inside. Blaine sighed and went inside after.

* * *

><p>After dinner Finn was watching Football with Burt. Blaine decided to watch too and Kurt just decided to pretend to watch like he always does. They were sitting in the big lounge like chair. He took a moment and watched the T.V. intently.<p>

"So wait…why does it say First and 10 if they're already there?"

"No…that's the line of scrimmage." Blaine reminded looking down at Kurt, "The Blue line is where they are…the yellow line is where they want to be."

"Oh…so…is there a green one or something?" Blaine chuckled.

"Trying to teach him football is like teaching Carole how to bake a cake…it's impossible." Carole hit Burt on the top of his head.

"Excuse me?" Burt looked up.

"I…love…you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh I know how to bake a cake, it's so easy." Blaine said simply.

"You bake?" Almost everyone in the room asked in unison. Blaine laughed.

"I can cook too…is that a surprise?"

"Okay…no offense but you really confuse me." Burt said, "I know…the…stereotypical gay is more…flamboyant. But you aren't and yet you cook and bake which most guys don't know how to do."

"When I was younger I…used to hang with my friend Alex. His Mother was always baking and cooking, and Alex and I helped…when I got older I would cook for my parents when they were around. Even when they weren't." Blaine shrugged, "Cake's are easy…"

"Good then you can make me my birthday cake." Kurt smirked.

"If you want I could."

"I do…" Kurt looked at the T.V. "What happened?"

"Touchdown…dang it! Our boys better get it together." Finn said.

"Is it really THAT serious?"

"Yes!" Burt and Finn said. Carole shook her head.

"Kurt wanna help with the dishes?"

"Sure." Kurt got up as Blaine sat up more watching the T.V.

* * *

><p>"Seems like…you and Blaine are already getting so comfy with one another. I mean…I know you two knew each other for a while…but the relationship…seems so strong after only one day." Carole looked at Kurt as Kurt dried the dishes.<p>

"I guess it just seems so natural…I dunno…" Kurt shrugged, "I just…really care about him. I know he cares about me."

"He's very different from you…in my opinion. You are very high energy…very…Yin I guess…"

"And he's the Yang?" Kurt asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah…I know it's weird to say but you're both each other's opposite in my opinion. I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy. But…I agree with your Father…he hurts you and I will immediately go all…Mama Bear on him."

"You would?"

"Yes…" Carole looked at him, "Of course I would…honey, when I got married to your Father you became my son…just like Finn, I see you as my son. Now I know I will never take the place of your Mother…but I just want you to know I do see you as my son, just as much as Finn is my son." Kurt smiled and hugged Carole.

"Thank you…so much."

"Not a problem hon…"

"You guys need any help here?" Blaine sat standing in the kitchen watching them.

"Sure put the plates and stuff away." Kurt said. Blaine helped put things away.

"So, what are you boys doing this Summer?"

"My grandfather is visiting…so…I'm gonna have to…find a way to sneak around my grandfather…"

"Why would you have to?" Carole asked.

"Because…my grandfather…does not know I'm gay and I don't want him to disown my family…so…"

"Well…we'll defiantly cover for you hear." Carole said understanding almost right away, "No worries."

"I appreciate it Mrs. Hummel."

"So do I…because there's no way in hell you're gonna leave me alone all Summer…"

"And I won't…" Blaine smiled softly kissing Kurt's cheek. Carole smirked.

"And you talk about your Father and I." Carole hit Kurt on the shoulder lightly, playfully. Kurt smirked.

"It's cute as teenagers, weird for adults."

"No…it's not." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled a bit.

"It is for me…I'm not used to it."

"Neither am I…" Blaine shrugged, "So what kind of Birthday cake do you want?"

"Mm…well…maybe…chocolate? Or…vanilla…"

"How about…a mixture of both?" Blaine asked, "Marble cake?"

"Ooh, yeah! I'd love that."

"Your wish is my command…" Blaine smiled softly, "And what would you like for your birthday? Present wise."

"Hm…dunno…surprise me."

"Okay…I'll do my best." Blaine said simply. Carole finished washing the dishes as Kurt dried them off Blaine put them away. Carole left the kitchen for the moment. As Blaine put the last few dishes away, Kurt smiled a bit wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"So, we'll be sneaking around huh? How are you gonna cover your tracks?"

"Between New Directions and the Warblers…the two… 'rivals' so to speak, are gonna help us with our little Romeo and Juliet ruse."

"Oh you little genius."

"Mm…I am." Blaine turned to Kurt smirking, "But…I will only do this, on ONE condition."

"Okay…what condition is that?"

"I get to be Romeo."

"Okay…fair enough…so long as I'm the Juliet."

"Of course." He kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled and kissed him on the lips.


	3. Mall Day, Blaine's House

Kurt was getting ready to go to the mall, Blaine was picking him up. He was excited to go to the mall. He was always excited when he went to the Mall. He was finishing styling his hair, when he got a call. He looked at the Caller ID and smirked it said 'Blaine'. Yes, in a short time Blaine and him seemed to just get closer and closer. Even Finn noticed, Alex did too. He finally answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"I am outside whenever you're ready."

"You know you can come in."

"Yes…I know…I just wanna wait outside. Are we picking up anyone?"

"Yep, Rachel and Cedes. Tina and Quinn are being driven by Sam."

"Okay…see you soon Juliet."

"Of course." He hung up chuckling. Between the two Blaine sometimes called Kurt Juliet. Kurt loved it. A couple weeks before Summer, New Directions and The Warblers have decided to team up together to help Kurt and Blaine sneak around. It was so sweet, in Kurt's mind he couldn't be more lucky. He put his perfume's on and then took a deep breath checking the mirror one last time.

* * *

><p>He went down stairs and Burt was sitting with Carole on the couch watching T.V. He looked at them.<p>

"I'm gonna be at the Mall with Blaine Rachel, Tina, Quinn Cedes and Sam…I have my phone is there a specific time you want me home by?"

"Your normal curfew time…" Burt said simply.

"Okay…have fun."

"You too." Burt and Carole said.

* * *

><p>Kurt went outside he saw Blaine waiting, leaning up against his car, it was a pick-up. Kurt looked at him and smirked.<p>

"Why this car?"

"My parents have the convertible, and…the other car is being repaired. This one was the only one available. Before you ask it does have a backseat. The girls will fit." Blaine opened the passenger side smiling softly, "Lucky you, because you get to sit shot gun with me."

"Mm…how sweet." He kissed Blaine's cheek and carefully got in. Blaine close the door and got in driving off. Kurt looked out the window them over at Blaine.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you always open doors for me…and…stuff like that?"

"Because…I'm…a gentleman? I can stop. I just…I dunno…I just do it I guess…"

"Oh no, it's very sweet, I just…wanted to know why…I mean I know you always really are…I guess it's like you turned it up or something."

"If…If it's bothering you…I…I can stop, I just thought…you liked the romance type stuff that's what you told me."

"Oh no no Blaine…" Kurt looked at him, "I do. I do. I love it, it's adorable. I just need to get used to it I guess."

* * *

><p>They were window shopping at the moment, it would be nearly an hour before the movie started. Sam and Blaine slacked back listening to the Football game together.<p>

"He is so adorable he really is…" Quinn looked back at them then looked at Kurt, "It's like he's one of those…perfect guys from romance novels."

"I know…" Kurt said slowly, "I just...I'm honestly not used to it. And it's the little things. Opening doors, pulling my chair out for me…"

"Finn doesn't do those things…"

"Neither does Sam."

"Or Artie." Tina added.

"You are lucky to have him." Mercedes said.

"I know…" Blaine then walked up next to Kurt smirking a bit.

"Weren't you listening to the game?" Quinn asked.

"Ah, yeah, but it's third quarter and the score is like…37 to 18…so, I'm not worried. I assume you all have picked out good stores to shop at."

"We always do." Mercedes smiled.

"Any in specific you'd like to mention?" Blaine asked.

"Dots." Kurt said, "GAP…"

"Mmm…the Gap…" Blaine smirked at Kurt, "You hate the GAP don't you?"

"Not…really, just not a fan."

"I love the GAP!" Rachel smiled a bit.

"Is that so?" Blaine acted to sound surprised, "I would've never guessed."

"So…are you gonna shop with us?" Kurt linked arms with Blaine.

"I'm…not…much of a shopper Kurt." Blaine said.

"We'll help you." Quinn smiled linking her arm with Blaine's free arm.

"Oh great."

* * *

><p>After the movie, the girls were ready to shop, Sam was listening to his iPod. Blaine was looking at some jeans humming a tune. Kurt was with him. They noticed some girls that looked about 15 maybe 16 looking at Blaine giggling and smiling. Blaine looked at them and just smiled kindly waving at them then going back to what he was doing. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the girls to himself. He also had to laugh at the way Blaine couldn't tell they wanted him. The girls finally walked up to him. The girl with brown hair smiled at him.<p>

"You're Blaine Anderson right? From Dalton Academy? We've heard of you…we go to the sister school…"

"Yeah…" He just smiled a bit.

"It's so weird to see a Dalton guy out of uniform." The red headed girl said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blaine smiled a bit.

"You have a girlfriend?" The brunette asked.

"Uhm, no."

"Call me sometime?" The brunette held out a piece of paper. Blaine took it smiling a bit, chuckling, this seemed to happen more than he really realized.

"He's not for your team…" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "Right dear?" Kurt smiled softly at the girls.

"Right…" Blaine smirked and looked at the girls smiling softly, "Sorry." The girls sighed and walked away. Kurt couldn't help but laughed into Blaine's neck.

"That…was…so funny."

"I know…" Blaine said laughing a bit, "Oh God…" He turned to Kurt, "Very subtle of you to tell them for me."

"Hm…well, I am your boyfriend."

"Yes…I know." He kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt took a moment.

"These kisses on the cheek what's up with that?"

"I…I'm just…afraid to kiss you in public…I mean I want to love you, it's…I don't want people to look at us weird…or tell us off…"

"Please…I'm not worried about that." Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, granted he was sure it'd cop a few stares but he didn't care. Blaine got into it too, but Kurt pulled away smiling softly, "See? Who cares…no one…so…" He turned to the jeans he was looking at. He took a pair. They were ripped skinny jeans. He looked at Blaine.

"Should I try these on?" Blaine looked at him and the pair of jeans.

"Sure." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>The girls and Kurt were trying clothes on. Sam and Blaine decided to be impartial judges. Sam looked at Blaine then at the dressing rooms.<p>

"You know…Finn, and the guys…and myself…we'll all tell you this separately probably but I want you to know…if you hurt Kurt…like…in anyway…we're gonna put the beat down on you." Sam looked at Blaine, "Especially if you hurt him physically…we'll really put the beat down on you."

"Oh I know…his Father stated if I hurt him in anyway, he's gonna kill me. I…I really love Kurt…I know we've only been together for a week, but it seems like…we've been together for months. I would never hurt Kurt physically…I'm not a fan of violence. I know that's why he left McKinley was because of the physical violence he was enduring and I would never do that to him."

"Good…I mean I thought I'll let you know now, and I'm sure Finn has already told you. But the guys from New Directions are gonna tell you too. We know Kurt is working on getting a restraining Order against Karofsky, so he can go back to McKinley…we don't want him to leave again…"

"I understand."

"So you two are still gonna date? Even though you'll be in separate schools?"

"Pretty much."

"Hm…" As the girls came out Blaine and Sam commented on the clothes they were wearing. Kurt was the last to come out. Blaine was awestruck. Yeah he's seen Kurt in skinny jeans, but Kurt would turn around slowly as the girls looked at the pants, and Blaine noticed a tear right…under…his ass. Blaine swallowed hard looking at how the pants fit his body perfectly, showing off all the right things. He could barely hear Kurt's voice call his name.

"-aine…Blaine!" Blaine looked up at him.

"What?"

"How do they look?"

"Th-They uhm…they look…very nice…"

"Just nice?"

"They look wonderful." Blaine said smiling, but he was blushing to his ears. Sam was laughing.

"Dude, you're blushing bad!"

"I…I am?" Blaine looked wide eyed.

"Yeah…" Sam chuckled. Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Say what's on your mind…your real mind, not your…gentlemen mind."

"Okay…honestly?" Blaine looked at him.

"Yes honestly."

"Your ass looks awesome in them...GET them." Blaine said looking at the pants and how they fit again eventually looking Kurt in the eyes. The girls and Kurt burst out laughing and even Sam was cracking up. Kurt walked up to him kissing his cheek.

"Very cute…guess I will defiantly get them." He went back to the changing room as did the girls. Blaine had to shake his head a bit to clear his mind. Sam chuckled.

"Oh man…that was awesome; you should've seen your face."

"I…have no idea what came over me. I saw this tear it was like right…under…his…ass…" Blaine took a moment looking at Sam, "Sorry…"

"Don't be I think it's hilarious…" Sam laughed.

"Don't…go spreading that around your friends okay? Please?"

"Sure, no problem I promise."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Blaine helped Kurt bring his things that he bought to his room. Kurt smiled kindly as he put his clothes away. Blaine put the scarves away. Kurt looked at him and smirked a bit, then looked at the pants that made Blaine all hot and bothered. He then looked at Blaine again.<p>

"I say…I wear these to school one day."

"And I say…" Blaine looked over at him, "You'd get a demerit…"

"I'm gonna be out of there by next year…so what?" Kurt smirked, "Last Day I'm wearing them…just to see you blush."

"You're a cruel man." Blaine said looking at him.

"I am NOT. I'm a smart boy."

"Mm…very cute…" He looked at his watch and sighed, "Ah shoot it's late…I should get home…"

"Wait, you're gonna be home alone?"

"Yeah…but it's okay."

"No…No I can ask my Dad if you can stay the night."

"Is your couch comfy?"

"Don't be silly I'm sure you can sleep in my bed."

"Y-You sure?"

"Yes…" Kurt chuckled, "I'll be back…"

"Wait…I…I don't have clothes…"

"You can barrow mine…or we can go get an overnight bag."

"Uhm…okay." Kurt nodded softly.

"I'll be back." He left the room as Blaine continued to put the scarves away.

* * *

><p>Kurt went down stairs and looked at Burt and Carole. He took a moment, taking a deep breath.<p>

"Dad…is it okay if Blaine's stays the night?"

"He doesn't have the key to his house?"

"No…I…just don't want him to be home alone…he lives in a really big house I would feel bad."

"I guess…"

"Can he sleep in my bed too?"

"Did he ask?"

"Actually he offered to sleep on the couch…I want him to sleep in my bed…"

"Kurt…I dunno…" Burt sighed.

"W-Wait…y-you think, you think we're gonna do something? Dad…he gets afraid when he makes comments about how good clothes look on me. Hell he was afraid to kiss me in public…you think he's gonna have SEX with me? He's like a damn Virgin Christian…squeaky Clean hunk of adorable soap…Dad…please…if he did, I'd send him to the couch. Please? I want him to sleep in bed with me…please?"

"Okay…but if I wake up in the morning…and you're both topless I will kill you both." Burt said.

"But…he doesn't have pajamas…and I know mine won't fit…"

"Like I said, both of you topless you're both dead."

"Thank you Dad." Kurt hugged Burt around the neck behind, "Goodnight…" He kissed Burt's cheek, then hugged Carole and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight." He went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in on Blaine taking his shirt off, and his pants. Only in his tank top and boxers. Kurt's mouth gaped open as he quiet closed the door. Blaine was totally oblivious to Kurt's presence as he neatly folded his clothes. When he turned around he saw Kurt's shocked expression. He looked at himself then at Kurt.<p>

"Sorry…I found some pajama pants that would fit me…if…that's…okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked arching a brow at Kurt.

"You're almost…basically…naked…"

"I…I'm sorry let me…go change." Blaine hurried off to the bathroom. Kurt took a deep breath yawning a bit. All he could think about now was Blaine's body. It wasn't insanely muscular, but it had the right muscles, in the right places, toned perfectly. He looked like a God, and Kurt was trying so hard not to think of it. Blaine walked back in yawning loudly. Kurt snapped his head looking over at Blaine who was now shirtless. Oh wonderful now he could see that bare chest. Blaine looked at him.

"Is it okay if I'm shirtless? I plan on wearing the tank top tomorrow. I don't wanna sleep in it."

"Yeah…that's…perfectly fine…" Kurt said his eyes examining Blaine's body. Kurt then began to think: _Oh my Gaga…he's in my pants…my pajama pants…but he's in my pants…_

"It's okay if I wear these right?" Blaine looked at the pajama pants he was wearing.

"Yeah…yeah I barely wear those…"

"Cool…" Blaine smirked hoping into Kurt's bed, "Oh yes…so comfy…God I love this bed so much."

"I'll be back…" Kurt said taking his blue silk pajama pants and leaving the room. Blaine smirked a bit, he carefully got under the covers he noticed a romance novel on the other side, on the entable. He reached over and picked it up opening to the page that was folded on the corner. He began to read smirking at the little quaint dialogue, there was no hot and heavy make out scene, or sex scene just a sweet scene. He put the book back smirking to himself. Kurt walked back in, and pulled the covers back.

"Very nice pajamas…"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled back.

"You smell rather good you know." Blaine said as he leaned towards Kurt as Kurt got settled in bed. Kurt took a moment looking at Blaine.

"Thank you…again." Blaine smiled moving closer to Kurt.

"Your skin is rather soft…" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek his thumb rubbing his skin softly. Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"Yours too…"

"Your eyes seem to glow in the dim light." Blaine said softly, his face only centimeters from Kurt's face. Kurt smiled a bit.

"So do yours…" Blaine smiled a bit more realizing Kurt was starting to catch on.

"Just so you know…I love you…and I always will…"

"I already knew that." Kurt kissed him deeply and pulled away smirking. He reached behind him grabbing his book. He then lightly hit Blaine on the top of the head with it, "And next time you snoop through my book I will kill you."

"Aww, c'mon…I couldn't resist…but…I did mean it when I said I love you and I always will…"

"Really?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"Yes…really." Blaine kissed him again. Kurt let the book slowly fall from his finger tips as Kurt kissed him deeper. Blaine slowly pulled back, "But I will be honest…I'm exhausted, walking around that mall…all day…"

"Amateur…I'll have to whip you into shape…let's sleep." Kurt put the book down.

"I…hope I'm not crossing the line when I ask…but…can…we spoon?"

"Sure…you want me to be the little spoon I would have to presume…"

"You know me all too well…" Kurt turned his lamp off and then Blaine did. Blaine moved closer to Kurt. Kurt laid down on his side yawning a bit. He felt Blaine's body pressed up against him Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's body. Kurt smirked a bit intertwining his hands with Blaine and his legs too. He felt Blaine's face bury into his neck.

"Goodnight." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, "I love you…"

"Goodnight. I love you too." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Burt went to wake the boys up and saw them close together, Blaine was shirtless Kurt wasn't…thankfully. Kurt slowly woke up hearing his Father walk into his room more. He grumbled a bit and looked at Burt the morning sun hitting his eyes.<p>

"Hey Dad…what time is it?"

"Nine am…you're normally up…just makin' sure you're okay…Carole made a plate for you guys, she wants to go shopping…wants me to tag along. Finn is gonna be over at Puck's…so, you guys'll be alone but if you need me you call okay kid?"

"Yeah Dad…thanks…"

"Kay…" He took a moment looking at the boys then leaving. Kurt tried to sit up but he was being weighed back down by Blaine. Blaine just groaned a but holding Kurt tighter, and nuzzling his neck. Kurt laughed a bit.

"Blaine c'mon…wake up."

"Mmm…" Blaine responded holding Kurt closer. Kurt sighed and eventually pried Blaine off of him.

"Up and at'em." He sat up Blaine propped his head up on his elbow yawning, with a sleepy look.

"Mm, I don't wanna get up…it's Saturday…Kids watch cartoons, grown-ups get up and do errands teens sleep in…" Kurt turned to him.

"Get up if you wanna eat Carole's breakfast, it's to die for. So wake up." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and stood up stretching. Blaine sat up a bit more and pulled Kurt right back into bed smiling a bit as he heard Kurt's strained squeak, and laughter.

"But I don't wanna and don't just go you're so warm." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly but not to tight his face buried in Kurt's neck again, "So warm, and you smell so good."

"Blaine Anderson you're acting as if I'm your favorite teddy bear."

"You're soft and cuddly; do I need to keep going on how good you smell, and how warm you are? You practically ARE a teddy bear."

"You're such a dork…"

"Yes…I am…and you love that…well…at least I hope you do…because I love you for your…insane obsession with scarves…"

"I do not have an obsession!"

"You do…you really do…but that's okay…I'm a total…dork…and you have a weird obsession with scarves…all in all, we make a lovely couple." Kurt shook his head moving from Blaine chuckling.

"I never realized how weird you are until today." Kurt stood up looking at his groggy yet goofy smile. Kurt shook his head again walking away. Blaine soon followed him. It was a sweet morning, they spent the entire day watching movies.


	4. Bob GeorgeBlaine's ParentsUncle Thomas

It was basically close to the beginning of Summer. And it was Kurt and Blaine's three month anniversary. Kurt was having the girls over to Dalton, after asking the Headmaster of course. Rachel was the last to arrive; Finn had given her a ride. Rachel smiled at Kurt and Blaine. She was holding a plant, it was a Fern. She held it out to Blaine and Kurt.

"A fern?" Kurt asked.

"Well…I couldn't get something extravagant. But my Dad's have one of these, it's a love Fern…I mean yeah it's an ordinary Fern sorta, it's a love fern it's your anniversary present from me to you. I know how important three months is."

"A love fern…?" Blaine smirked a bit, "How sweet."

"It's a Fern…" Kurt said, "It's a plant. I don't do good with plants…"

"I can take care of it. It represents our love, thank you Rachel it's a thoughtful, sweet gift." Blaine took the plant, "And I think I'll name it George."

"You've got to be kidding…"

"What? You can name plants…do you not like that name? You can think of a name…"

"I am NOT naming a plant." Kurt squawked. Finn laughed and sat down. Rachel sat with the girls.

"But…it's our love Fern…y-you gotta give it a name Kurt."

"Blaine…honey I am NOT naming that thing it's just a plant."

"It's not just a plant…it's our love…it represents our love! It's a love Fern Kurt! You gotta name it!" Kurt tried to suppress a laugh because Blaine actually looked serious.

"You don't…need to name it Blaine."

"Yes you do! You can't let it die already! You can't let our love die!" Blaine's voice seemed so serious, on the inside, he was just acting like an over sensitive dramatic. Blaine put the plant down.

"I'm not naming something I can't take care of Blaine."

"Don't let our love die Kurt! Please don't' do it!" He got to his knees hugging Kurt around the waist, "Don't let our love die! Don't let the Love fern die!"

"Okay! I'll name the damn plant Bob! Just get up!" Blaine smiled up at Kurt standing up slowly, the girls and Finn were laughing a bit. Kurt narrowed his eyes looking at Blaine, "You over dramatic little hobbit dork!"

"I love you too…so his name will be 'Bob George'…perfect name." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You are really naming a plant."

"Yeeees. I am. It's not a PLANT it's a LOVE Fern Kurt…" Blaine said sternly, "I am going to water Bob…I'll be back." He went to the kitchen Kurt sat down with the girls who were laughing.

"He such an adorable dork." Quinn said.

"Rachel I will kill you for giving him that plant."

"Sorry! I didn't know he was overly attached to plants…"

"Any living thing he gets attached to since he was like 6th grade and made a cake that killed a raccoon that he named Billy the Bandit. It was his first Cake he really is a good baker though. He totally cried over the raccoon…"

"I told you to never tell that story!" Blaine squawked holding 'Bob George'.

"Aww, I'm sorry…just had to explain why you're so attached to that damn plant."

"For the last time he's not just a plant…his name is Bob George and he is our LOVE fern!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, just put the Bob down." Kurt said simply. Blaine put him down on the mantle for the moment and sat next to Kurt.

"You are such a dork." Mercedes shook his head.

"But he's an adorable lovely dork." Tina smiled.

"He's my adorable lovely, overly dramatic, hobbit, sexy dorky dork…" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "Unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked at him.

"I'm kidding." Kurt kissed his cheek, "So dramatic."

"Well just so you know kid…" Alex looked at Blaine, "If you hurt Kurt I will kick your ass…and if you hurt him Kurt…well…I doubt you will because you're head over heels but…I'll probably kidnap your Marc Jacobs or…your scarves."

"You touch my scarves and I'll have your head."

"You're to sweet to hurt me…I gotta go, you all have fun." Alex smiled kindly at the girls, "Pleasure to meet you ladies…Au revior…and a pleasure to meet you Finn, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hey wait…are you taken?" Mercedes asked. Alex sighed a bit chuckling.

"I am…my girlfriend and I have been together since 8th grade…but trust me honey, if I was single…I'd totally want you to call me." He winked and left the room.

"You honestly don't want him he's a horn dog." Blaine said as Kurt laid the long way and Blaine was pulled back. Finn was sitting in the chair the girls were sitting on the other couch. Blaine's hair was still gel free and Kurt played with his curly hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn looked to Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine looked over at Quinn.

"Why won't you come to McKinley if Karofsky will be basically banned from school grounds?" Blaine took a deep breath sitting up.

"I think this time is as good as any to explain…why…I left my Public school. Now before I start this story, I know that not all public schools are like what my old school used to be but it would explain my fear." Blaine took a deep breath, "I didn't come out…until 8th grade and a lot of the kids I went with in Middle School spread my being gay to the High School kids…the Freshmen would…pick on me. The Sophomores threw food at me. The Juniors and Seniors…would lock me in closets…" He chuckled, "The irony was that I was at first a 'closet gay'…so they would lock me in the closet…for hours. I'd get beaten up and picked on…I had this…one bully that would constantly…taunt me…beat me up, call me names…lock me in the closet, in my locker…I just got fed up and went to Dalton, Alex went here because his parents wanted him to straighten out…and his parents told me they had a 'Zero Tolerance Policy' and that I would be safer here so I ran…and I regret it…I've missed out on a lot and I know that…but…I can't go back…I don't want to risk it happening."

"But…Kurt said you talked about having Courage." Finn looked at him.

"Because…I never had it. I could never face my bullies…I didn't want him to regret not standing up for himself. Yes he did come here…but…it was a last resort…I didn't give it my all to stand up to my bullies…this wasn't my last resort I saw the first path out and I took it. He took a bunch of them before this one…" He sighed, "I…I don't want to go to McKinley because…I'm afraid…" Quinn felt bad now when she saw Blaine look down.

"But Blaine…you've got Kurt…and…Kurt has us so ultimately you have us too."

"Totally…" Finn looked at him.

"Hey…if it matters…" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee, "I'm just as scared as you are…but…I want to be with New Directions because it might be my last year…and I would love to share that with you…"

"Besides if anyone messes with you just call me up and I can go into Ghetto Black girl mode in a SNAP." Mercedes smirked. Blaine chuckled.

"I'm sure you could…but…I…I…I just…I can't…"

"You do realize…the real world…the real world isn't Dalton." Rachel said, "My Dad's…they get ridiculed, and I remember asking them one day why they stay together and why they keep going and they tell me… 'The world would hate us even if we weren't gay. They'd hate us for our clothes, our everything, but we had you…and our friends who loved us and all those people who hate us…can't compare to the people who love us.' And…you have that too." Rachel took a moment looking down then at Blaine, "But…fear is…a real thing to conquer…"

"Thank you." Blaine said simply he took a second chuckling, "I guess now I have no choice to think about it…"

"And hey, if anyone bugs you and Artie is around? I'll use him as a cannonball." Tina smiled. Blaine laughed a bit.

"Thanks…" Kurt held Blaine tighter putting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>After they left Blaine and Kurt went to their dorm. Blaine put 'Bob George' on the dresser in the middle of their beds. Kurt was sitting on his bed chuckling.<p>

"I can't believe you really named that fern."

"I did…and I will take care of it so our love does not die." Blaine smiled softly and sat next to Kurt, "Because I would HATE for our love to die." He kissed Kurt's cheek softly.

"You're such a gentlemen…" Kurt chuckled looking over at Blaine, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to it."

"I hope you do…"

"So…will I at least get to meet your parents?"

"Yes…not my grandfather though…"

"Aww…Blaine I'm not afraid!"

"I am…Kurt trust me." He kissed Kurt's cheek again, "You and I can make it all work…I need to ask a question."

"Sure…" Kurt looked at him. Blaine looked back and smiled a bit.

"If…I did transfer to McKinley…would you hold hands with me down the halls like we do here? And would you kiss me in between classes by our lockers, and do what you do here?"

"At first? I…honestly have to say I wouldn't…but I would as time went on." Blaine nodded a bit.

"Hm…well…I need to think about it still…" Kurt smirked a bit and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Okay…but until then…mind if we kiss?" Blaine smirked kissing Kurt deeply, answering Kurt's question, Kurt moved as close as he could, almost tempted to sit on Blaine's lap. But before he could think of doing it himself Blaine forced him to. His hands were on Blaine's neck and cheek. One of Blaine's hands were on his back, the other hand was on Kurt's upper thigh, their kisses deep, wet, and passionate. They didn't hear the door open, let alone notice David and Wes standing there. When they finally pulled away for air, Blaine and Kurt looked at them.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked.

"We…we didn't know you guys…" David began.

"We're gonna go." Wes said simply, "Uhm…we just…wanted to let you know…the Warblers will be seeking new councilmen...we'd figure you guys would want to be there…you can come if you want…we're gonna go." Wes pushed David out. Kurt and Blaine were both silent for a minute.

"Do you wanna go to the meeting?" Kurt asked.

"Not…really." Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and went back to making out. Kurt could defiantly get used to this.

* * *

><p>Sunday Kurt decided to go home, Blaine drove him when they walked in Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. The girls were watching.<p>

"Hey! Look who decided to join the party." Mercedes smirked.

"We got stuck in traffic." Kurt said.

Which was a LIE. The truth?...

* * *

><p><em>Blaine and Kurt had just gotten their coffee, when they got in the car, for some reason they were both looking at each other. Kurt was driving, luckily, but Blaine leaned over and began to assault Kurt's neck with kisses, and his tongue. Oh God yes that tongue of his. He could feel that lovely tongue run all over his neck, and lick his earlobe soon to follow a soft nip at it. And Kurt couldn't suppress the whimper, which he could feel make Blaine smirk into his neck. Blaine's hand ran up from Kurt's knee to his thigh and Kurt sighed, they were half way to his house, but he was sure they'd be late but he had to. He pulled over, parking the car, and turned to Blaine. He kissed Blaine deeply, putting his hand on Blaine's cheek, Blaine tried to pull him as close as he could, his hands were on Kurt's waist. Kurt moaned softly, as they pulled away, for a moment to catch air, Kurt could see the dark passion in Blaine's eyes. And Blaine could see Kurt's bright blue eyes dark with passion too. They kissed deeply again, and Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt opened his mouth a bit to grant him access to his mouth. The taste of Blaine was intoxicating, Kurt could get drunk off of it. Their tongue's wrapped around each other's and Blaine even moaned a bit, and it shook Kurt deep down. Kurt then realized they were going to be late, and had to pull away. <em>

_"We're…gonna be late." _

_"We can…continue this…later right?" They were both panting just a bit. _

_"Of course." Kurt smiled. Kurt started up the car again and they were gone. _

* * *

><p>"Traffic huh? Must've been a lot of traffic." Puck said.<p>

"It was." Blaine said calmly.

"Ooh can I play?" Kurt looked at the screen.

"This is video games…shooting games…you aren't' good at this." Puck said. Kurt snatched the controller from Puck's hand.

"I'll prove you wrong." Kurt stood there as he began to play a bit, he was doing surprisingly well.

"Whoa…" Finn said.

"Wh-What the hell! How'd you get me?" Sam asked.

"Sweet, and Puck is on my team we be ownin'!" Artie smirked. Blaine smirked and took Finn's controller and began to play.

"I love you but you're going down." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Dream on." Puck laughed.

"Oh hellllll yeah! Knifed'em!"

"Wh-What? Where did you come from?" Blaine asked. Kurt just shrugged. By the end of the game, Kurt had won it for Artie and Puck. The score was 3500-1500, Blaine, Finn, and Sam were shocked. Kurt had 35 kills and the 3 deaths Puck had before Kurt took the control.

"Dude! Totally kicked ass! Knuckle touch worthy." Puck held his fist to Kurt's and Kurt smirked bumping fists.

"So, I play good huh?"

"Sure can." Puck said. Blaine smirked softly.

"Good game…" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, "Got lucky but good game."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Kurt smirked, "Pure skill."

"Skill my ass." Sam mumbled. Quinn reached over smacking him behind the head.

"Don't be mad because Kurt owned you."

"Owned? Owned? Man! He owned Sam and Finn's ass chewed them up and spit them onto a platter!" Puck laughed.

* * *

><p>Burt walked in with Carole, they were laughing about something, and saw the kids and looked a bit shocked.<p>

"Whoa having a party?"

"Oh…sorry Dad we're waiting for the games to come on."

"They're on." The guys switched over and the girls simply watched. Kurt went into the kitchen to get everyone some drinks.

* * *

><p>"How was the ride over?" Carole asked Kurt.<p>

"There was some traffic so we were a little late…"

"Traffic? We were up that way there was no traffic." Burt said.

"It must have gone away." Kurt said simply. Burt grabbed a bottle of water and left. Carole chuckled.

"Make-out session?" She simply asked. Kurt looked at her.

"H-How…How did you?"

"Because…you have a light hickey under your ear…I think it's cute."

"Oh…please…don't tell Dad…"

"Of course not." Carole laughed a bit. Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"Want me to take the drinks out to everyone?" Blaine looked at Kurt. Carole smirked at Blaine and Kurt. Blaine looked at Carole, "What?"

"Nothing…nothing…" She went to leave and looked at Blaine, "Might want to get some cover up…" She smirked leaving. Blaine looked at Kurt shocked.

"It's okay." Kurt reassured, "Here take this." They both walked out with some drinks and passing them out.

* * *

><p>They cuddled together on the love chair, the guys would cheer, and get mad. The girls were involved in their phones. Even Kurt was, Blaine was to concentrated on Kurt though. He hasn't been able to keep his mind let alone his eyes off of Kurt. He couldn't help how his fingers would brush over the keys of his phone, his delicate hands, yet they seemed so strong. He noticed how every 10 seconds –yes he counted- Kurt's chest would move up and down. He noticed how every few seconds he'd carefully move his head to keep his bangs from his eyes. He could hear his name being called but he just couldn't look away from Kurt. Then a pillow smacked him in the face, and then it hit Kurt. Blaine looked up over at Finn.<p>

"What?"

"Dude…have you been listening? Your parents just called, they said they were at home."

"Oh…uhm thanks…"

"You okay?"

"I'd say he was he's been staring at Kurt for the past 5 minutes…" Burt said.

"I have?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh…uhm…excuse me a moment." He carefully got up and Kurt sat up looking at Blaine leave outside. He noticed whenever he was going to call his parents he left the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but get up and watch Blaine out of the kitchen window, he was walking back and forth taking. He couldn't help but notice Blaine's facial expressions, he seemed to be getting angry. Kurt took a deep breath and went outside, looking at Blaine as he barely noticed Kurt standing on the front porch.<p>

"No Mom. Why are you guys home early? So…granddad is coming early too?" Blaine sighed, "Whatever Mom. The problem is, I won't be able to be with my boyfriend on the weekends…like I normally am." He paused, "Y'know Mom, I'm sure, if Dad had the guts to stand up to granddad life would be easier for all of us. Yeah Mom, I'm pissed off…okay? That's DAD'S house not granddads, and Dad won't even stand up to him for himself so how can I think he'd stand up for me?" He paused again sighing, "Whatever…I don't know if I'm staying…I'd have to ask Kurt's Dad. Bye…" He hung up. Kurt looked at him and Blaine looked back.

"I didn't even notice you there."

"I'm a silent ninja what can I say?" Kurt smirked. Blaine walked up to him and couldn't help but smirk back.

"I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just…everything…it's like…insanity…my granddad is insane."

"Mm, that's okay, I get along with insane people. But…you realize…you can't…hide being gay forever."

"I know…" Blaine looked down a moment. Kurt smirked and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I have a question."

"What?" Blaine looked up.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I…I dunno…I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Kurt smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Blaine pressed his body to Kurt's getting into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair tugging a big. They didn't notice the front door open and there stood Burt. He cleared his throat and the boys pulled back. Blaine took a step back and looked down.

"Everything okay out here?"

"Just fine…I was wondering, if I could stay the night at Blaine's? I know I have school tomorrow but his house is sorta closer to Dalton anyway…plus I'm eager to meet his parents."

"I suppose…I want you to call me when you get there okay?"

"Of course…" He looked at Blaine, "I'll be right back I need to get my clothes for tomorrow." He went inside. Blaine looked down rubbing the back of his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine Mister Hummel." Blaine looked up with a half smile, "I'll be fine."

"Just so you know…don't feel like you can't talk to me…" Burt chuckled, "I know you aren't really shy…you had the balls to bring the subject of sex up to me…so if you need someone to talk to…lemme know."

"Thanks…" Blaine nodded. Kurt came out with a duffle bag and smiled kindly at Burt and Blaine.

"I'll call you when I get to Blaine's Dad, have a good night okay?"

"You too kiddo…" Blaine and Kurt went off.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Blaine's house and Kurt was a bit amazed. It was a nice house. Blaine walked with him up to the front door, he then took a moment grabbing Kurt's hand.<p>

"They don't know you're coming…but…my Mom is excited to meet you."

"Blaine…it's okay…I can take whatever your parents dish to me." He kissed Blaine's lips softly, "Don't worry." They went inside, it was huge to Kurt, there were two staircases that went up in between there was a door that looked to lead to the back yard. Blaine took a moment looking around. He lead Kurt to the kitchen where he saw his parents, his Father was reading the paper and his Mother was putting something away. Blaine looked a lot like his Father, black curly hair, hazel eyes, his Mother had black straight hair, and hazel eyes too.

"Mom."

"Blaine…honey…who's this?"

"This is Kurt…Kurt my Mom Allison…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Kurt, I'm so glad Blaine's finally found someone…do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you." Kurt smiled kindly. Blaine looked over at his Father.

"Dad…" Blaine's Father looked over and stood up.

"Who's this?"

"Kurt…Blaine's boyfriend." Allison smirked turning to the cabinets.

"This is my Dad…James…" Blaine said introducing Kurt. Kurt shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Anderson."

"Same here Kurt…" Blaine's Father took his reading glasses off looking at Kurt a moment, then looked at the duffel back, "What's that?"

"Oh…uhm…is it…okay if Kurt stays the night?"

"Sure." Allison said before James could say no.

"Oh shoot that reminds me…I need to call my Dad…" Kurt looked at Blaine and his parents, "Excuse me."

"Here give me your bag I'll take it upstairs." Blaine said. Kurt gave Blaine his bag taking out his phone and leaving the kitchen.

"Blaine, I don't want him sleeping in your room." James said.

"What? Why not? We're not gonna do anything." Blaine said.

"I said no that's why."

"James…they're not going to do anything while we're here…it's okay just let it be…but Blaine, leave your door cracked open okay?" Allison looked at them. Blaine sighed and nodded.

"Okay…"

"Okay honey…sleep well…don't forget to set your alarm."

"I won't." Blaine said leaving the kitchen just as Kurt got off the phone. Blaine looked at him.

"C'mon…" Kurt followed him upstairs. As Kurt walked down the hall with Blaine he looked at the art work and the statues. He felt like he was in the Playboy mansion…not that he's ever really been inside. But he was just in awe. Blaine stopped when he came to double doors, he opened them and inside was Blaine's bedroom. It was simple, a light to regular blue on top, and the bottom was white. The top had black musicial notes going all around the room. There was a queen size canopy bed, that had a dark blue canopy like thing. The blanket was stripped, dark blue and light blue. The pillows were dark and light blue as well. There was a single door that led to a bathroom, and a double sliding door that Kurt was sure that it lead to Blaine's closet. He had a study desk/bookcase, and a flat screen TV, with an Xbox connected to it. Next to the T.V he noticed two racks, one holding games the other holding DVD's. He had a love seat and a couple of chairs. Kurt's jaw basically hit the floor. Blaine looked around his room then at Kurt.

"You okay?"

"This room is like…as big as my living room and like my kitchen."

"My parents room is bigger." Blaine said simply, "I hope you're okay with sleeping in here…"

"Of course…but wow…this is a big room."

"I'll put your stuff in my closet…" Blaine opened the double sliding doors and walked in. Kurt had to follow him. And he was speechless. The closet was almost the size of Kurt's room. It's official, he was jealous of Blaine's closet. In the middle of Blaine's walk in closet he had a round sofa chair thing, like the ones you would see in shoe stores sometimes. It was just awesome. He saw a lot of clothes, he sat down and looked over at Blaine's shoes he sighed.

"I'm so jealous of your closet…I wish my closet was this big."

"I haven't worn most of these clothes."

"So…WHAT…this closet is almost as big as my room…God I love this closet." Blaine smirked.

"Then you can have it."

"Oh very funny this closet would never fit in my room." Kurt looked around shaking his head, "So big."

"You're not gonna faint are you?"

"No." Kurt said standing up. Blaine smiled a bit as he had Kurt's Dalton suit all laid out. Kurt looked over at it and smiled, "Thank you for laying out my clothes Mother."

"Well…you don't want wrinkles in them…"

"Touche…so…are we going straight to bed? Or can we watch a movie?"

"We can watch a movie if you want…it is kinda early." Blaine said looking at his watch.

"Good…" Kurt grabbed his hand as they sat on the love seat, they decided to watching Titanic for some reason. Kurt moved as close as he could to Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine just smirked wrapping a single arm around Kurt's frame. Towards the middle of the movie they began to kiss deeply, turning into a make-out session. Blaine did remember saying he wanted to finish the make-out session they had in the car later. I guess now was as good as time as any. He felt Kurt's hands leave his waist and travel up his chest to his neck pulling in for a deeper kiss, their tongue's intertwined and they could taste each other. To Kurt it was fantastic, he couldn't help but moan when Blaine finally pulled away from his mouth and began to venture down Kurt's neck. Sucking at Kurt's pale soft skin, he soon ventured up Kurt's neck nibbling softly at Kurt's earlobe which made Kurt moan just a little. Blaine smirked going back to the assault on Kurt's neck, Kurt tugged at his dark curls softly, tilting his head back granting Blaine more access. Blaine couldn't help but moan a little too at that, he really did love when Kurt tugged at his hair for some reason. His hands were venturing to Kurt's waist, one of them even cupping Kurt's butt, squeezing softly, Kurt smirked a bit.

"Roman hands…and Russian fingers huh?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Very cute…" Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's neck Kurt knew that he now had at least ONE hickey and decided it was his turn to give Blaine one, but they were both interrupted.

"What's going on here?" James Anderson HAD to interrupt, Blaine wanted to take a pillow and smack him with it. Blaine and Kurt both jumped though.

"Nothing Dad…we're…just watching a movie…"

"I didn't know watching a movie consists of your tongue's down each other's throats…"

"It's called making out Dad…it's what two people do when they love one another a lot and want to show it…"

"Go to sleep…you have school in the morning." James simply walked off, not even closing the door. Blaine sighed.

"I am really sorry about this."

"Don't be." Kurt said simply, "Let's get some shuteye so we can go get coffee tomorrow."

"Okay." Blaine and Kurt both got up. Kurt went to the bathroom to change, and Blaine took the DVD out. He mindlessly got changed, Kurt came out seeing Blaine just in pajama pants and no shirt. Kurt was in his purple silk pajamas. Blaine smiled kindly over at Kurt and they both pulled the covers back getting into bed. Blaine looked at him, he moved closer to Kurt, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist his body pressing close to Kurt's. He rested his head on Kurt's chest, Kurt smirked a bit wrapping his arm around Blaine. He began to stroke Blaine's hair playing with his irresistible curls. He looked at Blaine smiling a bit.

"So, when is your granddad coming?"

"Tomorrow…we'll be way gone before he comes…"

"Mm…I was really set up on meeting him."

"You won't Kurt…"

"I eventually will Blaine you can't hide me forever. What if your Mother slips?"

"She won't. I know she won't. My Father will make sure of that." He heard the doorbell and grabbed his bathrobe he went downstairs and Kurt quickly followed. When Blaine opened the door, there were two men. One man had curly dark hair, and hazel eyes, the other man had brown hair and green eyes. Blaine couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Uncle Thomas…come in." Both of the men walked in, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to visit one of my favorite nephew…your parents home?"

"Uh, yeah, they're asleep…"

"Oh…damn it, did I disturb you kids?"

"No…No it's fine…" Blaine smiled a bit and looked to Kurt, "Kurt meet my Uncle Thom, Uncle Thom my boyfriend Kurt." Thomas and Kurt shook hands.

"I thought you said your family doesn't know you're gay." Kurt said.

"I do…and even if I didn't I wouldn't care, I'm gay too…this is my husband Robert." The brunette man 'Robert' smiled kindly shaking Kurt's and then Blaine's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Blaine smiled kindly, "Let's sit." They went to the kitchen and they sat down.

* * *

><p>"So how is my favorite nephew?" Thomas asked as Blaine got the two grown men coffee.<p>

"Good…I suppose…somewhat angry."

"Why's that?"

"Because…granddad is coming and I can't have Kurt around."

"Why is that?" Thomas asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"No offense, but you kinda explain that yourself. He found out you were gay and disowned you…"

"That's true…I was lucky to have the clothes on my back…but Blaine…I'm not you. I couldn't stand up to him…what…you don't think your Mother and I still don't talk? Please…she told me how angry you were…say something. Do the one thing your Father and I could never do. Stand up to him."

"I…I don't want my parents to lose everything because of me."

"Blaine…they don't care about money…they honestly don't…" Thomas put a caring hand on Blaine's, "Sure, they seem that way, but ultimately they want YOUR happiness. Besides…being gay…being gay is nothing to feel ashamed of. You didn't ask for this Blaine…neither did I…or Kurt…or Robert. Your grandfather and your Father are firm believers of God…and…if God made you this way, how can being gay be a sin?"

"I never thought of that."

"Well…I know you aren't really that firm of a believer like your parents…you never were…"

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"Because…you used to hate going to church…you were always just like that…you had sorta…your religion. You didn't believe in God, but you did believe someone 'All Mighty' did create the world, but you also believed not one man could do it alone."

"Do you believe in God?" Kurt asked.

"I'm on the fence…I believe that…God loves me, and he made me a…happy man…but how could he have me be born to a man that would later in life disown me, and act like I'm not alive? He has hurt me, and made me happy so I am honestly…on the fence." Thomas took a moment looking at them both, "I want you boys…to understand…there will be more people that HATE your love…than accept it…those who accept it…your friends, your family…keep them close…because they will be your power against the 95 percent of the world that hate your love. I have a friend…who…hated my love for Robert…he was a true Christian…but I had to ask him 'How can being gay…be a sin, if your All Mighty God made me this way?' do you know what his answer was?"

"What?" Blaine and Kurt asked in unison.

"He said 'I don't know'…and no longer was he really mad at me…sure…he was still uneasy…but he accepted it. Blaine…Kurt…do NOT believe a word you hear about gay people being evil, or wrong, or mean…it's all incorrect. If we can force a man and a woman…who do NOT love each other to walk down the aisle and get married. Why is it bad that a man and a man, or…a woman and a woman, who love one another why is it bad for them to walk down the aisle and get married?"

"It isn't." Kurt said.

"Exactly." Thomas said simply, "Promise me…you will not let your love die, because of other people trying to tear you down?"

"We promise…" Both the younger boys said. Thomas smiled kindly.

"Good…Blaine…I know this isn't your house…but can Robert and I stay the night?"

"Sure…I'll leave a note for Dad and Mom saying you're here…" Blaine stood up, "Just so you know…granddad is coming in the morning probably at 9am…"

"Hm…trying to say we gotta leave?" Thomas smirked.

"No…you can stay…but…just try not to make a war zone out of the house?"

"I'll try…no grantees…" Thomas looked at Kurt, "So…Kurt…what school do you go to?"

"Dalton with Blaine."

"Aha…no wonder you two met…well…that doesn't surprise me…that's where I met my first boyfriend too. Is Blaine your first?"

"Yes…and I'm his first." Thomas nodded.

"Well…Robert and I will hit the hay I hope you boys sleep well."

"Thanks Uncle Thom…" Blaine said as he watched them walk off. Kurt smirked a bit as Blaine grabbed his hand heading up back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Your Uncle is a sweet man."<p>

"He is…glad someone in my family accepts and embraces me with no question."

"His little speeches…he threw at us…are very deep."

"Philosophy Major in College…" Blaine explained, "Also has a Psychology PhD I think…he's a Therapist…"

"Ah…and his husband?"

"I think he said his husband is an Interior Designer…"

"Exciting…so…" Kurt linked arms with him as they arrived Blaine's room, "Will you stand up to your grandfather?" Kurt turned to him. Blaine took a moment smirking at Kurt.

"I just might…" He shrugged, "Gotta think of it standing up to him could mean 'super poor' in seconds flat."

"So?"

"I know." Blaine said simply. He yawned and got back into bed, "Let's sleep early day tomorrow."

"Mhm." Kurt cuddled up to him smirking, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Busted But Loved

Blaine woke up the next morning to no Kurt. He could've sworn Kurt went to bed with him last night. He went to closet, Kurt's clothes were gone. Where the hell? He took out his phone, did he seriously just sleep and go? If he did he was so not okay with that. The phone rang a few times, Kurt finally answered.

"Kurt Hummel…how may I be of service?"

"Why in the world did you just get up and leave not letting me know?"

"I'm at your front door stupid with our coffee…I got up sorta early…so get dressed, I'll be up there in a few…"

"Oh…" Blaine heard a click and hung up. He then began to get dressed thinking to himself. Damn…it sounded like a fool…getting all…mad. He had a real bad habit sometimes of jumping to conclusions some times. He yawned as he looked into the mirror…gel? Or no gel? No gel, he wanted to see how many other people besides Kurt would notice there wasn't a pound of gel sitting in his hair. He was already to go except for one thing. He went back into his closet not hearing Kurt come in. Blaine came out wearing his neon pink sunglasses. Kurt smirked a bit.

"Someone is feeling good."

"I do…I…feel fantastic." Blaine walked up to Kurt kissing him deeply, "Are we ready?"

"No gel?" Kurt asked.

"Nope…"

"Hm okay." Kurt handed Blaine his coffee. They then left the house.

* * *

><p>Last period, Blaine was happy for it. He had his pink sunglasses on his face now walking out of the classroom.<p>

"Okay…you're walking with a lot of swag in your step…" David said.

"Pink sunglasses…no hair gel…" Wes said.

"A smile planted on his face all day." Alex added.

"You got laid?!" The three asked. Blaine stopped.

"What? No! What is it with you guys and sex?" He went to his dorm, the three followed, "I'm just happy. Aside from my parents…I've had a good weekend. Geez." Kurt walked in looking at the four boys.

"Party much? And I wasn't invited? I'm insulted." Kurt sat on his bed.

"Hey did you and Blaine do it?" Alex just asked out right.

"WHAT?!" Kurt looked at them.

"That's a no…forget what he said." Wes said simply.

"What is the good Gaga is going on?"

"Nothing…just ignore them…these three…HORN dogs, saw me smiling and all happy and thought we had sex…WHICH we didn't." Blaine said simply.

"And even…if we did…that would be none of your business…" Kurt said simply looking at the three other boys, "So why are you three horn dogs here?"

"We're not horn dogs!" David said.

"Why are you three here?" Kurt asked again.

"Well…I am here because…I just wanted to see if Blaine got laid…and I guess he didn't…kinda sucks…"

"Dude!" Blaine looked at him like 'What the hell!'. Alex just smiled.

"And you two?" Kurt looked at Wes and David.

"Well we know you're going to McKinley we need to know if he is going too…" Wes said.

"I still don't know." Blaine said simply.

"Well try and Let us know by April? Or at least before the last Day of school.

"Okay…I can try."

* * *

><p>Time passed on, and it was two weeks before the last day. Blaine let Wes and David know that he was in fact going to McKinley but was waiting to tell Kurt on the last day. Meanwhile Kurt was hanging with Blaine, they were sitting in the kitchen talking and having strawberries. The front door opened and they thought it was Blaine's parents. So mindlessly they began to kiss each other over the counter.<p>

"What the hell is this?" They heard Blaine's grandfather chime in. Blaine looked shocked as did Kurt, they pulled away looking at him.

"Uhm…" Blaine began.

"What…the hell…" Blaine's grandfather began again. James and Allison walked in. Blaine sighed.

"I'm…gay…okay? There no more secrets tell the rest of the family granddad I don't care but yes, I'm gay…"

"You do realize…what this means…don't you?" Blaine's grandfather said.

"Just don't cut them out of anything. Okay? Disown me call me names, pretend like I'm Uncle Thom just don't cut them out of anything. This wasn't their choice, this wasn't my choice either…but…please don't cut Dad and Mom out…"

"James…you know what you have to do right?"

"Wh-What? I…I can't do that." James said knowing exactly what he was speaking of, "He's my only son…I…I can't do that."

"You do it…or I cut you off…"

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Kick me out…" Blaine said, "Don't bother…I'm gone. I'll be back for my things in the morning. C'mon Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"No! No Blaine…Blaine honey you don't have to go." Allison said. Blaine simply ignored her as Kurt and Blaine left for the door. Blaine turned on his heels for a moment and looked at the three adults.

"Just so you know…if God made me this way, if he had me be born this way…how is my being Gay bad?" Blaine looked at his grandfather directly holding Kurt's hand, "You…have all that money…all that power…guess what…in the end? You're gonna DIE alone…bitter, with all that power, and all that money and NO one to share it with…you may outlive everyone, who knows…but you won't outlive me. And I hope you realize on your death bed that money cannot buy family. I hope you die knowing that for 17 years you loved me…but the moment you found out I was gay over something so little you stopped. I hope you die knowing that Uncle Thomas STILL loves you even though you disowned him…I'd rather…be dead to a family that doesn't love me for who I am then live with a family that doesn't know the real me." He looked to Kurt and kissed his lips softly and looked at them holding up his hand that he had Kurts, "I love him…love…is something no one can stop…not even that All mighty God of yours himself. Goodbye." He walked out with Kurt and just kept going to Kurt's car. Kurt got in and began to drive. Blaine sighed.

"Crap…"

"What?"

"I…I…I don't…I don't have anywhere to go." Blaine said taking a deep breath.

"I guess we're gonna have to talk to my Dad won't we."

"Wh-What?"

"I'll talk to my Dad." Kurt said, "I'll see if you can stay with us until you can get a steady job…and get an apartment." Blaine looked like he was about to cry. Kurt stopped the car and pulled him in for a hug.

"Kurt…"

"Sshh, it's okay…" Kurt stroked his hair, "It's okay…you won't be alone."

They got to Kurt's house as they both walked in Blaine was wiping his puffy red eyes. Carole was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey…boys…Blaine…are you okay?"

"Just give him a moment…" Kurt looked at Blaine, "Go upstairs I'll be there in a second…" He looked at Burt, Carole and Finn, "We need to have a family meeting after dinner, because it's urgent. Okay?"

"Okay…is everything okay?" Burt asked.

"With me…yes…but not so much when it comes to Blaine." He went upstairs.

* * *

><p>The dinner was silent, and simple, but Burt was glad it was over, Blaine was going to get up to clear the table.<p>

"Sit." Kurt said sitting Blaine back down. Kurt looked at Burt and Carole, "He needs…a place to stay…for a while…"

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Because…my…granddad found out I was gay…and…he was gonna cut my parents off, if my Dad didn't kick me out so…I…I had to leave or my granddad would cut them off…and…I couldn't let them do that so…I…"

"He needs somewhere to go…and I'm asking ALL of you because…you all live here…" Kurt said simply.

"Oh…dude…that's…that's…harsh…" Finn said looking at Blaine.

"I don't know about them but I'd be just fine with you staying here…as much as we see you we already feel like you are family." Carole put her hands on Blaine's. Blaine just stared at his hands unsure what to say.

"Same here dude, it's all good." Finn nodded. Burt took a moment and gave it thought.

"Okay…"

"I'm gonna look for a job as soon as I can…so I'm hoping I won't be here long." Blaine said.

"I don't expect you to find one quick…trying to find a job at your age is rough…" Burt said simply.

"I…don't wanna free load though." Blaine said.

"You aren't…just…do little things…" Carole said, "Like mow the lawn in the Summer…rake in the fall…just the little things. My brother's friend needed a place to stay and that's what he did to earn his keep."

"I'll do anything." Blaine said.

"Okay…we'll get your things tomorrow…you look tired…so….go to sleep…" Kurt got up with Blaine and they headed to his room.

* * *

><p>Blaine was getting undressed he looked at Kurt. Should he tell him about transferring now? He wanted to. He was about to until Finn walked in.<p>

"Hey Blaine my Mom wanted me to ask…if…your parents call do you want her to say you're here?"

"For now…no." Blaine said, "Just tell them you haven't heard from me…"

"Kay…" Finn left. Blaine looked down. Kurt looked over at him.

"Blaine…" He put his hands over his eyes, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"It's okay Blaine…you aren't alone." Tears streamed down Blaine's face as he began to cry again.

"Kurt…my family…they…they meant everything to me."

"I know…" Kurt pressed his cheek to his, "And I'm sure…it'll change just give them time honey...you still have me…"

"Yeah…I know…" Blaine looked down at Kurt's hands, "Thank you…" He put his hands on top of Kurt's hands. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"C'mon…let's get some sleep." Blaine nodded, he looked at Kurt.

"I…I love you…and I…I was so…afraid of losing you."

"What? Blaine Anderson…why in the devils name would you think that?"

"Because I…because…I'm not…rich."

"I told you and I will tell you till you get it, MONEY is NOTHING to me Blaine I mean nothing. I'd rather you be poor, and happy and love me freely then rich and miserable and have to sneak around. I don't care…I love you." Blaine looked at him then down, and turned to him.

"I…I really…really love you Kurt I love you so much."

"I really really love you too." Kurt smiled back and kissed his lips softly. Blaine deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, they just smiled, and got into Kurt's bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt woke up early, Blaine was out cold, and he realized, Blaine said he was going to go back in the morning.<p>

"That'll be fun." Kurt said out loud in a whisper to himself at the thought of going back to Blaine's house. He took a moment and carefully got up, he took a shower, did his routine, got dressed and then he looked over at Blaine as he styled his hair. Blaine was still out. He smirked and stood up. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Blaine. He lightly shook Blaine.

"Blaine…? Blaine honey wake up…" Blaine groaned and turned away from Blaine. He smirked, "C'mon baby, up and at'em…we're gonna go get your stuff today remember?"

"No…I don't wanna go over there."

"You don't want clothes that fit?"

"Kurt…"

"I know you're still mad…" He laid down forcing Blaine to scoot over. He looked at Blaine, "But you need to get your clothes at the least…at least enough for a week." Blaine turned to him and propped his head with his elbow and hand.

"Kurt…I…I don't wanna face them yet…my…my Dad didn't even stick up for me."

"I know…you aren't going there to talk, just to get your things right? You think they're gonna be there today?"

"Probably not."

"So we go in, and we go out…okay? Simple. No need to leave a note, or anything…" Just then a knock came on Kurt's door. Kurt looked over at the door, "Yeah?" Burt walked in a bit.

"Someone is downstairs for Blaine."

"Wh-Who?" Blaine looked at him.

"A man named Thomas?" Blaine sat up more.

"M-My Uncle Thomas…?"

"Dunno asked for you." Blaine got up quickly and threw on a tank top. He ran out of bed and Kurt smirked.

"I know the magic word… 'Uncle Thomas'…"

* * *

><p>Blaine went down stairs with Kurt and Burt behind. Blaine saw his Uncle Thomas standing there.<p>

"Uncle Thomas…what? Are you doing here?"

"Blaine…go home…don't run away."

"I am not running away, I…I can't be there…"

"Blaine…listen to me…you can't…stay here, then your grandfather would've won."

"It's NOT ABOUT WINNING!" Blaine said angrily, "It's about making my family realize I won't stay around and listen to their abuse. I love Kurt, okay? I will not let him be around my family who doesn't accept me, for who and all I am. My own Father didn't even stand up for me! He didn't say to my grandfather what I thought he would. No he let me walk out the door."

"Your Mother did."

"I didn't want to hear it from her…Dad should've done what he was supposed to and stand up for his only son. After granddad threatened to cut him off he was SILENT! You lied to me when you said he didn't give a shit about the money because you know what! He did enough to let me walk out of there."

"And Kurt's Father accepts this?"

"YES! This is why…I envy the man I love, and I shouldn't but I do! Because if one of his relatives said that you either kick your son out, or we don't give you our millions of dollars, he would choose Kurt over anything! Because he doesn't' care if Kurt is gay he loves his son. I envy Kurt for that…and you know what! I shouldn't. But I do…" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine…" Burt looked at Thomas.

"Okay enough…just…everyone calm down please…" Thomas took a moment.

"I didn't lie Blaine…I didn't…he does…but we…your Father and I are afraid of our Father, it's sad, but you…you didn't care Blaine, that's why I told you to stand up to him. Blaine…to him it's about winning…you stay away now, and he will think he won AGAIN…make him see it isn't a game Blaine. He's got other grandkids, that are gay you know…and…and they're afraid but I knew you…you've got your Mother's blunt, firey passion and that's why I said 'Stand up' to him." He sighed looking down, "If you don't it's okay I guess…but…but understand…that…" He looked up, "I respect you…because you did the one thing…I could NEVER do, and that's stand up to my Father…you did the one thing…I can and will never do. Blaine, you're a man…not because you have that…equipment, but because…you're standing up for yourself…but you know you can't stand up against him miles away." He simply walked out. Kurt looked at Blaine as Blaine sighed. He walked over to his coat.

"Blaine?"

"I…I need to go over there…"

"You aren't dressed."

"Yeah well…while we're there I can put on an outfit."

"You sure about this?" Burt asked.

"I'm sure…" Blaine said, "I…I won't go back to them…but I need to talk to my Father and my granddad."

"If you need us call." Burt said.

"I'll go with you."

"No Kurt." Blaine and Burt said.

"Yes." Kurt said simply, "I'm going…"

"Kurt no."

"Blaine Anderson don't make me hurt you…I'm going."

"If you need me call me." Burt said.

"I will." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Blaine's house. He sat there sighing.<p>

"I can't…"

"You can…"

"I can't."

"You can." Blaine looked at him. Kurt smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "Be my hero…like you always are." They both got out of the car, and walked to the front door. Blaine walked in without knocking. He looked around hearing running water, he slowly went to the kitchen, he saw his Father looking out of the window, and his Mother washing dishes, his grandfather reading the paper.

"I'm here to get my things, but before I do…I want to say something." The three looked at him, he could tell his Mother wanted to run up to him and hug him. His Father was shocked, and his Grandfather looked at him. Blaine looked at his Mother.

"I appreciate you wanting me to say, but you telling me I needed to stay…it wasn't coming from the right person." He looked at his Father, "I wanted YOU to stand up for me…Uncle Thomas said you didn't care about granddad's money, but…he threatened to cut you off, and…and you were silent." He looked at his grandfather, "And this is not a game…I know you THINK it is, but it isn't. You can take that…money of yours, and all of your riches, and that name…and you can shove it…because I don't need money…I know that now. I hate to spoil the surprise but you are NO LONGER IN THE STONE AGE…we live in a day and age where when it comes to being gay, a lot of people are a bit more open. I'm your grandson…and I am angry at the fact that, even though you hate my guts…I still…care about you, and I still love you…because you're my family. Even if you spit on me, I'd still care about you because you're my family…but I don't want to be in a family where I won't be loved, for all that I am. I didn't ASK to be gay…I…I just am. And, I accepted it, and I embrace it, and I found love. Love isn't homophobic, so neither should you…" He looked at Kurt taking his hand and they went to Blaine's room. James, and his grandfather stayed where they were but Allison followed.

* * *

><p>Blaine began to pack some suitcases. Kurt was looking at some DVD's, and some games, knowing what Blaine liked, and what Finn didn't have. Allison walked in looking at them.<p>

"Blaine…honey." Blaine came out looking at her.

"Mom…don't bother."

"Please don't' go…you don't have to leave this is your home."

"Mom…you're saying the right things…but I want Dad to be telling me this."

"Am I not enough?"

"It's not that…Mom…Dad…Dad can't stand up to his own Father…for me? Why? Why can't he do that? You…You always…accepted me, and loved me. But Dad…Dad hasn't always been that way and when I want him to just say 'Okay, this is who he is, he's still my son…and I want him to stay' he can't! He can't stand up for me when it matters…I will not stay, where my own Dad can't stand up for me, where I can't be myself, where I can't have the person I love come over and nothing be said. I'm sorry Mom, I love you and I'm sure you're welcome over to Kurt's ANYTIME you want to see me, but I can't be here." Allison sighed sitting on his bed next to his open suitcase.

"Blaine…your Father…he loves you. His Father…just…scares him. Of course the old bastard doesn't scare me. If I had it my way I'd have kicked him out last night. But your Father…he's…he's so loyal to his Father…begged me not to chew him out."

"Mom…" Blaine put a few shirts in the suitcase and looked at her, "Loyalty can only go so far. I'm not scared of Dad…because Dad sorta taught me to stand tall…but…but how can I idolize a man who can't stand up for himself? How can I expect him…to stand up for me when he can't do it for himself? The only reason why he's afraid to stand up to him…is because granddad is holding that millions over his head. But you know what? What's money…without family?" He closed the suitcase shaking his head, "Kurt's family…I'm jealous of them…because…because they're so close…and I only dream to be that close to you guys…and…I feel like that's all it is…a dream." He looked at Kurt, "Ready?" Kurt looked at him just shocked but he nodded looking down. He and Blaine began to leave. Allison just followed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…please…don't' go."<p>

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed, "Mom…I am making a stand…I'm sick of this…granddad…knows…he knows that if he never knew I was gay he'd still love me, but just ONE LITTLE THING like sexuality is gonna make me no one? Fine. I'd rather be a 'no one' and have the person I love…then be 'some one' and lying to myself!" Blaine and Kurt were going to the door.

"Stop boy." Blaine heard his grandfather. He opened the door and looked at his grandfather.

"What."

"Why…did you…tell me…if you knew this was going to happen?"

"Because…I am sick of pretending to be a perfect grandson. Truth is, I am anything but perfect. I am sick of pretending that I'm a straight kid…I am sick of pretending. I…I am sick of lying to myself, and to Kurt. I…I promised Kurt's Father I wouldn't lie to Kurt. And in lying to you, and to our family, I was lying to myself…and if I lie to myself? I'm lying to Kurt…and…I can't do that. I love Kurt too much to lie to him. Love doesn't care if I'm gay. Love doesn't care if Kurt's gay. Love doesn't care if I'm straight. Or bisexual. Love doesn't care…so long as I'm happy and I am. Take me or leave me…but this is who I am. I'd rather have no family and be happy with me. Then have one and not be happy at all." Blaine sighed, "I stood up to you because someone…needs to tell you what the freakin' deal is. And if Dad won't do it, and Mom, wont' do it…SOMEONE HAS TO." He shook his head, "And even if you both apologize, I'm not coming back…because sorry isn't going to fix it, and money won't fix it…"

"Blaine, you don't have to go." Allison said again.

"I do, this isn't some…sick game. Okay? And if it is?! I don't wanna play it." Blaine looked at his grandfather, "You've got other gay grand children just so you know…and they're afraid because they love you and they know if they told you…you'd stop loving them. Let me tell you something…LOVE is not a game, and we cannot as humans control who we love. We are who are, and there's no stopping it. So I'm gonna go…and, you all think. Mom, remember what I told you…" He looked at his Mother then Kurt, "Let's go." Kurt just nodded and walked out with him.

"Blaine please!" He kept hearing his Mother scream at him. It was killing him, but he had to walk away. Blaine got in the car, and Kurt got in the driver's side and they were off.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed staring at the dashboard. Kurt felt bad for him. His Mother wanted him to stay and he could tell it killed Blaine to walk away from her, but he wanted his Father to say something, and he didn't. He looked at Blaine then the road.<p>

"Blaine…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…proud of you for standing up to them…telling them your feelings…but…how can you walk away from your Mother like that? She was practically begging you to stay."

"Trust me, I'm…I'm really torn up about leaving her there, but…but I can't…I can't stay there knowing that my own Dad…can't stand up for his ONLY son."

"I guess I understand. But you are gonna call your Mom and at least let her know where I live so she can come visit you right?"

"Yeah…of course."


	6. Lunesta Promise

Blaine woke up at 6:30 am, hoping everything was a dream but it wasn't. He woke up in Kurt's room in Kurt's bed, and no Kurt. He could've sworn Kurt was next to him. He sighed and slowly woke up, he grunted a bit yawning loudly. He looked in the mirror as his eyes were sleepy, and tired. Which makes sense…he cried himself to sleep, he bawled like a baby, because yes he made a good stand in his opinion but no matter which way you put it, he was alone now, and it killed him. He sighed as he yawned again he walked down stairs. He saw Kurt sitting at the table, reading a magazine, and drinking coffee. There was another cup across from him. Blaine walked up and picked it up sniffing it.

"It's for you." Kurt said not looking at him. Blaine sat down and sighed a bit.

"Thanks…" Kurt looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I could be better."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing much to talk about…"

"Blaine, you aren't alone…you aren't going to lose me. You're a great person. Sometimes we have to do things that we know are good in thought, but later the effect of it shows that it sorta is. But Blaine…standing up to your family…that no matter which way you put it is a good thing. You made a lot of valid points. And you should be proud of yourself. Because as brave as I am…I wouldn't have the balls to tell my family off." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's putting the magazine down, "You aren't alone." Blaine looked at his hands, and couldn't resist bringing his knuckles up to his lips kissing Kurt's hand gently.

"Thanks…" Kurt smirked and stood up sitting next to Blaine putting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Kurt pulled his coffee toward him as well as the magazine. He seemed to link his arm with Blaine's then intertwining their hands as he continued to read where he left off.

"What's that?"

"Old Magazine…from like a week ago…I like to read old magazine's a few times…at least it's not paper wasted."

"True…very true…how long have you been up for?"

"Only 20 minutes…" Blaine nodded putting his head on Kurt's looking at the magazine taking a sip of coffee.

"Thanks again for the coffee."

"It's no problem…I needed coffee, I knew you would too."

"What about your Dad, Finn and Carole?"

"I don't know their coffee orders." Kurt smirked kissing Blaine's cheek, "I know yours."

"Ah…how sweet."

"I…heard you get up a few times in the night…I was worried…where did you go?"

"Outside…I…I just…Kurt, I couldn't sleep…"

"I know…" Kurt held his hand a bit tighter, "I…I just want you to know…you aren't alone."

"Thanks…" He kissed Kurt's cheek, they looked at each other and then they kissed deeply. Blaine pulled back.

"I still have morning breath."

"It's okay." Kurt smiled kissing his lips again.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school, Blaine barely slept. He would only sleep a good two hours a day, and he hated that, he hadn't talked to his Father, or his grandfather. His Mother dropped by 4 days out of the seven to make sure he was okay. And she didn't know what to do about him not sleeping. He had been awake since 3 am...and it was now 7am. Kurt was awake since 6:30am and he was getting dressed. Blaine looked at the jeans Kurt was wearing and Kurt looked at him.<p>

"Do I look good?"

"You look perfect." Blaine said tiredly.

"Blaine, when we get home you're going to our room and going to sleep." Blaine couldn't help but smile a bit 'our room'. It sounded so natural coming from his mouth.

"I'm…fine Kurt."

"Blaine you can barely keep your eyes open, you haven't slept a full eight hours since you left your parents house."

"Well…don't worry because I have WONDERFUL news for you."

"What news is that?" Blaine stood up.

"I made my decision of whether or not I'm gonna be joining you at McKinley."

"Oh…let me guess you don't want to leave because you still have friends here…and don't want to leave them?" Blaine smirked a bit.

"Wrong, I'd rather go with you because I love you so much I can't even think about not being at McKinley with you walking down the halls, and holding your hand and kissing you every chance I get."

"Oh…Oh…Ohmy…REALLY!?"

"Yes…really." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine deeply throwing himself into Blaine. Blaine almost fell back but caught himself. They pulled away a bit. Blaine smirked a bit, "Well I'm glad I made you smile."

"You did…you really did." He put his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I'm so glad you're coming…"

"I'm glad I'm going. The Warblers said they're gonna kick New Directions butt…I said 'Yeah right'…"

"Smart…let's go we don't wanna be late for our last day here."

* * *

><p>Kurt had his last class with Blaine yes they sat right next to each other. They were both watching the clock as was every other guy in the room. Waiting for it to strike 2:00, waiting for the bell to ring, waiting to get out of here. Blaine looked at Kurt who was watching with a serious yet excited face. He wanted to get out of that seat, and he could tell. Yes he was leaving his friends…but…Kurt meant so much more to him. More than anything, and he knew Kurt wanted him to go with him to McKinley. And Kurt was nice enough to ask his parents to stay with him, this was the least he could do. Plus he knew fair well he couldn't stay away from Kurt. He needed Kurt so bad, and wanted him so bad. It didn't help he was wearing skinny jeans that clung to his skin. He licked his lips a bit, checking Kurt's legs, and thighs…and his ass…and just Kurt out. He heard the school bell ring, and all the guys jumped out of their seats, cheering, and screaming, it began to rain lose paper. He smiled up at Kurt, still tired, and sleepy. He just couldn't wait to get home…home, he felt at home when he was at Kurt's house. He stood up yawning a bit. Kurt smirked and grabbed Blaine's hand. Kurt dragged him to their dorm.<p>

"My Dad is coming today to get us…he said he's even gonna leave work early. So, let's finish packing."

"Okay…but I need to do something first."

"What?" Blaine walked up to him kissing Kurt deeply, Kurt was in shock but fell straight into the kiss. Kurt couldn't help it holding him close. They finally pulled away. Blaine smirked.

"Wait here…I have something for you." He left the room and came back holding something that looked like a bird cage. A month ago Pavarotti died suddenly. Blaine just smiled and removed the cover. Kurt gasped.

"Oh my God! He looks just like Pavarotti!"

"Yes, except his name is not Pavarotti…"

"What's his name?"

"Klaine."

"Klaine?"

"Finn told me how in New Directions when people paired up they sorta make a name…for the pair. Like…Rachel and Finn are Finchel…and Quinn and Sam are Quam…and…we're Klaine…you know…so…I…I was wondering if you'd wanna keep him in your room along with Bob George."

"Oh Blaine this is so sweet…"

"I…know how sad you were with Pavarotti, but I hope you still want Klaine."

"Of course I do…that is so sweet Blaine." He smiled walking up to Blaine and kissing him sweetly, "Let's finish packing." Blaine put Klaine next to Bob George as they packed.

* * *

><p>When they got home Burt looked at Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, that bird better not fly around the house."

"He won't Dad. I'll keep him in my room along with Blaine and mines love fern."

"You guys have a love fern?" Burt asked.

"Yes, his name is Bob George." Blaine smiled a bit, "Rachel gave him to us…I'll go put him in the room Kurt." Blaine said holding Bob George he then went up the stairs. Burt pointed to Blaine. Kurt shook his head.

"Just humor the boy…"

"You two were arguing about sleep on the way home."

"The most sleep he got since he left his parents was two hours a day…"

"Wow…"

"Do we have any sleeping pills left?"

"Uhm I think we do…I'll go check." Burt walked out of the room. Carole walked in and smiled seeing Kurt.

"Kurt! Oh welcome back home!" She hugged Kurt.

"Thanks." Carole looked at Klaine.

"What's that? I thought you said Pavarotti died."

"He did…this is Klaine…Blaine got him for me."

"Oh that's cute…" Burt walked in holding a prescription bottle. Carole looked at him.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Oh I just need one. Blaine refuses to sleep, so I need to give him a Lunesta…he has not slept more than two hours a day, since he left this parents house, and he's exhausted but he refuses to sleep so…"

"Oh of course…just one though…I just came home on my lunch break to see you. I hate to say I'm working late so don't wait up okay?" She kissed Kurt's cheek then Burt's.

"Be good."

"I should go back to work too kiddo…you'll be alone till like 8…okay?"

"Yeah Dad…"

"Okay see you later." Burt left with Carole.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to the kitchen and got some water. Blaine came down and went to the kitchen.<p>

"Hey…c'mon let's go to the mall."

"No you are going to sleep…you will take this pill even if I have to shove it down your throat, and until you feel whoozy, I will let you watch a movie on the couch okay?"

"Kurt…"

"Blaine Anderson don't make me shove this pill down your throat."

"Okay okay." Blaine held his hands up. Kurt went over to him putting a bottle of water in one hand.

"Okay…take the pill." Blaine took the pill and sighed.

"Okay…happy now?"

"Mhm c'mon let's go watch a movie."

* * *

><p>Blaine was half asleep, as the sleeping pill began to kick in, he was as high as a kite it seemed. Kurt smirked standing up.<p>

"C'mon up stairs."

"That's not my name." Blaine said slurring his words in a way. Kurt smirked pulling Blaine up.

"I know c'mon." He pushed Blaine to the stairs, "Looks like the Lunesta works."

"I'm incredibly sleepy."

"We're going up to our room to sleep I know."

"This is a really nice house."

"I know thank you."

"Did you decorate it?"

"Kinda…I guess you could say I did."

"Oh…" They went up the stairs into Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>"Your bed is soft…right?"<p>

"Yes." Kurt chuckled. Blaine took his shirt off and yawned.

"I feel high, is that bad?"

"No…you took Lunesta remember?"

"Ohhhhh that's right!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh just a bit.

"If I had a camera this would be Youtube gold."

"No…how could Youtube be gold?"

"A magic wand." Kurt said looking through Blaine's suitcase to find some sweat pants.

"Really? I…I like wands…"

"I'm sure you do." He looked at Blaine who was sitting on the end of Kurt's bed.

"I do." Blaine smiled, "And I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine put his pajama pants on. Kurt smiled and moved Blaine and got him in bed. Kurt was about to go.

"Wait! Don't go!" Blaine whimpered it seemed like. Kurt looked at him.

"What?"

"Sleep with me? Please?"

"Okay." Kurt laid with him. Kurt held him close smirking. Blaine looked up at the ceiling.

"Kurt…do you like the stars?"

"I do…"

"Do you want them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want the stars and the moon?"

"Sometimes I do."

"Then I'm…" He yawned, "I'm gonna get them for you…"

"Sure you will honey."

"I…I will Kurt I promise…" Blaine said softly, "I'm gonna get you the stars and the moon…"

"I'm sure you will…go to sleep." Kurt stroked his dark curls.

"I will Kurt I will."

"I know…I know…go to sleep."

"I…I really…" Blaine began to drift off, "I really love you…" Kurt smirked.

"And I love you…" Blaine was finally asleep and Kurt smirked stroking his head. He couldn't help but smiled seeing Blaine somewhat cling to him. He looked at how Blaine slept. He was wide awake, it was just Blaine hadn't slept in so long that Blaine could probably sleep forever. He couldn't help the way he would nuzzle his head every now and then into Kurt's chest. He could help but notice how his eyes seemed to move under his eye lids. He smirked a bit realizing how handsome Blaine really was. He just hummed a soft song and he carefully turned on the T.V. watching a movie, he didn't know what it was. Nor did he care because his eyes were right back to looking at Blaine's.

* * *

><p>It was 8 o'clock, Kurt was able to move away from Blaine without waking him. He watered Bob George, Gave Klaine his food and water, and carefully left the room. He went down stairs. He saw Finn watching T.V. And Burt was reading a cook book.<p>

"Dad…what in the Sam-hill are you doing?"

"Cooking…"

"Dad you can't cook."

"Carole won't be home for another hour, Finn and I are starving."

"Well here's a crazy idea, why not call me down stairs and cook for you?"

"I thought you would be asleep."

"Nope Blaine is asleep…knocked out, and I wanna keep it that way." He walked into the living room turning down the T.V.

"Dude!" Finn looked at Kurt.

"Blaine is sleeping. He has not slept well in like…3 weeks Finn…so keep it quiet."

"What?"

"Ever since he left his parents' house he gets maybe two hours of sleep a day, okay? So PLEASE just keep it quiet until like tomorrow…I want him to sleep."

"All right fine…" Kurt went back to the kitchen looking at his Father who was looking through the spice rack.

"Dad…why are you trying to cook?"

"Because, is it bad that I want Carole to be impressed?"

"No…but Dad you plus cooking equals hell no and you know it."

"I don't want her to see I'm just good with cars…I'm good with romance…and dinner."

"Dad, she doesn't love you because you can cook. She loves you because you make her smile, and laugh and you make her happy. Besides…she knows you can't cook and she's okay with that." Kurt grabbed the book, "I can teach you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…tomorrow…after work, and on the weekend I will teach you how to cook some nice, but easy dishes."

"Y-You're gonna let him COOK?" Finn asked walking in the kitchen, "Are you trying to KILL US Kurt?"

"Anyone can be taught Finn, and I will…wait a second…" Kurt took a moment his mouth gaping open, "You little sneaky romantic…Dad…in like…four weeks it's the anniversary of when you and Carole first kissed isn't it?"

"H-How do you know that?"

"I know things…" Kurt smirked, "More than you THINK I know…"

"What else do you know?"

"All with good time Father all with good time." Kurt smiled skimming through the cook book. Finn laughed.

"He must know some juicy stuff."

"Kurt Hummel what do you know?"

"I know enough." Kurt said simply, "Get me some pasta, and Finn out of the kitchen this kitchen is not big enough for three men. So shoo fly shoo." Finn rolled his eyes leaving. Burt got some pasta.

"Red sauce too Dad." Burt got the sauce. Burt looked at him.

"What are we making?"

"Wheat pasta, in a light tomato sauce, and maybe some grilled chicken, MAYBE. Hey Dad, did you ever tell Mom? Or even Carole…that you'd give them the moon and the stars?"

"I told your Mother I wanted to give her the Moon…she said she didn't need it because I was the shining moon in her dark days. Your Mother was a poetic genius."

"Hm…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…Blaine said he would give me the moon and the stars…I mean he was high off his ass from Lunesta…but, part of me almost takes it seriously."

"Well maybe he'll try. Who knows?"

"Good luck to him…" Kurt chuckled, "Fill up the big pot, about three quarters of the way, and then…put the stove on high, when it boils put the pasta in and turn down a few notches." Kurt went to the fridge grabbing the chicken and began to cut it up, "Was Mom a good cook?"

"Kurt sometimes I swear she was a Five star chef. I don't know how she did it, but she cooked GREAT food."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…I think that's where you get it from, your cooking knowledge."

"Hm…I get a lot from her don't' I?"

"Oh yeah…you get a lot…so much from her kid…so, what do I do while I wait for the water to boil?"

"Get out some lettuce and tomato…" Burt did and stood next to him cutting up the tomato.

"So…you're gonna teach me to cook this?"

"I could do you want me too?"

"Yeah…I don't know her favorite dish honestly…"

"You'll figure it out…" They were still cooking, Kurt decided to make the grilled chicken, and Burt was mixing up the salad.

* * *

><p>Carole walked in at around 9 o clock. She looked at Finn.<p>

"Hey Honey…where's Burt?"

"Kitchen with Kurt…cooking."

"Y-You let him go in the kitchen?"

"Kurt not me." Carole walked in the kitchen.

"I'm afraid to ask why my husband is in the kitchen with the stove on."

"I'm letting him assist me in making dinner."

"Kurt are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You let your Father in the kitchen."

"He's not that bad. And they said old dogs can't learn new tricks."

"Are you calling me old?" Burt looked over at Kurt. Kurt smirked. Carole smiled a bit kissing Burt's cheek.

"You're not old…you're young with just a lot of experience."

"Nice way to put it." Kurt snorted.

"You calling me old?" Carole asked.

"Not at all…" Kurt said sarcastically.

"So is Blaine asleep?"

"Like a baby…hey…has Dad ever promised you the stars and the moon?"

"Nope…why?"

"What about your…other…husband?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Neither did he…why?"

"Blaine promised me the moon and the stars…"

"That's sweet."

"He was high off of Lunesta, and drunk off of exhaustion."

"Ah…well maybe he meant it you never know…did you take it seriously?"

"Part of me did…is that bad?"

"No, no…"

"Dinner is ready…if it's okay with you two I make a dish for Blaine?"

"Sure." Burt and Carole said in unison. Finn walked in.

"I hear Dinner is ready?"

"Yes man with Bionic ears, who only answers when the word food is involved." Kurt smirked. Finn smirked.

"Oh very funny man with an insane obsession with scarves and Marc Jacobs."

"It's not an obsession for the final time."

"It is dude you know it." Finn smiled a bit grabbing a plate, "I have my obsession with food you have yours with scarves it's okay…and then there's Blaine with his weird obsession to name living things…such as plants…"

"Leave him alone." Kurt said simply. Finn shrugged sitting at the table. Kurt put the plate away he made for Blaine, he let Burt and Carole grab their plates then grabbed his own. They sat down together.

"So how long did it take for the Lunesta to kick in?" Carole asked.

"About a good 45 minutes…he was trying to fight it…then he was practically falling over. I feel bad, like there's nothing I can do to make him genuinely smile. Like I kiss him and he gives that usual 'that was sweet' smile. But I just want a 'happy' smile. And not a fake one…a real one."

"Give him time…it's hard for someone to be disowned…" Carole said, "Give him time Kurt."

"It just depresses me sometimes to see him so sad…he's always…happy, and cheery around me and he isn't."

"Well…you said he was always looking for his parents approval…and affection, why not give him that?" Finn asked.

"His Mother approves, and has come to see him almost every day…it's his Father he constantly seeks approval from and affection. But his Father is a wuss and won't stand up to his OWN Father."

"Doesn't' help Blaine's grandfather hangs his billions over his son's head either." Burt added in. Kurt just sighed he knew what he had to do.


	7. Kurt vs James, I Promised You

Kurt woke up, Blaine was still out like a light. He left a note that said:

_'Be back soon, be a good boy'_

_With Love,_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>After he got dressed, he took a ride. Where? To Blaine's Parent's house. He was buzzed in. What was he thinking? He needed to give Blaine's Parent's a piece of his mind. That's what he was thinking. Not really Blaine's Mom because she was still there for him, but his Father. His Father, needed someone to knock sense into his head. Kurt got out of his car, he just felt so bad for Blaine, and Blaine just wouldn't come here, so Kurt had to, for him it seemed. He knocked on the door, and Blaine's Mother let him in.<p>

"What do you need dear?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Anderson."

"Oh he's in the study." Blaine's Mother showed him where he was and Kurt knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kurt heard him. He walked in and looked at him.

"Mr. Anderson…can we talk…seriously? Man to man?"

"Sure…" He looked up at Kurt as Kurt closed the door behind him. Kurt sat down looking at Blaine's Father.

"Listen…I know deep down? You love your son…I know you do. But you need to show it. He feels like you hate him, and you don't love him. He's been chasing for your approval and love. And I understand, being Gay isn't politically correct, but a lot about politics isn't even politically correct. Either way, Blaine needs to know you love him for who and all he is. I understand you're afraid of what other people think, but you wanna end up like your Father? Alone with all that money and power and no one to share it with? Only being loved for your money? I understand you think you need to be loyal to your Father, but what about your son who loves you no matter what? I mean your Father was ready to drop you at the tip of a dime, if you hadn't kicked Blaine out. But Blaine…Blaine loves you so much, even now though he's mad at you he loves you." Kurt took a deep breath, "I understand…a gay son doesn't seem like something to be proud of, but you know what…in my eyes, he is hell of a lot more man than you. He did the one thing neither you or your brother could do. He didn't care if he lost his money, he wanted to be happy, and true to himself…be a man Mr. Anderson, stand up for your son…" He stood up looking at him, "Your son may be gay? But guess what, he's no less of a man than you or your Father. Your son knew what was at risk when he told your Father about his homosexuality, and you know what? He didn't care…he wanted to know he was still loved…and you not sticking up for him said you didn't care…yet your wife doesn't' give two shits about money, she loves Blaine. Blaine looks up to you and the one time he expects you to be his Superman, you turn out to be a Supernothing…how's that, for real talk?" Kurt went for the door.

"How do you know this is how Blaine feels?" James looked at him.

"He hasn't slept in weeks! He cries himself to sleep some nights." Kurt said angrily, "I had to FORCE him to take a damned sleeping pill! Blaine is utterly heartbroken over you hurting him. Stop being a Supernothing stand up and be your son's Superman…it's never too late…" Kurt walked out.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, Rachel was sitting with Finn watching T.V. Kurt sighed angrily putting his jacket on the coat hanger slamming the door. Finn looked over at him.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Blaine's Father…is…a stupid, dumb son of a bitch."

"Whoa whoa, what happened?"

"I went to talk to him, and I told him he needs to talk to Blaine, he needs to tell his Father to shove it, and he needs to be Blaine's Superman that Blaine always wanted him to be. Blaine looks up to his Father and his Father lets him down, and YET he still loves his Father. The one time Blaine needs his Father to be a Superman, his Father turns out to be a Supernothing. I'm sick of Blaine not sleeping over it, and crying himself to sleep. I want my Blaine back. The Blaine that smiled and laughed, and was the adorable dork that I love." Kurt sighed angrily shaking his head, "Did he come down at all?"

"Nope." Finn said.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to his room and saw Blaine still asleep. He began to wake up though hearing Kurt walk in.<p>

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Kurt smiled. Blaine looked over at the note then at Kurt.

"Where did you go?"

"To talk to your Father…I told him off, I was mad, I just needed to tell him what he honestly needed to know. It's okay, did you sleep well?"

"I…I slept fantastic thanks…" Kurt smiled sitting next to him then sighing a bit.

"How long will I have to give you sleeping pills?"

"No more, I'll…I'll sleep I promise…I know it upsets you it just…it's just…I'm depressed and…"

"I know…I know." He kissed Blaine's forehead, "If you're still tired sleep."

"No…No it's okay." Kurt smirked.

"So, what will you be doing this weekend?"

"I just remembered, no matter what my grandfather said…I still have my trust fund…and, it's all my Father's money so my grandfather can't take that away. I can get an apartment…get it paid for a couple of months, and in time get a job."

"No, get a job first…then do that so you know…besides…I like you living here." Kurt smiled. Blaine smirked.

"I'm sure you do."

"Hey, do you remember that promise you made me? Even though you were as high as a kite?"

"I…think I do…Something about the moon and stars right?"

"Mhm you promised to get them for me."

"And I will…some how…"

"How sweet." He kissed Blaine's head, "I mean it if you're still tired, go to sleep." Kurt stood up and left the room. Blaine looked up at the ceiling, taking a moment. He smirked, he knew how to give Kurt the stars and the moon. He sprung out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the couch with Finn and Rachel, watching a random T.V. show, he didn't' know what they were watching. Rachel took the remote, changing it to a cooking show.<p>

"Oh my God that looks heavenly."

"I know doesn it?" Kurt asked.

"It looks awesome." Blaine then came down the stairs and headed for the door. Kurt looked at him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll be back…see you later." He walked up to Kurt kissing him deeply then walked out and Kurt look stunned.

"Hm…I wonder what he's doing…"

* * *

><p>The next day was it was Friday, Kurt was out with his Father to get car parts, Kurt didn't want to go, but Blaine begged Burt to drag Kurt along. He had everyone from New Directions over.<p>

"Okay…listen…I…I need a favor."

"What is that Lover boy?" Puck asked.

"I need to give Kurt the moon and the stars."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked.

"VERY serious…and…I…found out how to do it. I just need help."

"Okay how do we help?" Mercedes asked.

"I need you girls to distract Kurt, take him to the mall all day tomorrow, have a sleep over till Sunday…something along those lines."

"And…where the hell do we come in?" Puck asked.

"You're gonna help me give Kurt the Moon and the stars."

"You're serious?" Artie asked.

"Yes, I'm serious. I promised him the moon and the stars. So I have to give it to him."

"You've seriously lost it." Sam said.

"I'm serious. I found a way. You guys gotta help."

"We will…we just hope you know what you're doing." Finn said.

"I do."

* * *

><p>Saturday Morning Kurt was dragged out of his house, by Mercedes and Rachel.<p>

"We're gonna take you shoppin' and then we're going to my house, and you are sleeping over."

"But I was gonna spend the day with Blaine!" Blaine shook his head.

"Go ahead have fun." He kissed Kurt's lips softly, "Have fun."

"Blaine what is going on?!"

"Nothing beautiful." Blaine lightly pushed him out of the door. The guys came in from the garage.

"Okay, we have till Sunday, non-stop painting, and decorating let's move it."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked the Mall with the girls trying on clothes.<p>

"So, you're gonna sleep over right?"

"Mhm…I guess…" Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Blaine shoved me…out of my own house! And you all helped. And I wanna know what's going on. My Birthday isn't for a while…"

"Boy it's nothing enjoy yourself." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I want to know what he's doing…"

"Here then call him." Rachel said handing him her phone. The girls shot her a look as if saying 'are you insane?'. Rachel just put the A-okay sign as Kurt dialed the number.

* * *

><p>"Guys sshh, it's Kurt." Blaine said. Yes, Rachel and Blaine both agreed if they got a call from her phone it was Kurt at the least. The guys all shut up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Blaine…what are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

"Why did I have to leave?"

"Okay honestly?"

"Yes."

"I am going to make us a nice dinner, and cake. For Sunday…I'm making the cake today, and the dinner tomorrow…so you have to stay at Mercedes' house till around…7…"

"That long?"

"Mhm, you have fun okay?"

"Blaine…" _Click,_ Blaine hung up on him.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the phone and sighed shoving the phone back in Rachel's hand.<p>

"That boy is planning something…I want to know what."

"You'll have to wait." Tina said.

"I don't wanna wait that long."

"It'll be worth it."

"I'm mad you all know what it is he's planning and WON'T tell me!" Kurt sighed.

"You'll thank us…mainly him but us for keeping it a secret." Rachel smiled.

"Doubt it."

* * *

><p>Blaine was about to pull it all off…in one weekend. What did he do? He gave Kurt a nice dinner for one, but the one thing he did that will mean the world to him and Kurt, was he gave Kurt the Moon and the stars, just like he promised. Kurt walked in looking around, it all looked the same. He walked into the dimly lit dining room. Blaine was lighting the last candle on the table smiling at Kurt.<p>

"Hello."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…I told you romantic dinner…and a nice desert, and then after this a surprise…but the surprise is TOTALLY worth it at the end. So let's eat." He pulled out a chair, "Sit." Kurt looked at him, he carefully sat down looking at the covered dish. Blaine pulled the cover off, it was Chicken Parm, on top of wheat pasta, in a tomato sauce. Kurt was a bit shocked, the presentation was very nice, classy like. Kurt looked at Blaine as he sat down with the same dish, and began to cut up his chicken. Blaine looked up.

"What?"

"So this is what you kicked me out of the house for? Not that this isn't nice…"

"No like I said…there's more…trust me okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>Kurt really did enjoy the dinner as Blaine put the dishes in the sink, he then felt Blaine grab his hand and pull him out of the chair. Kurt looked at him.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." They went to the door of Kurt's room, Blaine smirked, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes." Kurt did. Blaine double checked to make sure Kurt wasn't peaking. He carefully opened the door covering Kurt's eyes, the light was shut off, but Blaine maneuvered Kurt to his bed.

"Okay lay down."

"Blaine…what are you doing?"

"Just trust me…" Kurt laid down. Blaine looked at him, "Don't open your eyes yet…" He smirked and got into bed with Kurt, "Aaand…open." Kurt opened his eyes and his mouth gaped open. His room was pitch black except…It was beautiful, it looked like the stars were above his head. His ceiling was painted a midnight blue, and there were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, but they weren't the green glow in the dark, they were like a whiteish yellow, and then where his old ceiling light used to be there was a ball like thing, that was white, and looked somewhat like the moon. Kurt couldn't believe it.

"The stars…"

"And the moon just like I promised." Blaine smiled softly at him.

"I…I didn't think you'd do it, you were high off Lunesta…I…I…"

"I was even able to put a few constellations. Like the Big Dipper…is over by the window…and our Zodiac signs, are over by the dresser…and, then right above the bed is a heart constellation. I'm sure it's not a REAL constellation but I couldn't resist. And honestly I couldn't have done it without all your friends…they helped me. The girls kept you busy and the guys helped me with painting. And your Dad knows I did this…and this is the real reason you had to stay out of the house till today."

"Blaine…you didn't have to do this."

"Sure I did…I promised…and I think Klaine likes it…he'd been chirping up a storm."

"I'm sure…he does…"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love this…" Kurt smiled looking at him, "This was so sweet."

"I promised you the moon and the stars…I never break promises…" Blaine looked back at him. Kurt smiled and moved over closer to kiss him deeply. Blaine held him as close as he could smirking into the kiss a bit. They finally pulled away, "Besides, this is the least I could do after letting me stay with you…"

"Please…you got me the stars and the moon…I don't think I'll ever top that." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back.

"Anything to make you smile…" Kurt just laughed a bit, and Blaine was still smiling, Kurt realized, that was the first real smile he saw from Blaine.

"I'm just glad to see you smile again…a real smile I mean…" Blaine smiled.

"Hm…I guess…I'm…I'm really glad to give you the moon and the stars…even if this is a cheap imitation."

"Cheap imitation or not this is the sweetest thing ever...I love it to death Blaine. Now when I look at the stars and the Moon I'm going to think of you."

"Really?"

"Yes."


	8. Sweet Summer, Sweet Apologies

It was only two weeks into Summer, New Directions wanted to have a little picnic in the park, to celebrate Kurt coming back to McKinley. The guys were playing football, but Kurt and Blaine were under a big willow tree. They were sitting on the ground.

"I'm getting my skinny jeans, all dirty…WHY?"

"Because…" Blaine smiled, "Wanted to do this in private."

"Okay what?" Blaine took out a small black velvet box.

"I got this before I left my parent's house…and I just…I wanted to give it to you weeks ago. I was just afraid…" He opened it to revile a silver ring with a small diamond.

"Oh my…Oh please don't tell me you're proposing."

"No silly…" Blaine laughed a bit, "No…this is a promise ring…"

"Really?!"

"Yes really." Blaine smiled, "Will you wear it?" Kurt smiled a bit.

"Yeah, of course." He put the ring on his right ring finger, "I love it."

"The diamond almost sparkles as much as your eyes…" Blaine smiled.

"Hopeless Romantic you…" Kurt smirked at him. They kissed deeply. Blaine held him as close as he could, almost pulling him into his lap. But then they were found by Puck, and Finn.

"Hey hey, listen Lover boys, this is a kid friendly park, groping needs to be taken in the bathroom stalls." Kurt looked at Blaine then at Puck.

"What do you want Puckerman other than to die?"

"We need two more people…Artie was dragged away, to play some game, along with Mike."

"Football…? I don't know how to play."

"It's just touch Football…if you guys play."

"Why can't it be tackle?" Kurt asked standing up with Blaine.

"Because…if they hurt you I'll kill them?" Finn asked back.

"I'll be FINE! I wanna play real football."

"Fine…I get your Lover Boy…Boyfriend." Puck said simply.

"Fine." Kurt said simply.

* * *

><p>They were getting ready to play. Finn had the ball, looking around.<p>

"Three eighty two, three eighty two…hike…hike…hike!" He moved back as Kurt began to run, Finn threw the ball. Kurt caught it. Blaine smirked and ran after Kurt, he carefully tackled Kurt not to hard but enough to put Kurt on the ground he smirked at Kurt, on his hands and knees over him.

"Oh my God…OW!" Blaine laughed a bit as Kurt turned around on his back letting the football fall to the grass. Blaine looked around to make sure no one was really watching. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips briefly.

"I'm sorry…"

"You better be…I kinda like this…" Kurt smirked.

"I bet you do…I do too honestly…"

"Hey! Let's go Lover boy…good hustle." Puck said. Blaine smirked and stood up and helped Kurt up smirking.

"He got lucky." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>The game ended as everyone began to sit to eat. Kurt smirked looking around the couples were clear, and everyone was pretty much happy. He was looking around the park and then he saw Blaine's Father watching them, arching a brow. He looked at Blaine whispering in his ear. Blaine looked over at his Dad and excused himself. He stood up and walked over to his Father arching a brow.<p>

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what now?"

"Your grandfather…he's…he's in the hospital, he's been asking for you."

"Mom never told me…"

"I told her not to…Blaine he's asking for you."

"I…I can't."

"He's on his death bed Blaine asking for you…"

"Yeah…well I think it might be too late…"

"Blaine…you're a good kid, and I'm sorry I didn't stand up to him…Kurt…came to talk to me, and I had a long hard talk with your grandfather, I…I told him that I'd rather be poor, then…then have you away from me. Yes, I know I'm late on that but Blaine…I…You are my son, I do love you…I…I just, I was raised in a household where gay men were the devil spawn, and lesbians were too. And I know I was wrong, but I'm sorry. I'm just asking that you be the man you have been, and go see him. Okay? And…I know you'll do the right thing." He walked away. Blaine stood there sighing. He walked back to his friends still standing up.

"Guys I gotta go. I uhm…I'll be back…maybe."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I need to go to the hospital, everything is fine. I just need to go there…"

"Want a ride?" Kurt asked.

"Sure…" Blaine said without thinking.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at the hospital. Kurt looked at him and then over at Blaine's family. He then looked over at Blaine.<p>

"Come with me?" Blaine asked.

"I…I dunno, Blaine it's supposed to be a private moment."

"Okay, just…wait outside of the room then please?"

"Sure." Kurt said simply. They walked down the hall together, and Kurt waited outside while Blaine went in.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked in he looked over at his grandfather who had tubes up his nose. He then looked over at the window, his grandfather had the room to himself. He looked back at his grandfather.<p>

"Blaine…" The old man's voice was rasp, and weak.

"Yeah…?"

"I…I should say…I'm sorry…"

"For?" Blaine put his hands in his pocket looking at him.

"I was raised…in a house where if you were gay you had no right to live…and I raised my boys that way, and it seems I lost one of them, pushed them away…and then I lost you too. You know, you remind me of your Father and Thomas…like your Father you're a charming boy, winning smile, and you know a lot about business. Much like Thomas because well one you're gay…and you're very smart, intelligent. I'm sorry I pushed you away…and I know it seems like I'm late…but, I…I don't hate you. And I'm glad you love me for who I am…not my money."

"It was never about money…and you know that." Blaine walked up next to him, "You did get me everything I wanted and I thank you for that, but you loved me too…all my life."

"And I do…boy I do…I mean, I'm always tough on the family and do you honestly want to know why?"

"Why?" Blaine sat down looking at him.

"I want to see who's just sticking around for my money or who's sticking around because they love me…Thomas…after I kicked him out…he wrote me every single day…and he came to his Mother's funeral…he stayed away, but he was always there you know?"

"Yeah…I do…"

"And you…and you stood up to me…you did the one thing no one else in the family…aside from your grandmother that had the guts to stand up to me. You didn't care if you were poor…" Blaine's grandfather coughed a bit, "I never stopped loving Thomas and I never will stop loving you."

"Then why did you kick him out?"

"I suppose I was mad…confused…and I was stuck in my ways…"

"Why did you want Dad to kick me out?"

"Same reasons…I never saw you that way…and in my eyes you think of a gay man as someone who wears make-up and dresses."

"No…that's a transvestite…" Blaine corrected with a slight chuckle, "Most people think of a gay man as someone who somewhat acts like a woman, attitude wise, good at fashion…into men obviously. And, I'll be honest, I don't act like a woman, I am what my boyfriend likes to call me a hobbit dork. And…I suck at fashion…I am into men…but, like I said. Love has no boundaries, Love doesn't care if I love men."

"I know…and…that plus what your Father said was…what made me begin to think that I shouldn't have pushed you or Thomas away…and I'm sorry…"

"Did you tell that to Uncle Thomas?"

"I did…he knows…and I wanted you to know that I…I care about you boy…I do."

"I'm glad you do…"

"It takes a real man to walk away sometimes to stand up for what he believes in…I'm going to tell you something…and I shouldn't but I will…"

"What?"

"It's about the change in my will…and…" His grandfather took a few deep breathes but Blaine heard the flat line and looked down. He stood up closing his grandfather's eyes.

* * *

><p>He slowly walked out as Doctors and nurses came in. Kurt looked at him standing more alert. Blaine just looked down sighing a bit.<p>

"Blaine…?" Kurt looked at him.

"He…he said he was sorry, and that he made a mistake and…and that he never stopped loving me…"

"Do you forgive him?"

"I do now…yeah…"

"Why?" Kurt was curious.

"Because I just…I needed to know he never stopped loving me…" Kurt looked at him stroking his hair a bit.

"Even I could've told you that honey." Blaine looked down, and Kurt pulled him close for a soft hug. They then walked down the hall and Blaine's family stood up.

"What happened?" James asked.

"He's gone…simple as that…" Blaine said holding Kurt's hand.

"What did he say?" Allison asked.

"He was sorry…and that he made a change to the will…that's when he flat lined." Blaine wasn't going to tell them everything.

"Well…we were told he wasn't going to make it…so we expected this…I know he wanted to be buried in New York…so we're going there…we want you there at the reading of his will." James said.

"I'll go…but I want Kurt to come with me." Blaine said looking at his Father. Kurt looked at him.

"Okay." James nodded.

"When are we doing this?"

"Well we might do it Tuesday…it's still your Summer vacation right?"

"Yeah…I'm uh…I'm gonna go…"

"We'll see you soon son…" James said. Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>They got in Kurt's car and Kurt looked at him as they began to drive. Blaine was looking out of the window watching the scenery go by. Kurt looked at the road, then him, then back to the road.<p>

"Why did you want me to go to New York with you?"

"Because…I just…I want you there…you can say no."

"No, no you want me there I'm there I just gotta talk to my parents about it…I'm surprised you didn't cry."

"He's actually been sick for years…so it's a blessing I guess…I mean yes, I'm sad but…but it was just his time." Blaine sighed. Kurt stopped at a stop sign and he looked behind him then looked over at Blaine forcing Blaine to look at him he kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine closed his eyes and looked over at Kurt as they pulled away, Kurt kept driving.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked kindly.

"Because you're incredibly strong…besides…I love you." Blaine smirked and put a hand on Kurt's knee.

"Thanks…"

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine got home, Kurt looked around not seeing anyone around. He looked at Blaine as Blaine took his sweater off he pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss, and Blaine wasn't going to pull away kissing him deeply Blaine held him as close as he could. Kurt didn't pull away but slowly made his way to the stairs that led upstairs. Blaine stopped him a moment looking into his eyes.<p>

"K-Kurt…"

"What?"

"What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I have no idea…"

"I think I do…but I dunno if you're sure…"

"That…I want you to suck me off? I think I would be sure about that…" Blaine took a moment.

"I guess I was thinking something dirtier…let's uh…let's go with your idea…" Kurt smirked a bit and went up stairs, Blaine took a moment but swiftly followed him Kurt was waiting at the top of the stairs smirking.

"Taking forever, and I'm not patient."

"Mm…" Blaine growled a bit and kissed him deeply Kurt carefully made his way to his bed room door, with Blaine clambered onto him, more like him clambered to Blaine, either way it was good enough. He opened the door pulling Blaine in his room, and pulling him back into a deep kiss, putting himself up against the door, that forced it closed, and he locked it remembering he now had a lock on it. He felt Blaine's arms at his side kissing his lips passionately but softly, their tongue's intertwining, in a wet, steamy kiss. Even in a steamy, kiss, of pure passion Blaine was still a gentlemen. Kurt untucked Blaine's shirt more and began to take it off. Kurt whimpered a bit as Blaine had to part the kiss for the shirt to come all the way off. He then took Kurt's off before they could kiss again. Blaine loved Kurt's flawless, pale, porcelain like skin. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips leave his lips roaming down to Kurt's neck sucking at that milky white skin. Blaine couldn't resist, and began to leave a hickey. Kurt moaned a bit as he felt one of Blaine's hands travel up his side, and almost to his back, he could feel his strong hands pressing up against his ribs a bit and smirked. Blaine's hand then went back down to where his buttons were and began to undo the buttons on Kurt's pants. Kurt could feel the slight release on his almost all the way hardened cock. Blaine began to palm on Kurt's erection as Kurt forced Blaine's lips back to his. They both began to moan in each other's mouths. Blaine pulled away looking into Kurt's eyes, both of their eyes were filled with passion, darkened with lust.

"I love you Kurt…"

"I love you too…suck me…please because it's starting to hurt…"

"I can imagine…" Blaine smiled a bit kissing down Kurt's neck palming at his erection through his boxers. Animating a lustful moan from Kurt's lips. Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's body, he hovered his mouth over Kurt's nipple licking at it with his tongue, letting his teeth scrape over in, Kurt moaned again.

"Nguh…Blaine…"

"Patience baby…" Blaine swiftly moved his pants down the rest of his body as his mouth ventured lower and lower, forcing himself to be on his knees. His hands rested at Kurt's waist as he skillfully pulled Kurt's boxers down with his teeth. Yes, his freaking teeth, and that just made Kurt harder, Blaine couldn't help but smirked at Kurt's erection at full attention. He swirled his tongue on the head of Kurt's cock that made Kurt groan, running his hand through Blaine's dark curls. He couldn't help but be glad his Father let Blaine stay, he'd have to thank him for that later. Kurt could feel something hot and wet surround his entire cock and he looked down to see Blaine had nearly swallowed him whole and oh God was it hard for Kurt to not thrust into Blaine's mouth. He felt one of Blaine's hands leave his hips and he could somewhat see Blaine palming and grabbing himself, which he also saw his own cock bulging. His other hand moved down Kurt's thigh and grabbed Kurt's balls softly but firmly and that made Kurt gasp out Blaine's name. Not to mention an '_OhmyfuckingGod_' from Kurt's lips which made Blaine's head bob faster and faster. Kurt could feel his cock go to the back of Blaine's throat and knew that Blaine could take him thrusting a bit. And he did thrust into Blaine mouth, carefully making Blaine moan himself, as well as Kurt. Kurt tugged softly at Blaine hair and Blaine groaned deeply, loudly, making Kurt's body shake.

"Oh God Blaine, I'm…I'm abou…I'm about to…" Blaine knew as Kurt finally let go and Blaine swallowed him, every last bit of him. He soon came in his own pants, animating a slightly gurgled groaned. Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he panted a bit. Kurt was finally done coming into Blaine's mouth and Blaine slowly kissed back up Kurt's body and then made it to his lips. Kissing him deeply, their tongue's wrapping around one another, Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's lips and tongue. Blaine could feel his pants and Boxers sticking to himself. He pulled away a bit looking at Kurt.

"I…I need to change…"

"S-Same here…"

"That was uh…very…good."

"I agree…" Kurt looked at him, his eyes still darkened by his orgasm, and Blaine's normally bright hazel eyes were dark too from the passion and lust, and his own orgasm.

"I don't want to move." Blaine said honestly.

"Neither do I…"

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" They kissed deeply as they heard the front door open and close.

"Boys! You home yet?!" They heard Carole's voice. Kurt pulled away and took a moment.

"Being paged…" Blaine moved away looking for some pants he could wear, "We'll be down in a minute!" Kurt yelled back down. Blaine quickly got changed and he smirked at Kurt.

"We'll have to do this again sometimes."

"Oh yes, I feel like smoking a cigarette now thanks." Kurt joked back. Blaine smirked and walked up to Kurt.

"Next time you're gonna do me right?"

"If that's what you want."

"Mmm…yeah."

"Mm, we need to tell my parents about going to New York…do you think we'll be there for more than a day?"

"I know I will be…you don't have to go Kurt."

"I…I got an idea, is it okay if I sing at your grandfather's funeral?"

"I suppose…what song will you sing?"

"I can't tell you yet…but it'll be a great song."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were fully clothed again as they went downstairs.<p>

"Hey boys…I was thinking, we could have dinner out at Breadstix…where's Finn?"

"We left the picnic…" Kurt said looking down.

"What happened?" Burt asked.

"Uhm, my grandfather died…"

"Oh Blaine…I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…but they're holding a funeral on Wednesday…and, Tuesday they're reading his will, I really want Kurt to be there…with me…if that's okay. It's being held in New York."

"I suppose…Kurt, you want to go?" Burt looked a bit uneasy.

"I want to be there for him…I'm…going to sing at his grandfather's funeral…I…I want to go."

"Okay…" Burt said slowly.


	9. Blackbird, Floppy, Rumbleroar

Blaine was sitting in a funeral home with the rest of his family, he was sitting next to Kurt, the Awake had been Monday, and today they were going to read off the will. Blaine didn't know why he came, he didn't think he was going to get anything. But his Father stood up holding a folder looking at them.

"Excuse me everyone…" Everyone slowly looked at him. Blaine hated awakes, and funerals to be honest, everyone crying. Kurt sort of hated them too. James took a moment opening the folder.

"I'm going to read my Father's will, he asks though at the beginning of his will that no one within the family…contest this will. But I will start with that, my Wife and I have been chosen to take over his business, and all of his house properties. That means the apartment building here in New York, his Timeshare in Florida, and California, his house in Paris, and his house in London. He says he's left a few selected trinkets to his grand children. Except for Blaine…" Blaine just rolled his eyes. James then took a deep breath, "He has also stated…here…that in the amount of 100 billion dollars go to his oldest son Thomas…" His eyes widened, "The rest of his money, is going into a trust for his eldest grandson Blaine Anderson." Blaine's and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wha-What?"

"He's left you the rest of his money…all he requests is that you take care of the families main bills in the amount of 50millions dollars a year, the rest is in a trust fund for you, when you turn 18 the money will be yours to do with it."

"How much money is that?!" A woman stood up, she had reddish hair.

"Four hundred billion dollars…" James said looking astonished, at the will in front of him.

"This is outrageous! The boy isn't even 18 yet!" The woman said, "He is still a child."

"He already said that if anyone contest the will that they will no longer get the money to pay their bills…so you can't contest this…the money is in a trust fund…it belongs to him."

"Th-That's…that's…" Blaine looked down then at his Father, "Why did he give…me…wait…he said he made changes in his will…these…" He looked at his Father and sat down, "This is his way of saying…sorry." Kurt was in his own type of shock he looked at Blaine.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in shock."

* * *

><p>Blaine got back to the hotel room they were staying in. He was laying down on the bed thinking to himself.<p>

"He left me…four hundred billion dollars…I…what the hell do I do with that type of money?"

"That'll last you a lifetime." Kurt said setting his jacket down.

"I...I…I just…What will I do with that kind of money?"

"You'll figure it out…" Kurt sat next to him as Blaine said up. He looked at Kurt.

"What song are you singing at his funeral tomorrow?"

"I can't tell you." Kurt said simply, "You'll love it…but New Directions is going to help me with it, and I was wondering…if…they could be the pall barriers the guys I mean, in exception to Artie…"

"I'd have to ask my family but I'm sure they wouldn't mind…believe it or not…"

"No, let me ask…where's your Father's room?"

"Couple doors down." Kurt grabbed his room key and left the room.

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door and Blaine's father answered.<p>

"Yes Kurt?"

"I need to ask you an important question."

"Come in." James moved aside Kurt walked in to see Thomas, Robert, and Allison sitting together.

"I'm sure Blaine asked if I could perform at your Father's funeral."

"Yes…"

"I know I might be pushing it, but…I was wondering, I have my friends…who are going to help me sing the song, and…I was wondering if they could carry his casket to the grave site, as we sang…I understand if you say no…but I was wondering."

"Sounds like a very good idea…" Thomas said, "I'm not that strong and let's admit neither is James…"

"R-Really?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be the first to tell you Kurt…he didn't seem like the kindest man but he did love music…if you want to help us send him off on a light note…be free to do it…"

"I…wow…I didn't think you'd say yes."

"It's the least we could do…I appreciate you coming…my Father and I sort of treated you and Blaine like crap…"

"Like I said…it's never too late to be his Superman and you took that to heart, that's enough for me."

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was at the grave site. Blaine was waiting, and then he heard Puck on guitar. Mike, Sam, Finn, Mr. Schue, and Burt were carrying the casket. Then he saw Kurt who was wearing a Black suit with a pale to bright yellow shirt. As were the other guys of New Directions, Mr. Schue and Burt. The girls were wearing Pale to bright yellow dresses with small black flowers on the dress. Puck continued to strum on the guitar, as they began to walk towards the grave site, Kurt sang:<p>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

The guys and girls began to sing and hum in the background as the girls and Artie set daisy petals where they walked:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

Blaine couldn't help but sing background with New Directions as Kurt sang:

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

Mr. Schue, joined New Directions as did Burt. Blaine could even see James and Thomas join in their singing, as Kurt continued to sing:

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

They walked past everyone carefully as Kurt stood at the head of the casket Puck was standing next to him strumming still singing with the girls and Artie as they sang:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

* * *

><p>The guys then set the casket down carefully as Kurt finally finished his song. Blaine had tears in his eyes as did almost everyone else there. New Directions and Kurt gave their condolences. Blaine felt his voice choke up, as Kurt simply stood next to him he wanted to say thank you but just couldn't spit it out. The service had gone on, and Blaine looked at Kurt grabbing his hand. He could feel tears streaming down his face. And once the service ended, Blaine stood there as everyone began to walk away. Kurt was going to walk away and Blaine just held his hand stopping Kurt from going.<p>

"Kurt…" His voice was weak, and soft. Kurt looked at him. "Thank you…so…much." Blaine said as more tears fell from eyes. Kurt moved closer to him and wiped his tears away.

"No need to thank me…"

"I should thank New Directions too…and your parents…I…"

"You don't need to…"

"Kurt…"

"I know…" He wiped Blaine's tears away again. Blaine held Kurt close and then began to cry into his shoulder. Kurt held him close into a slight hug, and stroked his hair. Blaine pulled away sniffling, and chuckling a bit.

"You won't believe me when I tell you this…but…he loved the color yellow…"

"Really…?"

"Oh yeah…and I'm glad you wore it…everyone here was wearing plain black, and yet here you and your friends and all come wearing yellow…"

"Sometimes funerals aren't all about darkness…I realized that…after Pavarotti's little funeral." Blaine chuckled a bit along with Blaine. Kurt took out a handkerchief and wiped the rest of Blaine's tears away.

"Thank you so much Kurt…really…this…this is very sweet of you."

"It was nothing."

"It was everything Kurt…" Blaine looked him in the eyes putting a hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled a bit and Blaine kissed him deeply, but softly. Kurt carefully pulled away and held a yellow tulip out to Blaine, holding one of his own. Still holding hands they both put their flowers on the head of the casket, instead of the middle where everyone else's flowers were.

"I…I think I can say I know how you felt about your Mom…my grandfather was like my second Dad…he was always there…and he taught me a lot."

"I'm sure…" Kurt kissed his temple, "But you know what, like you told me a few weeks ago…my Mother is up there watching me, and now your grandfather is up there watching you too…"

"And at least…he and my grandmother can be together again…"

"See? There's always that silver lining."

"I know…" They began to walk away from the grave site.

* * *

><p>They got back to their hotel room, and James wanted to treat New Directions to dinner, along with Kurt's parents. Blaine decided to skip on it and Kurt understood, he wanted to stay with Blaine but Blaine insisted that he go. He was sitting with everyone and James looked at them.<p>

"I appreciate you all singing at the funeral like that…the song was very…touching."

"It was nothing." Mr. Schue said simply.

"I uhm…I heard from Blaine about you guys getting to Nationals…and…I also heard you won. And, I…want to make a donation to New Directions." He took out a piece of paper, "I want to make a donation to New Directions. I am sure now that with Blaine and Kurt returning, to McKinley, that you will go to Nationals…and this should pay for tickets to Nationals, and I might be jumping the gun, but if you don't make it, use it for…equipment, or save it for other tickets you may need. I want you to take the donation either way." He handed the check to Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue's eyes widened.

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say…" Kurt leaned over looking at the check.

"Mr. Anderson that's nice and all but you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense…it's a donation please accept it…it would insult me if you didn't."

"Don't insult a rich man that's rude." Puck said simply. Kurt smacked him in the chest.

"Puckerman you're so classless…"

"Ow!"

"Thank you again." Mr. Schue said.

"It's nothing…"

* * *

><p>Kurt went back to his room, Burt and Carole followed him. Blaine was still out cold, Kurt sighed as he sat down he and Blaine sort of had a suite, Kurt insisted he and Blaine didn't need it. But Kurt got them both some water.<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" Carole asked with a bit of concern.

"I hope…just let him be." Kurt sighed.

"You okay kiddo?" Burt looked at him.

"I'm…just, Blaine was all happy and boom…his world comes crashing down again…it kills me to see him this way. He's normally happy…" Kurt shook his head then looked at Burt, "Thanks for coming all this way Dad…you too Carole, I appreciate it a lot."

"It's not a problem." Carole said simply.

"I'm honestly proud of you kiddo…I heard some of the things he said to Blaine…and it was kind of you to sing at his funeral."

"He said things to Blaine…if Blaine could forgive him, I should be able to I guess. His grandfather gave him a letter, that he had written a few days before his death and, it was like three pages long, and…Blaine read it a couple of days ago, and it made him bawl like a baby. And he just, wants it all to go away, and he feels bad…but I told him it's not his fault. He's just really depressed again. So crack out the Lunesta because I'm sure there's gonna be more sleepless days and weeks."

"Just be there for him." Carole said simply.

"I always am…well here's a plus side…" Kurt said standing up, "After what the will said he'll have no problem moving out now." He stood up getting more water.

"Why's that?" Burt asked taking a sip of water.

"Oh his grandfather left him with 400 billion dollars…" Burt spit the water out in shock and coughed. Carole patted his back and Kurt snapped his head over. Blaine actually began to wake up.

"Burt, honey are you okay?"

"Wrong pipe." Burt said simply. Kurt looked at him.

"His grandfather was a billionaire…you know that."

"But damn…that's…a lot…"

"Yeah well he's only getting a little at a time…but even then…" Kurt shrugged. Blaine looked over at them. He carefully stood up quiet as a mouse. He walked over to them a bit.

"You guys have a good dinner?"

"A very good dinner." Kurt smiled a bit.

"By the way…I'm donating money to two different charities…one that my grandfather always donated to for Diabetes…and one to Cancer research…not all of it, but a lot of it."

"All of this money doesn't surprise you?" Carole asked.

"Mrs. Hummel…I'm what most people like to call a trust fund baby…so if I had a trillion dollars tomorrow it wouldn't shock me." Blaine sighed and shrugged, "I'll probably never even break a million of it on myself. He requested I take care of the family bills but it's his dying wish. But, personally for myself…I'll never use it. I don't know why he gave it to me…" Blaine got himself some water, "Mr. Hummel I appreciate you being a pall bearer by the way…"

"It wasn't a problem." Burt said simply. Carole looked at Kurt who was looking at Blaine as Blaine poured some water. Carole stood up and forced Burt to stand up.

"We're gonna go get ready to leave. We still have work, but we'll see you boys in a few days right?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said, "I'll call Finn and everyone and thank them again for coming. I appreciate it you guys."

"No problem kiddo." Burt and Carole left the room. Blaine stood there staring at the water he just poured.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up next to him staring at the water for a moment then looking at Blaine.<p>

"The water isn't going to jump into your stomach silly…"

"Very funny." Blaine said simply. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry I was trying to make you laugh."

"Don't be sorry…I'm just…mad."

"Why?"

"Kurt…I had weeks…I could've just given him the chance to talk to me…"

"Blaine…you believe in God right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…so did my Mother…and my Father, and even though I don't. I remember what they told me. They said to me 'We're all angels when we're born. Sadly as we get older we lose our wings slowly. And once our wings are gone, we're called back to heaven to get new wings, but these wings are whiter, and shine brighter, God then sends another little baby angel in our place and we sit next to him in his big chair.' If you look at it that way…then he's got his wings back…"

"I suppose that's a nice way of looking at it…" Kurt took a moment and he noticed Blaine stared at the glass of water. Kurt looked at him and forced Blaine to look at him. He took a moment looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

"I know you're sad, and upset and wondering why this had to happen. I understand your sadness…but Blaine…he's in a better place. He's probably much happier. Like you said… 'Money doesn't make people happy' and I bet he wasn't happy either."

"Kurt it's just…why did he wait so long?"

"Because…he didn't realize…until you made him realize it. Blaine…he…he was oblivious and that happens to everyone but please don't dwell on it forever? Because I hate to see you so sad, and I love it when you smile because that…real…genuine happy smile it blows me away all the time. And it makes me feel so warm…please don't stop smiling."

"I'll try." He kissed Kurt deeply. He pulled away for a second and smirked at Kurt, "Thank you…"

"I didn't do any-"

"You did…you did…" He kissed Kurt again, and Kurt fell into it this time. He then pulled away again.

"So…does this mean, you're moving out?" Kurt looked a bit sad.

"I honestly don't have to…I mean this time I will give your Dad some form of rent like…250 a week."

"He won't take all that money…you're better off breaking an even 300 a month."

"And I'm still gonna get a job."

"Okay…hey I know exactly where you can get a job." Kurt smirked a bit. Blaine arched a brow.

* * *

><p>"Dad, please?" Kurt was standing in his Father's and Carole's room.<p>

"He's got money now Kurt-"

"Not till he's 18, and even then he's not one to flaunt it. He wants a job, and he's good with cars, he helped his Dad build a car, and he's great with his hands." Burt looked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes, "And no I don't mean just with MY body but Dad he really, really, really, really wants a job, and he's been looking he just can't find one. But he's WAY over qualified to work in your shop Dad. Please?"

"I don't know Kurt."

"Well you think about that, ALSO, he wants to give you 300$ a month room and board…he won't take no for an answer."

"We said he didn't have to." Carole said.

"I know, but Blaine is Blaine so please just take it for HIS sake?"

"Why all of a sudden?" Burt asked.

"He wants to get a job, I think working with you would be good, for one, you both get along. And, he is good with his hands. Plus I'm pretty sure that this is the only job I could find for him at the moment. He's been looking. My trashcan is filled with wanted ads. Please Dad please just think it over."

"All right all right. I'll think it over." Burt sighed.

"Thank you very much." Kurt hugged them both, "I'm gonna convince him to show me around." Kurt smiled, "Shopping time baby."

"Kurt…be careful." Burt said.

"I am ALWAYS careful." Kurt walked out.

"You know I feel bad for Blaine." Carole said.

"About his grandfather?"

"Oh that too…I mean shopping with Kurt…Kurt's a serious shopper." Carole smirked.

* * *

><p>"Kurt…why do we have to go shopping?"<p>

"Because…I have an hour before I meet the girls at a Café…and I wanna look around. And I want you as an escort!" Kurt smiled.

"You're a weird boy…" Blaine said simply, "Yet…I love you."

"Oh my Gaga! Gucci! On sale!" Kurt dragged Blaine into the store. He was trying on jackets, "I love this jacket, perfect fashion for Fall."

"Looks very nice on you." Blaine smirked. A salesman walked up to Kurt smiling.

"Hi…are you looking to buy this?"

"Just trying it on." Kurt smiled kindly.

"Looks lovely on you. So lovely I'm willing to knock off an extra twenty percent."

"Plus the regular 30 percent, that's fifty…wow."

"Well, wouldn't want to deny a handsome man, a lovely jacket." The man smiled. Blaine smirked a bit and looked at Kurt holding his hand.

"It does look darling on you…" Blaine smirked at Kurt kissing his cheek, "Is that twenty still good?" The man took a moment and just smiled a little.

"I…uhm, I don't think my Boss would allow that now I think of it…continue on…" He walked away.

"What…was that all about?" He looked at Blaine.

"The guy was gushing over you like a giddy school girl. Hello?"

"So? Almost free Gucci…HELLO?"

"Kurt that's wrong to lead people on. Besides…he was flirting I don't like that."

"Awwwwwwwwwww You were jealous!" Kurt smirked, "Cute."

"I was NOT jealous."

"Like hell you weren't." Kurt chuckled taking the jacket off, "But just so you know I want that jacket for my birthday now."

"Black in fall?"

"Black is always in style no matter what season. Trust me." Kurt smirked, "Plus it wouldn't make a bad early winter Jacket either."

"You're weird."

"C'mon hobbit." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm as they left.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour with Kurt Blaine was holding two bags as was Kurt.<p>

"Can we please sit down?" Blaine whimpered a bit.

"Oh…we're almost there hang on." Kurt smirked, "I need to whip you into shape honey. You can barely keep up."

"No, you need to be whipped down you shopaholic."

"Of course I am. Please I don't deny that, you love that about me. Just like I love your weird obsession to hang on to little things like a plant and a bird…and that towel puppy that's in our room."

"I named him Floppy by the way."

"Oh my God." Kurt said as they walked around the corner the girls heard them. Kurt laughed, "You did not name a damn towel!"

"He's a towel puppy and his name is Floppy."

"Okay you need a therapist."

"I do not! I love Floppy he's so cute. C'mon like you don't love that adorable puppy made out of towels? C'mon." Kurt sat at the table with the girls, and Blaine sat next to him.

"Someone help me, this boy here named a damn towel."

"We heard." Quinn chuckled.

"Why do you name stuff like that?" Mercedes asked.

"Because."

"Is this because of Billy the Bandit?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Blaine pouted, "I just think things deserve a name sometimes, like Bob George, and like Klaine…and Billy…"

"I think it's endearing." Rachel smiled.

"I do too honestly." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really?" Blaine looked at them both.

"Of course. You're a dork, and you're adorable so it never hurts."

"Well all I know is? I am applying for Julliard here. Hello NY all day everyday baby!"

"I am too." Kurt said, "And the Fashion school that's here FIDM…I am so ready."

"Wait…did you say FIDM?" Tina asked.

"Mhm…"

"I…I applied for that school. And the Fashion school in Ohio…"

"Really?" Kurt smirked, "Well I might have all my girls closer than I thought."

"I'm going to Ohio State…Finn and I are going super steady so we want to be close to one another."

"Sam is going to go to Michigan…he wants me to go to. I told him I'd try but I'm gonna apply for Yale and Harvard too."

"What about you?" Mercedes asked. Blaine looked up.

"What?"

"What schools are you applying to?"

"Oh there's a school in Arizona but I'm applying for Julliard."

"It would be awesome if you went to Julliard. Because then you and I will tear that school up."

"I'm sure we would." Blaine smirked.

"Anyway! Let's talk about Nationals!"

"What?" Blaine asked, "They aren't even here."

"Your Father had a lot of faith we would get there…gave Mr. Schue a nice check for tickets to and from Nationals. If we don't make it it'll go to the bank for next year or, for supplies."

"He did?" Blaine took a moment, "Hm…wonder why…"

"He has faith you and Kurt will carry us to greatness." Quinn smirked.

"Very funny." Kurt chuckled.

"I can understand why he did it."

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"He told me when he was in Middle school that he was in 'Show Choir'…a.k.a Glee Club and he said he couldn't go to Nationals because they didn't have money. Freshmen year he went to Dalton, and he was in the Warblers with my Uncle Thomas…they were good soloists. My Dad sorta got most of those solos…"

"Ah so that's where you get that shining star quality from huh?" Kurt smirked.

"Very funny." Blaine said simply rolling his eyes a bit.

"I bet your Dad was good…"

"They call him a countertenor…he has a very very wide range."

"Like me…awesome I knew I liked your Dad for some reason." Kurt smiled a bit.

"Yeah, he's OKAY." Blaine said simply.

"You're jealous of your Dad?" Tina chuckled.

"NO!" Blaine pouted a bit.

"Mhm, that's not the look of jealousy at all." Kurt smirked and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Meanie." Blaine looked away.

"You're so adorable. I can't wait till you come to McKinley our boys will be schooled." Quinn smiled.

"In what?" Blaine asked looking at everyone at the table."

"How to be Romantic."

"I'm not that romantic." Blaine said honestly.

"You are, you don't realize it and that's okay." Kurt smiled at him.

"So what will you guys be doing the rest of this week?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh that's right, you guys have to go this evening…aww…"

"Yep, when will you be coming back?" Rachel asked.

"We'll be back by Friday."

"Until then I guess maybe we might go see a few shows, or relax, site see…up to Blaine." Kurt smiled, "I've only been to New York once, so I didn't get to see it all. But he's been here a million and one times."

"And yet this place never seizes to amaze me." Blaine chuckled.

"Well whatever show you see, you HAVE to sneak a picture, or something awesome!" Rachel said simply.

"I will." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt went back to their room. Blaine closed his eyes and fell on his back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling. Kurt looked at him then the ceiling. He carefully laid next to Blaine staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"I don't see anything interesting."

"Neither do I…"

"So why are we staring at it?"

"Kurt, I am one hundred percent lost."

"Why…did you forget your compass?" Blaine chuckled.

"And I'm the dork? You always come up with a witty remark."

"What can I say, I'm gifted."

"That you are."

"Why are you lost?" Kurt asked.

"Well…I have these emotions that are scattered. I want to feel happy, but I'm sad, and mad, and…just…confused. That…and I forgot my compass." Kurt and him laughed together and Kurt looked over at him smirking.

"Well…you should feel happy that…he said he loved you…you should feel sad because he was still your family, you shouldn't feel mad because you didn't know when he was going to die, and I hoped that helped the confusion part of it."

"Nice way or sorta sorting that out."

"But it didn't help much?"

"Honestly not really but I honestly appreciate your trying to help…" He put his hand on Kurt's and looked at him, "I really love you."

"I know you do." Blaine looked over and saw Floppy the towel puppy. He took him and sat him on his stomach looking at it.

"Can you tell me why you name stuff like that?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll…have to show you when we get back home…"

"I see, so it's one of those sentimental things?"

"Yeah well…I mean your house. The reason I get attached I sorta stuffed in the attic…but it should be there along with a few other things I stuffed up there. You'll understand why I name stuff like Billy, and Bob George and Floppy here." He laid down next to Kurt holding Floppy.

"You really are a dork." Kurt chuckled kissing his nose.

"I know…"

* * *

><p>They got home and Blaine and Kurt put their things away. Finn was home but didn't even bother to pay attention as he was engrossed in his show. Blaine smirked and told Kurt to wait where he was. He left the room, and momentarily he could hear Blaine's footsteps above. He smirked at Floppy and set him in the middle of Klaine and Bob George. He chuckled thinking he's going to need a bigger dresser. Blaine came back with his hands behind his back. Kurt looked at him arching a brow.<p>

"When I was little…like…6 years old…my parents and myself would travel a lot…and, I could only ever take one toy with me. And I remember we were in London, and they had this Teeny Beanie Baby it was a lion, all furry and stuff, I begged my parents to get it and I always took him with me, and seeing as we always flew in a plane I said he was a magical flying lion. And my Dad, chuckled as I would make a corny 'roaring' noise. Kinda like the way Simba did in the first Lion King? Then he made one and I said it sounded like a rumble roar…" He held out a lion, it was a bit warned, but none the less it was adorable, and on top was a purple wizard hat with yellow stars, it looked liked it was sewn onto the top of the lions head, "So I named him Rumbleroar, and where ever we went, no matter what he'd always go…and…my grandfather said he loved that name. And I always had everything I wanted…I guess, but it's the little things I get so much enjoyment out of Kurt…and…and before I knew what money could really do, and the value of it, Rumbleroar…was…like my best friend wherever I went, so that's sorta why I name things. Because of this…I know it's dumb but, it makes sense in my head. And I told my Mother when we would come home to Ohio that she HAD to put a wizard hat on his head." Blaine laughed a bit as Kurt walked up to Blaine smirking, "My Mother laughed but I insisted…"

"That's…terribly adorable…"

"So…will you stop teasing me about Bob George, Billy, and Floppy?"

"I guess…I can try." Blaine smirked. Kurt smiled back twirling the poofy mane on the stuffed animal with his fingers, "One condition though."

"What condition would that be?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled kindly taking Rumbleroar from Blaine's hands he walked over to the dresser and sat him in Floppy's lap.

"He stays here…"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm…but we're turning him away when we get into it." Kurt smirked.

"Of course." Blaine smiled, "Wouldn't want poor Floppy and Rumbleroar to have to see us going at it." He walked up to Kurt, "I didn't think I'd smile again so quickly but you sure put one hell of a spell on me…"

"I'm a silent, magical ninja."

"Mmm, a sexy ninja at that."

"Thank you hobbit."

"You're welcome my sexy-silent-magical-fashion-bug-ninja."

"Hm, we're gonna have to make my pet name shorter."

"How about…I just call you….Fashion Bug?"

"Hm…I guess…that could work, we'll see Sexy Hobbit."

"Ooh I like that." Blaine smirked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist kissing him deeply. Finn knocked and walked in looking at them.

"Hey guys Mom and Burt called, they need help with groceries." Kurt pulled away and looked at Finn.

"Okay." Finn walked in and looked at Rumbleroar.

"Oh! Cool lion." He walked up to it about to grab it and Blaine swatted his hand.

"Don't touch!"

"Ow! Why not?"

"You can't touch him."

"Why not!?"

"Because he's mine…"

"You have a stuffed animal?"

"Had it since I was six, don't touch him go we'll be down in a few minutes." Finn arched a brow.

"Oookay then." He walked out of the room. Kurt pressed his lips together trying to hold in a laugh. Blaine looked at him.

"What?"

"That…" Kurt began to laugh, "That was hilarious!"

"C'mon." Blaine rolled his eyes grabbing Kurt's hand and heading downstairs with Kurt still laughing his head off.


	10. First Day of School, First Time

Blaine smirked as it was the last day of Summer, tomorrow they would start school at McKinley, and Blaine was… 'hiding' in a tree from Kurt. What did he do exactly? Well…

* * *

><p><em>"This is a bad idea Finn…" <em>

_"C'mon…have a little fun with him." _

_"But…cold ice? When it melts his bed'll be wet." _

_"And it'll dry…" _

_"Did Puck tell you I should do this?" _

_"Sure…" _

_"It's only 11am…" _

_"Yeah well…it's wakey time for Kurt, we're home alone…Mom and Burt are away, it's okay…can't lose, I'll hide in the attic, you…have to find your own hiding spot…" _

_"Gee Finn thanks for having my back." Blaine was holding a medium sized cooler full of ice, Finn carefully took off the covers to see Kurt only in pajama pants, shirtless. Blaine looked at Finn who nodded. Blaine couldn't resist a good…prank? Was this even considered a prank? Oh well…here goes nothing. Blaine thought, he poured the freezing ice on his lover and a shrill shriek of some sort animated from Kurt's mouth and Blaine dropped the cooler next to Kurt's bed as Kurt flopped around on his bed, freezing. Blaine and Finn couldn't resist how Kurt leapt out of bed. Finn and Blaine saw his murderous face and Blaine and Finn ran for it. Kurt ran right after them. _

_"I'm going to kill you both!" Finn made a swift beeline for the attic, and made it just in time. Blaine ran down the stairs, and Kurt went after Finn first he tried to open the trap door to the attic but to no prevail he realized Finn blocked it off. He looked down the stairs and Blaine was already outside mind you all these boys still in their pajamas. Blaine looked around as he saw Kurt go into the garage through the kitchen window. He looked at the tree on the front lawn and smirked. He was like a monkey and climbed up that tree like it was nothing. Thank god he was wearing camo pajama pants and a camo tank top._

* * *

><p>Blaine saw Kurt come outside and looked at an angry shirtless Kurt. He pressed his lips together hard suppressing his laughter and giggles. Okay, that was a good prank to see Kurt angry. And then Blaine just couldn't resist this weird moment, and it seemed to all fit so perfectly. But Blaine carefully hung upside down by his legs as Kurt turned around he and Kurt were face to face.<p>

"I love when you turn that frown upside down."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry…anything to see you get mad, you're terribly cute when you're mad you know…and I love it…"

"Is it me…or does this remind me of…"

"Spiderman…yeah I know."

"You are so lucky I love you…"

"Finn's Idea…well technically Puck's idea…"

"You are insane. I was sleeping so peacefully."

"Okay if you let me live, I will help you wash your sheets and try and help dry your bed."

"Hm…okay…"

"Hey, seeing as this is such a Spiderman moment can you kiss me?"

"I dunno if you deserve one."

"Pleassssseeee? I love youuu." Blaine smiled flashing his puppy dog eyes. And damn Kurt if he could resist them, and you know he couldn't. He smirked and kissed Blaine deeply. Putting his hands on the side of Blaine's cheeks, it was such a Mary Jane/Spiderman upside down kiss moment. Kurt totally loved it, and Blaine was defiantly loving it too.

"Kurt Hummel why in the hell are you half naked in the front yard and Blaine why are you in the tree?" Burt asked holding Carole's hand.

"Because your step-son and dodo brains over here thought they'd wake me up with a cooler of ICE in my bed…" Kurt said with a smirk after pulling from the kiss still looking at Blaine who was just smiling at him, "I was going to murder Finn but he has brawns I don't have. This one…decided to be a monkey and climb in the tree and then try and pull a romantic Spiderman moment so I wouldn't kill him. He's lucky it worked."

"Get inside boys." Carole chuckled and pulled Burt along who was mumbling 'Why is it this stuff happens when we leave them alone' and Carole replied 'Boys will be boys'…Kurt just smirked. He loved the fact Blaine agreed to live with him. Blaine pulled himself up a moment but carefully landed in front of Kurt smiling. They both went inside and Finn was creeping down stairs.

"You're lucky…but you will wash my ENTIRE bed set." Kurt looked at Finn.

"B-But!"

"You do it or you die…pick…" Kurt said simply.

"Okay okay geez…" Finn went upstairs. Blaine smirked and looked at Kurt who was still shirtless.

"Man you are so good looking." Kurt smirked.

"Kurt go put a shirt on." Burt said simply. Blaine looked wide eyed.

"You guys have some spare blow dryers?" Burt sighed shaking his head.

"You boys can never be alone for more than an hour can you?"

"Honestly no…" Blaine said truthfully. Carole just shook her head laughing.

"Ah…he's at least honest honey." She sat on the couch.

"What kind of prank is that anyway?" Burt asked carefully sitting next to Carole.

"It was Finn's idea, well, Puck's idea but Finn's idea…"

"Don't worry I'll make him pay." Kurt said coming back downstairs with one of Blaine's shirts on he grabbed Blaine's hand, "Let's get to work on drying my bed."

"Okay okay." Blaine sighed.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were using hair dryers on medium high to dry the bed.<p>

"I still can't believe you poured ice all over me in my soft warm bed."

"I'm sorry…I couldn't resist. I think Klaine and Bob and Floppy and even Rumbleroar were all laughing on the inside." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked at him.

"You are a very very weird boy." Blaine smiled and shut his dryer off, he crawled over to Kurt on the other side his lips centimeters from Kurt looking him in the eyes.

"I love you."

"You say that a lot…" Kurt smiled. Blaine smirked and took Kurt's dryer and turned it off. He moved a bit closer sitting on his knees a bit. He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"And I mean it EVERY time."

"Do you?"

"Of course…baby, all the time…"

"You really do love me?"

"Of course."

"Blaine…" Kurt felt Blaine kissing his neck.

"Hm?"

"I…what if I…what if I wanted to have…sex…with you." Blaine's head sprung back but looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"I…want…to have sex…with you."

"Kurt, you know that…"

"I know with two men…sex can be…meaningless but I love you…and I don't mean to strictly address it as SEX…I…I want to make love with you…to you. Because…I love you." Blaine looked astonish, but he too wanted Kurt, how could he deny his darling lover? He just planted a wet, deep kiss on Kurt's lips that made Kurt lean forward and his own knees hit the mattress, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him closer. Blaine pulled away for a moment, and looked at him.

"Wait…Kurt…we…we don't have sheets the bed is wet, and…I…God I want you." Blaine pulled his waist closer.

"God Blaine…" Kurt groaned a bit.

"Okay, tonight your bed…should be…dried right?"

"Yeah…damn it! We can't do it with everyone here…" Kurt shook his head a bit, "Damn it…damn it damn it!"

"Tomorrow…after school, we'll…skip Glee Club, we'll have like an entire hour…" One of Blaine's hands cupped and squeezed Kurt's ass the other ran up Kurt's back as they began to kiss deeply. But they heard feet coming their way and parted, putting the blow dryers on. Carole walked in looking at them both.

"Boys what do you want for lunch?"

"Chicken sounds great." Kurt said looking at his bed and Blaine nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

"Yeah Chicken's good Mrs. Hummel."

"Hm…okay." She walked out. Kurt sighed turning his dryer off.

"I…really really really…hate…this. See? If you didn't pull that prank? We'd be having sex."

"No…because then Carole would've walked in on us."

"True…" Kurt smirked and crawled up to Blaine smirking, "This sucks…"

"I know…" Blaine turned his dryer on low, "I want to take you now so bad…"

"I want you to take me now so bad…" Kurt laughed, "Wait a second…let's flip a coin." He dug in his pocket, "Whoever wins…gets to be on top…bottomer gets penetrated."

"You make that sound so sexually fun."

"It is really. Call it."

"Mmm…okay…" Kurt flipped the coin. Blaine looked at it, "Heads." The coin landed back in Kurt's right hand and he smacked it on top of his left and both boys looked eager to see who won and Kurt smiled happily.

"Tails, I win."

"Okay…okay I can deal with that…" Blaine looked at him, "But you better, give me one HELL of a blow job…or something."

"I can stroke you while we're going at it." Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine's lips softly, "I'll take care of you…trust me."

"Oh God…I dunno if I can wait till tomorrow." Blaine kissed Kurt back.

"You have to…"

"All I'm going to do is think about it now…" Blaine said honestly.

"Same here trust me…" Kurt smiled a bit, "Bed is almost dry c'mon let's finish."

* * *

><p>They sat at the table with lunch together; Blaine looked as everyone was into their food. One of Blaine's hands snuck under the table and rested on Kurt's knee. Kurt stopped eating a moment smirking as Blaine continued with his food. He then went on eating as he felt Blaine's hand travel higher and higher up his thigh and he had to suppress a moan by biting the inside of this lip hard. He looked at Blaine and he just smirked evily at him. Kurt smirked and he let one of his hands grab Blaine's. Burt looked at the two teenage boys arching a brow.<p>

"What's wrong boys?"

"Nothing." Kurt said with a simple smile.

"So, you boys excited about school tomorrow?" Burt said taking a moment but looking back at his plate eating.

"I am." Kurt said simply.

"Same I'm really excited." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Finn asked looking at Blaine.

"Because…I just am."

"You boys going to Glee Club tomorrow?"

"We might skip it…I don't want Blaine to be overwhelmed. It's a new school, he needs to adapt."

"Okay well…if you boys come home after Glee Club…do me a favor and throw in some laundry?" Carole asked.

"Sure." Kurt said simply.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at school to his surprise he had the same locker from last year before he left. Blaine was right next to him of course. Blaine looked at Kurt who was decorating his locker and Blaine looked at his boring locker then at Kurt's.<p>

"What?"

"Well for one, my locker looks like shit. Secondly I can't wait until after school…"

"Me either." KKurt smiled. Then it faded, he looked at Blaine, "What if I hurt you? Y'know while we're…doing it."

"It's gonna hurt…I know that. Alex told me it would."

"W-Wait…you told Alex that we're gonna have sex?"

"Hey, he had sex with girls. He's had sex with guys. He knows what he's talking about. Someone needs to guide you, and I need to get the information to do it, and he knows what he's talking about. Don't worry I swore him to secrecy and that if he told ANYONE at Dalton or anyone period, I'd tell his girlfriend about him breaking the Ballerina her great grandmother gave her that he blamed on her cat. He's not one to divulge sex secrets anyway. He understands we're both still in the V-Club." Blaine leaned on his locker closing it, "Don't worry, I trust him. Who do you tell your sex secrets to."

"Mercedes." Kurt said with no hesitation.

"Good then she'll help us lie to Mr. Schue when he asks why we can't go to Glee Club." Blaine smiled.

"Mm, being a bad boy on your first day? Mmm mmm, I really want you now."

"I want you too." Blaine smirked a bit.

"Gimmie your schedule." Kurt closed his locker holding out his hand. Blaine took out a piece of paper and gave it to Kurt. Kurt smirked at him.

"You have every class with me."

"Including French…which I will ace because I am a Master at it. I went to Paris every Summer –except this last Summer- since I was 10 years old." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt as they walked down the hall together to French, it was the period before lunch. Blaine smirked as they held hands. Kurt looked at him.<p>

"I can't wait to hear you speak French I can only imagine how it sounds coming out of YOUR mouth."

"Why?"

"You seem like you'd sound sexier in French."

"I know you do." Blaine smiled a bit.

"Don't be a tease Anderson."

"You love it." Blaine walked arm and arm with Kurt into the French class room. Quinn and Racher were in their class too. Azimio was as well, he stayed back…Kurt wasn't surprised by that at all.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel smiled.

"Bonjour mon ami. Comment êtes-vous?"

"I'm good." Rachel smiled.

"You show off." Kurt said sitting behind Quinn. Blaine smirked and leaned down into Kurt's ear standing behind him a moment.

"Ph, mais vous l'aimez mon chéri presque autant que Je t'aime." He kissed Kurt's cheek and sat behind Rachel next to Kurt.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a French Demon." Quinn smiled.

"I know who I'm copying to get A's." Rachel joked. Azimio then walked in with another football player. He heard about Blaine and walked up to his desk.

"Listen lady boy, since Karofsky left, I'm the top dog. Not Hudson, so don't expect him to save your faggy ass."

"Really…top dog huh? Here's a question when in the hell did I need to start caring?"

"You getting smart with me?" Azimio asked.

"That's the point of school. Guess you never got that point huh?" Azimio yanked Blaine out of his chair.

"You want me to knock you out?"

"Vous me manquez et vous aurez à me baiser."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said you have very nice hair…" Blaine smiled a bit. Azimio took a moment and let Blaine go taking a seat opposite side of the room. Blaine sat back down and Kurt was shaking his head laughing a bit.

"You really didn't say his hair was nice did you?" Quinn asked.

"Nope…after he said he was gonna knock me out I said 'You'll miss me and then you'll have to kiss me'…you know how sometimes when you were little and someone missed throwing something at you, or hitting you and you would taunt 'Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me'…"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's immature, but…I couldn't resist."

"Oh Blaine…you're good." Rachel chuckled.

"I know." Blaine smirked.

* * *

><p>After French Kurt and Blaine were the last to leave. Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall but Kurt sighed and pulled him into the boys bathroom, it was the one near the Furnace room, no one ever went in there. It was rare someone did. He pressed Blaine put against the wall and kissed him deeply. Blaine didn't second guess, or even want to know why he just went with it. Kurt's tongue ran over Blaine's lips and Blaine graciously opened his mouth a bit for Kurt's tongue to slip in and wrap around his. Blaine moaned a bit as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck. Blaine had to finally pull away to breath but they were both breathing a bit heavy.<p>

"Not that I didn't love that, but why?"

"Smart mouthing Azimio…and because that entire French class you were talking French and you sound sexy speaking it."

"Ah…" Blaine nodded a bit, "That got you hot?"

"Yeah…"

"Would it work in the bedroom?"

"Maaaayyybe."

"Ooh, that makes me wonder…" Blaine smirked.

"You are such a dork."

"This I am…and yet, you keep me around why?"

"For giggles." Kurt smiled a bit. Blaine looked at him.

"S-Seriously?"

"That and because I love you." Blaine seemed to take a sigh of relief.

"I was about to say…"

"We should get to lunch." Kurt said simply.

"Okay…" Neither of them moved.

"I don't want to move." Kurt said.

"Neither do I…"

"But we have to move."

"Yep."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"When do we get out?"

"Well we're skipping Glee Club so…about…1:15?"

"Okay…" Blaine sighed taking a deep breath, "This day needs to hurry UP."

"I agree…we should really get to lunch."

"We should…" Blaine said smirking, "But I don't think I want to." Blaine crashed his lips to Kurts and Kurt realized there was NO way they were getting to lunch today.

* * *

><p>Kurt was driving home with Blaine in his passenger seat. Blaine was looking out the window, casual, simple. Kurt looked over at him for a moment then back at the road. He remembered a time where if Blaine saw a little tear under his ass on his jeans he would get all hot and bothered, and now they were planning their first time for sex. Blaine as of late couldn't keep his hands off him and there was a time when Blaine would just kiss his cheek or his temple, now he almost always kissed Kurt on the lips. Which made him thinking about himself…it's like they switched roles in a way. Blaine now is almost always the aggressor when it comes to kissing and making out. Kurt still had his moments, like today in the bathroom. But still, he was glad today he was going to be the aggressor when it came to their first time. He chuckled a bit thinking about how Blaine was sort of 'taking one for the team' and giving up skinny jeans and tight pants. Since the last day of school Blaine would wear tighter pants, and even skinny jeans on occasion. So he was going to have to wear looser pants for the next few days or so. They finally got home, and everything was casual, simply, they stepped in the door, took off their jackets, put their backpacks down, and they looked at one another. Kurt lunged to Blaine kissing him deeply. Blaine groaned a bit, and they then realized they could be as loud as they wanted. He could feel his shirt being tugged towards the stairs but Kurt's lips and tongue never left his lips and mouth. Had to give Kurt credit, he was a damn fine kisser.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt began to slowly pull Blaine up the stairs, as Blaine took Kurt's shirt off momentarily separating them for a minute. Kurt took off Blaine's shirt before they connected lips and then their lips crashed again. Blaine felt his hands cup Kurt's ass carefully. They finally made it to Kurt's room. Kurt yanked him in by his belt loops kissing his lips softly pushing him up against the door closing it. He carefully locked the door feeling Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist squeezing his ass. Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine suck on his neck. His erection was growing. He felt Blaine grind his hips against Kurt's, he groaned in Kurt's ear grinding his hips again.<p>

"Ah…Blaine."

"Mm?"

"Pants. Off."

"Mot magique?"

"Maintenant!" Kurt said impatiently. Blaine smirked and began to undo his pants and Kurt began to undo Blaine's pants. Their pants pooled at their ankles, Blaine stepped out of his pants as they made their way to Kurt's bed. Kurt sat Blaine on the bed they parted the kiss. Blaine leaned forward and sucked Kurt's nipples, nipping here and there making Kurt moan a bit. Kurt felt his boxers slide down and Blaine was taking his own off with his free hand. Kurt let his boxers pool at his ankles. Blaine kicked his away, Kurt straddled Blaine stepping out of his own boxers, their hardened erections rubbing up against one another's. Blaine pulled away for a moment and they both took a deep breath.

"You have to stretch me…get the lube."

"Where?"

"Bottom entable drawers." He nodded to the entable near them. Kurt moved from Blaine and got the medium sized bottle of lubricant. He coated his fingers with it. He pushed Blaine down on his back, spreading his legs, he ran one of his lubricated fingers over Blaine's entrance and that made Blaine moaned right away. Kurt slowly pushed his finger in, moving his finger, to stretch him out he heard Blaine hiss.

"Blaine…"

"It's okay…it'll…it…augh damn. Don't worry, don't stop." Kurt kept going as he heard Blaine moan. Blaine looked down at him, "More…" Kurt didn't hesitate pushing another finger in, scissoring his fingers, stretching him out more. Blaine hissed again, but it then got pleasurable. "More." He said again and Kurt pushed his third finger in. And Blaine moaned loudly.

"Oh God…" He was still in slight pain but it felt good, "Oh God Kurt…baby…" Kurt pulled his fingers out and carefully pushed the head of his lubricated cock into Blaine's entrance without Blaine having to tell him to. He slowly inched in, letting Blaine get used to his erected cock. He then began to move in and out slowly, he couldn't control the moan that escaped his lips. Blaine groaned a bit, and Kurt couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or in pain. He kept moving slowly. Blaine could feel the pain be replaced with pleasure, and he felt Kurt grab his erection and stroke it slowly.

"Oh God Kurt…"

Blaine pushed himself against Kurt feeling that special spot. That little ball of nerves and Kurt hit it just right. Kurt couldn't help but quicken the pace, as he groaned he leaned down more kissing Blaine deeply their tongue's intertwining. But not for a moment did their pace stop, and it only seemed to quicken. Blaine tugged at Kurt's hair a bit moaning into his mouth. Kurt moaned back as he stroked Blaine faster, matching his strokes on Blaine's cock with his own thrusts. And Blaine wanted to let go, he wanted to release, but he wanted to hold out too just a little longer. Kurt began to kiss down Blaine's neck, sucking at it softly. Blaine just moaned as he felt himself let go, he couldn't hold out, he just couldn't Kurt was stroking him to good, and he felt himself spurt on his stomach on his thigh. He felt Kurt go faster, thrusting harder, hitting that spot every time and Kurt just loved the feeling. He owed his Father big time, now. And Carole. And Finn. Oh yeah defiantly because he felt Blaine reach down and grab Kurt's testicles and Kurt went as fast as he could go, thrusting deep and fast every time breaking the kiss and making them both moan and scream out loud. Blaine was screaming Kurt's name, and Kurt was screaming Blaine's name over and over until Kurt finally released deep inside Blaine and they both moaned. Their lips connected, in a deep, passionate, wet kiss. Kurt finally pulled out and Blaine could feel the pain kick in but they finally pulled from the kiss.

"Gotta say, now I feel like I need a cigarette." Blaine smirked up at Kurt.

"Funny, help me clean my sheets."

"Of course."


	11. Burt vs James, Blaine Taken Away

It was Friday, and Blaine's ass was still hurting a bit, but not bad. He was sitting in the love chair with Kurt watching a Romance movie. Finn came in with Rachel. They were laughing about something. Kurt looked over at them.

"Hey guys…"

"Mr. Schue was sad you guys were there." Finn said putting his and Rachel's jacket up.

"Sorry. I'll audition Monday. Now that I know my way around McKinley." Blaine smiled a bit.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Rachel asked smiling.

"I have NO idea. I mean none. I'll think of something." Blaine said simply.

"So, what are you guys watching?"

"We dunno we know it's a romance movie."

"Hm…" Rachel grabbed the remote, "Mind if I change it?"

"Sure." Kurt said. Rachel changed it to 'Family Fued' her and Finn would try and guess the Survey answers. Kurt just watched them. But the entire time, Blaine was watching Kurt. How every few minutes he would fix his bangs. How Kurt was drawing little circles on his chest mindlessly. He watched how his eye lashes brushed up against his cheeks when he blinked. It was all these little things Kurt did mindlessly, constantly that made Blaine just fall a little more in love with Kurt. He didn't hear Burt walked in, or Carole. He didn't hear them say they were having his parents over for dinner. He didn't hear Finn call his name, that is until he was hit with a pillow, and then he heard Kurt scream and send the thrown pillow back over to Finn nailing him in the head. Blaine looked up.

"What?"

"Your parents are coming over for dinner, do they have any allergies to food?" Carole asked.

"Uhm…no, no." He said simply.

"You all right?" Burt asked.

"Yeah."

"He's been staring at Kurt." Rachel smiled, "It's honestly adorable."

"You want to see adorable…have you seen my room yet?" Kurt asked standing up.

"Nope."

"He literally gave me the moon and the stars, I have to show you." Kurt grabbed her hand and they went upstairs. Blaine stood up looking at Carole.

"Do you want me to help you Mrs. Hummel?"

"Uhm, sure if you want." Carole went to the kitchen with Blaine in tow, Burt went to the garage for the moment.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned off the lights and closed his curtains and the room was pretty much dark and Rachel smiled.<p>

"Oh! This is so pretty! It glows and everything! Oh Kurt you lucky dog! How do you sleep isn't it distracting?"

"It was at first but I love it."

"Oh you're so lucky." Kurt turned the light on smirking.

"I know! I was surprised that he did it. I told him he didn't have to."

"I'm just gonna have to talk to Finn about being this romantic."

"Don't go getting Blaine in trouble for his romance."

"C'mon, Finn could be a bit more romantic. Hell he doesn't really open doors for me. Blaine still does that."

"Blaine's a gentlemen. Finn is an animal. There's a difference honey. Brother or not, Finn is an animal."

"True…but he's a cute animal."

"Yeah, and gentlemen are more romantic. Perfect fit for me."

"So, Blaine's parents, plus your parents…don't you expect confrontation?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think your Dad would chew Blaine's Dad out for letting Blaine leave?"

"Oh…no I didn't think about that. Shit!" Kurt left his room. Rachel was behind him. Kurt went into the kitchen were Blaine and Carole were cooking. He was going to bother them but he had to talk to his Father. He looked in the garage and saw his Father. He closed the garage door and looked at him.

* * *

><p>"Dad can we…can we talk?"<p>

"Sure kiddo, what's on your mind?"

"I know how somewhat upset you are at Blaine's Dad for letting Blaine just go. But can you try and not bring it up at dinner?"

"Why did you think I'd say something."

"I might've been born in the dark but it was defiantly not yesterday Dad." Kurt put a hand on his hip. Burt looked at him up and down then looked him in the eyes.

"You look just like your Mother doing that it's scary." Kurt rolled his eyes and stood on the other side of the hood of the car looking a thim.

"Dad please DON'T."

"Kurt…you don't expect me to just sit there and act civil to a man who basically kicked out his only son? You're joking."

"No. Dad do it for Blaine? I want this night to be nice."

"Kurt."

"I know it's hard Dad but please do it for me? Or at least for Blaine? I mean I understand you don't like Blaine's Dad, but c'mon. Blaine's Mom has been really nice, and sweet okay? And she's going to be here too tonight and I just want it to be nice."

"Kurt, you realize, I don't care if I was getting offered a lifetime of no bills, all the money I could ask for, I would never kick you out? Or let anyone kick you out? I kicked Finn out for saying the word faggy. And you want me to act civil to a man who kicked out his only son over money?"

"I know you wouldn't, and I know you did, and you know I want you to. Because it would mean a lot to Blaine and a lot to me. Hey if you wanna take him in here after Dinner, to chew him out go ahead but not AT dinner in front of everyone okay? Because it's not just you and him in that dining room. It's you Carole, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, his parents and me. And I'm sure Carole, Finn, and Rachel don't want to hear you and Blaine's Dad fight. Please Dad just please, I am BEGGING you."

"I'll try, no guarantees."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt sighed and headed for the garage door. Burt looked at him.

"Kurt." Kurt turned to him.

"Listen, I got Blaine the job, he'll start Monday after school. He works from 4-9. Okay?"

"Yes! Oh thank you!" Kurt ran up to him hugging him.

"No problem kiddo…no problem." Kurt smiled and ran out of the garage.

* * *

><p>He went up to Blaine who was cleaning the lettuce. He hugged him around the neck kissing his cheek all over. Blaine laughed a bit and turned the water off.<p>

"Kurt, what's up?"

"You got the job at my Dad's shop. You work from 4-9…it's not a lot of money but you got the job!"

"Awesome. I'll have to thank your Dad."

"Oh I did it for you but you can again if you want."

"Cool. You're gonna have to get used to me smelling like motor oil, and cars."

"I think it'll smell sexy on you." Kurt whispered in his ear, "But if you're hands are all greasy you better scrub that crap away."

"Of course. I wouldn't dare dirty you with oil."

"Mm…so what are you and Carole making?"

"Food silly what else would we be making?"

"Oh ah-ha ha ha. Smart ass."

"You asked silly without being specific."

"Kurt honey I love you but this kitchen is only big for so many people." Carole said. Kurt smirked as he moved from Kurt.

"Sorry…" Kurt said a moment he sat on the bar stool at the island watching them, "I'll stay over here."

"Thank you dear. So, what are you boys gonna do this weekend?"

"I have no idea that's up to hobbit." Kurt said looking through a cookbook.

"Who?" Carole asked.

"That's his nickname for me." Blaine said standing across from him as he cut up the tomatoes.

"Hobbit?"

"Long story." Blaine said.

"Ah, and what's your nickname for him?"

"Fashion Bug." Blaine smirked at Kurt and Kurt just smirked back but not looking up at him as he flipped a page.

"That suits Kurt well."

"So…what are you guys making?"

"Well, I might make chicken casserole, or…chicken Alfredo…or, something with chicken." Carole said simply.

"Ah. Makes sense. Chicken is very very good…I guess."

"You guess? Well do you have a better idea?" Carole asked looking at Kurt.

"Not…really."

"Well okay then. Why are you pestering us? Where's Rachel?" Kurt looked over and saw her and Finn making out, then turned back to the cookbook.

"Playing tonsil hockey with Finn."

"Puppy love is adorable." Carole chuckled.

"Puppy love? You mean teen love?"

"Ah same thing." Carole said.

"No, because if that's the case what Blaine and I have is just puppy love, and I'm sorry but there is no way what we have is JUST puppy love. Because the boy gave me the stars and the moon. And I'm sorry but if that is NOT love, then tell me what is?"

"Touche…" Carole said as Burt walked in.

"Touche to what?" Burt asked.

"She says Teenage love is puppy love but that can't be because Blaine and I have real love. How many guys gets the one they love the moon and the stars?"

"It's not the real moon or stars." Burt said.

"Not the point…he gave me the NEXT best thing. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

"Love is defined in a million and one ways." Blaine said simply, "Your parents love one another but he didn't give her the moon and the stars. Love is always different for the couple. It's like a snowflake. No two are the same."

"Very nice analogy." Burt said, "I'm going to go wash up."

* * *

><p>Blaine parents finally arrived, and they were dress pretty casual. When they sat for dinner, it was silent for the moment. But Blaine's Mother spoke out.<p>

"This is very good Chicken Parm Carole."

"Thank you, your son helped. I didn't know he was a good cook."

"Regular firecracker he is. In my opinion anyway." Everyone else at the table didn't really say a word. Blaine stared at his plate, fiddling here and there with his food. He was still mad with his Father even though he apologized. He was still upset.

"So…honey…how's school?" Allison asked Blaine.

"Same old."

"Don't know why you left Dalton." James said mindlessly.

"Because…I did?" Blaine looked up at him, "And my boyfriend left Dalton, and I didn't want to be without him."

"Your Mother didn't go to Dalton and me and her still dated."

"Funny thing here Dad is…Kurt isn't MOM obviously, and I'm not you. So, I wanted to go with him to McKinley because I didn't want to go a day without walking down the hall with him." Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Burt and Carole didn't know what to say they just watched the conversation shoot back and forth.

"Well you took those classes so I'm sure if anyone messes with you you'll be fine."

"What makes you assume people are gonna mess with me?"

"Blaine, do we have to get into this?"

"Yeah because I want to know why you think people will mess with me?"

"Same reason you left your last Public school." James said simply.

"Ah yes, because EVERYONE in the world hates gay people right? For all you know McKinley can be FULL of gay people. For all you know everyone there embraces the fact that Kurt and I or anyone else there is gay."

"Blaine, that's not possible. I'm sorry. But it isn't. You know as well as I do, that you were much safer at Dalton."

"Dalton doesn't prepare me for the real world. You went to Dalton and look how well you turned out you're a freakin' prick!"

"Blaine." Kurt said sternly. Blaine stood up.

"Excuse me please." He walked out of the dining room. It was silent for a second.

"Well, no offense Mr. Anderson but you kinda…are…" Finn said with his mouth full. Rachel elbowed him, "Ow!"

"Finn hush and take Rachel, and your food and go to the living room." Burt said simply. They both got up taking their plates. Burt looked at James, "Kurt go check on him." Kurt quickly left.

"What, are you going to say I'm a bad Father?" James asked looking at Burt.

"You know, I knew since Kurt was 3…that he was gay, and you know what? I'm okay with it. I…I'm like you the, macho manly man that, didn't grow up in a time when gay people were popular, and being gay meant you were a punk, and a loser, and you deserved to be shoved in a locker. I remember when someone got tackled on the football field and we'd tell him to 'get up stop being a fag shake it off' and we meant it the way we said it. But, Kurt changed a lot about me. Changed how I feel. And if I was getting offered a lifetime of no bills, and all the money I could ever dream of. I would NEVER kick Kurt out. For nothing, this is my home and my family comes first. But the moment your Father was going to cut off your money, you pretty much kicked your son out."

"My son left at his own will."

"He…stood up for himself, and refused to take abuse. That would've been thrown his way if he stayed." Carole said simply.

"You should've stopped him. That's your house and you had left your Father rule it. You let your only son walk out, with nowhere to go."

"My brother Thomas moved out when he was 20…and he's a perfectly shaped man."

"You know that's not my point." Burt stood up looking at him, "You are no Father, no good Father would let his kid walk out of that house with nowhere to go and no means of support! Your son has been living here since that fiasco, and I didn't have to let him. I've been more of a Father than you to Blaine." James stood up and looked at him.

"He's still 17, I can force him to come back home if I have to. If you're going to be an insolent fool about it."

"I'm not the bastard who traded money for his son."

"Alright enough." Carole stood up looking at them both.

"No, he traded MONEY! For his only son. You don't do that. He's your only son, and you traded him in for Money. You're a stupid, selfish bastard!"

"I don't have to take this from you." James said sternly, "Blaine hasn't said he wanted to come back home."

"Because he wants to hear it from you." Kurt said the four adults looked at him.

"Come again?"

"You're still being his 'Supernothing' let me tell you something Mr. Anderson. Blaine is not a person to complain about what he wants, how he wants it. But he wants you to ask him to come back. He wants you to say 'I love you' and mean it. He wants you to say 'it's okay you're gay I still love you'. And you still don't get it. All the things your wife say to him he wants to hear from you. Because he feels all he ever tries to do is gain your approval and everything he does isn't good enough. I'm only going to say this, and say it once. You may be his Father, but you keep hurting him? And I'm going to hurt you. I don't give a rats ass, you keep hurting him, and it hurts me, and I don't take kindly to people who hurt me. Get your head out of your ass, and open your eyes. Money may make this world go around but it isn't everything. Family is. Money comes and goes, but family is forever." Kurt walked out angrily. Allison stood up.

"We'll just go…" James looked at Burt.

"You're going to let your son speak to me like that?"

"This is his house. He has freedom of speech. I don't control his mouth."

"I guess we'll go then." James said simply. He took Allison's hand and walked out. Burt sighed looking down.

"I guess Kurt was right…he's more or less a business man and money has more meaning."

"Yeah well, with the way he plays his cards that's all he'll ever have is MONEY." Burt went to the garage. Carole sighed and went to the living room letting Finn and Rachel know they could come back to the dining room to eat.

* * *

><p>Blaine was laying on Kurt's bed staring up at the ceiling, and sighing. Kurt looked at him standing by his door.<p>

"Blaine."

"Hm?"

"I think you should get emancipated."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't think your Dad wants you back home."

"Even I knew that."

"So get emancipated."

"Why? I'll be 18 in October."

"Because he threatened to force you to come back home that's why Blaine. I don't want you to leave yet."

"I won't be going anywhere anytime soon Kurt okay? I mean I might want to move out when I turn 18, so I don't depend on your parents, but that's all. And even then I'll try and stay close." Kurt carefully laid next to him and looked at the ceiling.

"Honey I love you but you have the worst life I know so far. I mean next to Artie and the fact he can't walk you sorta have the second most screwed up life ever."

"Yeah, well…you know me striving to be the best." Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt chuckled.

"Monday you're trying out for Glee Club, please tell me what you're singing?"

"Nooope. I can't! You'll think it's a stupid cheesy song but I can't resist wanting to sing it to you."

"Ooh, I'm excited. Is it an original song?"

"No. Do you want me sing you one?"

"You could. I don't expect it. The girls and I are going shopping tomorrow. Wanna come along?"

"Ah…I dunno. I don't like shopping you know that."

"Well, fine then." Kurt smirked.

"Aww, you want me to come?"

"Sorta."

"Why what do you have planned?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. I just like when you tag along. I feel safer."

"I suppose I can come. I'll be your knight in shining armor as always." Kurt chuckled and straddled Blaine. He leaned down and kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine leaned up into the kiss, kissing him back. Kurt pulled away.

"Debating on whether I should or shouldn't…"

"We could, it would be nice. Wait, do you mean sex-sex? Or oral sex?"

"Depends, you want to fuck me? Or suck me? Or vise versa."

"You make sex sound so appealing you know."

"Well, duh. I have a lot of sex appeal."

"No argument there." Blaine smiled. They kissed deeply again, until Blaine pulled away, "Door locked?"

"Yes."

"Continue." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again until there was a knock on their door. Kurt pulled away both Blaine and Kurt looked at the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me." It was Burt, "Blaine we need to have a talk." Kurt moved and Blaine got up. Kurt unlocked the door. Burt walked in.

"What's up Mr. Hummel?"

"You, might be going back home."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked.

"His parents, just called the cops they're downstairs waiting to take you back home."

"I…I'm not going." Blaine said sternly.

"Blaine, you have to." Burt said.

"No, I don't. Say that I left; they can't search your house without a warrant. I'll hide in the closet or something. I don't want to go back there…I'm not wanted there." Burt shook his head.

"Just go Blaine, and then come back. Okay? We'll be here." Blaine sighed and went down stairs and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down, for some reason he didn't like the feeling he was having. He had a bad feeling something would happen, and it won't be good. When he went to sleep that night all he could do was hug the pillow that Blaine's head rested on every night. He sniffed it, and it smelled JUST like Blaine. He looked up at his 'stars' and smiled at the heart constellation. He loved him for that. He hated Blaine's Father, it was official. He hated Blaine's Father. Hated Blaine's Father for taking Blaine away. Hated Blaine's Father for hurting Blaine. He hated Blaine's Father because he was still a bastard, that only cared about money. Kurt sighed and finally went to sleep.<p> 


	12. Romance 101, Love, Future

It was Monday, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine since he left with the police. And it was French, he walked in, alone, he looked nervous but worried. He sat down where he normally did. Quinn and Rachel walked in seeing him.

"Hey…" Quinn sat down looking at Kurt, "What's up?"

"I haven't seen Blaine…since his parents came for dinner, and I'm worried about him. I texted him a million times, called him, I tried to message him on Facebook. I wanna know where he is."

"Did he run away maybe?" Rachel asked.

"His parents called the police to come get him from my house. And, he went, and…I haven't heard from him since. He's supposed to be here today to audition for Glee Club."

"Maybe he's working on papers for emancipation?" Quinn asked, "I know you said he was possibly going to do that."

"He still should answer me."

"True." Quinn said simply. Kurt's mind began to reel.

"I'll kill his parents if they sent him back to Dalton."

"They wouldn't do that…would they?" Rachel asked.

"His Father was a little P. …I…oh! God I hate his Father."

* * *

><p>It was Glee Club. Blaine was the last to walk in with a late slip, and his guitar. Mr. Schue just nodded and Blaine sat down next to Kurt.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Working on getting my own apartment and emancipation papers?"

"You couldn't look at your phone?"

"My Father took it away."

"Computer?"

"He blocked Facebook."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"The police were outside my house all weekend, and today I was finally able to leave. I came here now because I need to audition."

"Blaine you're auditioning today right?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes Mr. Schue." Blaine got up with his guitar and grabbed a stool. He took a moment and began to play. He then began to sing:

_Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true_

He looked over at Kurt as he kept singing:

_Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me_

He looked at the others and saw smiles on the girls faces, and an interesting look from the guys. He looked back at Kurt as he sang:

_Hey there Delilah  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all_

He walked towards Kurt still playing and singing:

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

He sat next to Kurt as he kept going, he smirked a bit at Kurt's smile:

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>And we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<em>

_Hey there Delilah  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you<em>

He stopped playing but still sang in perfect melody and rhythm facing Kurt singing:

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me_

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped even Mr. Schue. Kurt smacked Blaine on the shoulder.<p>

"Ow!"

"Love songs don't make up for not calling me for two days I thought something happened."

"I'm sorry!" Blaine said. The girls began to laugh. Kurt smirked.

"But that is a good song." He kissed Blaine's lips softly.

"So, am I in?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Rachel said.

"You bet."

"We'll kill'em at Sectionals, Regional's, AND Nationals." Blaine smirked.

* * *

><p>When Glee was over, Kurt and Blaine were the last to leave the room. Kurt looked at Blaine smirking.<p>

"I never knew you knew how to play the guitar."

"Well…I do."

"Could you teach me?"

"Do you want to be taught?"

"Of course…could you?"

"Sure. I can try." Blaine smirked, "When would you like to start?"

"When we get to my house."

"Ah, and how will you pay me for these Lessons Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked as they walked down the basically empty halls.

"How would you like to be paid Mr. Anderson?"

"Depends, what do you have to offer?"

"Anything you want."

"Oh, that's your idea of payment…hm..." Blaine began to tap his chin, "So many options so little time."

"You're a perv."

"Ha! I wasn't thinking sex thank you very much." Blaine smirked, "It is you who has his mind in the gutter. I was just thinking countless dates forever. But if you are implying sex is a possibility I'll have to rethink my options then WON'T I."

"Very cute, you think you're funny."

"Oh but I am."

"You're lucky I remembered to Water Bob George, you abandoned our love."

"No…the entire time I was thinking about him and you. I told you, my Dad basically had me low jacked. Besides…I went to your house before I came here honestly, and watered him. So…" He stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"I'll chop that off."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"Yeah right."

* * *

><p>When they got home Blaine was sitting with Kurt on the couch. They were sitting Indian style and across from one another.<p>

"Okay…hold your finger like…this." He placed Kurt's finger, "Strum."

"Okay." Kurt did and smirked, "Sounds good."

"You're a good student."

"I have a good teacher."

"Mm…you're tempting me Hummel."

"To do what?"

"Kiss you."

"And why are you resisting?" Kurt smiled putting the guitar down.

"Because I am trying to be a gentleman."

"What for?"

"Because I am incredibly dapper."

"Ah, you are full of it."

"Mm…I'll dump ice in your bed again."

"Yeah right…you do and I'll lock you in the attic."

"I'm terrified." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Or better yet…I'll barrow Santana's fuzzy cuffs and cuff you to my bed." Kurt leaned forward.

"Oh really? Kinky are you?" Blaine smirked raising an eye brow leaning forward.

"Maybe, is that bad?"

"No, I like it I'm glad one of us is the kinky one." Blaine moved closer kissing Kurt deeply. Blaine looked at the clock…3:50.

"Shit!" Blaine hopped out of his seat.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm supposed to be at the shop with your Dad remember?"

"Oh…it's not far Blaine."

"I prefer to be on time Kurt."

"Okay okay want a ride?"

"Ah, can I just take your car?"

"Sure. Be careful." Kurt said. Blaine nodded grabbing the keys and his jacket. He was walking out as Finn was just walking up the pathway with the guys.

"Yo Lover boy." Puck said.

"Not now late for work." Blaine said hurriedly and got in Kurt's car leaving.

* * *

><p>As they walked inside Puck looked at Finn.<p>

"He has a job? The dude is rich! He doesn't need to work ever…"

"Money doesn't last forever." Kurt said looking at them. He noticed Finn looked disturbed and upset, "What's your problem?"

"Rachel chewed him OUT…after Glee Club." Sam said sitting next to Kurt.

"Really? About?"

"I am NOT romantic enough. I don't do romantic things. Your boyfriend is causing trouble." Finn said.

"Not my fault Blaine is a natural Hopeless Romantic. Did you…better yet, did ANY of you EVER do something romantic for a girl you liked? I mean EVER?"

"I…I gave Rachel my jersey?"

"Oh yes, your sweaty jersey that you wear to every football game and no matter how many times you wash it the smell of grass, mud, and sweat lingers. How romantic." Kurt said dryly.

"What have you ever done for Blaine?" Puck asked.

"Nothing, but he's never complained about me not being romantic." Kurt smirked.

"Quinn's been giving me that…sorta 'be more romantic' speech."

"Same with Tina…but I should get some sort of pass." Artie said.

"For opening doors…but Blaine leaves me love notes sometimes, he tells me loves me almost every day. Tells me how handsome I look. How about you guys…kick it up a notch. I understand you're 'manly men' but…romance doesn't make you a pansy. Girls…and myself find romance an attractive attribute to men. You all classify showing your sensitive side as a sign of 'weakness' and 'pansies'…who gives a shit amongst the group? Besides…don't throw the blame on Blaine 'cos none of you have that spark of romance. Want tips? Ask Blaine himself." Kurt stood up smirking, "Don't be jealous 'cos my man has more romance in a pinky than you have in your whole body." Kurt went up stairs.

"Did he just…Diva us? I mean I know what it's like…Mercedes has done that to me before…" Mike said.

"I think he just did Diva us, but he has a point. We're going to get tips of Romance from Blaine." Finn said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was at his locker, Kurt was talking to Mercedes somewhere. Blaine snapped back as his locker was closed and he was surrounded by the guys of New Directions.<p>

"Please don't tell me you're gonna initiate me into Glee…"

"Nope! We need a favor." Finn said.

"That favor would be?"

"Romance 101." Sam said, "We need your tips."

"Wait…" Blaine chuckled, "L-Lemme get this straight, you're coming to me…for, Romance tips?"

"Our girls, are hounding us." Mike said.

"We're desperate." Artie said.

"And it wouldn't kill me to be a bit nicer to girls I get in the sack." Puck said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Puckerman. I suppose I could give you guys pointers." Blaine shrugged, "I'll try my best. After Glee."

"Awesome thanks." Finn patted his back.

"We owe you." Sam added.

* * *

><p>After Glee, the guys gathered in room 101. Blaine thought it would be funny. The guys decided to drag Mr. Schue along insinuating he needed tips. And Kurt decided to watch for his own personal amusement.<p>

"I've never taught a class but, I will say, the key word to Romance…" He took a marker and wrote on the dry erase board, "Heart." He looked at the guys, "Everything you do needs to be from the heart, and 100 percent heartfelt. If you don't mean it, the girl is gonna know, and you'll be in some serious trouble."

"So…what are, little things we can do?" Sam asked.

"Roses…like uh…give her a rose and say 'a rose for a rose'."

"That's cheesy." Puck said.

"But it's full proof. It's cheesy but it's romantic. I could say it to Kurt right now and guarantee he will smile."

"What else?" Finn asked.

"Love notes, saying sweet things. If you love her, say I love you every day. Open doors, pull out chairs. Tell her how beautiful she looks. Quote great men of Poetry. Or romantic movie titles."

"So, did this ever get you laid?" Puck asked smirking. Blaine looked at Kurt who was filing his nails. Everyone looked at Kurt. He looked up.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I should answer his question. He wants to know if I ever got laid for something romantic."

"Not really…" Kurt answered for him, "But it could." Kurt smirked.

"Wow, that's not something I needed to know." Mr. Schue said.

"What else?" Sam asked.

"I can't say what else…just, know that romance and love it's not about appearance. Well it shouldn't be. If it's true love, it's about how you love the person's little…weird attributes. Like, I love Kurt because of his epic knowledge of musicals, and the fact that he melts my heart with his smile."

"How cute…" Kurt smirked, "Aren't I lucky boy."

"Wow…that was…cheesy." Mike said.

"And yet, he cracks a smile, of some sort."

"So if she's supposed to love us for who we are, why do we need to pretend to be romantic?" Artie asked.

"You don't HAVE to…but everyone has a romantic bone, we should activate it every now and then. And being a little sweet to your girl won't kill you." Blaine said simply sitting on the 'teacher's' desk, "Romance is NOT a bad thing to have in a relationship. I mean, why are you all here?"

"Because Kurt told us to get advice from you." Sam said.

"Okay, obviously, but why are you here?"

"To get tips about Romance?" Finn asked back.

"Okay, why do you want tips on romance?" Blaine asked looking at Finn.

"To, impress our girls." Mike said.

"Because?"

"We love them." Sam said.

"Precisely. You love them enough to try and change a little. And it's okay to change a little. Change is not always bad in a relationship either. It's compromise." Blaine said.

"How old are you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Almost 18." Blaine said.

"And you're this smart when it comes to Romance?"

"Yes."

"And Kurt is your First boyfriend?"

"Mhm."

"How?"

"I don't know." Blaine said simply smirking, "I guess Kurt was just the right person. Anyway…" He looked at the guys, "Those are the tips I have." He looked at his watch, "I have to get to work, you boys think about it. The way you go about your tactics needs to be tailored to your personality, and hers! So think about that." He grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him out of the room, "Give me a ride?"

"Sure." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped Blaine off and Blaine smirked.<p>

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving my friends advice."

"Least I could do."

"You're early."

"I know…the Romance 101 Class was only 10 minutes, if that. I like being early. Besides…never hurts to be early."

"True, true. Listen, do me a favor, my Dad's back has been hurting him for a few days, can you make sure that he doesn't pick up anything to heavy?"

"Yeah. No problem." He kissed Kurt's lips carefully and walked off. Kurt drove away.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Burt got home that night. Burt was fine, and went to the Kitchen where he saw Kurt and Carole. Blaine on the other hand, sore from head to toe. He was lugging boxes with parts-heavyish parts- all day, up and down stairs, all around the shop, back and forth, he was aching all over. He went up stairs, not even saying hello to anyone. He was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep. Kurt noticed and followed him. He watched as Blaine flopped on Kurt's bed groaning in relief it seemed.<p>

"Oh yes…" Kurt chuckled and walked up to him.

"Hard day?"

"H-Hard…Hard day? Hell yeah!" Blaine looked up at him, "My everything hurts, my back, my shoulders, my arms, my legs…I have never worked so hard in my life Kurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Oh I just need…a really hot shower…and a back massager thingy. You know like they use on the chairs?"

"I could give you one, a hand massage if you really want it."

"Really?"

"I could. Do you want it now? Or do you want to eat?"

"Mm, I'll eat." Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt. Kurt smirked, running his hands through Blaine's curly hair.

"My poor baby…I'll be sure to make your back stop hurting."

"I'll owe you."

"I know." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>After dinner Kurt smiled as he straddled Blaine's bare back, he began to massage him, and Blaine groaned in satisfaction.<p>

"Hands of an Angel thank you God." Kurt laughed.

"To bad I'm an Atheist."

"Ah, that's okay." Blaine smirked, "You're very good."

"I'm glad…would you give me a foot rub after this?"

"Anything you want." Blaine moaned, "After I take a nice hot shower, I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything huh?" Kurt smirked.

"Okay not everything anything. But anything, anything but that."

"Oh that's teasing…no fair."

"As much as I'd love to ravish that lovely body of yours, I don't think I'll even make it to the bathroom to take my shower."

"Well, get up and go take a shower, I'll finish your massage after, and then you massage my feet?"

"Mhm…" Kurt moved from Blaine as he got up, "Oh God…"

"I hate to say, but if sore muscles, and tired body gets me to see you strip down. I think I like it."

"You're a dirty boy."

"I know, you enjoy it. Someone has to be…you're to much of a gentleman. Not that I don't like it."

"Your Mother must have had a high libido."

"She might have. My Dad said 8 months into their marriage she found out she was pregnant with me. Only way that could happen in such a short time is if they had sex every day. And no offense to my Dad but he's not a sex demon."

"Well, if we get married? We are waiting a couple of years. Because as much as I'd love to see a cute little boy or girl running around our house with your precious blue eyes I want to travel the world with you alone…I'll be back." He kissed Kurt's lips and left the room. Kurt sat there shocked, but wondering. Blaine had thought about them having a future? Not that he never has, maybe once or twice had it crossed his mind. But Blaine went in depth, marriage, a house, kids, traveling the world together. It just seemed like Blaine gave it more thought than he did. He didn't know Blaine thought about that stuff. He sat there a moment staring at his bed sheets. Then he smirked 'Hey There Delilah'…it talks about having a future with the loved one, right? He heard the shower turn on and Blaine hum a tune that he couldn't make out over the water. He turned the T.V thinking to himself. Maybe he would like that too. A future with Blaine, he could see everyone in his group of friends getting married to their loved ones. Sure, Finn and Rachel had their problems but the genuinely loved one another. And Sam would chase Quinn to hell and back if he had to do that. Artie and Tina, were just themselves, but he did really love her, because it didn't matter if he could walk or not. Santana was really in love with Brittany so they'd be together for a long time. And Mike and Mercedes, though he didn't know HOW they became a couple, they were a great couple, a sweet couple.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked in with a towel around his waist, and one drying his hair. Kurt's mouth dropped open in just shock. Yeah, he's seen Blaine naked before, but not wet and naked, yep he was turned on for sure! Blaine looked at him smirking.<p>

"See something you like?"

"Don't be smug."

"Will you finish my massage? My muscles should be more loose now." Blaine stated he layed face down into the bed turning his head to the side. He felt Kurt massage his back.

"Mm, that feels good. Hey if Fashion and Broadway don't work out, you can seriously make it as a masseuse."

"I'm glad you enjoy my services but I have steep payments."

"Ah okay…what do you want?"

"You."

"You already have me…"

"Nope…not the way I want you." Blaine's eyes popped open he looked at Kurt from the corner of his eyes.

"Wait, you want me…in…you?"

"Mhm."

"Kurt I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Kurt stopped and leaned down into Blaine's ear kissing his cheek. Blaine groaned a bit.

"Now?"

"Can you keep quiet?"

"If I continuously suck and bite at your neck, and kiss you yeah…I'm sure I could. Can you?"

"Yes." Blaine began to turn over as Kurt moved off of him. Blaine then got on his hands and knees over Kurt forgetting his still slightly sore muscles.  
>"Is the door locked?"<p>

"Yes." Blaine said simply.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to go check?" Blaine smirked.

"No…you go check." Blaine nodded moving from Kurt as he locked the door, and he got on his hands and knees over Kurt kissing him deeply. He then began to kiss down his neck, he could feel Kurt arch his back. His hands went down Kurt's thigh and in a way lifted his leg up a bit.

"Mm, why do I feel like a virgin?"

"Technically, you are…in my opinion you have your dick virginity, and your ass virginity. You lost your dick virginity a while ago. Not your ass virginity." Blaine said hotly in Kurt's ear. Kurt muffled a moan.

"I see…so, you're losing your dick virginity tonight, and you already lost your ass virginity?"

"Mhm…" He began to take Kurt's pants off. Kurt reached for Blaine's towel but Blaine stopped him, "Not yet…" He said softly, "You first." He took off Kurt's shirt and Kurt had to bite his lip a bit to suppress a moan. Blaine began to move down Kurt's body, with ginger, feather soft kisses against his pale skin. His mouth began to such on Kurt's slightly erected nipple, his teeth and tongue playing with his nipple in a way where Kurt wanted to just scream out loud, but he couldn't. Carole and his Father and Finn were downstairs. Kurt was just down to his boxers and he could feel those peel away too. He felt the fuzzy like fabric of Blaine's towel rub up against his swollen cock, and he could feel Blaine's hard-on through the towel. On the inside Kurt had to laugh, Blaine had just taken a shower and he was going to get dirty again. Oh well because Kurt wanted him bad so bad. He could feel Blaine's body move away from him and he wanted to whimper like a puppy, distant from that warm and still slightly wet body. He could feel Blaine move back over him as their lips met in a wet deep kiss. He felt the cool plastic of the bottle of lube hit his side. He felt Blaine go back to work on giving Kurt a hickey.

Kurt's hands traveled down to Blaine's waist removing the towel tossing it aside to God knows where. Blaine's lips soon connected to Kurt's as he thrust his hips to Kurt's their erections rubbing fiercely against each other's. Creating that much needed friction both boys wanted and needed. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's shoulders as their hips began to grind against one another's. Kurt groaned a bit, but not too loud. Blaine's hands roamed down to Kurt's hips as he moved his lips down Kurt's body. He grabbed the lube and pulled away just as his lips reached Kurt's waist line. He looked at Kurt, seeing his eyes dark with passion. His own eyes filled with passion as well, dark with love. He put a generous amount of lube in his hand coating his fingers with it. He felt Blaine's dry hand run up his inner thigh spreading his legs a bit more as his lubricated finger began to rub his entrance and Kurt bit his lip hard closing his eyes. Blaine looked at him and pressed a heated kiss to his jaw line. Pushing one finger in, slowly stretching him out. Kurt moaned a bit and Blaine quickly kissed his lips before he could be heard. He pulled away as he kept going with his one finger.

"M-More." Kurt stammered. Blaine moved back away from Kurt again pushing another finger in. He smirked a bit leaning down licking the pre-come off the head of Kurt's swollen erection. Kurt gasped a bit as he could feel the double rush of pleasure.

"More." He said again, softly. Blaine pushed his third finger in moving his fingers to stretch him out as well as he could. Kurt could feel Blaine stroking his cock slowly, and Kurt wanted to moan and scream his name but still remembered he was in a house full of people. Blaine pulled his fingers out and began to lubricate his own swollen erection, still stroking Kurt with his other hand.

"All the way." Kurt said softly, passionately, hotly.

That made Blaine go insane. He carefully pushed his cock into Kurt, staying that way a moment so Kurt could be adjusted with him. He then pulled back then went forward, and he kept doing so slowly. His thrusts were slow, and it matched the hand job thrusts on Kurt's cock. He leaned down kissing Kurt deeply. He could feel Kurt bring his legs around Blaine's lower back linking at the ankles and that only pushed Blaine deeper. The pace began to pick up, and the pain Kurt felt began to turn to sheer pleasure, and Kurt wanted to moan and grunt and scream Blaine's name. He felt Blaine's moan in the back of this throat moaning back passionately. Blaine broke away for oxygen, as he moved the crook of Kurt's neck, sucking softly, and biting a little here and there. His pace began to pick up more, as he felt Kurt's manicured nails dig into his shoulders. He groaned into Kurt's second developing hickey. Kurt in a way thrust up into Blaine's hand as Blaine's hand moved faster so did his thrusts within Kurt and they both could feel the sheer pleasure, the pure ecstasy kick in. Kurt pulled Blaine's face up as they kissed in a sloppy wet manner again. Passionate none the less, but sloppy and wet. It finally came to a point where the bed was shaking just a bit, but Blaine's thrusts were deep, and hard, and fast. Hitting those little balls of nerves and Kurt just couldn't get enough.

"Blaine…" Kurt said in a whisper hotly, "I…oh God Blaine…" Blaine began to place kisses up Kurt's face to his lips. He felt Kurt release into his hands, spurting all over their stomachs and thighs. He felt one of Kurt's hands reach down and squeeze Blaine's testicles softly but it turned Blaine on, and he felt the heat in his stomach build up to a point where he let go deep inside Kurt and they both moaned a deep throat moan in each other's mouths. And Kurt's other hand made it to Blaine's cheek as their kisses became sweet, but still wet and hot. Blaine slowly brought them both down from their high, and finally pulled out of Kurt. Their eyes met though and they were dark with passion, lust, and pure love. Blaine smirked a bit as he looked at Kurt.

"And I just took a shower. You make me so dirty…"

"What can I say…I like when we play dirty." Blaine kissed Kurt again, luckily, Kurt always had a spare bed set in his room. Blaine cleaned himself up as did Kurt and they changed the bed set. They both went to sleep, but Kurt could feel his ass already starting to hurt. How was he going to explain that tomorrow?


	13. Blaine's Kink, Sweet Time

Kurt sighed as he was walking down the hall with Quinn, Blaine was talking to the Principal about why he wasn't in school. Quinn looked over at Kurt who was walking a bit weirder than usual.

"Is it just me? Or are you walking weird?"

"I am…" Kurt winced a bit.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Quinn asked again.

"Because I don't want everyone and their Mother's to know about it."

"I promise I won't tell."

"You swear on everything you ever loved?"

"Yes."

"If you tell can I shave your head bald?"

"Yes."

"Blaine and I…did it, last night."

"Did…IT it? Or just blow job?"

"It…it."

"Oh my God really?"

"Really really. I thought you told Mercedes your sex secrets." Blaine said coming up behind them.

"Quinn is occasional." Kurt admitted.

"So, it hurts?" Quinn asked.

"Like a bitch." Blaine and Kurt said.

"How would you know-" Quinn began looking at Blaine and he just smiled. Quinn's mouth dropped open, "Oh my God." They got to Kurt's locker. She looked at Kurt.

"You were on top first?"

"Yes…he was, and he was very good if I do say so myself. I was immensely satisfied." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Go Kurt." Quinn smiled. She looked at Blaine, "I know someone's birthday is coming up."

"Who's?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt hit Blaine on the chest lightly looking into his locker. Blaine smiled.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"World peace."

"I checked that's not on sale." Kurt said, "Second present?"

"Food for the poor."

"Blaine really?" Kurt looked at him.

"Oh I'm serious. But seeing as the first 10 options on my birthday wish list are pretty much impossible. I want to just relax. I think my birthday falls on a Monday, and guess what, I am taking the entire week off from school."

"How?" Kurt chuckled.

"I am going to convince my Mom, to get me a note from her friend who is a doctor to say that I had minor surgery and I need to be laid up for a week, so no school." He smirked.

"You're going to lie?" Quinn asked.

"I'm turning 18…I think that's a big deal."

"Wait, when you turn 18 aren't you getting your grandfather's money?" Kurt asked looking at him.

"Totally forgot about that." Blaine said with a 'oh yeah…' look.

"For…Forgot? How do you forget 400 billion dollars?!" Quinn asked.

"I'm a trust fund baby…money really has no value. I don't know what I'll do with it. Besides the family bills…I might use it to buy myself an apartment, a nice one close to Kurt or even a small house. Otherwise, that's it."

"Oh hey, listen, Cheerios needs a guy to fill in for this girl for practice, can you help them?" Quinn looked at Kurt.

"Yeah I got it."

"You still have the uh…?"

"Mhm…I can do it today. Is it after Glee?"

"Yep!"

"I took today off." Blaine said mindlessly, "Boss said it was cool he understands." He looked at Kurt, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Go to the Gym after Glee." Kurt smirked.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Quinn left early from Glee. He looked at the duffel bag Kurt had arching a brow. He watched as Mr. Schue had gathered his things.<p>

"Hey guys, why does Kurt have that duffel bag?"

"You don't know?" Mercedes asked.

"Know about what?" Blaine asked.

"He never told you?" Rachel asked.

"Tell me about what?"

"He…was...a cheerleader for Cheerios." Puck said.

"W-Wait, a male cheerleader?"

"Yeah why?" Finn asked.

"N-No reason I…gotta go can I go please?" Blaine asked hurriedly to Mr. Schue.

"Sure you okay?"

"Peachy." Blaine said a bit strained and raced out of the room. Yes, Blaine Anderson has a serious guilty pleasure. That guilty pleasure is male cheerleaders. How could Kurt have known that? Did he know that? Blaine was running down the empty halls, and he made it to the Gym, no one was really there but Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt, they were stretching before practice. He quietly walked in. One sight of Kurt in that outfit and he was done for. Kurt bent over to touch his toes and he coughed a bit. They looked at him. Kurt smiled.

"Early?"

"Yeah." His voice was strained. The girls laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He said more normally as he walked in slowly just staring at Kurt.

"You're staring at me because?"

"It's uhm…I…"

"He's turned on." Santana smirked.

"Is that true?" Kurt smirked with Santana as did Brittany and Quinn.

"Just…a little." Blaine said.

"Just a little?"

"Okay a lot. It's sorta my guilty pleasure…it's one of my kinks I guess it's just hot. I find Male cheerleaders to be…really, really…really…" He was standing a few feet from Kurt drawling. Kurt smirked and walked up to him realizing Blaine couldn't help but stare at his body he snapped his fingers in front of Blaine. He looked at Kurt, "Hot."

"That is hilarious." Quinn said laughing hard.

"I can't believe this turns you on." Kurt laughed.

"Just male cheerleaders…and, it looks so good on you because it's you and…yeah I need to sit down."

"I never saw the day you'd be this turned on by me." Kurt smiled, "I know what I'm being for Halloween."

"Oh my God please don't torture me like that." Blaine looked up and down at Kurt. Kurt smirked forcing Blaine to look at him.

"Keep your elevator eyes under control please. Last thing I need is for Sue to chew me out because you're drooling."

"I'll try." Blaine said simply.

"This is priceless." Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was watching the Cheerios practice but the entire time, Blaine could NOT keep his eyes off of Kurt. What was it about Male cheerleaders that he liked? He'd never be able to tell you. But he'd be damned if Kurt did not look sexy in that outfit. To him anyway. He was practically drooling over Kurt in that outfit. Of course, he also realized now, this would be one thing that Kurt would have leverage over him with. He realized partially he was screwed. Kurt now knew how to make Blaine melt in his shoes. Of course, he too sorta knew how to make Kurt melt. Of course not like this. Blaine was horny, hot, and really turned on obviously. They were taking a 10 minute break. Blaine sat there staring at Kurt. Sue stood in front of his eye sight.<p>

"Doe face, what are you staring at?"

"I…Nothing ma'am." Blaine said looking up at her.

"Are you staring at one of the girls?"

"No ma'am."

"Porcelain?"

"No ma'am."

"What the hell are you drooling over then Doe Face?"

"Nothing Ma'am." Sue looked at him arching a brow she walked off. Kurt walked up to Blaine smiling a bit sitting next to him.

"I have a feeling we're gonna have a problem when we get home huh."

"Kurt…"

"Yes?" Blaine shook his head a bit.

"My God…I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't kiss you."

"Well, I'll be back." He walked off. Blaine threw his head back closing his eyes muffling a groan. Sam walked in talking to Quinn. He looked over at Blaine who was trying to clear his mind of Kurt in that outfit but no matter WHAT he did, there was just no way. Sam looked at him.

"Hey…the guys are going to Finn's and Kurt's house. You wanna come or are you staying?"

"Staying." Blaine said looking at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so…I am…really trying to clear my head."

"Oh…well good luck." Sam then took a moment, "Why are you trying to clear your head?"

"Uhm…no particular reason. Don't worry."

"Kay, see you later." Sam walked away.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were driving home the girls were in the back seat but Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt. He didn't think the girls would notice him staring. More like drooling over Kurt. And unfortunately they did notice.<p>

"I didn't know Kurt was so captivating." Santana commented. Kurt heard her comment and looked at Blaine a moment.

"Blaine…" He looked back at the road, "Why are you staring?"

"You know why, do I have to say it?"

"I'm like it actually, so yes." Kurt smiled.

"It's the cheerleading outfit."

"Wow you really have a kink for male cheerleaders." Quinn chuckled.

"Oh, you like dolphin cheerleaders?" Brittany asked totally clueless to it till now.

"Very much so Brittany." Blaine said looking at Kurt still.

* * *

><p>They got to Kurt's house and ever one was watching a Football game. Blaine carefully dragged Kurt to the kitchen. He pressed Kurt against the counter and kissed him deeply. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Kurt was actually taken aback by his sensuous kiss, but it didn't take him long to fall into that deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine pressed his body closer to Kurt's gripping at his slender waist. Kurt couldn't resist running his hands through Blaine's curly hair, tugging at them a bit. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth tasting Kurt. Kurt tugged again making Blaine moan a bit, it was barely audible. They didn't notice Burt was standing there and Burt cleared his throat causing the boys to separate the kiss. They moved from one another just a little Kurt looked at Burt.<p>

"Hey Dad…"

"Can I ask why you're sucking each other's faces off? Just curious." Burt asked.

"Sorry, I could resist." Blaine moved away from Kurt a bit more, "His outfit is uh…" Burt arched a brow and Blaine's eyes widened, "I'm…gonna go watch some T.V." Blaine quickly left the kitchen. Kurt looked at Burt smirking.

"He has a thing for male cheerleaders." He explained. Burt nodded understanding a bit.

"I heard he's taking the week off from school, I'm going to give him the week off from work too, I suppose for his birthday."

"You? What about your boss?"

"The boss has promoted me, to manager. He's branching out and I know a lot about the shop and all…so he's asking me to run it for him. It's effective tomorrow."

"Wow, congrats…"

"Thanks kiddo."

* * *

><p>Later that evening everyone was still there watching Football. Blaine and Kurt on the other hand were in Kurt's room having a rather hot make out session. Blaine pulled away looking at him.<p>

"I'm gonna look for houses the week of my birthday…will you come with me?"

"You want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

"Kurt, I…I uhm, I need relief."

"My ass still hurts from last time."

"Hand job? Something, anything. I'll do you too, I just…I need, please…"

"There's a house full of people down stairs."

"I can keep quiet if you can." Kurt smirked and got up.

* * *

><p>He locked the door slowly which killed Blaine he was about to get up but Kurt walked back over to him. He stood in front of him smirking softly.<p>

"Can't dirty or stain this lovely outfit. So do me a little favor, and take it off?" Blaine didn't hesitate his hands went to that tip and slowly kissing a trail up his body, nipping here and there even. He could feel Kurt's hands fall onto his head and shoulder. Blaine finally pulled the top over Kurt's head finally face to face. Their lips almost met up right away. Kurt removed Blaine's shirt almost right away, not wanting to wait parting the kiss again. Blaine pulled Kurt close and Kurt smirked pushing him back onto the bed, he then straddled him. Blaine smirked a bit, but also groaned a bit.

"Oh God…Kurt."

"Self tightening pants? Were those on sale?" Kurt joked feeling Blaine's erection.

"Yep, 50 percent off." Blaine smirked back, he began to suck Kurt's neck as Kurt began to grind his hips against Blaine's. Blaine let out another groan into Kurt's neck nearly loosing himself. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's ear lobe as Blaine thrusted up into Kurt's own growing erection. Kurt moved from Blaine electing a whimpering moan from him. But Blaine then felt Kurt move his hands to his swollen cock, removing his pants and boxers releasing his throbbing man-hood in one swift movement. Kurt smirked as Blaine's cock stood at full attention. He kissed Blaine deeply grabbing Blaine's cock stroking it carefully, slowly, but swiftly and Blaine moans deeply into Kurt's mouth. He reached for Kurt's pants undoing them. Then removing his boxers. It was insanity the ecstasy that Blaine already felt. He began to stroke Kurt softly, his touch was always ginger, and Kurt noted that well. He began to stroke Blaine a bit faster and Blaine groaned. Kurt groaned back as he pulled his hand away, and his mouth from the kiss. He began to venture down Blaine's perfect body. Blaine gasped a bit fisting the bed sheets into his hands as he felt Kurt's warm wet mouth around his erection. He felt Kurt's tongue press against the base all the way to the head, and it just made Blaine go insane. What Kurt could do with his mouth never seized to amaze him. Kurt could speak French, sing very well, tie a cherry stem with his tongue, and give amazing blow jobs. Sure Blaine would admit that he was pretty good at regular sex but when it came to giving blow jobs? Kurt had him beat by miles. And he was okay with that for sure. He could feel Kurt moved faster, and he could see Kurt stroke himself the same pace he was sucking Blaine off. Blaine wanted to thrust up into Kurt, it took every ounce of energy NOT to. But he could feel Kurt's throat open up and he could feel his head just hit the beginning of the back of Kurt's throat. And he thrusted up a bit and Kurt didn't flinch or pull back, just took Blaine. And he felt Kurt groan deeply and it shook Blaine insanely. He ran his hands through Kurt's well kept hair and then it happened, he came hard, and deep into Kurt's mouth he thought Kurt would pull away. But oh no, Kurt swallowed ever last BIT of Blaine and that made Blaine go insane, he saw Kurt come shortly after him. Kurt finally brought his head back up and smirked at Blaine.

"You taste ever so good."

"I'm sure I do…" Kurt smirked kissing Blaine deeply and Blaine could taste himself, and he could just taste Kurt. Kurt pulled away smirking.

"You know what's crazy?"

"What?"

"I'm actually tired."

"Same here. Of course you had Cheerleading practice…"

"Hm, wanna sleep?"

"Sure." Blaine smirked. Kurt picked up their clothes, they've slept naked together maybe one or twice. Kurt quickly –still naked- scattered to get some towels leaving the room. He walked back in not locking the door. He cleaned up as did Blaine, and they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Burt walked in seeing them naked, they hadn't had school today, for whatever reason Kurt couldn't remember. But he was cuddled up close to Blaine yet in a way laying on his stomach. His arms were secure around Blaine's waist. Blaine's arms were around Kurt's. The one thing Burt noted was the blanket was only covering their bottom half. He wasn't sure if they were or weren't but Burt took the guess to say they were seeing a pile of clothes that Kurt and Blaine were both wearing yesterday. Carole walked in looking at him.<p>

"Burt what-" Burt put the 'hush hush' sign.

"Ssh…" He walked up to Kurt and Blaine and he moved the covers up. Kurt stirred a bit but smiled lightly. Burt took a moment to see Kurt's sleepy smile. He then walked out.

* * *

><p>Kurt got up before Blaine, Carole was taking a shower, Finn was just waking up, and Blaine was asleep. Kurt yawned a bit and grabbed some orange juice.<p>

"Morning Dad."

"Hey kiddo…can…can we talk?"

"Sure." Kurt sat across from him, "Speak slow though. I'm still not alive."

"Yeah." Burt took a moment. Kurt looked over at him arching a brow.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Kurt…I…I feel like you're growing up so fast, you know, I remember when you were little, we'd have those tea parties, and, you'd play with your Power Rangers before dinner. Kurt, I just…I just, I feel like he's taking you from me sometimes. I mean it seems like I don't see you a lot I know it's stupid, but…"

"Dad…" Kurt looked at him, he took a deep breath, "He will NEVER take me away from you. Okay? For all I know Blaine will just be my first boyfriend. Boys will come and go in my life, and I know you will always be there. And trust me Dad he will never take me away from you. I don't care if we get married and move to Paris. I will hop on a plane faster than you can say 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.' Eight times fast and come running. Okay?" Burt just nodded a moment and took a breath.

"Did you two uh…y'know?"

"Not, all the way. Don't worry. Did you and Carole?" Kurt smirked.

"That is none of your business."

"Ew oh my Gaga did you guys really?"

"No!" Burt said. Kurt took a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Gaga."

"What?"

"It's one thing to do it yourself but to imagine your parents doing it is just wrong."

"Parents?" Finn asked.

"I meant Mom and Dad-" Kurt stopped realizing he referred to Carole as Mom. And Carole walked in on that sentence. Everyone was shocked.

"Y-You just called my Mom-" Finn began.

"I'm so sorry…" Kurt said hurriedly.

"Don't be sorry honey, it's okay. I've heard Finn slip and call Burt dad."

"True…" Finn said slowly, "Look Kurt, honestly? I…I don't care if you call her Mom. Unfortunately for us, they're in this for the long haul obviously. So we might as well as get used to it. It's not like you're forgetting your Mom or me forgetting my Dad but it's cool if you wanna call her Mom." Finn shrugged going into the refrigerator. Carole, Burt and Kurt were taken aback. Blaine walked in yawning.

"Morning…"

"Morning Blaine, sleep well?" Carole asked.

"Oh yeah." Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're a dork."

"What'd I say?!" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"It's the look."

"What look? I'm half asleep."

"Looks don't involve the face it's your eyes."

"You love my eyes." Blaine whimpered a bit.

"That's true I do." Kurt smiled. Blaine pouted sitting next to Kurt. Kurt smirked rolling his eyes, "Don't pout."

"You remind me of your Mother saying that." Burt said to Kurt.

"I do?" Kurt arched a brow.

"Yeah…she used to pick on me in the morning because I'd wake up sounding like a zombie. And I'd pout and she'd say don't pout the way you did."

"Glad I can remind you of my Mother dear." Kurt sipped his orange juice.

"What are we doing on our day off?" Blaine asked.

"I'm having the guys over. Xbox all day." Finn said.

"And, you two?" Kurt looked at Carole and Burt who were standing next to each other.

"Maybe we'll go out." Burt said simply.

"Really? On a Tuesday?" Carole asked.

"Why not?"

"Hm, what did you break?" Carole asked looking at him. Kurt, Blaine and Finn began to laugh. Burt looked at her.

"I didn't break anything!"

"You did something wrong, I will find out what. Either way, I have to go to work." She walked out.

"Ouch…jilted." Finn said.

"Be quiet." Burt grumbled. Kurt laughed a bit. Burt looked at him.

"He still has to work today…" Burt said referring to Blaine, "He starts at 3 today."

"But DAD!" Kurt looked at him. Burt smirked.

"It's not early…see you at work Blaine." He walked out. Kurt sighed hugging Blaine's arm putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Finn sat across from them taking a moment.

"Listen…I was wondering. Do you guys ever think about like a future together? Like…y'know…"

"I do." Blaine said honestly looking through the paper, "Sometimes…it's nice to think about."

"You do?" Kurt and Finn asked.

"Wh-What, you don't?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I do, I mean not a lot." Kurt said simply.

"Oh…" Blaine said slowly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Finn got up leaving the two alone.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking through Kurt's neighborhood. The autumn leaves falling slowly it seemed. They reached an empty playground. Kurt sat on a swing twirling a bit. Blaine sat next to him holding his hand. He smirked and grabbed the side chains of his swing and pulled him close smirking. He kissed Kurt's cheek then his jaw line, then his neck, then back to his jaw line, then his cheek, then Kurt's nose. Kurt chuckled and held his face still.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you…I, I hope this isn't our last year together. I really wanna be with you."

"What about Arizona?"

"I honestly hope they reject me."

"Well, I want you to choose, because of what you want okay? Not what I want promise me?"

"Yes. I promise." He smiled and kissed Kurt softly.


	14. Happy Birthday Blaine

It was Monday, Blaine's birthday. He couldn't wait to pick Kurt up form Glee, he was waiting outside the school. He leaned up against Kurt's car whistling, today they were going to look at a house, yes he was going to see a small house. He couldn't wait, he had seen pictures of the house and he was excited to see it in person. The school bell rang and he saw the school empty out. He looked for Kurt, and he heard him, laughing with maybe Mercedes and Rachel. As the crowd of kids thinned out Blaine smirked as Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes walked up to him.

"Hey Birthday boy! I got you something." Rachel smiled looking into her purse/book bag.

"Oh Rachel, no, you didn't have to get me-"

"I know I know! But I wanted to! And it didn't cost much!" She took out a bracelet and it looked handmade she held it out to him smiling.

"What in the good Gaga is that?" Kurt asked.

"It's…a friendship bracelet. If I'm pushing boundaries let me know. I just thought it would be nice. I would've GOTTEN a real bracelet, but I won't have the money until next week." Blaine smirked at Rachel.

"I love this Rachel, thank you." He put the bracelet on.

"And I got you something too!" Mercedes smirked.

"Guys really I don't need-"

"Hush up boy." Mercedes rifled through her bag. Kurt smirked standing next to Blaine holding his hand. She pulled out a piece of paper and smirked holding it out to him. Blaine slowly opened it.

"An I.O.U…"

"Yep! For two outfits, at any store…it's all I could afford it expires your 19th."

"Thanks, that's cute. Thank you." He smirked at Kurt, "Next?"

"You'll get yours. Don't worry."

"I'm excited now." He kissed Kurt's cheek, "C'mon we gotta go." He opened the door for Kurt and Kurt got in. Blaine got in and they were off.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt arrived at the house Blaine talked about all day.<p>

"You're excited huh?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, "I'm gonna get a house and or an apartment possibly."

"We're looking at a house together. Aren't you afraid someone will say something?"

"I don't care. Nothing can ruin this day. I got you, I'm 18, I'm looking at houses. It's a good day."

"I love seeing you this happy."

"It's because of you." Blaine smirked at a stop sign and kissed Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>They arrived and there stood a shortish brunette woman holding a clipboard thing. Blaine got out of the car with Kurt. She smiled kindly.<p>

"Hi, I'm Jamie Serano."

"Blaine Anderson a pleasure to meet you." Blaine shook her hand.

"Follow me inside."

* * *

><p>Kurt so far enjoyed it. The house had a nice dining room, and the kitchen was much bigger than the one he had at home. Which to Kurt was an A plus. The master bedroom was a nice size, it was nice. Kurt would love to decorate the master bedroom. There were two more bedrooms, which the woman pointed out one of them used to be a nursery, and it was obvious, the wall was painted a pale yellow. There was also a small study. There was two bathrooms too. The main bathroom and the Master bathroom, that was connected to the Master bedroom. The basement was redone, and she told Blaine it was used for a recreation area. The attic was the size of the house, and the house was somewhat big, but not enormous. Blaine was made a fair offer, Kurt didn't catch it. When the woman said she needed to know in less than two days, Blaine convinced her to give him a week. Of course because of his charm, he got what he wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt left shortly after she did arm an arm to the car.<p>

"You charmer you."

"Only good thing I got from my Father."

"Speaking of him, did he call you to wish you a Happy Birthday?"

"Nope. My Mom did."

"So is that the only house?"

"Today yeah." Blaine looked at Kurt then the road, "So what else do you wanan do?"

"Dunno it's your birthday." Blaine smirked knowing where he could go.

* * *

><p>They had been driving all around, having lunch, and coffee. They finally got home, Blaine saw Finn on the couch. Normal. He walked in the dining room and Burt was reading the news paper. Normal. He walked into the kitchen, and he saw his Mother talking with Carole. Not that normal.<p>

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Hey honey, I was just saying hello and I have a present for you and an early present for Kurt."

"Mrs. Anderson-"

"Don't bother Kurt she's stubborn, she won't take no for an answer." Blaine said, "What is it Mom?" Allison took out a small envelope.

"I looked at your grandfather's will. He specifically left me the house in Paris and the apartment in New York. Anyway, I know you both applied for New York colleges." Blaine opened the envelope and there were two silver keys. Allison smiled, "The apartment we used to live in I'm giving it to you boys. It's already paid for. For the next five years, so I thought you'd like it." Blaine handed Kurt a key.

"Will you live with me?"

"What if you don't come to New York?"

"You still keep the apartment…that's okay right Mom?" Blaine looked at Allison.

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you so much Mrs. Anderson you didn't have to."

"Sure I did, I can see you and Kurt going on for a long time."

"Really? How do you know that?" Carole asked.

"A Mother's intuition." Allison smiled. She sighed taking a deep breath and looked at Blaine, "Well, I hate to just come in and dash, but I promised your Father I would go to this stupid business dinner with him."

"It's okay Mom."

"You know I'd stay if I could."

"I know Mom it's okay, I'll see you later." Allison nodded and smiled a bit.

"I love you honey, see you later." She kissed his forehead and walked out. Blaine sighed.

"God I hate when she does that."

"You're her baby, it's too cute." Kurt cooed pinching Blaine's cheek.

"Ha ha, very funny." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, "You still didn't answer my question, will you live with me?"

"Of course." Kurt took the other silver key.

"So I heard you boys were going to look at a house, did you like it?"

"I loved it, it's about 6 blocks from here…it's a nice small-ish house, and it's one I'm considering." Blaine said.

"Your Father and I are going out to dinner tonight Kurt, till maybe 12, Finn is staying at Rachel's. There's left over Chicken Parm if you want it."

"Okay thanks." Kurt smiled, he had a perfect plan for Blaine tonight.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room having a rather hot and heavy make-out session, that is until Kurt pulled away. He made Blaine stay where he was as he went to his closet rummaging around. He finally found what he was looking for and looked at Blaine.<p>

"Close your eyes and lay down on the bed." Blaine looked at him questioningly, but he cautiously laid down doing as Kurt said. Kurt smiled a bit. He locked the door silently it seemed, and then went over to Blaine's bed. He loved it, Finn was out, Carole and Burt were out, it was an empty house and they could be as loud as they wanted. Kurt smiled at the red fuzzy cuffs Santana let him barrow. He quickly and carefully cuffed Blaine's hands to the bed. Blaine's eyes popped open right away.

"Kurt!"

"Sshhh, don't be so loud. I haven't even started."

"What's with the cuffs?"

"You'll see, with good time." Kurt walked out of the room. Blaine laid there looking up.

"Your son, is crazy." Blaine said as if he was talking to Kurt's Mother, "He must get that from you. If not, then I will see Mr. Hummel in a whole new light now." Kurt walked back in skillfully locking the door behind him. He had scissors, whipped cream, a jar of cherries, and Hershey hot fudge in a bottle. Blaine's eyes widened with arousal, excitement and a bit of fear. Kurt set the things down carefully except the scissors. Kurt realized while he was getting all the toppings, Blaine's shirt was still on. Maybe next time he'd get Blaine's shirt off BEFORE cuffing him to the bed. He carefully cut Blaine's shirt off with an evil, yet seductive smirk.

"I'll get you a new shirt I promise."

"Mm…" Blaine groaned feeling Kurt kiss his neck.

"Hm?"

"You're lucky you cuffed me, I would've done you in by now."

"I know, but this is my present for your birthday."

"That jacket you gave me was very nice."

"Mhm, this is the rest."

"Curious…what's with the ice cream toppings?" Kurt smirked.

"You'll see, you'll see. Patience, patience…" Kurt straddled Blaine, which caused Blaine to moan just a bit. Kurt carefully took his shirt off, and then grabbed the jar of cherries. He opened then carefully smiling at Blaine who was confused, but highly aroused. The cherries were stemless, and he carefully took one out of the jar holding it to Blaine's mouth. Blaine smirked back at Kurt and leaned up taking the cherry into his mouth as well as Kurt's fingers sucking the juice off of them. That caused them both to moan. Kurt removed his fingers and took out another cherry, placing it in his mouth sucking the juice off of his fingers. Blaine bucked his hips up a bit his erection already hard, and throbbing. Kurt knew how to turn Blaine on fast. Kurt smirked a bit.

"Impatient?"

"Mm, Kuuurrrt."

"I know, but be patient, I'm trying to be slightly romantic." He took out another cherry and put it on Blaine's bellybutton.

"Oh God." Blaine groaned. Kurt put the cherries down and grabbed the whipped cream smirking. He shook it a few times and carefully from mid chest down to Blaine's bellybutton he sprayed the whipped cream, and if Blaine wasn't already turned on he sure as hell was now. Kurt then grabbed the hot fudge and carefully squirted it on top of the whipped cream.

"A Blaine Sundae, the best kind of Sundae."

"I can think of a better one." Blaine said.

"I'm sure you can…would you like me to ride you?"

"Mm, well seeing as you cuffed my hands over my head I don't think I have much of a choice do I."

"I could uncuff you if that's what you want."

"Mm, I dunno I like this."

"Good, because I left the key downstairs."

"What?!"

"I have a spare somewhere I'll get it don't worry." Kurt leaned down carefully kissing Blaine's lips then kissing a train down his neck, and body, he carefully licked up the whipped cream and hot fudge, trailing down Blaine's body making Blaine moaned loud. Kurt got to the cherry and sucked it up easily.

"Ah shit…! Kurt."

"I know I know, you just wanna have sex, I know you." He began to undo Blaine's pants, sliding them off carefully along with his boxers, and then doing his own. Kurt smirked at Blaine's naked body he grabbed the bottle of lubricant, and coated his fingers.

"Seeing as your hands are…restrained I have to stretch myself out, which means, you have to watch hopelessly." Kurt's smiled was evil but damned be Blaine he loved how seductive it looked.

"OhmyfuckingGOD Kurt."

"I know, it'll be painfully enjoyable for you." Kurt was in front of him now his legs spread out, his hand going over that ring of muscles, as he moaned Blaine just moaned back his cock seriously throbbing like hell, he watched as Kurt pushed one finger in, stretching himself out. Blaine was about to lose himself, but he watched intently as Kurt pushed in another finger, how in the hell did Kurt know how to turn Blaine on that fast? Blaine watched as Kurt stuck in another finger groaning, which made Blaine's man hood hurt like hell because all the blood rushed from the head on his shoulders, to the head on his cock, and pre-come would begin to leak out. Kurt pulled his fingers out and then grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time coating Blaine's stiff cock with it.

"Oh God Kurt…"

"I know." Kurt said as he carefully positioned himself over Blaine, he carefully went down as Blaine's cock pushed past the muscles, Kurt moaned in slight pain but also in pleasure, and Blaine moaned in pleasure too. Kurt smirked as he grabbed the spare key he had in his other hand the entire time, and reached over still Blaine inside of him and undid the cuffs, Blaine didn't care that one half of the cuffs were still on his wrist. All he cared about was fucking Kurt Hummel. He grabbed Kurt's waist and carefully moved into a kneeling position, forcing Kurt's legs around Blaine's waist and in a way sitting on his lap. He thrust up deeper into Kurt making him scream a bit. Blaine quickly locked lips with Kurt as he slowly began to move Kurt up and down, matching his thrusts with when Kurt came down. Kurt moaned into his mouth, he forgot how strong Blaine really was sometimes. He felt Blaine hold onto him with one arm as Blaine stroked Kurt's hard erection. Kurt moaned tossing his head back as Blaine began to kiss his neck. Kurt moaned as the pace began to pick up Blaine was thrusting harder, and stroking faster and it was driving him insane. It all went from Kurt taking care of Blaine to Blaine taking care of Kurt. Blaine could feel Kurt already about to let go but he brought his lips back to Kurt's, the kiss was wet, their tongue's wrapped around each other's. Blaine groaned as he stroked Kurt faster, he pulled away for a moment kissing Kurt's neck.

"Let go baby…"

Kurt just groaned in response, gripping Blaine's hair with one hand, and the other gripping at his shoulders. Blaine thrust up into Kurt hitting that spot, that right spot. And Kurt was ready to just be undone. Blaine just kept thrust up into him over and over, hitting that spot. Kurt's head threw back again as he came hard. He could feel it on his stomach, and Blaine could feel it on his as well. Blaine then proceeded to go faster, groaning into the hickey he left on Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled his face up with the fist full of curly locks he had in his hand. Their lips connected in a rough, hot, wet intense kiss. Blaine moaned as he finally let go deep inside of Kurt. He carefully brought them down from their high, soon pulling out Blaine looked at him. Kurt just smirked.

"Happy birthday."

"Mm, but it isn't over…" Kurt looked at him questioningly. Blaine just looked back over at the toppings and smiled.

* * *

><p>The next evening Blaine was in the kitchen with Kurt they were looking at 'Home' Magazine. Finn was eating some ice cream he went to go get the whipped cream and shook the can. Kurt looked over in horror as Carole and his Father walked in. He quickly looked back into the magazine. Finn went the squirt the whipped cream. <em>Hiss hiss<em> nothing came out. Finn shook it again and squirted it again: _Hiss hiss_ went the can. It was empty.

"Mom! Did you use all the whipped cream? It's all gone."

"What? I bought that can yesterday. How could it be gone?" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other then quickly back at the magazine.

"I dunno." Finn said. Carole looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Did you boys use it up?"

"Use what up?" Kurt asked.

"The whipped cream." Carole said. Blaine was the worst at hiding a guilty face. Finn looked at Blaine.

"Dude…did he use it?...OH MY GOD! EW!" Finn let go of the empty can, "Ew ew ew ew ew eeeeeewwwwwwwwww!"

"Oh stop being an over dramatic!" Kurt said.

"What's up?" Burt looked at them.

"They like used it having sex or something oh my God ew!" Finn began to viciously scrub his hands.

"Did you?" Carole couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"I didn't think we used THAT much. I'll replace the can. I was making a Blaine Sundae." Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest rolling his eyes at Finn. Blaine was as red as an apple. Burt looked at Kurt.

"Wow…just like your Mother on our honeymoon."

"We should try that…it sounds exciting." Kurt's head snapped over to Carole, as did Blaine's and Finn's.

"Ohmygod ohmygod, ohmygod." Finn ran out of the room covering his ears it wasn't something he needed to hear. Carole burst out laughing, Burt just laughed a bit. Kurt just put his hand over his mouth trying to suppress a laugh. Blaine buried his face into his hands, they had been made. At least they didn't find the fuzzy cuffs...

"Hey, why are Santana's fuzzy cuffs in here?" They heard Finn ask from the bathroom. Guess Kurt shouldn't have thought so soon.


	15. New House, House Warming

A/N: Back again to 15! Half way there. :3 I'm excited to get this one done.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting outside of McKinley High it was Friday and boy was he glad for that. He was going to be taking Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn to the coffee shop, and then they were going to the mall, the other guys said they'd meet them there for a Movie. Blaine was whistling a random tune as the bell rang; he saw the school empty out. Kids were smiling everyone was happy, it was a Friday. He finally saw Kurt, and be damned if for some reason he looked good. Then again, he was picturing Kurt naked covered in whipped cream, hot fudge, and cherries…he shook his head. He had to shake the thought Kurt's naked body out of his mind or he'd go insane. Kurt smiled walking up to him.<p>

"Hey, you're early?"

"No no just got here."

"So, did you get a house yet?"

"I did, tomorrow I close the deal." Blaine smiled at Quinn.

"Which house?" Kurt asked.

"The very first one we saw."

"I knew you'd pick that house. You were in love with it just from the pictures."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine smiled.

"So, you gonna have a house warming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna furnish it, and get it situated, once I do I'll probably throw a house warming. With NO alcohol…" Blaine said sternly, "Where's Tina?"

"Ah, she is going to pick up a package for her parents then meeting us at Dots." Rachel said.

"All right let's get going." Blaine opened up the passenger side for Kurt and the backseat door for the girls.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. Kurt got in as Blaine got in. Once everyone was buckled in he drove off.

* * *

><p>The girls and Kurt were looking through clothes. Blaine was listening to songs on his iPod. He began to hum softly to the tune. Kurt looked over at him and walked up behind him he carefully took an ear bud out leaning into his ear.<p>

"Hey…" Blaine jumped a bit and looked at him. Kurt laughed, "Did I scare you?"

"No more like surprised…what's up?"

"We're about to head out, the guys have our tickets." Kurt said.

"Hm…okay." Blaine stood up. Kurt smirked at him. He looked at Kurt, "What?"

"Sorry…I keep…" He moved closer to Blaine in a whisper he said, "I keep picturing you naked…covering you in whipped cream and chocolate, and cherries."

"Oh thank God I wasn't the only one doing that all day." Blaine said in a genuine sigh of relief. Kurt laughed.

"C'mon." He walked off.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone sat where they wanted. Kurt and Blaine sat way in the back, no one else was in the back really. Blaine looked at Kurt who was watching the movie intently. Blaine's hand began to travel up Kurt's thigh. Kurt crossed his legs trapping Blaine's hand close to his cock. Blaine smirked leaning over and kissed his neck. His tongue running over Kurt's pale skin, and nibbling his earlobe.<p>

"Blaine…the movie."

"You've seen it…" Blaine said softly into his ear, "Besides…I want to kiss you."

"You are a horn dog."

"It's your fault, the whipped cream and cherry thing. It's your fault. Plus the fuzzy cuffs didn't help much."

"Mm, I miss those…gonna have to get a pair for ourselves." Kurt smirked.

"See? Talking like that and you wanna watch a movie?"

"That's what we're here for."

"Kuurrrt."

"Whaaat?"

"I want to kiss you."

"You did."

"Don't be a smarty pants…please?"

"Kisses lead to sex with us. I don't want to have sex in a movie theater. With our luck, the lights will come on just as we finish. Or someone will turn around and have a heart attack."

"Okay, bathroom stall."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You're hopeless…" Kurt smirked at him, he squeezed his crossed leg down onto Blaine's hand, "I love you to death, but we don't need to have sex every day."

"I know I know…I agree! But my birthday gift is imbedded in my head."

"When are we furnishing that lovely house of yours?"

"Don't change the subject. And next weekend."

"Blaine…"

"I should have the keys to the house by Sunday, you wanna come over and help me paint?"

"Sure." Blaine smirked at kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt smirked closing his eyes a moment he leaned into Blaine's kiss as he felt Blaine's other hand begin to trail up his other leg. Blaine began to suck on Kurt's neck softly nipping here and there. Kurt smirked and one hand went to Blaine's neck smirking looking up at the movie screen. Blaine's free hand began to travel up Kurt's thigh. Kurt groaned softly into Blaine's ear, so only he could hear. Blaine groaned back, he nibbled Kurt's ear more and Kurt laughed a bit. Rachel turned around looking at them. Kurt looked at her as Blaine kept working on his neck. He waved her off with the hand that wasn't on Blaine's neck stroking the back of his head. She turned around quickly as Blaine nipped his jaw line. Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Blaine, I love you but we shouldn't start getting hot and heavy here."

"I want you."

"I want you too, but you need to wait. You need to relax. Clear your head watch the movie."

"Oh yeah, I can watch a movie with you sitting next to me with your legs trapping my other hand."

"Oh you want me to let you go?"

"Yes."

"Of your hand?"

"Yeeesss."

"This one?" He shook his crossed leg a bit rubbing Blaine hands in between his legs.

"Mm…" Blaine groaned a bit putting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Yes that one."

"I guess." Kurt moved his leg releasing his hand smirking.

"You are a freggin' tease." Blaine looked at him. Kurt smiled softly.

"I'm good at it. You love it."

"Mmm, Kurt." He kissed Kurt's neck softly.

"Mmm, Blaine…what did I say?"

"I can't resist you, I can't shake that image, and you don't know what you do to me baby."

"You're temping but NO."

"Kuuurrrrrttttt."

"Whaaaaaaaaatttttt?"

"I want you."

"Blaine I know." Kurt smirked, he looked over at Blaine. He took a moment and he kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine held the kiss. He moved as close as he could to Kurt kissing him as deep as he could. Kurt groaned quietly as he could, he tugged at Blaine's curls. Blaine pulled away and kissed Kurt's neck sucking at it softly. Kurt smirked.

"I don't wanna be a leopard."

"But you're a sexy leopard."

"Oh I know that, but I don't need my spots to prove that."

"Mmm…" Blaine took a moment, he realized it was the end of the movie he took Kurt's hand and pulled him off his seat and out of the theater.

* * *

><p>When the two got home, Kurt took Blaine up to his room as quickly as he could. Blaine smirked as he felt Kurt slam him up against his bedroom door. Kurt smirked at him.<p>

"I should kill you for giving me a hard on in the car." Blaine just smiled broadly.

"If you just made out with me in the theater, and rubbed me through my pants a little I wouldn't have done that." Kurt growled a bit and they kissed fiercely. He felt Blaine pull him as close as he could. Kurt took off Blaine's shirt parting the kiss. Blaine then took off his. Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's neck then his body. He got to Kurt's pants and began to undo them quickly but still placing soft and wet kisses on Kurt's pelvic bone, sucking here and there. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's head. He reached over and locked the door. Blaine pulled his pants down and smirked up at Kurt.

"Wanna know the funny thing?"

"What?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I wasn't even hard…I mean I am now, but in the theater I wasn't."

"Oh go to hell…"

"How about I suck you first?"

"Yeah that works."

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly 'carefully' removed Kurt's boxers Kurt looked at Blaine as he began to lick the head of Kurt's swollen cock. He felt one hand on his hip the other hand traveled up his inner thigh. Blaine grabbed his testicles softly but firmly rubbing them as he carefully to Kurt into his mouth. It took every last ounce of power in Kurt NOT to thrust into that hot wet mouth. He watched Blaine's head bob back and forth. He wanted to moan so loudly, but his parents were home, and Finn would be there any minute. Kurt just grabbed a fist full of Blaine's curly locks tugging at them a bit. Blaine then went faster, he rubbed Kurt's testicles even more and Kurt moaned deeply, muffling it with all his might. He then felt Blaine take him in deeper, realizing he could thrust into Blaine's mouth and he then did so. Blaine moaned a bit as the hand that was fondling with Kurt's testicles. He began to palm his own throbbing erection.<p>

"Let it out…" Kurt said. Blaine then with one hand, took off his pants and boxers enough to release himself still sucking Kurt. He began to stroke himself causing both boys to moan deeply. Blaine stroked faster, and bobbed his head faster. Matching his strokes with his head movements. Kurt heard the front door and realized it was Finn, he took a gander at the clock and it was about 11:30. He didn't care about that routine tonight, not that he didn't want his routine but because he was just so turned on by Blaine and all of this, his mind wasn't processing the words: 'Stop I need to do my routine'. The words that were processing were: 'OhmyfuckingGodyes more…more!' Blaine just went as fast as he could moaning he came all over Kurt's legs and his own. Finally Kurt came deep into Blaine's mouth and Kurt noticed Blaine did not miss ONE drop of Kurt not one. Once Kurt was done Blaine slowly kissed up Kurt's body, and finally made it to his lips. He pulled away smirking.

"Feel better now?"

"Oh yes, and you?"

"Oh yeah I feel very good now…" Blaine smirked, "We should go to bed."

"Yes we should."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were moving furniture all day and setting up furniture. The rest of the guys promised to be over by noon, it was only 10 am and Kurt was so sore. They were working on the living room at the moment. The kitchen and the dining room were already done. The couch was where they both thought fit best, where it looked best. Kurt and Blaine sighed as the couch was finally where they wanted it. They both fell onto the couch next to one another.<p>

"I am going to be so sore…"

"I'll give you a massage. I promise."

"You better."

"I will baby." Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Will we still be doing this tomorrow?"

"I'll do the rest. We both painted non-stop with the girls yesterday so that's done. And I can put together a bed and all that. I may need help with the study but the guys can help."

"Mm, this couch is so comfy…I don't wanna move."

"C'mon! Up up." Blaine sprung up to his feet and pulled Kurt up. Kurt just groaned. Thankfully the guys did come just as Blaine said to help move his study desk to put in the study. Kurt called it quits at that and sat on the couch.

* * *

><p>He heard them coming down and hour later, he was asleep. He could hear them laughing, and talking about Xbox and games of sorts that were basically jibberish to him. The guys left saying goodbye to Blaine, and Blaine thanked them all for coming and helping him out. They said no problem except Puck said 'that'll be 1000 dollars' which he was of course joking. Blaine agreed to get him something awesome for Christmas instead. Blaine looked over at Kurt and sat down on the edge of the couch near his waist. He lightly shook Kurt smirking.<p>

"Baby…baby…" Blaine chuckled and shook him a bit harder, "Kurt, wake up."

"Mmm." Kurt just groaned.

"Let's go home."

"Okay." Kurt sighed, "I can't get up." Blaine laughed and pulled him up. Kurt smirked, "Thank you."

"C'mon, we get home to that nice, soft, warm bed. I'll give you a massage." Blaine pushed Kurt to the door softly.

"Chocolate?"

"How about we swing over to a store, get some…chocolate covered cherries, and you can eat those and watch Lifetime, while I give you a massage?"

"Oh yes…"

"Okay done, I think you and I deserve a little treat."

* * *

><p>They got home and Kurt was in his room laying on his stomach shirtless. He was watching Lifetime and eating chocolate covered cherries. Blaine-who was fully clothed- was over him giving him a shoulder and back massage.<p>

"I can't believe you aren't sore." Kurt said yawning a bit.

"Well, since that day at the shop I feel immune to sore muscles. I mean I am sore, but not a lot with a good nights sleep, I will be perfectly fine." Blaine continued his massage on Kurt which caused Kurt to groan a bit.

"God this feels…so good." Kurt popped another chocolate covered cherry in his mouth, "Hey, I have a crazy thought."

"Wanna share it?"

"What if I wanted to move in with you?" Blaine stopped mid motion. Did Kurt just say he wanted to live with him? Of course he would LOVE that, but at the same time, Kurt was still sorta young. To Blaine it was different. Kurt TOLD Blaine in a way 'you're staying with me', but Kurt was asking. Kurt craned his neck turning his body a bit to look at an astonished Blaine. Kurt arched a brow looking at him.

"To crazy?" Kurt asked.

"Wh-What?" No, no…Unexpected is more like it."

"You honestly think I'll sleep good without you in my bed?"

"Kurt, you're only like…17…almost. I mean, you wanna move out?"

"You did."

"Yeah I did, or I would've been harassed in my own house." He laid next to Kurt on his stomach, "Your Dad, and Mom love you, so does your brother."

"I know. But you've been in my bed, since the Summer. I've gone to sleep next to you, and woke up next to you."

"I know, I mean if you wanna you can. I'd love to have you move in with me. But you've gotta ask your Dad."

"I will."

"If he says no?"

"We'll take turns between houses."

"Hm…want me to finish your massage?"

"Nah it feels much better now." Kurt held out a chocolate covered cherry to Blaine's mouth. Blaine smiled and went to go eat it. Kurt smirked and snatched it away eating it himself.

"You tease." Blaine chuckled, he forced Kurt to roll over pinning him down. Kurt was just laughing.

"Me? No." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine smirked.

"I wanted that."

"There's one more." Kurt took it and held it between his teeth carefully, "Take it." Blaine leaned down and took the chocolate covered cherry, also kissing Kurt deeply. Burt walked in luckily Kurt was the only one shirtless.

"Am I interrupting?" Both boys snapped back looking at him.

"Uhm…no Dad, what's up?"

"Mercedes is on the phone. She said she called your cell you didn't answer."

"Okay gimmie a second."

"Okay." Kurt looked at Burt as he left, then looked at Blaine.

"Can I get up?"

"I guess…but I dunno if I wanna."

"You want to keep me from Mercedes? She'll kill you."

"Ah good point." Blaine moved from Kurt. Kurt smirked and went to grab a shirt. He grabbed the shirt Blaine painted in Saturday, it was still paint covered but loose on Kurt. Blaine smirked as Kurt walked out. He took a moment and cleaned up the box of chocolate covered cherries, and lotion bottle.

* * *

><p>"Hellooo?" Kurt said grabbing the house phone.<p>

"What were you doing not answering my call? Were you getting laid or something."

"Dirty girl, no, I was getting an amazing back massage."

"From what?"

"More like from who, Blaine gave it to me."

"Say what now?"

"Mhm."

"Oh hell to the no, I'ma have to talk to Mike."

"You girls are getting Blaine in trouble." Kurt said looking through the fridge.

"How?"

"I tell you what he does because you ask, and you turn around and tell your guys to do that too. And I understand you want them to be a bit more romantic. But most guys are NOT Blaine. Blaine was raised to be a gentleman, which is why he is so romantic. Otherwise he's just a guy like Sam or Finn. I mean, yes he is overly romantic, but it's who he is. I mean, I think Mike is romantic in his own way. Every guy is romantic, how they go about doing it is unique."

"Blaine leaves you love notes, brings you roses, tells you he loves you."

"That's who he is. Not all guys are Blaine."

"Still, it wouldn't kill the guys to be a bit more romantic."

"Guess what."

"What?" Mercedes asked. Kurt hadn't noticed Carole or Burt walk in the kitchen as Kurt spoke.

"I might be moving in with Blaine."

"No way…" Mercedes' voice smiled through the phone.

"Yeah, I have to ask my Dad, but I really wanna move in with Blaine."

"Kurt." Kurt heard Burt's voice. Kurt looked at him putting the phone into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" Burt asked. Kurt put the phone back to his ear.

"I gotta go, text ya later? Okay…bye Cedes." Kurt hung up looking at Burt, "What's up?"

"You said you want to move in with Blaine." Burt said slowly.

"Yeah…I do. I know I'm only –almost- 17, but…I really wanna be with him. He's been sleeping in my bed every night, since the Summer, and I don't think I'd be able to sleep without him."

"Kurt…" Burt began.

"I know I'm just a kid, okay? But…but I mean honestly, did you ever sleep well when Mom wasn't in bed with you? Or when Carole's not asleep next to you? Do you sleep well."

"Not, really but Kurt you're just a kid. You are both just kids…"

"Kurt, your Father, and I…we're fine with you and him…going at it, and it took us a while to accept this, but you have to understand moving out at your age, is a big thing."

"I'm gonna be 17 when I go to college…I'll be in New York, and if he goes to New York I'll be living with him there anyway."

"So what's the rest of the year gonna kill you?"

"Yes!" Kurt said to his Father.

"Kurt, Blaine is a nice boy. You two are very happy, but it's puppy love." Burt said sternly, "I'm sure you are in love, but that's like Finn and Rachel they've been on and off so many times it's like a light switch. He's your first boyfriend, Kurt."

"So what?! You said Mom was your first girlfriend, and she was the first everything for you."

"Yeah, it was different back then Kurt."

"That is the worst excuse ever."

"Kurt, the answer is NO. I will not let you move in with Blaine."

"Then I'll just sleep over his house every night."

"Kurt, don't test my patience."

"Why can't I…?" Kurt stopped looking at him, "This isn't about…Being alone with Blaine or, me being in love…you don't want to see me go because you're afraid you won't see me again."

"Fine! Yes…you are not leaving until you have to Kurt. This is the last year I will see you for a while."

"Dad, I'm gonna come back on the holidays…" Kurt sighed, "I'll be six blocks away. What makes you think I wouldn't come here every day to be with you? Why are you so afraid to let me grow up? It's inevitable and trying to prevent it, is pointless."

"You're my only son Kurt. Okay? Yeah I have Finn but by blood you are my ONLY son. You are growing up way to fast Kurt."

"That's what happens!"

"The answer remains no, that's it, bottom line. No more discussing it." Burt went to the garage slamming the door. Kurt looked at the door angrily sighing. He looked at Carole.

"What do you have to say about all this?"

"Kurt…I know where you're coming from but I also understand your Father. I…I wouldn't let Finn move out on his own now. Even if he was steel stable. He's my baby, and to your Father you're his. You are the last little bit he has left to your Mother, and, he isn't ready to let that go."

"But I told him no matter where I am all he has to do is call and I'd come."

"And that's fine Kurt but it doesn't change the fact that when HE gets up in the morning you won't be there. When you and Blaine crash on the love chair, he puts the blanket on you? And you smile sleepily, and he smiles, and it's a warm sweet smile Kurt. He still sees you as that little…seven year old." Carole took a deep breath, "He just isn't ready for you to leave the nest. And I know you are just ready to fly off and do your thing but your Father loves you…"

"I'm only six blocks away."

"That's six blocks further than where you are. To him six blocks is sixty thousand miles away. To him that's on the whole other side of the world. I understand you want to go, but he isn't ready yet."

"I'm not a little kid."

"You will always be that little seven year old…to him, because you are his only son Kurt. And I hate to say this but I have to side with your Father because he has his reasons, and he has his points." Carole went upstairs. Kurt stood there he closed the bottle he was drinking and just set it down wherever. He sat at the dining room table looking down at his hands. Finn walked in.

"Hey bro…what's up?"

"Nothing." Kurt snapped.

"Whoooaaa, who spit in your Cheerios?"

"Just leave me alone I'm mad."

"Why?"

"I want to move in with Blaine." Kurt said, "Dad won't let me."

"Why would you wanna move out?"

"Because, I want to sleep next to Blaine like I have been. He's become a habit like smoking. I can't quit cold turkey…"

"Look…Kurt…I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. But, listen your Dad loves you. I can't blame him for not wanting you to go. I know when I go off for college, wherever I go? My Mom is gonna cry so hard, and she's gonna call me every hour I'm gone. But she loves me…and she misses me. Your Dad loves you and whether it's next door, or six blocks away, or on the other side of town, he still is gonna miss you. And I know…I know you love Blaine okay? But…give him time to think about it. Okay?"

"Okay…I guess." Kurt sighed standing up he sat on the couch as Blaine came downstairs.

* * *

><p>"I heard a bit of yelling decided to not walk into the warzone till it was clear." Blaine smiled.<p>

"Yeah well…" Kurt said bitterly. Blaine looked around then he carefully sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine looked at him.

"Yeah nothing is still wrong…has the word 'no' in it, and 'no' isn't positive which means it's wrong." Kurt took a moment and looked at Blaine who just smiled with a goofy grin. Kurt looked at him as if saying 'what the hell' and he began to laugh.

"Aha! I made you laugh, just proves how good of a Romeo I make…" He scooted close to Kurt, "Tell me what's wrong?" He put a gentle arma round Kurt.

"My Dad won't let me move in with you."

"I didn't think he would." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him.

"You're siding with him?"

"No…I didn't say that. But I didn't think he would…Kurt, did you ever look through his point of view?"

"Yes I did."

"My Mom didn't want me to go. But I left because I felt out numbered. She asks me to come back home every time I see her."

"It's only six blocks."

"And for your Dad that's too far."

"I'll be miles away when I go to New York."

"And he will still feel the same way." Kurt sighed.

"But I wanna move in with you."

"And I want you to move in too. But, I also understand what your Dad feels…so, just respect that. He might change his mind."

"Yeah, I guess…it was sorta sprung on him."

"You still coming to my house warming Friday?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Friday came and Blaine was cooking for everyone. Kurt came over to check up on him. He smiled a bit, walking in.<p>

"Helloooo."

"In the kitchen." Blaine said. Kurt walked in smirking.

"Wow…uhm hello chef Anderson." Blaine smirked.

"Cute. So…you sleeping over tonight?"

"Maaaayyybe?" Kurt smirked.

"Aah, tease." Blaine held out a spoon of red sauce to him, "Taste please." Kurt arched a brow, "Making some dinner, I'm sure they're bringing stuff for my house, and even then I still should serve them dinner."

"Did you make enough?"

"I have…three big pots full of pasta…lots and lots of meatballs, and yes I made more than enough…"

"Spaghetti and meatballs huh?"

"Mhmmm, I asked Mr. Schue if I could skip for that reason…anywhooo…" He held the spoon again, "Taste please." Kurt smirked and brought his mouth to the spoon and tasted the sauce.

"Mm, that's so good."

"Awesome, if you love it so will everyone else."

"So…why do you want me to stay?" Kurt leaned forward a bit looking at him.

"Because…you have yet to help me christen my new crib." Blaine smiled, "And I'd like that…" He leaned forward his lips millimeters from Kurt's.

"Mm mm…you are such a horn dog."

"Yeah well…what can I say, you make me so horny. So, I have to ask, has your Dad changed his mind yet?"

"I don't know he said tomorrow we'll talk about it…"

"So there's a possible yes."

"I know."

"C'mooon be a little happy." Blaine kissed his lips softly then pulled away.

"Blaine, I just don't get why he has to hold on to me…I'm a phone call away."

"You're still that little boy. I can understand…you grew up pretty fast in his eyes. I mean a year ago, you were a virgin…now…well." Blaine smirked, "You aren't. You're going to college, you go out more, you wanna move out, he is just afraid of losing you."

"Hm…I forgot an overnight bag, so…you'll drop me off?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

* * *

><p>As the 'party' commenced. He'd gotten a food processor from Rachel and Finn, a Blender from Quinn and Sam, a better coffee pot from Mercedes and Mike, the couples all chipped in to get them something. Puck got him a welcome mat, he said it was always nice to have a welcome mat. When they sat down to eat the guys let the girls dig in first which the girls didn't understand the guys were being polite, the guys then got what they wanted.<p>

"Oh my God, this is fantastic." Rachel said.

"I'll say what do you put in the sauce?" Quinn asked.

"It's a sorta a secret." Blaine smirked, "My Mother's secret. It's only supposed to be passed down from woman to woman, but she made an acceptation for me because I was her only child."

"Why can't you cook like that?" Rachel asked looking at Finn.

"Because…I suck?"

"You should teach them Blaine." Quinn said.

"Ah, my kitchen isn't big enough." Blaine said quickly, "And, I'm not a chef, I really can't teach them anything."

"How about we enjoy the food?" Kurt said simply. Kurt couldn't wait till later tonight, he'd help Blaine 'christen his crib', he was hoping they would. Yes they've had sex almost EVERY minute they were together. But Kurt really did want him, and Blaine could see the way he was staring at him. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes, he was surprised no one saw his seductive eyes. Blaine couldn't wait to get him to his bed, he hadn't slept in it yet, he was waiting for tonight…


	16. Blaine's Wisdom, Blaine's Desk

Blaine walked into Kurt's house, Kurt's Father already knew he was sleeping over, and Kurt told him to make himself comfortable. Blaine knew that meant it would be a while. He then took a moment and looked around, he didn't see Burt but saw Carole. He walked up to her.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel, where's Mr. Hummel?"

"Garage, why?" Blaine shook his head. He carefully walked into the garage.

"Mr. Hummel? Can we talk?"

"Sure…what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about letting Kurt move in, before you say something, just hear me out." Blaine walked in more taking a deep breath, "I know for a fact, I will never be good enough for Kurt in your eyes, I will never be the best thing…But I do love him. I gave it thought and Kurt has a point, I can't just not sleep next to him. And I don't want to over stay my welcome here. I know you don't want to let him go, but I game you my promise that I would never hurt him in anyway…I just, I want you to understand that I'll take care of him."

"Blaine…why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want Kurt to move in with me, but I sure as hell want your approval for it. And I want you to be happy for Kurt. I know I'll never be good enough for Kurt. Hell I don't know WHAT I did to deserve Kurt. I don't even feel like I deserve him. I mean, I have you and your Wife, and New Directions for sending him there. Firstly New Directions, they sent him to spy on me, I met him on that staircase…I…I fell in love. I mean if I never met him on that staircase? I wouldn't be here at all. And if you hadn't used that honeymoon money and sent him there…I would've never gotten hooked to him. But Kurt has me hooked more than I could express." Blaine took a deep breath, "And to try and unhook me now in my opinion would be lethal. And don't worry about me taking him away because Kurt made it clear to me that his family will ALWAYS come before me. He made it clear that if you called at 3 am in the morning he would leave my side and come running wherever you are. And I want you to know, I would never take Kurt away from you ever."

"How do you know you love him if he's your first?"

"Because…I can't imagine my life without him. And I may be jumping the gun when I say this, but…I can imagine myself 5…10 years from now, having a future with Kurt. I'd do anything and everything for him. If I was told…to break up with him or Kurt dies, I'd rather break up and see him alive then stay with him and watch him die." Blaine looked down as he heard Kurt call him.

"I'll think about it." Burt said simply. Blaine nodded.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Kurt opened the door seeing Blaine.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just saying hi to your Dad." Blaine smiled.

"Oh…well c'mon."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Burt said. Kurt nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt got to Blaine's house. Kurt put his jacket on the coat rack. Blaine smirked and closed the front door locking it behind him. Kurt could feel his hot breath on his next and moved away from him going to the kitchen. Blaine followed smirking knowing Kurt was teasing him. He had a surprise for Kurt though if they went to the room. Kurt non-chalantly got some water from the fridge. He got to the cabinets and felt Blaine behind him. He went on pouring the water into a glass, went to drink it and felt Blaine grind his hips, Blaine's hard-on more obvious now. Kurt smiled playfully and leaned back into him. Blaine said nothing but kissed and sucked on Kurt's neck. Kurt carefully brought one hand up to Blaine's cheek, Blaine bit his neck eliciting a moan from Kurt. Blaine's hands went under Kurt's shirt feeling his cool skin against his warm hands. Blaine soon took off Kurt's shirt with ease.<p>

One of Blaine's hands played with Kurt's erected nipples, the other began to venture down to Kurt's pants. Kurt's head tilted back more granting much more access for Blaine. Blaine nibbled at his neck harder running his teeth and tongue over the pale, exposed skin. Blaine smirked as he pulled away Kurt couldn't help but whimper. Blaine just held up his pointer as if saying 'hold on' Kurt watched him. Blaine came back with his hands behind his back. There was sort of a half wall separating the kitchen and the dining room, there was a post where the 'archway' was. Blaine pinned Kurt to it, and Kurt could feel something fuzzy on his wrists and heard a sort of 'ssh click' sound and realized they were fuzzy cuffs. Blaine smirked moving away from Kurt a bit, dangling another pair of purple and pink fuzzy cuffs on one finger. Purple and pink were Kurt's favorite colors, not to mention bondage –mainly, specifically fuzzy cuffs- were his kink. How in the hell would Blaine know that he has never told anyone.

"How…How'd you-"

"Honestly? I read your diary. I promise all I read in it was about your kink."

"What?! You ready my diary?!"

"I Just your kink Kurt just your kink! I swear nothing else. I swear…anyway…" Blaine moved closer smirking, "I'm using the information I gathered to my advantage."

"Why two pairs?"

"Always have a spare."

"I could kill you."

"I'm sure you won't want to after this." Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's body. Kurt moaned his hands were cuffed so he couldn't touch Blaine which was killing him. Blaine undid Kurt's pants smirking realizing Kurt was just as hard as he was.

"Name your want of pleasure."

"Your house, you pick."

"But you're my guest, I aim to please." Blaine kissed his pelvic bone.

"You treat all your guests like this?"

"Just you, you're my V.I.S.B…"

"Your what?"

"Very Important Sexy Boyfriend." Blaine said hotly.

"Mmm." Kurt moaned.

"Name your want of pleasure." Blaine said again.

"Ride me."

"Like you did for my-"

"Yes."

"Kurt I'm to heavy, I'll snap you."

"Dog style then?"

"Okay where?" Blaine smirked against Kurt's hip bone kissing it.

"What do you mean where?"

"Kitchen, Dining room, Study, living room, or the usual bedroom?"

"You're full of kinky surprises huh?"

"Of course pick."

"Study." Kurt smirked. Blaine was face to face with him smirking. He took out a small silver, key. The head of this little silver key was in the shape of a heart. Blaine carefully undid the cuffs. Kurt stepped out of his pants. He took Blaine's shirt off. Both boys kicking off their shoes they almost forgot they had on. They finally made it to the study, with enough tripping and grinding and wet kissing. Kurt removed his boxers. Blaine had nearly ripped Kurt's boxers off. Meanwhile their lips never parted for a second. Blaine reached into a drawer pulling out a small to medium size of lubricant.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asked parting the kiss.

"I didn't…I had a little bottle in my pants pocket, a little one in the entable drawer, one in the bedroom and one here."

"Smart." Kurt turned him around and opened the lube coating his fingers in it. He bent Blaine over and rubbed his entrance, he wasn't going to tease anymore or wait. He pushed one finger in animating a moan from Blaine. Kurt smiled the cuffs were still on one hand, his free hand that was softly scratching at Blaine's back. Making Blaine moan loudly gripping the sides of the desk. Kurt pushed another finger into him, and Blaine pushed back against his fingers. Kurt smirked soon pushing another finger in, Blaine squeaked a little when Kurt's fingers pinched and rubbed his nipples. Blaine moaned, then whimpered feeling Kurt's fingers pull out. Kurt coated his throbbing cock with the lubricant, groaning just a bit. He changed his mind last minute and turned Blaine around laying him on the table. Blaine looked up confused but Kurt just thrusted into him. Moving slow, gaining an approving moan from Blaine. He began to stroke Blaine at the same pace he was thrusting into him. They both moaned loudly, Kurt forced Blaine's legs to wrap around Kurt's waist pulling him in more. Kurt groaned as he kept thrusting faster, stroking Blaine faster.

"Oh God Kurt."

Blaine pushed against Kurt's thrusts, Kurt leaned down kissing him deeply. They were both feeling the sheer pleasure of each other. Blaine could already feel the warm feeling coiling in his stomach. Kurt was gripping his hips, kissing down Blaine's neck. Blaine just kept moaning Kurt's name over and over, and it turned Kurt on to death. Kurt began to bite at Blaine's nipple thrusting faster, deeper and harder. Blaine put his hands through Kurt's perfect hair tugging softly. Kurt groaned as he kissed Blaine's lips, he could feel Blaine come hard all over both of them but just kept stroking. And a few more thrusts later, Kurt let go deep inside of Blaine moaning hotly in Blaine's ear. Blaine was sure as hell happy he found out Kurt's kink.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine both took a shower –at the same time- Kurt said it would be a bad idea but it was actually nicer than he though. And no, they didn't have sex but Blaine gave him a back massage. Once they were both clean, Kurt put his pajama pants on, Blaine put his on too. He laid down with Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's frame softly, but firmly.<p>

"I wish it could be like this forever." Kurt said softly as he began to fall asleep.

"I think it will be baby…I think it will be." Blaine smiled into his neck kissing it softly.

"Promise?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Mhm, I promise." They both went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine's Mother had visited Kurt's house thinking Blaine was there. Burt, Carole, Allison, and Finn were walking up to the house. Allison tried to get it.<p>

"He locked it…he told me there was a spare key somewhere…" Allison took a moment taking out her phone. She walked back up to the mailbox, then unlocked the door. When they walked in clothes were strewn all over the house. Shirts, pants, shoes, socks…Burt took a moment grabbing a shirt that looked liked Kurt's.

"Ew…" Finn said picking up Blaine's shirt, "They totally did it."

"Did what?" Allison asked.

"Y-You didn't know Kurt and Blaine did…the nasty?" Finn asked.

"Oh! That, of course please…I taught the boy where to hide the lubricants." Allison waved her hands.

"Whoooaaa totally didn't need to hear that at 9 in the morning…" Finn said.

"I'll go wake'em up." Burt said simply.

"I guess I'll make'em breakfast, Finn, come help me get stuff off the shelves." Carole said. Allison followed them.

* * *

><p>Burt walked up the stairs slowly, it was a really nice house. Not to big but not to small. He took a moment seeing pictures of Blaine's family along the hallway walls. And then there was one that caught his eye. It was Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs. Kurt was holding what looked like a dandelion, that had a few fuzzies left on it. They were kissing, and Burt noticed Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's other hand was resting on Blaine's leg. He could see the passion in that one picture, he figured maybe Tina took the picture as she liked taking pictures and he knew that. He saw the passion the boys had for each other, the love…the true love. And Burt came to realize there was nothing he could do. Kurt really loved Blaine, and Blaine loved Kurt. He took a deep breath as he walked into their room finally. He saw Kurt snuggling Blaine, his foot hanging off the side of the bed, Burt could see that –thank God- they were wearing pants. He saw the slight sleepy smile on Kurt's face. His arms were secure around Blaine's waist. And Blaine's arms seemed to hold Kurt firmly. Burt just took that moment in. He sighed and shook Kurt.<p>

"Hey…" Burt said softly, "Hey kiddo, wake up." Kurt began to wake up.

"Mm?"

"Hey kiddo, wake up it's 9 am…"

"Dad? How'd you get in?"

"Blaine's Mother knew where the spare key was."

"Oh...Carole and Finn with you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay…we'll be down in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay kiddo, see you down stairs." Kurt watched him go. Kurt smirked a bit and leaned up to Blaine kissing his jaw line.

"Blaine?" He shook Blaine in a way, "Hey, Blaine…wake up."

"Mm…" Blaine groaned moving from Kurt a bit laying on his stomach. Kurt laughed and sat on Blaine's back in a way.

"Hey…wake up hobbit."

"Mm what?"

"Wake up…"

"I don't wanna…"

"Yes you do…c'mon. Your Mom's down stairs."

"My what is where?" Blaine's head popped up.

"Your…_Mom_ is _down stairs_."

"Oh damn!" Blaine hopped up nearly knocking Kurt off the bed. Blaine stopped turning to him, "You okay?"

"Just fine jack rabbit."

"Sorry." Blaine grabbed a shirt putting it on. He ran out of the room it seemed. Kurt rolled his eyes putting one of Blaine's shirts on. He followed Blaine. He saw Blaine run to the kitchen and stopped seeing his Mother cooking with Carole.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom." Blaine said slightly out of breath.<p>

"Oh hi honey, listen next time don't leave your clothes all over the house it's terribly messy, and just not where clothes belong. They belong in a hamper."

"Totally, it was way to obvious that you and Kurt did the nasty." Finn said. Burt smirked.

"I went to the bathroom and found these." He put the purple and pink fuzzy cuffs on the counter, "Who's are they?" The smirk was still on his face. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, they then said at the same time.

"Mine."

"Whooooaaaaaaa!" Finn stood up, "Did you cuff my brother?"

"I-…I…No- Yes- I mean-!"

"Really?" Burt tossed them to Blaine, "Fair enough Kurt has his Mother's libido…"

"Dad!" Kurt squawked.

"What?! Dad, no no…no! Fuzzy cuffs are like ew! Kinky!"

"Don't be jealous, you'd understand if you and Rachel did it." Kurt said simply going to the fridge. Blaine was just red, as hell.

"So you like using those?" Allison asked looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, sometimes..." Blaine said honestly.

"So did your Father."

"What?!" Blaine's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh yeah…your Dad had a weird obsession with bondage…"

"Oh my god." Kurt, Blaine and Finn said.

"It's a little early for sex talk, let's talk about what Mom is cooking…Mom?" Kurt said.

"Pancakes." Carole smirked.

"Sounds good." Finn smirked at the small pile. He went to grab one. Carole and Kurt both swatted his hand. Finn whimpered taking his hand back, "Ow…I just wanted one."

"One turns into twelve." Carole said.

"Twelve turns into twenty four." Kurt added on. Blaine grabbed one, but nothing was said.

"Hey! Why does he get to have one?"

"It's his house, his food." Carole said. Blaine took another one and gave it to Blaine.

"Thank you." Finn smiled. Blaine nodded grabbing some Orange juice. Kurt smirked at Blaine and grabbed the fuzzy cuffs, he went to put them in the bedroom he didn't want them out in the open forever.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blaine and Kurt were able to sneak away, Kurt had the girls over and Blaine said Finn could invite the guys over. But Blaine snuck away with Kurt, they went to the park, there wasn't anyone there. Blaine and Kurt were holding hands as they swung on the swing slowly. Kurt sighed a bit the slight chill in the air made his breath somewhat visible. Blaine looked over at him.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like the year is going to go by to fast…wh-what if you don't get into Julliard?" Kurt stood up letting go of his hand. He walked over to the slide and Blaine followed him, "What if you have to go all the way to Arizona to go to school. I'll never see you again." Kurt sat down, he didn't know why he was thinking about this now. Maybe it was because back at the house the girls and a few of the guys were talking about colleges and where they were going. Blaine looked at him and took a deep breath. He sat down carefully behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Kurt…what happened when I promised you the stars and the moon."

"You gave them to me."

"What happened when I promised I'd never lie to you?"

"You didn't."

"What happened when I promised to love you?"

"You have."

"So, don't you think I'll keep my promise when I say I promise I will never leave you? Ever?"

"You won't."

"Right. So even if we are hundreds, thousands, millions of miles away, I will never leave, I will always be with you. I will always love you Kurt." He squeezed Kurt a bit, "Because you saved me…"

"How?" Kurt asked looking at him a bit.

"You…showed me how to love someone. You let me stay with you when my Father was being a jackass. You stuck by me no matter what happened. You always loved me. I told you how much you move me…and you do. Every single day. When you wake up and smile, when you walk with that…classy sass of yours…when you go all diva on Finn because he's being a pig." Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck, and Kurt laughed a bit. Blaine smiled pulling Kurt as close as he could to him, "You move me when you, sing your heart out, when you stand up for what you believe in…Kurt you are…you are the most beautiful person on this earth. And as nice as Carole is…your Father is the second luckiest man…because I'm the first and I'm lucky to have you."

"You're the corny person ever but that was so freakin' romantic."

"Well thank you, I try. But you need to promise me no matter where we go to school…you will always love me."

"I promise I will always love you."

"Good." Blaine squeezed him a bit, "We should get back before they realize we're gone."

"But I'm warm and cozy."

"Your ass is sitting on metal…it's sorta cold out…"

"Mm, true…what will you be for Halloween?"

"I…can't tell you but you will love it."

"I'm excited. C'mon." Kurt got up grabbing Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>They both went inside Blaine's house, Blaine's Mother, Kurt's Father and Carole were sitting and talking. The girls were watching the guys play. Puck didn't have a controller, he looked at the two boys.<p>

"Yo Lover Boy, awesome house." Blaine nodded.

"Thanks Puckerman."

"Nice of you to join the party where were you guys?" Quinn asked.

"Just walking…had to get away from the gun noises."

"Hey, Finn and I have a date tomorrow…make-over tonight and tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Sure…c'mon." Kurt went up stairs, the girls followed Blaine stayed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt began to do a make-over on Rachel.<p>

"So I heard from Sam who heard from Finn Blaine's Birthday was…pretty hot."

"I also heard from Mike, who heard from Finn that when they came by this morning your clothes and his clothes were all over the place." Mercedes smirked.

"I'll kill him." Kurt sighed not stopping what he was doing.

"You guys have a really awesome sex life…I don't even have it that good…" Santana sighed, "Gay men getting it on more than me, the world is ending."

"I heard…you used whipped cream…is it true?" Tina was excited. Kurt laughed a bit. Mercedes shook her head at Tina.

"Girl you are ONE sick puppy."

"Guy on guy action is hot, I'd pay 20 bucks to see Kurt and Blaine go at it."

"Oh my God Dolphin sex? Can I watch?" Brittany asked, "I love dolphin sex."

"See, I'm not the only one." Tina smiled.

"Uh, no…and no even for a million dollars I would not let anyone watch me have sex…ever."

"What if we were all stone drunk?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my God." Kurt sighed.

"Okay okay…" Tina smiled, "Okay Kurt, if you and Blaine and like every guy in ND was drunk, but you could only choose one guy to bang, who would it be?"

"Puck he's single and a horn dog." Kurt said with no hesitation. Blaine smirked standing in the doorway.

"Really? I would have chosen Sam…or Mike."

"What?!" Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt said.

"Well, I'm just sayin'…I'd probably go with Puck too…if that's what Kurt really wanted."

"Whoa, wait, you'd seriously have a threesome?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…?" Blaine said slowly.

"You are just a regular box of cracker jacks aren't you." Kurt said going back to Rachel.

"Of course, I aim to make your life pleasurable, in more ways than one." Blaine smiled hopping on his bed with the girls and Kurt.

"Sex demon huh?" Santana smirked.

"By the way, I cannot thank you enough for those fuzzy cuffs, we have a pair of our own now…pink and purple." Blaine smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God where?!" Tina asked. Blaine looked at Kurt as if asking if he could show them.

"Go ahead, I don't care." Blaine hopped up and grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs. He smiled swinging them on his fingers.

"Sexy right?"

"Oh my God!" Rachel said looking at him, "Those are adorable!"

"I'll say." Santana smirked, "Totally barrowing those…"

"Those are pretty sexy." Mercedes admitted, "Not my style but they are cute."

"Oh…My…GAGA." Tina jumped up grabbing a pair, "These are so freakin' sexy!"

"I picked them out myself." Blaine smiled proudly.

"You're a dork." Kurt said.

"I am but I'm a loveable dork…" Blaine put the cuffs away. He then sat next to Kurt, "You…are very good at this."

"I know." Kurt smirked, "I'm a fairy godmother don't you know." Blaine just laughed a bit shaking his head looking down. Kurt looked at him, "What?"

"Oh I had a good witty comeback."

"Tell." Kurt said.

"Okay…" Blaine smirked at him, "I know you're a godmother and I've seen the magic you can perform with that _wand_…of yours." The girls and Kurt looked at him shocked, with dropped jaws but they also seemed to smile.

"Oh! I'm gonna kill you!" Kurt laughed a bit. Blaine sprung up as the girls began to burst out laughing. Blaine ran out of the room and Kurt stopped at the door way. The girls were still cracking up in the background. Kurt shook his head and closed the door.

"That boy…"

"Oh my God that was so kinky…so sexy and so hilarious." Tina laughed.

"He's terrible." Kurt sighed. Kurt heard his name being called and sighed, "Cedes, finish this up for me?"

"Sure." Mercedes took Kurt's place. He went downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Where's a more…" He looked over at the boys playing Call of Duty, "Where's a more quieter place we can go to?"

"The Study." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>They went to the study but Blaine was there looking at a book. He looked up arching a brow.<p>

"Blaine I hate to ask you to leave but-"

"No, he can stay it sorta considers him too." Burt said. Kurt arched a brow.

"Dad?"

"I've been thinking…about letting Kurt move in with you." Burt said slowly, "And I'm not peachy keen with it, but I'm going to let him." Kurt wanted to jump for joy but he saw the 'wait a second' hand, and contained himself. Burt took a deep breath, "You will give me an extra key to this house, god forbid something happens. You will both, come for Dinner at least 5 days out of the seven until I get used to the fact you aren't there Kurt. You Blaine will make sure Kurt is taken care of, and I mean that with everything, food, showering, his routine. Understand?"

"Of course Mr. Hummel, I promise, I'll take care of him…keep him safe…I promise."

"So-So I can really stay?"

"Yeah…" Burt said softly. Kurt jumped up and down and tackle hugged his Father nearly knocking him over. Burt carefully hugged him back.

"When can I start staying over?"

"Tonight if you want…"

"I can get the rest of my things tomorrow?"

"Mhm…" Kurt pulled from the hug and looked at his Father.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Yeah well the last time I talked about this you freaked out."

"I had time to think…I trust you both…"

"I promise I'll take care of Kurt, I promise Mr. Hummel, Thank you so much." Blaine said. Burt just nodded. Blaine looked at Kurt, "I'll go make room in my closet for your clothes Kurt." Blaine walked out. Kurt looked at Burt and hugged him again.

"If you need me, or even if you just miss me call, I don't care if it's every day, every hour, any minute you call and I'll come Dad I promise." Burt hugged him back. Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm only a call away, I swear."

"I know kiddo, I know. I just wish I knew where the time went." Kurt pulled back smirking.

"I called 'the time' it's in Las Vegas." Burt chuckled.

"Smart ass."

"You'll miss it."

"I know…you are just growing so fast, and it only seems like yesterday…you were 6…sitting on the swing, playing at the park, you're growing up so fast."

"I know…"

"It's hard to deal with it."

"I know Dad."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt had gotten more clothes for the week. He walked back into Blaine house and looked around. Blaine wasn't downstairs. So he went up stairs. Blaine was sitting at the study desk over looking some papers, Kurt stood in the door way watching, it almost scared him how much Blaine really looked like his Father in this setting. At a desk…reading papers, not caring of the world around him. He carefully and quietly walked in. He sat on the desk next to Blaine looking at the papers.<p>

"What'cha readin' there handsome?"

"Just some info about this house, and the last people to live here, they were nice enough to give me some info about a few problems they had. They had problems with frozen pipes last winter, and the water heater is due to be 'updated' so to speak. The roof has some slight leakage, they would've fixed it but the inspector didn't catch it or said it needed to be fixed. But they recommend I get it fixed. And they also recommend I just get the foundation sealed up, just in case a flood comes through."

"I hate to say this, but a few moments ago you were sitting here, and I was looking at you…you looked like your Dad."

"My Mom always said I looked like him. I always thought I looked like her." Blaine shrugged.

"So, are you ready for Halloween?"

"Yeah…" Blaine smirked and leaned back, "You should be Riff Raff…I hear you have the costume for it."

"Who told you?"

"Sam and Finn."

"You gonna dress up as Magenta?"

"Uhm, no."

"Frank-N-Feter?" Kurt raised his eye brows with a smile.

"Nooooo."

"Rocky? Also known as 'Creature'?"

"I'll think about it…I'll be cold as hell."

"And you'll have to shave."

"My legs?"

"No your ass…" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh I can't shave my legs! No way!"

"If you really want me to be Riff Raff you gotta dress up as one of those…"

"Why do I have to shave my legs?!"

"You have jungle legs. I love you but I'm sorry."

"Oh my God, sure tell me now." Blaine sighed, "Okay I will shave them, for that one night."

"Never grows back the same."

"I will not make a habbit of shaving my legs I'm sorry not happening! But I will for Halloween I guess…I catch a cold, I'll blame it on you."

"Oh my God you're really gonna dress as creature?" Kurt's lips turned into a smile.

"I guess I can, for you." Blaine smirked.

"Gonna have to get you a blond wig."

"Wait, why don't you dress up as Frank-N-Furter?"

"Because I don't want eggs thrown at me?"

"Okay, fair enough."

"C'mon let's go to bed."

"Okay…" Blaine smiled a bit as they went to bed together that night, wrapped in each other's arms.


	17. A Not So Happy Halloween

Kurt was getting ready. He was dressed as Riff Raff, the ENTIRE New Directions decided to go to school as the character's of 'Rocky Horror Show'. Sam was relieved when he found out he wasn't the only creature. Mercedes was dressing as Frank-N-Furter, as was Santana this time around. Finn was glad he was just going to be 'Brad' and wouldn't be to out of suit. Carole and Burt were over at Blaine's house, Burt was about to head to work anyway, but Carole decided to make the boys breakfast. Kurt came down smirking.

"Aren't I a sexy Riff Raff?"

"Oh wow…your costume is very good." Carole smiled.

"I wanna see Blaine…he told me he had to shave his legs."

"Yes, I told him to."

"He's been working out like crazy too."

"I know." Kurt smiled a bit devilishly.

"Ew." Finn said.

"Why are you all going to school like that?" Burt asked.

"Because it's Halloween…we want to stand out. Besides, we're going skating later."

"Roller skating?" Carole asked.

"Yeah." Finn smiled, "Everyone gets to see Kurt fall on his ass." Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly hit him on the head with his duster. Finn whimpered, "Ow!" He rubbed the top of his head. Kurt smirked getting water.

"Don't tease the Riff Raff, he'll hit you with his duster."

"Well, I gotta go…" Burt stood up, "Tell Blaine he can have the day off, he's been working Overtime and working hard lately."

"Okay Dad thanks." Kurt nodded.

"No problem Riff Raff." Burt smirked, "Brad, be nice to Riff Raff." Burt joked, he kissed Carole, "Bye."

"Bye." Carole nodded him off as Burt walked out. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine decided against the blond wig, he just couldn't do that. But he shrunk his gold shorts so they'd fit better. And he was wearing a tight gold tank top. He walked into the kitchen looking at the guys and Carole.

"Sooo, how do I look?" Kurt turned around and his duster hit the floor. Carole laughed a but as did Finn he picked up the duster and put it back in Kurt's hand.

"I think that's an approval."

"Where's the blond wig?"

"I decided against it…but if anyone says anything I have it with me. I don't make a good blond…at all."

"The pants…"

"Shrunk'em!" Blaine smiled, "Didn't work to look as good as I do for nothin'."

"Wow…" Kurt looked at him, "Just…wow."

"Are you gonna be able to make it through the day without jumping his bones?" Finn asked. Kurt hit him in the shoulder with the duster and walked over to Blaine.

"Yeah I can manage…it's when we get home that'll be the problem." Kurt smirked and Finn closed his eyes shuddering a bit, "C'mon let's go wait for Finn in the car, Finn hurry up we wanna get our coffee."

* * *

><p>They arrived to school, and Finn got out greating Rachel smiling. Kurt looked at Blaine.<p>

"You sure you wanna go in there like that?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay." Kurt got out of the car as did Blaine. Finn watched Rachel's mouth drop into a smile. Blaine and Kurt walked up to them.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine smiled.

"Wow, you make an awesome creature." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks. I've been told."

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Blaine had got compliments all day. It was French so he was hoping soon would come Glee and he could hear the end of it. Not that he wasn't happy that Blaine wasn't getting complimented, he was jealous. Hello, he was freakin' Riff Raff! Then again Blaine did look seriously hot. The tight shorts, tight shirt, tight muscles…can muscles be tight? Who cared, he looks hot all over. Azimio waned over to Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn.<p>

"What's up freaks?"

"It's Halloween Azimio." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is…don't mean you have to dress up in freaky costumes."

"You've been wearing yours all week." Blaine said, "Oh no wait, that was just your face." He was being bold, he hated when his friends were picked on.

"What'd you say fag?"

"You heard me." Blaine said simply.

"I'll kill you!"

"I dare you to try. With the amount of witnesses I'm sure you'd go to jail for life."

"Shut it."

"We live in America, therefore we have the right to freedom of speech." Azimio picked Blaine up by his shirt.

"Say one more thing and I'll kick the crap out of you."

"Happy Halloween." Blaine said. Azimio threw Blaine to the ground and began to punch him, most of the kids huddled around, the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. Blaine was getting beat up pretty bad, but he flipped it over and began to beat the crap out of Azimio. Kurt didn't know whether to step in or cheer for Blaine. Rachel and Quinn were cheering. Soon though Coach Bieste, Sue and Mr. Schue pulled them apart. Blaine had maybe one cut on his lip, but Azimio he had a cut on his cheek, bloody nose, and a cut on his lip.

"What's going on here?!" Bieste asked.

"That fag beat me up." Azimio said.

"You hit me first!" Blaine said angrily.

"No I didn't right guys? You saw!" He looked at everyone, everyone but Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. He looked at the three, "Right?!"

"No." Kurt said flatly, "You're just a big brainless doof with more brawns then everyone in the room so people are afraid to tell the truth around you. Me on the other hand, I don't give a rats ass how strong you are."

"Yeah." Rachel said in a 'bold' tone, "You liar."

"Come with me." Bieste said to Azimio.

"I have more witnesses."

"Rachel Berry doesn't lie. She's squeaky clean, she's cleaner than soap." Sue said, "And Porcelain and I have an agreement, if he lies to me, I have all the rights to call him 'Lady' again."

"Besides, it looks like, your nose is broken." Mr. Schue added on. Azimio looked at Mr. Schue.

"Jump off a cliff you fag ringleader."

"What?" Kurt said angrily.

"You heard me, he's your little ringleader of a group of fags. Everyone in Glee is a fag. Full of losers." Kurt slammed the duster into Blaine's chest and walked up to Azimio.

"What did you say? Are you calling Finn a fag?"

"I said everyone in Glee…didn't I?" Kurt looked down He took off his tail coat, then his bald wig thing. He looked at him. He took a deep breath and nailed Azimio right across the jaw, hard. He knocked him out cold.

"And this fag just kicked your ass!" Kurt grabbed his tailcoat, his wig, and his duster, he walked out angrily and everyone in the room was so stunned.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to the bathroom by the furnace room and sat on the floor by the sink angrily. He put his wig back on his head and his jacket too. He was twirling the feathers on his fingers a bit. He sighed, why did he do that? Why did he act that way? He's used to the word 'fag' he'd been hearing it since he was 10, then again. Then again, it wasn't used towards any of his friends except Blaine, not Finn, not Rachel, not Mercedes. He wasn't used to that word being referred towards his friends. He looked up as someone walked in. It was Blaine, thank God. Kurt looked down ashamed. Blaine didn't say a word, but just sat next to him. He put his arm around Kurt.<p>

"I have no idea, where that hard punch came from? But, please oh please, be my body guard." Kurt laughed a bit shaking his head.

"I…I'm not used to people calling my friends fags…I still get mad when people call you it."

"I see…but you specifically said Finn's name, and…it made you mad."

"Finn is my brother."

"I know." Blaine kissed his temple.

"I'm so…angry."

"I know."

"I wanna kill him."

"I know."

"Why do people have to hate us for being different?"

"Because, they are afraid of something that isn't them."

"What are you the book of answers?"

"No…"

"Sorry." Kurt looked down.

"It's okay." Blaine said softly holding him closer, "So…Riff Raff…wanna skip Glee?"

"I dunno."

"It's okay if you don't."

"I don't."

"Okay, we'll go. Lunch is next so we can stay here if you want. Or go to the cafeteria…"

"I need to fix my wig thingy."

"Want me to help?"

"No but thanks." Kurt stood up carefully.

"Can I…watch?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I guess." Blaine smirked as Kurt began to put his wig on.

"You make a very handsome Riff Raff, you really do." Blaine said looking at him in the mirror.

"Thank you and you make a very Handsome Rocky."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. His phone began to ring, he turned from Kurt, "Hello?...oh, okay yeah, No no it's not a problem, I'll just tell Mr. Schue no big deal. Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. Hummel thanks. Bye." He hung up.

"My Dad?"

"Yeah I gotta skip Glee Club, and go to the shop, two of the guys called in sick and the car repairs are sorta piling up. So he needs me to go down. I'll get paid a little O.T. so, yeah. I'll see you later baby." He kissed Kurt's cheek and left the bathroom. For some reason Kurt had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, or why it was there, but he felt it.

* * *

><p>It was around 6 pm, Kurt remembered telling Blaine in the car that they were meeting at Kurt's parents' house. But Blaine hadn't been answering his phone, or anything. Burt was already home, and he said Blaine went to his house to 'touch' up. Kurt didn't like the sound of it, and Blaine was sometimes late but he was a person who did like to be on time. Finn and Burt agreed to go to with Kurt to Blaine's house. Kurt cautiously entered and looked around, the lamp was broken, he kept walking in taking off his wig and tail coat. He looked around.<p>

"Blaine?! Blaine! Where are you?" No sound. His car was here, his stuff was here, but he wasn't?

No, no…something wasn't right. He looked in the dining room and the kitchen, he instructed Burt to go into the finished basement. And Finn to check the study. He checked the bathroom, but he heard a soft painful groan. He ran down the hall to the Master Bedroom, he slowly opened the door. And the site before him was not one he wanted to see, blood all over the carpet, even the walls, but it was a battered Blaine on the bed, his leg severely broken, his body limp looking, and motionless. Kurt was shaking at this point, speechless, Blaine was bloody, and he wasn't sure if Blaine was dead, or what. But he slowly walked up to the bed. Finn walked in along with Burt and they both were speechless. Kurt carefully, softly, shook Blaine's body.

"B-Blaine…Blaine wake up…Blaine?" Kurt began to get nervous, this can't be happening, "Blaine…Blaine wake up. Wake up!" Burt looked at Finn who was already on the phone. Burt looked at Kurt and walked up to him.

"He might've passed out Kurt. Relax."

"I…why him? How? Who?"

"We don't know Kurt it's okay calm down."

"It's not okay!" Kurt screamed, "It's not okay! Don't you dare say it's okay! He's not moving he's barely breathing and he won't wake up!" Kurt fell to his knees crying, he didn't know why. Blaine didn't seem dead…yet. And it was that 'yet' that he just hung on to for the moment. He didn't want to lose Blaine. Blaine was his life; he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

><p>The sirens were going away from Blaine's house. Blaine had been taken out on a stretcher. They had to resuscitate him…twice. That scared the shit out of Kurt and his heart sunk so low. He was sitting on the couch staring at his hands. Yes he wanted to go to the Hospital, but Burt was just being courteous and putting the sheets in the washer. Finn was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He looked at Kurt.<p>

"He'll be okay."

"You're gonna miss the skating party."

"I don't care…you need me."

"No…go."

"But Kurt."

"It's not that I don't want you here Finn, and…I know you want to be here but…there isn't anything you can do, don't miss your party because of me, or Blaine for that matter. Go, have a good time okay? And do me a favor, don't tell anyone about Blaine, just tell them we couldn't make it. If they ask why just say I didn't tell you. Please?"

"Okay…okay." Finn looked at Kurt and stood up. He walked over to Kurt pulling him up into a hug. Kurt held the hug he wanted to cry and scream but not at this moment. Finn pulled from the hug and looked down walking out. Once Burt was ready to go, Kurt got his stuff and walked out with his Father.

* * *

><p>Kurt got to the hospital, and the Doctors said he had to wait. He was in surgery, and at this moment nothing could be said. Kurt was so upset, he didn't care if he looked like a hot mess. He didn't care if people were staring at him. He didn't care about that, all he cared about was finding out if Blaine was going to make it. And he swears himself up and down, that he will find out who did this, and when he does he's gonna neuter them. He sat on a small couch next to his Father. His legs crossed. The leg that dangled was going in little circles. Burt looked over and couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

"There's nothing funny about Hospitals or Blaine being here."

"No, I was just reminded of the way your Mother used to sit like that, her leg that was crossed over there other would go in little circles. She was like that when you broke your leg at 6…you wanted to be like the other boys and climb in a tree. Your balance at that age wasn't to good, so you fell, and they made us wait out in the waiting room. Your Mother was worried sick. I would either be pacing or mindlessly looking through magazines. She would be twirling her leg."

"I am worried sick, he's my boyfriend and I love him and he might not make it. And I'm worried…" Kurt felt tears come to his eyes, "I don't want to lose him, he means the world to me." Burt looked at him.

"Kurt…"

"Dad…I know I'm to young to know what love is but I swear, I feel it with him. I wouldn't be here crying if I didn't."

"I know…" Burt pulled him as close as he could hugging him and closing him, as Kurt just let it out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kurt had cried himself out and was knocked out next to Burt. Tuckered out from crying so much. Burt saw a Doctor walk down the hall. He went to the Nurse and Burt could hear the man ask.<p>

"Anyone here for Mr. Anderson?" Burt carefully stood up looking at him.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes." The Doctor turned to Burt.

"I am…"

"Family?"

'Yeah pretty much, is he okay?"

"We put him in an induced coma…if he woke up we wouldn't have pain meds strong enough. He has 6 broken ribs, a severely broken leg, broken arm, and his skull had a hairline fracture in it. He has a private room, we figured his family would want it silent for him."

"Can we see him?"

"I suppose, but not for too long."

"Can I have a cot for the room?" Kurt's sleepy voice came from behind.

"Kurt you don't wanna stay-" Burt began.

"Yes I do." Kurt said sternly.

"I'll see what I can do." The Doctor said soon realizing Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>The Doctor showed Burt and Kurt where Blaine's room was. Kurt looked at a slightly pale looking Blaine, his hazel eyes shut, his curly hair hidden by the bandages on his head. His leg in a cast his arm in a fast. Kurt just wanted to cry again but he seemed to have cried enough tears for the rest of his life. He sat in a chair next to his bed. He was angry, sad, upset, confused. He had a huge bottle of mixed emotions that he couldn't get the top off of, because his cork was stuck. And that cork opener, was in the hospital bed. Kurt noticed, Blaine knew how to unbottle Kurt's mixed emotions easily as if it were nothing. Burt put a firm hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Kurt you sure you wanna stay the night here?"

"Yes." Kurt said sternly.

"Okay. Okay." Burt sighed and kissed the top of Kurt's head, "I have to get back home, if you need me, at any time of the night don't hesitate to call all right?"

"Okay…thanks." Burt nodded walking out. Kurt shook his head looking at Blaine. Tears welled up in his eyes, "Why…did it have to be you? Of all the people this could have happened to why you? Why is this happening? Why does this have to happen now? I…I don't wanna lose you Blaine so please wake up." He took Blaine's hand into his, "Blaine please, please wake up."

* * *

><p>Two weeks, two weeks Blaine had been in a coma. But he was told yesterday that they were taking him out of the coma today. So hopefully when Kurt went to the Hospital he would see him awake. Of course for now, he was in the same mopey mood he had been in for the past two weeks. Mercedes walked up to him taking a moment, she looked down and Kurt was wearing Black but with small splashes of color. She sighed.<p>

"Kurt…"

"Don't even say it."

"You need to cheer up, he's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not. Things only get worse before they get better so. I'm waiting."

"Try and be positive…Blaine is a fighter, you know, he promised to never leave you so why would he break his promise?"

"Something isn't right, and I wanna find out what is."

"Kurt…"

"I have to go to class." Kurt said closing his locker and walking away.

* * *

><p>Once Glee came around Kurt was sort of sitting away from everyone looking through his iPhone waiting for the hospital to call and say 'he's awake'. He could hear them talking about songs, for Sectionals, and Regionals. But Kurt just didn't bother with saying what he thought should be sung. He could hear his name being called but he didn't answer.<p>

"-urt…Kurt!" Kurt snapped up looking at Mr. Schue.

"What?" Kurt said in a bit of a snippy tone.

"What's up with you?"

"Well…let's see…Blaine, is in the hospital, in a coma for about two weeks. When he wakes up, he may not remember me. When he wakes up he'll be in pain, and I'm sorry if my mind is elsewhere but I don't think my mind is needed here at this moment. So, if I am a burden or a distraction to you, let me know and I will gladly leave."

"Whoooaaa, who spit in your tater tots?" Puck asked.

"Shove it." Kurt said bitterly.

"Hey we are just as worried as you about Blaine man; you need to calm down though." Sam said.

"No…you aren't just as worried as me, so don't even say you are. Okay? Yes you're worried, but I have not slept right, eaten right in two weeks. So don't you dare say you are just as worried as me. I'm gonna go. And we should do a song that is upbeat because I hear from a friend they are looking for upbeat and something spontaneous. So, do something that'll shock the shit out of them." Kurt stood up with his bag over his shoulder. He turned on his heels towards the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Kurt got in his car, and sighed, he just blew up at everyone, he wanted to turn the key in the ignition, he wanted to drive away. But his phone rang. He looked at the phone it said 'DAD' uh-oh. Did Finn squeal? He sighed and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"The doctors called me, Blaine is awake."

"Okay."

"Kurt…"

"Yeah Dad?"

"He's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm worried he won't remember me." Kurt said his voice shaking a bit.

"I'm sure he will Kurt."

"I'm gonna go see him."

"Okay, I'll see you after?"

"Yeah." Kurt said softly. He hung up and stared at the phone. He started his car and began to drive off. He couldn't wait to see Blaine.


	18. Blaine's Fear Kurt's Fear No More Hiding

When Kurt arrive, he was nervous walking down the halls to his room. He was afraid to hell that Blaine wouldn't remember him. He was afraid that Blaine wouldn't want Kurt to touch him or love him. He was afraid just plain afraid. He opened the door to hear the T.V. on. He also heard the steady beeping of Blaine's heart monitor. He walked in more to see Blaine sitting sort of upright. Bandages around his head still…and he saw the bandages that covered his ribs. And the cast still on his arm, Kurt wanted to cry. But he looked at Blaine, who was…just smiling when he saw Kurt. That smile that made Kurt melt to death. He smiled back a bit.

"Hey."

"Hey Kurt."

"You aren't in pain?"

"A little…they gave me some pain meds…"

"Oh." Kurt sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine looked at him.

"Wh-What? What's wrong? What's wrong is you're in a hospital bed, in casts, and bandages."

"It'll heal Kurt."

"Who did this?"

"Kurt…he told me we had to break up, or he was gonna hurt you next." Blaine looked down.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Blaine please don't break up with me. You promised you'd never hurt me. You promised you'd never leave."

"I…" Blaine sighed putting a hand on his head, "I don't know what to do Kurt."

"Tell me who did this."

"Then you'll tell your Dad, your Dad'll tell the police…the police will find him and he'll know it was me."

"I won't tell." Kurt said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"It was Karofsky…"

"Wh-What?" Kurt said in shock, "Blaine we have to-"

"No Kurt we can't."

"Wait, you have security cameras around your house! He can be caught go the jail Blaine."

"I'll save the tapes but I'm not turning them in right now." Kurt just looked down. Blaine could see tears falling. He grabbed Kurt's hand, "Kurt…"

"Blaine, I…I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"Blaine…"

"C'mer." He pulled Kurt onto the bed next to him. There wasn't much space, but Blaine held him close as Kurt just bawled like a baby. Hurt or not Blaine was always there and Kurt knew he would always be there for him. Blaine held him as tight as he could. Kurt looked at his ribs, he had the hospital robe on backwards. He looked down at the bandages.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I breathe or move the wrong way." Blaine looked down at him as Kurt ran his hands gently over the bandages.

"Oh." Was all Kurt said. Blaine smirked.

"Just think, all these cool 'battle' scars…will make me look super macho."

"Yeah." Kurt chuckled. Blaine looked at him.

"Can you smile? Please?"

"No." Kurt frowned a bit.

"Not even for me?" Blaine's hazel eyes caught Kurt's, and for the first time in two weeks he cracked a small genuine smile. Blaine smiled back, "Good, that smile is heart stoppening."

"Then I should stop, last thing we need is that thing flat lining."

"True…"

* * *

><p>Just then Blaine's Mother came in slowly followed by his father.<p>

"Blaine! Oh you're awake!" His Mother walked up to his bed side. Kurt moved a bit smirking realizing she was going to tackle him. And she hugged him, Blaine groaned a bit.

"Mom…" Allison pulled away.

"Oh! I'm sorry honey, I-"

"I'm okay Mom calm down."

"Do you know who did this?" Allison asked. Blaine was about to say no until Kurt sat in the chair looking at them.

"Karofsky."

"Kurt!" Blaine looked at him.

"You didn't say I couldn't tell your parents." Blaine couldn't fault him there. Next time he needs to say 'anyone' rather than just Kurt's Dad.

"Who?" James asked.

"David Karofsky is a bully, a closeted gay who hates me, and hates Blaine because I'm dating him. So he beat up Blaine and threatened to beat me up if he doesn't break up with me."

"I knew something like this would happen…trouble like this." James said.

"Oh go to hell! Just because I'm gay?!"

"I mean dating Kurt! You realize this is because that Karofsky boy wants Kurt!"

"Oh shove it!"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS IT!" Allison screamed, shocked the hell out of Kurt, Blaine and even James. Kurt mostly because he was not used to Allison yelling, actually no one was. She was always a soft spoken quiet woman. She sighed looking at James and Blaine.

"I love you both, but I will not stand for this any longer." She turned to James, "Your son is gay, okay? Get over it. Let it go, deal with it. Screw your career, and the politics that go with it James, because at the end of the day Blaine will always be your son. His DNA is yours, you always loved him till you found out he was Gay, so stop with your bullshit, if your Father could love Blaine though him still being gay what makes you so high and mighty you can't?" She looked to Blaine, "And you young man, need to understand he grew up in a household where he was told that Gay people are nothing but the devil's spawn, and you need to try and understand it will take him a long time but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Yes, he let you leave over money but that doesn't mean he slept through the nights you were away." She looked at them both, "You two mean the world to me but you can't keep fighting. And so help me God, if you don't stop fighting I swear on everything I love I'm gonna kick your asses. So find a common ground of some sort, and love each other because I am damned tired of being in the middle." She took a breath and took out some Red Vines and held them out to Blaine, "Red Vines?" The room was completely silent but Blaine just nodded slowly taking them.

"Wow that was like the best 'I hate that I love you' sorta speech ever." Kurt said. Allison just shrugged and pulled up another chair sitting down.

"So are we calling the police on this Karofsky fellow?" Allison asked going through her purse.

"No…"

"Yes." James said.

"No Dad he'll hurt Kurt."

"I am a man of many connections I know people in the Police department who can keep this under wraps. But I am telling them about this." James said simply.

* * *

><p>Blaine was being released from the hospital he was able to use crutches, he didn't know how but he was not using a wheelchair. Kurt decided they'd stay at his parents' house until the arm cast came off at least. Blaine agreed understandingly. They walked in and Finn was there with Rachel, Carole and Burt wouldn't be home from work in a while.<p>

"Hey guys what are you watching?" Kurt asked.

"Some movie on Lifetime." Rachel said.

"Looks good." Blaine said.

"Blaine?" Rachel turned to Blaine.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine smiled. She hopped up; over times she and Blaine have become good friends. She nearly knocked Blaine over and Kurt steadied him.

"You're okay! We were all so worried!"

"You're so dramatic." Kurt said rolling his eyes. Blaine laughed a bit.

"Thanks Rachel, but don't crush my ribs…they're crushed enough."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Rachel pulled away. Blaine smirked.

"It's okay…I'm upset though, I couldn't find that…friendship bracelet, they took it off me in the ambulance and I haven't seen it since." He looked down.

"Oh, no no. Blaine don't feel bad, I can make you another I'm not worried about that. I was worried we all were about you."

"Oh wait, what about Bob George?!" Blaine tried to go as fast as he could up the stairs.

"I watered him relax. Finn reminded me."

"And what about Klaine?" Blaine turned to him.

"I took care of him too."

"Floppy?"

"He wasn't used."

"Rumbleroar?"

"I made sure no one touched him Blaine. God you are so worry all the time."

"No, I am making sure the things I care about are safe."

"Good to know." Kurt chuckled, "That you care about a towel Puppy and a stuffed lion."

"Hey, I love Rumbleroar." Blaine pouted. Kurt sat in the love chair.

"C'mon the Doctor said to check your bandages when we got home." Blaine sat down his front facing Finn and Rachel. He took his shirt off as Finn went back to the movie Rachel half watched Kurt and Blaine the other time she was sorta watching the movie. She then saw the 'tank top' of bandages on Blaine's torso.

"Oh my…does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little, if I sit or breathe the wrong way it hurts like a bitch."

"Rachel get me that bag please?" He nodded to a small to medium bag that said 'Lima Hospital' she handed it to him. Kurt rummaged through it as Rachel could sorta see the bandages on Blaine's back be lifted up.

"Did you need stitches?" Rachel looked at Blaine.

"Yeah, not as many as I thought I'd get though." Kurt began to clean Blaine's wounds and he hissed a bit, "Ah that burns."

"Good it's cleaning your wound." Kurt said simply.

"Jeez, yes Mother." Blaine said sarcastically.

"How soon till you can come back to school?" Rachel asked.

"Not at least for another three weeks." Blaine sighed, "The Doctor wants my stitches to heal completely."

"I'll get your French Homework if you want."

"I can get it." Kurt said.

"Well I don't wanna seem unhelpful." Rachel frowned a bit. Blaine smirked.

"Rachel, just practice the song for Sectionals, and kick ass. That's all I ask."

"We'll do our best…"

"Y'know what would be crazy? If we did 'Time Warp'…" Finn laughed.

"That's not a bad idea…" Kurt smirked a bit.

"Mr. Schue would never allow it…it'd never go through the judges." Rachel said.

"Decoy song." Blaine said mindlessly.

"Wait…guys I was kidding." Finn looked at them.

"It's spontaneous, it's different, and fun. I say we do it." Kurt smiled.

"We'll see what ND has to say." Rachel said. Kurt finished with Blaine's bandages. Blaine began to think.

"How the hell will I sleep? I can't sleep on my back or my stomach…"

"You were on your back in the hospital…so we put pillows under your back that's all." Kurt said.

"Mm, you till gonna sleep with me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because…of my casts?"

"No, I'd never let you sleep alone." Kurt kissed his cheek.

"You guys are so adorable." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that night Blaine carefully laid down in bed sighing. As Kurt got ready for bed, he looked at Blaine. He was trying to get comfortable, moving side to side and all around it seemed. Kurt couldn't help but feel back for him. Blaine is normally a strong, independent man, and he was pretty much helpless at this point and time. He was only in his pajama pants but he walked up to Blaine and couldn't help but smirk at Blaine's frustrated face.<p>

"Why are you squirming like a worm?"

"I'm trying to get comfy." Blaine sort of huffed. Kurt moved a few pillows and Blaine was finally comfortable. Kurt then laid next to him, Blaine smiled a bit as Kurt carefully cuddled up to him hugging him in a way. Blaine looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I feel so helpless. I hate this feeling."

"Well…when I go to school, you're on strict bed rest and if I have to I'll cuff you."

"I might like that."

"Not if no one is home and you have to pee."

"Ooh, touché." Blaine sighed.

"So you gotta be a good boy the only time you can leave the room is if you have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay fine." Blaine pouted.

"You have Klaine, and Bob George, and Floppy and Rumbleroar. And a T.V. and I'll bring up some sodas and waters and juices before I leave for School, I promise honey. You'll be all set."

"Wait, what if I get hungry?"

"I'll take care of it." He kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Mm…" Blaine yawned a bit, "I love you so much."

"I know." Kurt smiled, "Go to sleep honey…"

"I hate pain meds."

"I know."

"You're gonna get my homework for me right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay…" Blaine yawned again and took a deep breath. Kurt watched as he fell asleep. He listened to his soft heart beat: Thump…thump…thump. Kurt just sighed contently, he was tired, but he was so happy Blaine was back next to him that he was too excited to sleep. Blaine could feel Kurt squirm a bit and he opened his eyes looking at Kurt.

"Baby go to sleep."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…I love you, g'night."

"G'night."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to no Kurt and looked around, he had juices, soda, water bottles. There was a few magazines and, the remote. And just then Kurt came in with a tray of breakfast and on his shoulder a small bag with snacks. He put the tray on Blaine's lap and the bag next to Blaine.<p>

"All I ask is that you don't get crumbs in the bed."

"Okay…you didn't have to do this Kurt."

"I know, but I'm being helpful, I'll come straight home after Glee Club okay?"

"Okay." Blaine smirked, "Kurt…?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks you really didn't have to do this."

"I know." Kurt kissed his lips softly and left.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in Glee Club and they were talking about songs they could do. But Kurt's mind was far from McKinley and much further from Glee Club. It was with Blaine, 100 percent, it was with him. He was hoping Blaine was being good about staying in bed. He was hoping Blaine was okay and didn't fall. Oh god, what if he fell? What if he got hurt?! Now he wanted to go home…he wanted to go check on Blaine and make sure he was okay. He was so out of his head he didn't hear Mr. Schue calling him, hell he didn't hear Finn calling he barely felt Sam shaking his shoulder.<p>

"Kurt!" Rachel said. Kurt looked at her.

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. What?"

"Are you okay?" Mr. Schue said.

"The more you ask me the more stupider that question is, okay? I've been hearing it all day! If something is wrong? Don't you think you'd realize it? And even if there is something wrong, I think there is. I feel terrible for my boyfriend because, if he wasn't dating me? If he didn't love me, Kar-" Kurt's voice hitched.

"Hold on a second." Finn stood up, "You know who did this! Why didn't you tell?!"

"Because! Blaine asked me not to and none of you better not tell my Father or anyone else for that matter. Blaine's Father has someone in the Police working on this, under wraps. If Karofksy finds out that Blaine didn't dump me, and didn't break up with me he threatened not only to hurt Blaine again but me too. So please…"

"You still shoulda told us dude!" Puck said. Kurt stood up.

"It's not your problem! It's Blaine's and he has it under control! So just back off!" He said angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do, he's my friend just as much as he is yours!" Puck said.

"No! No, he isn't just my friend, he's the person I love, he's my boyfriend, he's my other half. Don't you dare!" Kurt grabbed his bag and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the halls and he sighed a bit thinking to himself. He went to his car but before he got in he felt someone turn him around and slam him up against his car door.<p>

"Well hello there Lady Boy…how are you."

"You're violating your restraining order."

"Yeah, making sure you aren't with that other Lady Boy."

"You don't own me." Kurt said. Karofsky smirked and Kurt, saw it was a sick smile, the sickness in Karofksy's eyes, he stroked Kurt's cheek.

"Oh but I will…trust me…I will." Kurt shook his head and kicked Karofsky in the testicles HARD. He got in the car and drove off quickly. He sighed thinking to himself, damn, damn, damn. Karofsky was like stalking him. He didn't feel safe. And that wasn't okay. His hands were shaking a bit. He was scared, he was nervous, he didn't know what to do, but he had to tell Blaine. He had to tell Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home and ran up the stairs nervous, he went through his bedroom door, and Blaine was laughing at some weird show. Kurt shut the T.V. off and looked at Blaine.<p>

"Blaine turn the Police thing up okay? Please? Okay give them the tapes, give them whatever please Blaine please." Kurt carefully straddled Blaine, "Please Blaine please."

"Whoa, whoa, what happened calm down."

"He-I was getting in my car, and…and he slammed me up against my car and I told him he didn't own me, and he said 'Oh trust me…I will' Blaine please I'm scared, please Blaine." Blaine looked at Kurt's scared eyes.

"Kurt…" His eyes began to tear up and tears fell.

"Blaine please, please." Blaine took a moment and just nodded slowly.

"Okay baby…okay please…I…I'm sorry." Kurt carefully hugged Blaine sobbing terribly. Blaine held him close, "I'll make it go away it's okay."

"He's going to hurt you Blaine."

"No, it's okay, it's okay I'll get this taken care of Kurt ssshhh…" Kurt jumped back looking down at him.

"I'm sorry, your ribs they must-"

"It's okay, it's okay." Blaine looked at him, "It's okay you're safe now."

"I want him to go away."

"I know, I do too baby I do too." He put a soft hand on Kurt's cheek, "He's gonna go away Kurt he will." Kurt just carefully put his head on Blaine's shoulder all the while still straddling him. He just kept crying.

* * *

><p>He had fallen asleep an hour after crying, and Blaine was somehow able to carefully move Kurt off of him and cover him with the covers. He got up and went down stairs carefully. Just as Burt and Carole were walking in.<p>

"What are you doing out of bed?" Carole asked.

"I…needed to get out of the room."

"Where's Kurt?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel…I know you said I could tell you anything and that Kurt and Finn could too, but, we've known for a while who's after me. And, we…we didn't want to tell you at the time because at that moment I was afraid this guy would hurt Kurt." They walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Who is it?" Burt asked.

"Karofsky." Blaine said looking at the table.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because…he was afraid…I was afraid."

"What's making you tell us now?" Carole asked.

"Karofsky sorta told Kurt in a way that he was gonna own him soon. And Kurt is scared to death, and I need Karofsky to go away my Dad's inside cop said he's doing all he can. But I know you have inside connections and I want you to give them some tapes I have from my house. They're security cameras…shows Karofksy coming with a metal bat, and leaving with that bat…except it's bloody."

"I see…" Burt nodded, "We'll help you. We'll go to the police station tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day they did go to the police station. It turns out Karofksy was wanted for a number of charges. Drug possession, possession of a firearm, 4 other charges of assaults, and even rape of a minor. But they had to identify him in a line up and both Kurt and Blaine did. Kurt watched as they took him away. He was relieved. But the cop also told them he would be going on trial and that both boys would have to go up onto the stand. Blaine was ready, as was Kurt. The trail was to be held after New Years. When they left the police station Kurt looked at Blaine who was staring out of the window, Thanksgiving would be arriving soon, Blaine's parents said they'd come over. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's need and Blaine looked over at him. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder taking a deep breath. Nothing was said But Blaine knew Kurt felt better.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got home Burt watched T.V. Carole decided to make lunch and Kurt and Blaine went up stairs. He was behind on his French Homework, and his Math homework and Kurt decided to help him. They sat there looking through the book in utter silence, and it was deafening. Blaine didn't know what to say and neither did Kurt. But Kurt took a minute and looked at him with a smirk.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez beau ?"

"Nothing is wrong Kurt."

"That's a lie…"

"Karofksy hurt four other people raped a kid, but he was probably on drugs. He can plead temporary insanity and get off easy without us being able to do anything."

"They'd do a Phyciatric Evlautation Blaine."

"Still…what if he doesn't go to jail Kurt?" Kurt had seen worry in his eyes, sadness, anger, happiness, but it was fear in Blaine's eyes and he had never really seen that in his eyes before.

"Blaine…" Kurt moved as close as he could and stroked Blaine's cheek softly, "Blaine, he's going to go away. He will, I can feel it."

"I hope you're right." Blaine sighed.

* * *

><p>Kurt let Blaine nap and went down stairs, lunch was just finished and Burt was watching T.V. as well as Finn who he didn't hear come in. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.<p>

"Oh hey hon, where's Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Taking a nap…" Kurt said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I have never seen Blaine be afraid of something." Kurt said slowly, "But he's afraid Karofsky is going to get off Scott free, and not do any time and hurt me. Blaine is afraid and I guess I'm shocked. I always saw him as the pillar that held me up. But…the tables sorta changed for the moment and it's weird I guess."

"Well, every Pillar crumbles, but eventually it rebuilds too. Blaine is vulnerable, he's depending on everyone else, and he isn't used to that. He's used to being the one to rely on. He's used to being the strong hard stone and…he can't be. But he will be again if you give him time."

"But…what if he isn't? What if he like never recovers?"

"He wiil." Carole said, "He will, he loves you he will. So…are you ready for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah."

"Blaine told me that at Thanksgiving, they sit around the table and say what they're thankful for. They understand if we don't want to but I said we would. If you don't it's okay they'll understand."

"No…I'd be glad to do that."

"Good, wanna take this up to Blaine?"

"Ah…sure." Kurt said taking a plate of mac and cheese for himself and Blaine. He went upstairs and he was still asleep. But he set the food down and sat in bed next to him eating. He couldn't wait till those casts came off.


	19. Everything To Be Thankful For

Blaine was still in his casts, but the stitches were taken out since, and healed up. His ribs were doing much better so he was able to go back to school, just in time for Thanskgiving Vacation to kick in. It was the day before 'Thanksgiving Eve' and they had tomorrow off. But Blaine was just glad to be back in school with Kurt. He was going down the halls with Kurt and Sam and Quinn walked up next to them.

"Hey man good to see you back."

"Thanks."

"Hey Coach Bieste said you can still get credit if you come to gym and stuff."

"Thanks for the notice." Blaine said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." Quinn took a moment, "Are…are you scared about the trial?"

"No." Blaine said with no hesitation. Of course Kurt knew he was…Blaine would only admit it to him.

"So, Kurt you mind coming to Cheerios practice? Stacy bombed out again, and he really need someone to practice the routine."

"I could. I always keep the outfit in my locker in case. Unless it needs to be washed but I washed it yesterday, I'll be there after Glee."

"Okay." Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that day Blaine was thinking in French about the things he'd say at the table on Thanksgiving. He had a lot to be thankful for. Firstly his Mother for always being there, regardless of the fact he was gay. He supposes he can thank his father for the uncanny charm of his. He was definitely thankful for Kurt's parents for letting him stay with them. He was thankful for Kurt for loving him and showing him what love is. He was sure as hell thankful for that cheerleading outfit Kurt owned because he'd be damned if that wasn't the best sex they ever had over Blaine's kink. He was thankful to New Directions to sending Kurt to –poorly- spy on the Warblers. He is also thankful for fate bringing Kurt and Blaine together. He had a lot else to be thankful for but his name was being called he looked up.<p>

"Monsieur Anderson."

"Oui Madame Farron?" Blaine said mindlessly.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear."

"I'm sure, pay attention."

"Right." Blaine said looking back out the window once again getting lost in his thoughts. Kurt saw Blaine, he was so out of his element, and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

* * *

><p>Cheerleading practice, Blaine left early with Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Santana and Kurt. And he was waiting in the gym with Sam not saying much at the moment, they were waiting for the girls. Sam looked over at Blaine who was listening to his iPod. He nudged Blaine a bit. Blaine took an earbud out and looked at him.<p>

"Hm?"

"So…when are your casts coming off?"

"Two weeks after Thanksgiving." Blaine said cooly, "I can't wait…"

"So, what are you gonna do first when you get them off?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know?" Sam chuckled, "I'd exercise like crazy."

"Nah, that's lame…I'd be happy, I mean I dunno what I'd do."

"So, Quinn told me about your kink…I never thought you would be."

"Augh, yeah well…I don't know why I am, but yeah I am. And Kurt only makes it worst for me to resist."

"Quinn also told me that if you Kurt and I were stone drunk you'd have a threesome with me…like…seriously?" Blaine sighed.

"She's worse than Rachel."

"Well no I sorta made her tell me. But anyway, so really you would?"

"Yeah…I mean I'm pretty sure my mind would be way out of itself so yeah. But sober I would never do that."

"Hm let's hope we never get drunk."

"Yep…wait…" Blaine looked at him, "You think I'm bad at sex?"

"What? No no! No. No dude, no. No way, just I dunno I hear anal sex hurts like a bitch and I don't wanna walk like a duck the next morning."

"Touche…after a while you get used to it."

"How'd we go from talking about your cast removal, to anal sex?"

"Dunno." The girls and Kurt came out and began to stretch, Sam's eyes were on Quinn the entire time, and she would blush which made him blush and she would turned her face away so he couldn't see her laugh and blush even more. Blaine was going insane on the inside. Yeah, he's seen Kurt in that uniform, but something about today was making him want Kurt more and more. Casts or not he wanted Kurt right there on that mat. Wow, he really was a horn dog, Kurt was right. But who cares, Kurt looked hot in that outfit. It fit him JUST RIGHT. And that bastard shrunk it just a little! The pants were a smidge tighter and his ass looked so good. And Kurt had to be exercising a bit because his arms were a bit more toned. He watched as they stretched and he then had his vision blocked by none other than Sue Sylvester.

"Listen here Doe Face, you and Ken need to keep your eyes off the cheerleaders. They need to get this performance right. And you staring at them distracts them got it Doe Face?" Her voice full of authority.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine said simply.

"Got it Ken?" She looked at Sam.

"Y-Yes ma'am." She nodded and grabbed her bullhorn forcefully, yelling into it. Blaine sighed looking at Sam.

"So…her nickname for you is Ken?"

"Yeah, she calls Quinn and I Ken and Barbie sometimes…"

"Ah…"

"So she calls you Doe Face?"

"Yeah…" Blaine shook his head, "I don't know why so don't ask."

* * *

><p>Kurt was stretching after Cheerleading was over, Blaine was able to somehow sling Kurt's duffel bag and his school bag, over one shoulder while putting his own school bag over his shoulder. He carefully walked up to Kurt –still on crutches- and smirked at him.<p>

"Hey…good practice today." Kurt stood up and smiled a bit at him.

"I saw you trying to keep your eyes off me, was hard wasn't it."

"Hell yes."

"How'd you pick up those bags?"

"Very skillfully and carefully."

"Haha, cute gimmie." He carefully took the bags that were his, "So, wanna get some coffee? Or go home?"

"Home I guess…"

* * *

><p>As Kurt was driving home, he realized he too had a lot to be thankful for. He was thankful for his Father, for always loving him, and remembering him. And also for always telling him little things about his Mother, like 'the leg twirl' and the 'the hand on the hip'. He was thankful for Carole, who he now sorta saw a Mother, and looked to her as one, and realized how awesome and understanding she was. He was thankful for Finn, wanting to stay with him when he needed it. He was thankful for the entire Glee Club, they were his best of friends and stuck by him no matter what. But the one thing he was thankful for most, was Blaine. Blaine gave him the courage he didn't have when they first met. Blaine showed him what love was. Blaine was always there –injured or not- to show Kurt all the love he wanted and needed. Not to mention Blaine was a beast in bed! But Kurt was thankful, that destiny brought them together on that staircase.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got home Finn was sitting with Puck, Mike and Sam. Sam got there because Blaine decided he wanted coffee and the line at the shop was terrible so they had to wait a bit. But Kurt noticed the girls on their phones and texted them all silently. When they realized Kurt was there they got up and were ready to go to Kurt's room to talk and get away from Call of Duty.<p>

"You wanna come up and sleep, I know you're still kinda tired. I told you not to take those meds."

"My ribs really hurt…I just took one but I am sleepy."

"Okay c'mon up stairs…" Kurt looked at the T.V. as Blaine and the girls made their way upstairs. He grabbed the remote and turned it down a bit, "Try and keep it down, PLEASE." Kurt walked off and Puck turned it back up a little.

* * *

><p>Blaine was already laying in bed on his pillows the girls were sitting on the bottom of the bed careful to watch Blaine's feet. Kurt smirked at sat next to Blaine stroking his hair a bit, a sleepy smile came to Blaine's lips. For some odd reason, Blaine LOVED when Kurt played with his hair. And the girls laughed at his sleepy smile. Blaine looked up at him.<p>

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Like you don't love it."

"Oh I do, I do…but why?"

"Just go to sleep." Blaine soon did and the girls laughed a bit.

"Did you see how he was staring at you at practice?" Quinn asked softly.

"I did…he was trying NOT to."

"So…are you two applying to the same colleges?"

"I'm Applying to Julliard and the Fashion school in New York, he's applying for Julliard and a school in Arizona."

"Finn might go to Ohio State, I wanted to go to New York myself, but…I wanna be close to Finn." Rachel smiled.

"I am goin' to New York, I don't know where Mike is goin' but I've been dreaming about Julliard since the 3rd grade!" Mercedes said simply.

"Sam is probably going to Chicago, or Massachusetts. And I applied for Harvard, so I hope he gets accepted to Massachusetts."

"Well with your grades you'll have no problem getting in." Kurt said, "With Julliard you have to audition."

"You got it though, you're good." Rachel smiled. Kurt was still stroking Blaine's hair.

"But, I don't want to be far from Blaine…I want to be near him. I mean his Mom was nice enough to say that even if Blaine doesn't go to New York I can stay in that apartment…but…I don't want to be without him…"

"We know, the time he was in a coma you were practically dead to the world." Rachel said.

"Mm…" Blaine groaned a bit snuggling closer to Kurt.

"He looks like a puppy. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not." Quinn chuckled.

"To me, it looks sexy on him." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Tina said Artie is gonna try to go to a school close to New York." Mercedes said simply, "Dunno where he's gonna go." As the girls began to chatter about schools they could go Blaine sat up looking at them, and then looked at Kurt.

"Can I go sleep in your Finn's room?"

"Are we really that loud?" Quinn asked.

"Well…even if you weren't you guys are barely two feet away from me, and I'm REALLY tired. So I'm gonna sleep in Finn's room and…yeah…" He got up, "Wake me whenever." His smile was sweet but tired as he left the room. Kurt sighed a bit.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"He hasn't been sleeping good…"

"Well duh…he's probably worried about the trial." Quinn said.

"That thing isn't until January."

"Still he has a lot to be worried about and you know it."

"True…so…what are my gals doing for Thanksgiving?" Kurt got up and began to grab the 'pedicure' 'medicure' bags.

"My Dads are going away. They're going to this rally thing. Offered me to go, I said no…your Dad offered me to stay here for the weekend!" Rachel smiled.

"Hm, Cedes?"

"Probably having dinner with my crazy ass family. I swear to God, if my cousin is more annoying this year that he was last year? You're gonna have to bail my ass out of jail 'cos I'll go straight up Madea on him!"

"Oh God…I don't have that kind of money…Blaine would have to do it. What about you Quinn?"

"I dunno yet."

"So, I have a question…" Rachel looked at him as Kurt sat back down on the bed. Mercedes grabbed a nail file.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"When Blaine gets his casts off…are you two gonna do it?"

"Maybe, I dunno yet." Kurt said as he began to carefully file Quinn's nails.

"Why do you guys have sex so much?" Quinn asked.

"Because we don't need to worry about getting each other pregnant."

"Okay see, right there now I would be gay to have that perk." Mercedes said right away, she paused, "Oh my God I turned into Tina."

"I have to agree. That is a huge perk." Quinn said simply, "I mean imagine able to have sex, whenever, where ever you want as MUCH as you want and not have to worry about getting knocked up."

"Lesbian is okay in the end. Straight is great. But gay is the best way." Kurt smirked. The girls laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, Finn knocked on his door and poked his head in.<p>

"Mom said dinner is ready, but why is Blaine in my bed?"

"Oh…the girls and I were sorta disturbing his sleep."

"Oh, want me to wake him?"

"No no, I'll do it." Kurt got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>When he walked into Finn's room Blaine was sleeping like a baby and it was nice to see him sleep. Kurt might have seemed like a creeper, but he loved how Blaine slept. His eyes would dart and move under his eye lids, and his chest moved slowly. Every now and then in his sleep he'd rub his nose to sort of scratch at it. Or he'd scratch his neck in his sleep. How even if he was in the middle of the bed his feet or arms would hang off the bed. And his fingers would twitch in his sleep if they were hanging off the bed. Realizing Blaine was a bed-hog in that bed, he could now realize how he was a bed-hog when they slept together. Blaine almost always snuggled up to Kurt, more towards Kurt's side that another person could fit In bed with them. He also was a blanket hog, which is why –thank god- Kurt always has his own spare blanket. He just wanted to leave Blaine there and watch him sleep forever though, he looked like a small child when he slept sometimes. But he realized he couldn't. He quietly walked up to the bed side and carefully sat down. He shook Blaine softly.<p>

"Blaine honey, wake up."

"Mmph."

"C'mon…wake up. You wanna eat?"

"Mhm…" Blaine said sleepily.

"C'mon…" Blaine's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Kurt, a sleepy smile came to his face, as his eyes too still looked tired.

"You know, Finn's bed is soft…not as soft as yours…but it's close."

"I know." Kurt smirked, "C'mon up and at'em." Kurt stood up. Blaine sighed sitting up slowly, he looked at Kurt and before Kurt could turn around Blaine grabbed Kurt by his belt loops, and pulled him in between his legs. Kurt smiled a bit and put a hand on his head. Blaine smirked still half asleep in his mind he snuggled into Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt laughed a bit.

"Blaiiine, up."

"But you're so warm…"

"I know I am honey but-"

"Mm…and you smell like vanilla, and honey…"

"Thank you."

"Mmmph." Blaine snuggled him nuzzling his stomach with his nose.

"Blaaaiiiinnnneeeeee, c'mon honey…you can snuggle me like a teddy bear after dinner, all you want. I promise." Blaine carefully stood up.

"Okay okay…" Kurt smiled softly and kissed his lips softly. Blaine looked at Kurt as he pulled away and pulled him back kissing him deeper. Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around his neck, Thanksgiving was definitely going to turn out to be a great weekend.

* * *

><p>It was 5 am…Thanksgiving, Kurt was up and considering there was going to be a lot of people –more than normal- coming Kurt was gonna help. Everything was prepped really, just a few things but it just needed to be cooked. He went to get up but Blaine was weighing him down, snuggling Kurt like a lost teddy bear. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little, he looked at Blaine, still smiling a bit.<p>

"Blaine…"

"Mmm…baby don't go, it's to early and you are so warm."

"I gotta help my Mom with Thanksgiving dinner."

"But you're so warm…" Blaine snuggled his neck a bit. Kurt could feel the sleepy smile against his neck, he laughed and was finally able to sit up. Blaine's sleepy eyes wandered over to the clock, and they widened.

"The hell?! Kurt! It's five in the freakin' morning!"

"I know, go back to sleep."

"Mm, sleep with me."

"I'd love to, but I gotta help with dinner, when I'm done helping I promise you can snuggle me to death."

"Mm…" Blaine groaned a bit and went back to sleep. Kurt kissed his forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt went down stairs and Carole was pouring coffee, he saw cutting boards and knives all ready to get going. She looked over at Kurt with a kind smile.<p>

"Hey, morning. Want coffee?"

"Of course, thanks." Kurt took a cup.

"Blaine still asleep?"

"Mhm, he'll be down in an hour I'm sure of it."

"I wonder what he's thankful for…"

"Probably that he's alive." Kurt retorted taking a sip of coffee.

"What about you?" Carole smiled a bit.

"You'll find out later." Kurt smiled back.

* * *

><p>About an hour, just like Kurt said, Blaine came down stairs carefully on his crutches. Kurt smirked.<p>

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty."

"Mmph."

"I told you to sleep."

"You know I can't sleep without you. You've spoiled me with your constant presence, I can't sleep without you."

"Charming even half dead in the morning." Kurt kissed his cheek, placing some coffee in front of him. Blaine sat on the bar stool where the island was out of the way.

"So what are you thankful for Blaine?" Carole asked simply.

"To be alive."

"See, I said that." Kurt smiled.

"Guess you know your man well." Carole chuckled. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly smiling as he and Blaine cut up some potatoes.

* * *

><p>It was now around 11:30, Carole insisted Kurt go ahead and relax, stating Burt could help her from here on out. Rachel had decided to come a bit early so she could hang out with Finn. Of course Football came on and that was the end of Finn wanting to hang out with her. So Kurt and Rachel went on their phones. Though Burt was helping Carole in the kitchen, Finn would be kind to shout out the score every now and then to him. Blaine was sort of paying attention to the game but more of his focus was on Kurt. Kurt was doing multiple things on his iPhone. E-mailing Mercedes, texting Quinn, chatting on Yahoo with Tina and Santana. Blaine would looked at him and his iPhone. They had been cuddling on the love chair for a while anyway. Kurt noticed Blaine sort of reading his conversations; he smirked at him hitting Blaine on the shoulder lightly.<p>

"Hey, don't read my conversations."

"I wanna know how in the hell you multi-task on that thing?"

"You get used to it."

"Well, seeing as you're so good at it, tell'em all I said hello and happy Thanksgiving."

"I can do that, but aren't you gonna watch the game."

"Nah, it's cool…"

"Okay." Blaine yawned a bit as his head sort of fell back he got comfy and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to his Mother's gentle voice, and her gentle hand shaking his shoulder slightly, calling him it seemed to echo at first. But Blaine began to wake up hearing her voice more clearly.<p>

"Blaine…Blaine darling." Blaine woke up finally looking up at her.

"Mom…?"

"Hey darling."

"When'd you get here?"

"Oh about ten minutes ago." Blaine carefully got up.

"Where's Dad?"

"In the garage with Burt and Finn, Kurt, Rachel and Carole are int eh kitchen." Blaine nodded and he and his Mother slowly walked into the kitchen.

"The beast has awoken from his slumber." Kurt smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, and cute…see…when people look peaceful I don't wake them up with a bucket of cold ice in their sleeping spot."

"Oh ha ha, when will you let it go?"

"Never." Kurt smirked.

"How are you feeling darling?" Allison asked sitting with him at the dining room table.

"Good…I could be better."

* * *

><p>After everyone was situated, at the table, everyone went around to say what they were thankful for except Kurt, and Blaine. But it was Blaine's turn and he took a moment and then took a deep breath.<p>

"I'm Thankful, to be alive. Thankful I have parents, who care…both of them." He took a moment to take a glance seeing his parents somewhat shocked mostly his Father, he then nodded as he continued, "I'm thankful, that…Kurt's parents took me in, when they could have damned well let me live in the streets. I am thankful, to have found a good friend in Finn. I am thankful for New Directions, because if they hadn't sent Kurt –who is a terrible spy- to try and scope out the competition, I would've never met him on that staircase at Dalton. I'm thankful for Kurt's parents to have sent him there for that year because now I am addicted to him like crack. I am mostly thankful for Kurt…" He took a breath, "Though he thinks at times I had given him courage, it was him who gave me courage. Courage to let my guard down and learn to love, courage to stand up for myself not just to the world but to my own family. I'm thankful that Kurt loved me, no matter what I said, or did. I am thankful for my friends who care about me. I'm more or less thankful for that staircase at Dalton because if it wasn't there I'm sure I would've never met Kurt, and I don't know where I would be." Everyone was speechless, both Rachel and Kurt had to turn away and wipe their eyes. Carole smiled softly as did Allison. Burt, Finn and James were smiling ever so slightly. Kurt then hugged him and then hit him on the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot you made me cry I can barely speak."

"Oh my God, it's a miracle, Kurt is speechless." Finn said. Rachel elbowed him. Kurt took a few moments and nodded to himself.

"I am thankful to have a Father and…a Mother to care about me, and accept me. I'm thankful for my brother, who protects me…" Kurt wasn't good at this…it felt like he was praying. And he hasn't prayed in a long time. But he took a moment, "I'm thankful for my friends, everyone in Glee, for always being there, even after I left McKinley. Even after they Murdered us at Regional's…Kudos by the way on that song." Kurt looked at Rachel and she smiled, Kurt then took a deep breath, "I'm thankful for Blaine because he showed me love, and gave me courage when I needed it most. And even though he was in a hospital bed in seething pain he made me feel better when I felt terrible…I'm…I'm also…thankful for God." Everyone looked shocked at Kurt. Because he didn't really believe in God. He was an Atheist. But he chuckled, "If there is…a God, I'm thankful that he's taking care of my Mother in heaven."

He sort of rushed the last bits he wasn't a religious person, and nor would he be. But maybe he was changing? Who knows. Either way Blaine kissed his cheek smiling a bit. They all ate very well, Carole got compliments the entire time about how good the food was. Kurt realized at moment, that Blaine was the best man he'd ever known next to his Father. He was truly thankful, for Blaine. He made a promise to himself, to realize that Blaine could've had anyone in this world…and he chose Kurt. He was thankful that Blaine chose him over everyone in the world.


	20. Casts Off, And Sweet Christmas Surprise

Blaine was excited, it was a couple of weeks before Christmas and today was the day Blaine got his casts taken off. He was ecstatic! Kurt drove him there directly after Glee Club and the entire time, Blaine was smiling like kid who was about to get a puppy! Kurt had to laugh because he had the goofiest grin and it made him laugh terribly.

"Blaine, you're acting like a kid about to get a puppy!"

"No! It's better! I'm getting these casts off so I can jump around like a lunatic and tackle you and snuggle you."

"You've been snuggling me."

"You know what I mean." Blaine smiled, "Plus I can get rid of those damned crutches!"

"Oh hail the Hospital."

"Yes, get this crap OFF of me."

"Well, you will be."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the waiting room, Blaine insisted on that. Kurt would mindlessly flip through a magazine while twirling his leg. He chuckled realizing not only was he like his Mother but his Father too in the aspect of being impatient. He of course was happy Blaine was all better. He missed Blaine laying half on his stomach half on his side, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist, burying his nose into Kurt's flawless skin. Or how after they had sex, Blaine would pull Kurt close and have Kurt snuggle with him. Because yes, Kurt was one of those people who liked to snuggle like hell after sex. And Blaine knew it…Kurt was a lucky person. And what he got Blaine for Christmas, was a gold chained necklace, that said "Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours" Blaine loved poetry. And that line was from one of Blaine's favorite poems. 'Immortal Beloved' by Ludwig Beethoven. Kurt didn't even notice Blaine was behind him. Casts were off, and he smiled a bit reading over Kurt's shoulder. He leaned down carefully and whispered in Kurt's ear.<p>

"Boo!" Kurt jumped actually dropping the magazine, and Blaine was cracking up. Kurt stood up and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"That was not funny!"

"Oh but baby it was."

"Yeah now you can pull pranks on me again and actually run away."

"Nope, he said to be safe no running around…for a week. Besides, I wouldn't pull pranks on you, I love you." Blaine smiled holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt took his hand as they slowly walked off.

* * *

><p>Blaine got home and he looked around, no one was home yet. Thank God, were they having sex? No. But Blaine wanted to have some quality time with Kurt, without the casts.<p>

"Lemme go take a quick shower, and then I wanna go somewhere okay?"

"Okay…" Blaine headed to the stairs and he turned looking at Kurt.

"Wanna join me?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" Blaine's smile was soft, but Kurt could tell, that's all he wanted was to take a shower with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt would gather his bottles of body soaps, and lotions and all sorts of things. Blaine was getting the shower ready and had grabbed some towels. Kurt had seen Blaine naked before, he's seen Blaine wet and naked. But it's been a while since he's seen Blaine naked, let alone wet and naked. Kurt walked into the bathroom to see a naked Blaine checking to see if the water was hot yet. Kurt only had his shirt off, but he quickly got undressed. Blaine turned to see him smirking.<p>

"Water's ready…should I hop in first or…"

"You can." Kurt said slowly. Blaine nodded and went into the shower. Kurt soon followed and that was it, Kurt was dead to the world, Blaine's hazel eyes were shut, but damn, Kurt wished he was the water rolling down Blaine's gorgeous body right now. How in the hell could Blaine not be horny at all? Like not at all, Kurt was getting a damn hard-on and Blaine was carrying on prepping his body to be washed. Kurt wanted to just take Blaine RIGHT there, in that shower. But he knew that wasn't Blaine's intentions, and he didn't know if Blaine even wanted to have sex. Blaine smiled a bit switching places with Kurt, and while Kurt too got wet, he just watched Blaine scrub himself with that bar of soap. Now he wants to be the bar of soap…rubbed all over Blaine's now wet body. Kurt will never understand, how someone like Blaine ever became his. Blaine had so much sex appeal it oozed out of his damn ears. Blaine then turned to Kurt his body soapy…wet…hot…oh God. Kurt just couldn't take it, he wanted to jump Blaine so bad.

"I…think I'm done." Kurt said slowly, he had to hop out of the shower and used the one down stairs. Or Blaine would pretty much be raped by Kurt because two more seconds in that shower with Blaine would've made him go insane! Blaine's head poked out of the curtain.

"O-kay…well, I'll wait down stairs, after I'm done." Kurt just nodded taking a towel, wrapping it around his lower half and scurrying out of the room. He grabbed clothes from his room and went down stairs, to the shower. Nope, no hot shower for Kurt, just a cold, ice fucking cold shower for Kurt. Damn Blaine, he really had good intentions, he just wanted to take a shower. Maybe not having sex with Kurt almost every night, made Blaine forget about that immense sex appeal, who the hell knows. All Kurt knows is he can't shake that image of soapy, wet, hot, ohmyfuckingBlaineAnderson image out of his head. And Kurt was pretty damn sure if he DIDN'T leave that shower? Finn, or possibly even Burt and Carole would've come home to hear Kurt and Blaine totally getting it on in the shower.

* * *

><p>Blaine was showered and dressed, he went down stairs no one was here. He looked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.<p>

"Kurt? You in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Kurt was thankful that cold shower helped.

"Okay…are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door standing in the door way, Kurt was naked, wet, and drying off.

"You hopped out off the shower…all nervous like. Why? Did I say something or…do something-"

"You were wet, soapy, and hot as hell, and I was getting hard…I had to go take a COLD shower. I think your forget how much SEX appeal you have, it's oozing out of your ears, every guy in America can take a cup full."

"Oh…I…"

"It's not a bad thing. I'm just saying…I was basically almost ready to rape you in the shower because I wanted to jump your bones."

"I promise…" Blaine smiled softly and walked up to Kurt, "Before this month ends, we will have sex. And it'll be…so good, better sex than on my birthday."

"So is that my present?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Part of it, yes it is." Blaine admitted.

"Oh what's the other part."

"I can't spoil it, get dressed." Blaine walked out of the bathroom. Kurt got dressed and they left the house.

* * *

><p>They walked down the street hand in hand, Kurt looked at him. Blaine seemed much more happier lately. Well of course because he could walk again. But he was happier before today. Kurt took a moment, and looked at him. He moved closer to Blaine which made Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist. He felt very safe with Blaine, more safe than he felt with his Father at times. But there were things about Blaine that reminded Kurt of his Father, and that shocked him. He looked at Blaine.<p>

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Don't worry." Blaine smiled, "It's sorta cold to be going where we're going but I just wanted to come here." They arrived at the park, Kurt smirked a bit. They sat on the swings holding hands, and it was silent. Kurt looked at him.

"It's okay to be worried…about the trial."

"I know. I don't think I'm too worried, my Lawyers have told me…the case against Karofsky is good. And that even if my charge doesn't put him away, the other charges will."

"I have a silly question."

"No such thing." Blaine looked at him, "What is it?"

"When we…if we…get married. Who takes who's last name? Or do we like mix it?"

"Ah…well…let's see…" Blaine smirked and turned his swing and then turned Kurt's swing to face him. He moved them as close as possible, "Which sounds better to you. Blaine Hummel…or…Kurt Anderson?"

"Ooh…wow. They both sound pretty good."

"Well, we'll come to a conclusion when the time comes. Until then…" Blaine moved as close as he could get smiling a bit, "Will you kiss me?"

"I suppose I could." Kurt rolled his eyes with a dramatic 'this is so much work' tone but kissed him deeply. Until Kurt's phone went off. They both pulled away.

"Hello?...Yes Dad, I'm with Blaine, we're on our way home I promise. Okay…see you soon." Kurt looked at Blaine as he hung up.

"Guess we gotta go home."

"Mhm…" Blaine stood up with Kurt as they took each other's hand again, Kurt couldn't wait till Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Mr. Schue said, "Christmas Show, on the 21st, so who wants to sing?! We need two Duets and two solos."<p>

"Well well well, Willie…" He heard Sue Sylvester's voice, "A pretty little Christmas show! I would LOVE to listen."

"Oh God, Sue, no." Mr. Schue said.

"There should be a fair judge." Sue said.

"Then we need one more don't we." Mr. Schue said simply. Sue saw Ms. Pillsbury, and went out and dragged her in.

"Here is our third judge. Perfect, we'll do this American Idol style. Let's go."

"So who are you…Simon?" Mr. Schue asked.

"If I wanna be." Sue said, "Let's go, Duets first." Sam and Quinn stood up, and sang Silent Night together, and it was nice. But it missed something…no one knew what, but it did. Blaine convinced Kurt to sing with him. Blaine put his iPod on the doc Mr. Schue brought in. Blaine smirked at Kurt as the song began, Kurt sang first already getting lost in Blaine's eyes:

_I really can't stay - __**But baby it's cold outside**__  
>I've got to go away - <em>_**But baby it's cold outside  
><strong>__This evening has been - __**Been hoping that you'd drop in**__  
>So very nice - <em>_**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

They both lightly flirted forgetting they were in Glee Club, forgetting people were there:

**__**_My mother will start to worry - __**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**__  
>My father will be pacing the floor - <em>_**Listen to the fireplace roar**__  
>So really I'd better scurry - <em>_**Beautiful, please don't hurry  
><strong>__Well maybe just a half a drink more - __**Put some records on while I pour**_

Kurt sat on a stool looking at him. Blaine walked towards him singing:

_The neighbors might think - __**Baby, it's bad out there**__  
>Say, what's in this drink? - <em>_**No cabs to be had out there**__  
>I wish I knew how - <em>_**Your eyes are like starlight now**__  
>To break the spell - <em>_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**__  
>I ought to say no, no, no, sir - <em>_**Mind**__**if I move in closer?  
><strong>__At least I'm gonna say that I tried - __**What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
><strong>__I really can't stay - __**Baby don't hold out  
><strong>__Ahhh, but it's cold outside_

They were perfectly pitched, move to every note:

_I simply must go - __**But baby, it's cold outside**__  
>The answer is no - <em>_**But baby, it's cold outside  
><strong>__This welcome has been - __**How**__**lucky that you dropped in**__  
>So nice and warm - <em>_**Look out the window at that storm  
><strong>__My sister will be suspicious - __**Gosh, your lips look delicious**__  
>My brother will be there at the door - <em>_**Waves upon a tropical shore**__  
>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - <em>_**Ohhh your lips are delicious**__  
>Well maybe just a cigarette more - <em>_**Never such a blizzard before**___

_I've got to go home - __**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**__  
>Say, lend me your coat - <em>_**It's up to your knees out there**__  
>You've really been grand - <em>_**I**__**thrill when you touch my hand  
><strong>__But don't you see - __**How can you do this thing to me?  
><strong>__There's bound to be talk tomorrow - __**Think of my life long sorrow  
><strong>__At least there will be plenty implied - __**If you caught pneumonia and died**__  
>I really can't stay - <em>_**Get over that hold out**_

They sat on the stools that were next to one another, Blaine took out a mistletoe and held it over their heads:

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

* * *

><p>Kurt had to kiss him, it was a mistletoe after all. Everyone clapped, even Sue.<p>

"I think we have our Duets!" Sue said.

"I agree." Mr. Schue said. Blaine smirked at Kurt, and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, it would be wise that you boys didn't kiss of stage…" Ms. Pillsbury said, "Not that it wasn't adorable, it's just…it'd be safer, so you boys don't end up getting picked on."

"We understand."

* * *

><p>When the day of the show came, the duet, Kurt and Blaine did was sweet, everyone was loving it, it was casual, some flirting, it was nice, but Blaine couldn't resist he had to pull out a mistletoe. He didn't care if Ms. Pillsbury thought it was a bad idea. She said it as a suggestion not to kiss on stage, not that they couldn't or they weren't allowed to. Sure, Blaine and Kurt would get picked on, but Blaine could handle it. Kurt looked at him as they sang the last line, Kurt smiled up at the mistletoe then at him, as he smiled back charmingly. And they kissed, New Directions was cheering for them. And the curtain went down for a break. Blaine looked at him as the stage scene was changed. They went backstage and Kurt looked at him.<p>

"We're gonna get picked on…"

"Yeah well…what can I say, that song always makes me want to kiss you, I couldn't resist."

"Romantic."

"Mhm." Blaine kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve, Kurt was asleep next to Blaine –of course- and they weren't sleeping at Kurt's parents house. They were sleeping at their house…it felt so right to say 'their house'. Blaine insisted that Kurt called it 'their house'. And they were going to have Christmas dinner at their house. Kurt wanted to get some prepping done. He was having Finn and his parents over of course. And Blaine invited his parents. Kurt was awake now, sighing to himself, Klaine was chirping away, and Kurt just smirked. He looked over at Blaine who was snuggling Kurt like he was a lost teddy bear or something. Kurt smiled softly and stroked Blaine's hair. He honestly hoped it would be like this forever. He wanted to wake up to Blaine snuggling him. And go to sleep with Blaine snuggling him. He then looked at the clock 5:54…the only think Kurt hated about Christmas was it was more work that Thanksgiving. It was worth it though. Because tomorrow Kurt was going to get a gift that he would love to death, after everyone left the house of course. He kissed Blaine's head and began to get up.<p>

"Kurrrt." Blaine groaned dragging Kurt back to his pillow.

"Blaine, c'mon…"

"Can't you hold off on the prepping just for one more hour please? You're so warm."

"Blaine no I gotta start now."

"But baby you're warm." Kurt felt Blaine's dry –yet soft- lips brush across his neck.

"Fine, fine. Seven am I'm getting up and so are you, and you're helping me prep understand?"

"Yes sir." Blaine said. Kurt smiled feeling Blaine's sleepy smile against his neck.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." Kurt went back to sleep next to Blaine held him as tight as he could without suffocating Kurt.

* * *

><p>Seven am, Kurt yawned as he got up…nothing was weighing him down…no Blaine. He went down stairs and Blaine was pouring two cups of coffee. Oh…he was good, Kurt had to admit, Blaine Anderson was good. The stove was on and a few pots of different sizes were going. Maybe Blaine had started the prepping? Either way he was good, real good.<p>

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hello." Blaine held out a cup to Kurt.

"You're very good." Kurt smiled a bit. Blaine smield back.

"I promised to help didn't I?"

"When'd you get up?"

" 'Bout 15 minutes ago?"

"Ah…"

"Peeled some potatoes, and turnips. Just help me cut'em."

"Mm, Carole is bringing the Turkey."

"Yep, my Mom will bring the Ham and stuffing."

"We cut these up tonight and then we cook them."

"Right."

"So what's up with the pots?" Kurt asked.

"That's for us later."

"Hm, okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been peeling and cutting all day. Blaine didn't peel enough. But Kurt said it was okay. Poor Kurt had small raw spots that felt like paper cuts almost on his fingers from the oils in the potatoes, and the friction of the potato peeler. Finally they had finished peeling and cutting. Kurt sighed looking at his raw fingers, and they hurt when they made contact with something else.<p>

"My perfect hands…"

"Don't worry." Blaine went to the bathroom realy quick and he came out holding a box of band aids smiling.

"Really? Harry Potter band aids?"

"Hey, it was either these or Dora, and she sorta creeps me out." Blaine shivered a bit.

"How about REGULAR band aids?"

"But those aren't as cool!"

"You are such a dork."

"Yeah well, I try my best!" Blaine smiled like a goof. He sat across from Blaine, "Okay pick…Harry, Snape, Hermione, Dumbledore or Ron? Or you can choose a house band aid, like Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"I dunno…" Blaine said.

"Hm, give me…" Kurt's eyes peered over the band aid box to see what they looked like, "Ravenclaw I guess…" Blaine took out some and put them on Kurt's fingers where he said they hurt and then gently kissing the band aid after smiling softly at him.

"Cute." Blaine smiled.

"You're such a dork."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Mm, well…what are you making for tonight?"

"That's a surprise…"

"Is it now?"

"Mhm, you will be gone ALL day, because I have called the girls and they will be here to pick you up at 10 am to take you out."

"It's Christmas Eve! What place would be open?"

"The…mall? Hello? Last minute shoppers."

"It'll be a zoo!"

"Pet some lions for me!" Blaine kissed his head and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and Tina were sitting together in the food court it was pretty much the only place that WASN'T crowded.<p>

"Sam needs to do this for me…"

"Push you out of your house, just to surprise you?"

"On Christmas Eve? Yes."

"Finn gave me a promise ring, his speech was so romantic, he said that he was sure that he loved me and that we'd be together for a very very long time. And that the promise ring meant all of that. And it wasn't a football ring either! It was a real diamond!" Rachel flung out her right hand, smiling proudly.

"And he didn't tell me he was doing this because?" Kurt said examining the diamond.

"He said you'd blabbed. And I had to ask how he could afford it. Well, honestly, he said Blaine had helped him a little, and I told Blaine he didn't have to but he said Finn seemed so serious and so desperate. He was almost ready to give Finn his job. But he wasn't ready to give that up yet."

"I can't believe he did that." Kurt said a bit shocked, "Giving Finn the money."

"I told him he didn't have to." Rachel sighed, "I even offered to pay back but he said no."

"So…my girls are gonna be away on Christmas…"

"We were instructed to keep you out for an hour or more if we could." Tina said.

"Yeah and I gotta go soon." Mercedes said sighing.

"We'll keep in touch. You'll all be back by New Years right?"

"Of course." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home to a dim lit house and arched a brow. The brightest thing at the moment was the Christmas tree. He looked around taking a breath, he walked into the dining room setting his keys on the hutch, he was about to say something until he felt a firm hand on his back.<p>

"Home a little early."

"Girls had to go…what's going on? What happened…did you break something?" Blaine laughed a bit.

"Nothing, again nothing and I didn't break anything. Does that answer your questions?"

"Except for one more, what's all this for?"

"Us."

"Why?"

"Well…I couldn't do this while I was sorta in a cast and all, but it's the anniversary of when we first met. About 4 weeks ago? Or something like that, I know it was close…either way, I wanted to celebrate…it was the anniversary of when we first met. Exactly ONE year ago." Kurt's jaw dropped a bit, Blaine remembered the smallest things, things like this…things that made Kurt just love him. He hadn't even noticed because he was worried about Blaine but Blaine remembered.

"How did you…how…" Kurt began.

"Well, I just remembered. I will NEVER forget the day I met you on the staircase. Ever."

"Wow…see…I'll remember your birthday, and maybe our wedding anniversary if that ever happens, but stuff like this…"

"It's okay, that's what you have me for." Blaine kissed his cheek and pulled a chair out for Kurt to sit. Kurt carefully sat down. Blaine went into the kitchen grabbing two plates. He put a salad down in front of Kurt. And then sat across from him smirking as Kurt looked a bit shocked still.

"Don't be a fly trap silly." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked at him smiling back.

"Blaine…this…this is so…this is so sweet."

"Well, just call me caramel."

* * *

><p>The Salad was wonderful, and then the main course was even better. Steak, all the possible fat trimmed off, red potatoes, and asparagus. And then, then the dessert sealed the deal for Kurt. It was triple chocolate chocolate cake, with whipped cream. And Blaine even added a cherry on top because he knew Kurt just LOVED cherries. Kurt thought: <em>Maybe this is just a ploy to get sex?<em> But it wasn't, Blaine really just did it to celebrate their one year of knowing one another. Kurt and him watched a movie together, and then he and Blaine went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning it was Christmas Day 6 am…shit. Kurt thought: Shit I should've been up, but he looked down…where the hell was Blaine? He got up and looked in the shower. Not there. He went to the study not there. He went down stairs and saw Blaine cooking. His eyes widened, was he in a dream? Last night, they had a wonderful dinner, and a great movie. And today, Blaine was up before him making the potatoes. He walked into the kitchen casual and arched a brow.<p>

"How long have you been up?"

"Five am…I got you some coffee, it's on the counter by the pot. Your usual." Kurt looked over and grabbed the cup, he then looked at Blaine.

"What the hell did you do? You had to have done something. Last night, awesome dinner, and a great movie. Today, you're up before me, got me coffee and already started cooking."

"There is no ulterior motive, why do you think that?"

"I…I dunno it's just. I dunno." Blaine smirked a bit and kissed his cheek.

"It's my house…so, I just want everything to be ready for when they all come. That's all."

"Trying to impress the parents?"

"Yeeeees."

"Ah…that is why you're up before the sun."

"Yes."

"Hm, well, fair enough."

"And you will not help me at all, not one bit."

"But-"

"Nope, today you will relax. Don't want you to be strained…"

"But Blaine-"

"Kurt…" Blaine moved close to Kurt smiling softly, "You will be very much rested like I want for later tonight…"

"Ooh…" Kurt smiled slowly, "I see…fair enough."

* * *

><p>Everyone came over, and there was debate on whether they should open gifts first, or eat. Blaine said they should eat first, gifts later, soon they agreed to that. And the dinner was good, everyone enjoyed it, and of course Finn ate like a monster, Carole finally cut him off and soon had to cut Burt off. They all complimented on the food, but Blaine could get his eyes off of Kurt. The things he wanted to do with Kurt…God in his mind they were dirty as all hell. What was it with Blaine and his dirty mind? Sure, he's been trying to play the perfect gentlemen, because he didn't want to seem desperate but FUCK THAT. Blaine didn't care if he sounded desperate, hell he was. After Kurt left that shower, Blaine turned that into an ICE COLD shower. At first he had good intentions, but Kurt was wet, and it did turn Blaine on. Big time. Either way it was now gift opening time, and everyone got something real sweet, and personal. When it came to Kurt he saw a box and opened it carefully 'Gucci', it was from Blaine. He looked at Blaine as he just smiled sweetly. Kurt continued, and it was that Black jacket he saw in that store that would've been half off if Blaine didn't scare the flirting salesmen. But it was the same jacket, and he looked at Blaine and just hugged him as to say thank you.<p>

"Gucci, how much did that cost?" Carole asked.

"Doesn't matter." Blaine said cooly. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you…"

"I know you wanted it." Blaine smiled softly.

"This can't compare to my present."

"You'd be surprised, he gets excited over the littlest things." Allison said.

"Oh I know…that began with Rumbleroar." Kurt rolled his eyes getting the present he had for Blaine.

"You still have that?" James asked.

"Duh…he's like my best friend."

"I can't believe you have a stuffed animal." Finn said.

"It's freakin' adorable Finn be quiet."

"Yeah and if my memory serves me right, you still have Shpoffles…" Carole smirked at Finn.

"Wh-What? N-No I threw him away."

"Who's Shpoffles?" Kurt chuckled.

"It was Finn's stuffed Puppy he had long floppy ears and spots all over. He dragged that thing everywhere he went."

"Mom!" Finn looked at her. Blaine smirked putting his hand out.

"Even?" Finn rolled his eyes shaking his hand.

"Even."

"Good, now…here." Kurt sat next to Blaine giving him his present. Blaine slowly opened it and smiled.

"Ever Thine. Ever Mine. Ever Ours." He took a moment, "This is…possibly the best gift I ever got."

"Why? What does that mean?" James asked.

"It's from a poem by Ludwig Beethoven, to his 'Immortal Beloved'…the last three lines are 'Ever Thine. Ever Mine. Ever Ours'."

"Whoa, you read poetry?" Finn asked.

"Duh." Blaine said, "How do you think I became a hopeless romantic? I didn't just watch love movies all the time."

"There is just no beating you." Finn said. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly.

"Thank you. I love it so much." Blaine quickly put the necklace on, "I'll keep it close to my heart." Blaine carefully put it under his shirt. Carole hit Burt on the shoulder and Allison hit James on the shoulder both women saying at the same time.

"Why can't you be more like that?" Kurt just pressed his lips together chuckling. Kurt watched as everyone kept opening presents, but he was gonna get an even better one tonight and GOD he couldn't wait for that!


	21. Kurt Sundae, The New Year Party (Part 1)

Blaine was cleaning up all the wrapping paper, and everything else. Kurt was cleaning off the dishes. Blaine watched him and smirked, he had locked the front door, all the windows, closed the curtains, and he warned his Mother and even Carole that if they need him or Kurt to just hold it off till the morning. When they asked why Blaine simply stated he'd be 'busy' giving Kurt the rest of his presents in private. Both women had caught on understanding, promising not to tell anyone else. Blaine stood behind Kurt quietly. He reached from behind and turned the water off.

"That can wait."

"But-"

"Kurt, don't make either of us…wait for what we ever so long for."

"God, how in the hell did you become so eloquent?"

"I get it from my Mother." Blaine smirked and began to kiss his neck. Kurt groaned a bit.

"Mmm, Blaine."

"Ssh, let me take care of you, slowly."

"Blaine…"

"Sssh." Blaine's hands ventured to the bottom of Kurt's shirt, his hands were warm and somewhat rough with calluses. Going over Kurt's soft, smooth, cool skin. He nipped Kurt's neck as Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt over his head. Kurt felt Blaine drag his body to the dining room table. His eyes widened a bit as Blaine began to kiss down his body. Instinctively his hands went on top of Blaine's head. His eyes were still wide only because…were they about to have sex where they JUST ate?

"B-Blaine…are…are we really about to have sex where…"

"Yes." Blaine said gruffly, "The bedroom is to damn far and I want you right now." His voice was rough but GOD was it so damn sexy. He could feel a smirk on Blaine's lips as he stood up, his eyes were so dark with passion, and love, as was Kurt's at this point.

"Close your eyes." He instructed softly. Kurt did. Blaine smiled, "Don't open till I say, even if you feel something on you okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said, in a seductive whisper. Blaine moved from Kurt's body taking off his shirt, sure, Kurt would have probably wanted to do that. But damn was Blaine fast with those fuzzy cuffs, he had cuffed Kurt's hands. He laid him down, and then Kurt heard more fuzzy cuffs. He only had two pairs. That's what Kurt thought. But, then…then when Kurt tried to move his hands he realized. Blaine cuffed him to the dining room table! Kurt nearly covered the entire table the long way. Blaine removed Kurt's shoes and socks, then his pants.

"Blaine…"

"Not yet." Blaine said softly. He moved away once again. Kurt could hear jars, cans, bottles, and he thought even a carton being set onto the table at his feet. Blaine had a devilish grin, and it even showed in his voice.

"Open." Blaine instructed. Kurt looked at him then he sort of saw…whipped cream, cherries, hot fudge…and…and vanilla ice cream. Oh hell, Kurt thought, this boy…he's gonna kill me! Blaine smiled at Kurt's rather shocked, yet turned on expression.

"Seeing as you made a Blaine Sundae, or that's how you put it. I feel like making a 'Kurt Sundae' if that would be okay. I need to use your sexy body as the main ingredient." God, Blaine made that sound sexy. Maybe because DUH it was?

"Of…of course." Kurt said softly. Blaine opened the carton of ice cream. It was cold but soft enough to scoop. He took a small scoop and placed it on Kurt's belly button. He move that off to the side along with everything else. He then got on his hands and knees straddling Kurt. He shook the can of 'Redi Whip' and squirted it from Kurt's belly button to his chest pretty much. He somehow left two stem less cherries, on Kurt's nipples, and they were cold so it just erected Kurt's nipples more. It also made Kurt gasp. From the middle of Kurt's chest, Blaine left a chocolate trail down to the ice cream over the whipped cream. Blaine saw the ice cream begin to melt smiling. He took his finger and picked up the melted ice cream licking and sucking his finger.

"Damn delicious."

"Oh God." Kurt groaned. Handcuffs, ice cream, cherries, hot fudge, and whipped cream. There had to be a God of come sort to give Kurt this damn Angel. Blaine leaned down carefully and sucked up a cherry, effectively sucking one of Kurt's nipples. He then went over to the next one. He began to lick the chocolate, and moved downward, Kurt was so hard now, that he was all ready to burst. Blaine licked up the ice cream and didn't miss one bit of it. Kurt groaned again. Blaine began to undo his own pants. He looked at Kurt.

"So…would you like me to remove the cuffs Mr. Hummel, when I fuck you senseless?" Whoa, where did Blaine learn how to talk that dirty yet so fucking sexy?

"God yes." Was all Kurt said.

"Mm, you want me to take off those…pretty cuffs? They look so damn dashing on you."

"Fuck yes, take them off."

"Mm, I dunno if I'm convinced."

"Remove the cuffs and fuck me senseless PLEASE Blaine." Blaine smirked as he shimmied his pants off along with his boxers. Blaine leaned down and removed Kurt's boxers with just his teeth, yes those perfect teeth that even teased his hard-on. He realized, Blaine was just as hard as him. Blaine then removed the cuffs after removing Kurt's boxers. Kurt's hands went to the back of Blaine's neck as they kissed deeply. Blaine reached over and he didn't forget the lube, Kurt just didn't see it. Blaine pulled from Kurt slicking his fingers up, he pushed one finger in Kurt, and Kurt just groaned, when Blaine pushed in another Kurt began to push against them.

"Mm, so desperate, fucking yourself against my fingers."

"Just like a whore huh." Kurt chuckled.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Blaine said gruffly pushing in a third finger into him.

"Aah! Blaine."

"Mm…"

"All…I want…all…ah fuck…all of you." Kurt said moaning.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and soon slicked his own swollen cock up. He carefully pushed himself into Kurt, waiting a moment so Kurt could adjust to him. He began to move in and out slowly as Kurt could feel Blaine grip his hips. He somehow pulled Blaine down kissing him deeply. Blaine began to quicken the pace as Kurt moaned into his mouth. One of Blaine's hands began to stroke Kurt, at the same pace he thrusted, and Kurt went into double ecstasy. This was one HELL of a Christmas, that was all thanks to Blaine though. Blaine began to leave a hickey on Kurt's neck as if to bran Kurt his. And Kurt decided to do the same damn thing. Blaine was going as fast as he could by now, and Kurt was worried about the table but it wasn't even budging. Blaine groaned kissing Kurt's lips, the tongue's getting intertwined, tasting one another as if it was their first time. Kurt could feel that warm, heat in his stomach build up, as he came all over their stomachs. Kurt's head threw back as he moaned, and in a way screamed Blaine's name. Blaine nipped very softly mainly kissing and sucking Kurt's Adam's apple. He was grunting, and moaning as only a few moments later, he came deep inside Kurt, moaning and almost screaming his name. He slowly, took them down from their high. Kurt and Blaine were staring at one another for the moment, their eyes so dark with lust, and passion, and pure love.

"God…I will never think of Ice cream the same way ever again." Kurt said.

"I know…Merry Christmas."

"Oh hell yes it is…"

"We…totally need to clean up."

"Promise we can cuddle when we get upstairs?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled softly. They kissed again and both got off the table. This time making sure everything was picked up nothing was missed. When they got upstairs. Kurt cuddled very close to Blaine, and Blaine kissed him good night they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning, no Kurt. He looked around rubbing his eyes. He got up slowly and threw on a pair of pajama pants. He took a moment, and looked in the bathroom, no Kurt. He knew Kurt wouldn't be in the study. He went down stairs, and still no Kurt. It was…7:00 in the morning, where could he be? His question soon answered when Kurt walked in with two cups of coffee. Kurt smirked.<p>

"Hello, coffee?" He held out a cup. Blaine nodded taking it.

"Thanks…how long have you been up?"

"Since 6…so, what are we doing?"

"Dunno what do you wanna do?"

"Girls won't be back till tomorrow…"

"Wait, they only left just for a day?"

"Yeah, Mercedes does NOT want to stay with her family more than she needs to. Quinn doesn't want to be with her Father. She wanted to stay here and spend it with her Mother and sister. And then, Tina's family all have plans and are leaving and aren't coming back till the New Year. Rachel's Dad's are sending Rachel back because she wants to."

"And, how do you know all of this?"

"Texting, E-Mailing, and Phone calls, DUH."

"Ah yes…technology a wonderful, yet stressful thing." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"By the way, my ass hurts, as well as my hips…"

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine…and you're right…it's better than your birthday sex." Kurt smiled a bit.

"Go relax." Blaine said still slightly worried.

"Blaine it's okay-"

"Go, sit on the couch, I'll get us some cereal. Go."

"All right, all right fine. Jeez, Mr. Bossy." Kurt carefully sat on the couch and sighed a bit, it really was a comfy couch. He put his coffee down as Blaine handed him a bowl of cereal. They both ate in silence, Kurt watched as Blaine finished he put the T.V on, he soon finished and stood up grabbing Blaine's bowl.

"Kurt you don't' have to-"

"Blaine shh, I can do this jeez." He walked to the kitchen and came back to Blaine taking up to whole couch. Kurt put a hand on his bruised hip, "Hey, I was sitting there."

"Then move me." Blaine smirked a bit.

"Oh My GOD! Katy Perry!" Kurt pointed into a direction and Blaine sat straight up and Kurt sat down where Blaine's head was. Blaine turned to him his eyes narrowed.

"That was NOT FUNNY!" Kurt was laughing up a storm.

"Oh but it was."

"I'll get you for that."

"Oh well I really hate being tortured with fuzzy cuffs." Kurt said sarcastically.

"You're becoming dependent on those."

"No no, they're a lot of fun." Kurt played with his hair. Blaine's eyes closed as he moaned a bit.

"Mmm. Baby, don't tease me."

"I'm NOT teasing honey."

"Mm…" He pulled Kurt down kissing him deeply. Kurt smirked a bit as Blaine leaned up a bit. The phone rang and Kurt answered it.

"Hello?" Kurt paused, "Okay, yeah…Okay really? From who-" Kurt looked at Blaine and then smiled into the phone, "Aha, well…of course, thank you. Bye." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You gave my parents, the tuition money they spent on Dalton, and told them to go on a honeymoon?"

"Well…yeah."

"When?"

"They'll be gone the week of New Year."

"Really?"

"C'mon they gave up their honeymoon, to send you to Dalton, if they didn't use that money to send you there, I would've never met you. Or fallen in love with you. I mean, everyone deserves to go on a honeymoon. I know if…" He paused, but smirked, "When we get married, we're going on a Honeymoon, a really AWESOME honeymoon." Kurt stopped a moment he was going to say 'if we get married' but he said 'when we get married'…that felt good to Kurt. He looked at Blaine.

"Oh really? And where will we go?"

"Paris, London, Rome, Russia, Italy, anywhere you wanted to go Kurt."

"Definitely Paris."

"Of course."

"And maybe London?"

"Anything."

"And…maybe…Rome would be nice to see."

"You got it."

"How about the Greek Islands?"

"Anything you want Kurt."

"God you're gonna be a good husband." Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled a bit.

"So I guess you'll say yes when I propose."

"Maybe, when do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll find out."

"Aha…cute keeping me in suspense." He tapped Blaine's nose with his finger tip and Blaine just smiled up at him Kurt's phone rang again, "Hello?" He paused, "I dunno Puck, this isn't really my house. Blaine pays the bills. You'd have to ask him. Yes he's here. Hold on." Kurt held the phone to Blaine. He took it and sat up.

"Yeah?" He chuckled, "Is there gonna be alcohol?...I should've known. I guess. But here's the catch, whoever comes here driving, doesn't leave. No one leave for that matter, so if you drive here, you give your keys at the door. Kurt and I will stay the designated adults so to speak, so that we make sure no one goes off the deep end." He paused and chuckled, "No. I don't actually, I only have wine and my Parents gave that to me, and no I will not let you get tipsy off of it. So bring the liquor yourselves." He hung up and rested his head back on Kurt's lap holding Kurt's phone up to him.

"Guess it's a party?" Kurt asked.

"Mhm."

"And we're not getting drunk?"

"No." Blaine smiled a bit, "Is that okay with you?"

"I guess."

"This'll be exciting." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day the girls were sitting at the coffee shop with Blaine of course, he always came along.<p>

"So we're gonna have a party at his house?" Mercedes looked at Blaine a moment who was in his own world on his iPhone.

"Mhm…" Kurt nodded.

"Alcohol?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"Who's gonna be designated driver?" Rachel asked.

"No one is driving home after the party. You guys will probably get drunk off your ass so I take the keys at the door, and Kurt and I will keep an eye on you." Blaine said simply.

"We're not kids." Santana said.

"Yeah, you'll just be a bunch of drunk teens." Kurt snorted.

"You know what sucks…we will never know what kind of Drunk you are." Rachel said.

"And, ya never will." Kurt said simply.

"Wait, like I'll never get to see you drunk? Like ever?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"No!" Kurt chuckled.

"Damn." Blaine snapped his fingers.

"What? Why?"

"I…had plans…that's all." Blaine said slowly, "Anyway…" Blaine went back to his phone, "Guess I'll have to tailor those plans to something else…"

"What did you have planned?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Blaine said, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>After school, Blaine blindfolded Kurt before they left school grounds. He looked at Kurt. Kurt sighed a bit.<p>

"Blaine Anderson, I swear to God if this is some creepy Rape fantasy…you're going good so far." Blaine laughed as he drove.

"No…silly. No, you'll see."

"Blaine."

"Kurt just…wait. I never showed you this…only because I never thought of showing it to you."

"Showing me what?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt Blaine guide him through some wooded area. He could feel the trucks running under his fingers as he guided along.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Sshhh, be quiet."

"But where are we?"

"In the woods behind my parents house."

"The woods!"

"It's okay, don't worry."

"If we get eaten by bears I'll make sure I haunt you."

"Kurt…" Blaine laughed, "We will NOT get eaten by bears. I'm the dramatic one? You're the dramatic one."

* * *

><p>They finally stopped walking, and Blaine took off the blindfold. Kurt saw a tree house, it was rather big, but it looked nice. They were standing in the middle of a clearing. Kurt smirked as Blaine quickly climbed up the ladder. He couldn't' understand what it was with Blaine and trees. It looked nice; it was over by a small lake like thing. And, there was a fire pit. He looked up at Blaine who was standing there smiling at him. Kurt carefully went up the ladder, he was glad he left his stuff in the car. He looked at Blaine.<p>

"Why?"

"Because…I thought it would be nice?"

"Did you do this?"

"When I was 8…my Father helped."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Wanted to show you, why I love trees."

"You are just full of surprises." Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt…I'm afraid." Blaine looked at the ground leaning on the rather sturdy railing. Kurt stood next to him.

"About?"

"The trial. If…If he gets off, if he doesn't go to jail, Kurt…"

"Hey hey, cut it with the if's, and the buts. He's gonna go to jail, and he won't get off free Blaine."

"Kurt, what if he does? I…I'll never be able to see you I…he might hurt you, Kurt I can't stand to lose you. Do you know what would happen?" He looked at Kurt, "I…I would die. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. And if he gets off Kurt, I'll die."

"Well first off all, he won't. You promised to never leave me. You won't lose me. And you won't die." Blaine sighed looking down. Kurt hugged his arm, "Is that why you brought me here? Just to tell me you're afraid?"

"Well…no…well, sorta. If he does, we can always sneak away here…"

"Hm, that's a nice idea. It's quiet here."

"Yeah it is. That's why I always used to come here…and pretend I was Tarzan, or something…I could escape and I would depend on my 'skills' to find food and water, and stuff. Alex and I used to be 'Adventures' roughing it out. He came from a…pretty much average family. They didn't flaunt their money, they lived in a simple house."

"Like you do."

"Alex didn't get everything he wanted WHEN he wanted. He wasn't raised by Nannies and Maids. He was raised average."

"So being out here…sorta…erases the money you have."

"I suppose…it always did. I could come out here, there's no electricity, so I don't have a big T.V., or, video games. I had my action figures, and my toys, and my imagination."

"Hm, I used to have tea parties."

"Ah, see, I'm not good at those…surprisingly…Alex was."

"I'll teach you." Kurt smirked.

"Ah, Alex tried…I never learned…"

"You will. I'll make sure you will." Kurt kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>It was finally the night of the party, and Blaine and Kurt went through the entire house hiding all the breakable's in a safe place. Kurt took a moment to think of something else. They were the supervised adults, so they wouldn't be partaking in spin the bottle, and truth or dare. They'd be making sure no one walked into the street, or played with knives naked…what? Anything could happen. Kurt was just thinking the worse possible and how he and Blaine could avoid that from happening. Blaine looked at him.<p>

"Hey…I think that's everything. I hid the knives…just in case y'know?"

"Mhm, smart, that's why I love you."

"Is that the ONLY reason why?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Oh no." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him close, "You're also very charming, very sweet, romantic, not to mention you're a BEAST in bed."

"Well thank you." Blaine smiled, "And you, are very sophisticated, a wonderful dresser, a very smart young man, and you…are…a GOD in bed."

"Well thank you Mr. Anderson."

"You're welcome Mr. Hummel, and I intend on…spoiling you later." Blaine smirked leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Oh are you now? And what might you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe…some handcuffs…and…maybe…some mind blowing sex if you wouldn't mind."

"While the party is going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine continued to kiss his neck.

"Maaaybe. Do you not want to do it then?" He looked at Kurt.

"I mean while people are here? It's a house full of people. And I swear on everything I love, Tina is trying to catch us having sex. And, Puck too."

"I have a lock on my door."

"I know but still." Kurt said simply.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Mm, I have a feeling we're gonna have a good time, even sober." He kissed Blaine's lips softly.


	22. The New Year Party (Part 2)

Finn and Rachel were the first guests to arrive. Finn was able to take some liquor from the house, and it would go un-noticed for sure. Rachel supplied the cups. And when Mercedes arrived she and Mike brought the snacks. It was a rather organized party. Soon Puck and Sam came; they had the rest of the booze, and beer. Blaine had PLENTY of soda for him and Kurt. And as everyone else arrived, the music was not too loud but loud enough. Everyone started with shots. Blaine watched in slight amusement, realizing, Rachel could totally not hold down liquor well. She was nearly drunk after only three shots while everyone else was almost buzzed. He realized what kind of drunk everyone was. Finn, was actually a CALM, but happy drunk. He really did want to find out what kind of drunk Kurt was. Kurt had dragged him to the kitchen and sat on the counter pulling him close smiling softly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's very nice of you to take their keys…so none of them went home a drunken mess."

"Of course. It would be funny as hell though if we had baby keys, and they kept trying to use those to start their cars." Blaine began to laugh, "I can totally imagine one of them doing that!"

"You're a cruel cruel man."

"No no, I just have a very disturbed sense of humor."

"Mm, so…are we gonna watch them play truth or dare? Or can we go up stairs?"

"Why? What's up there?" Blaine asked taking a sip of soda. Kurt looked at him as if saying 'Like you don't know'. Blaine looked back at him, "Oh! I…oh, you sure you wanna?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine got to their room and they began to kiss each other deeply. Blaine began to take off his shirt. Kurt groaned a bit as Blaine began to kiss up his stomach, licking his skin, every now and then. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's dark curls. Blaine took off his shirt but began to suck and nip at Kurt's nipples. Both boys already getting hard. Blaine smirked up at Kurt who just smiled back down at him as Kurt pulled him up he took Blaine's shirt off. Blaine pulled Kurt close gripping his butt firmly groaning. Kurt smirked as he began to grind his hips into Blaine. Blaine swiftly moved Kurt to the bed sitting down, forcing Kurt onto him. Kurt groaned a bit as Blaine kissed his neck grinding his hips up into Kurt. Someone stumbled into their room, more like two people did. Had to be Tina and Puck, oh no couldn't be Mercedes and Mike. That's what Kurt thought. He sighed and turned to them. They were both stone drunk. Kurt shook his head as did Blaine.<p>

"What guys?" Blaine asked slightly annoyed.

"Whooooaaaa! Were you guys totally gonna go at it?" Puck asked still holding a red party cup.

"Uhm…" Kurt began.

"Oh my GOOOOD! You were so gonna do it! Can we watch?!" Tina asked.

"Wh-What?! N-"

"Sure…" Blaine said.

"Blaine!" Kurt looked at him.

"They won't see us, we'll do it under covers."

"Awww, that ruins the whole fun." Puck slurred.

"You wanna watch? It's twenty bucks." Kurt threw in. Blaine looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Honey the way we go through Whipped cream, cherries, and hot fudge? We need it, so why not?"

"We're not porn stars." Blaine said.

"Nope, we're both very horny teen boys with a very kinky sex life."

"Good point." Blaine moved the covers and set Kurt on the cool sheets. Tina and Puck just sat there watching, there was 40 dollars on the dresser behind the two who were sitting on the floor sharing a drink. Blaine threw the covers back over them smirking at Kurt. He moved down and began to remove Kurt's pants and boxers. He got them off along with his shoes and threw them to the floor. He took off his too, not wasting time, playing with Kurt. Kurt just moaned as Blaine got his pants off and it was skin on skin, all the way. Blaine was rubbing, Kurt's cock with his own, both boys moaning a bit loudly. The music was blaring now, and Puck and Tina could still hear the moaning. Blaine's hand reached out and grabbed the lube sucking at Kurt's neck. Kurt's back arched. Blaine slicked his fingers and pushed two fingers in right away. Kurt groaned as Blaine sucked and lightly bit Kurt's nipples. Kurt couldn't believe he was having sex, with Blaine with an audience. He felt Blaine push in the third finger and Kurt groaned gripping the sheets, screw the audience this was feeling wonderful, he felt Blaine removed his fingers, only moments later replacing it with his swollen cock.

Kurt could feel Blaine right away hit that spot, those ball of nerves, and he felt Blaine stroke him, matching his thrusts. Kurt crushed his mouth to Blaine. He slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and their tongue's intertwined. Blaine groaned, as he thrust faster, and stroked Kurt faster. It almost seemed rushed but to Kurt it was anything but, it was heaven. Blaine groaned going as fast as he could. Kurt was grabbing the entable, anything harder than the sheets. His knuckles were turning white. Blaine nibbled at his neck as he groaned Kurt's name. Blaine could hear Kurt moaning his name louder and louder, until he felt Kurt let go all over their stomachs. He moaned loudly, and then kissed Kurt as he came deep inside Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine pull from his lips as he kissed down Kurt's neck taking them down from their high. Blaine moved back up to Kurt's face smirking.

"Well…that was…exciting. You think we put on a good show?"

"I dunno what they think but that was awesome sex." They took the covers off a bit and Puck and Tina were just smirking.

"I guess they liked it." Blaine said, "Enjoyed the show guys?" He looked at the two.

"Yeah. Dude that was hot." Puck said.

"Totally." Tina smiled.

"Well, the shows over, get out." Kurt said.

"Okay dude okay." Puck got up and stumbled as did Tina. They both walked out. Kurt smirked up at Blaine and Blaine waited a few seconds before closing the door he grabbed the fourty bucks and nodded.

"This'll pay for a few bottles of Lube, and a few cans of whipped cream."

"Oh god you horn dog."

"You love it." Blaine smiled and put the money away, "Let's relax."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Burt and Carole were home early. For what ever reason WHY. But they knew about the party. They went to Blaine's house. And they saw Sam sleeping on the coffee table, and Quinn sleeping on the couch. Santana and Brittany were holding each other in the chair sleeping. Finn was sleeping on his back –fully clothed- on the table, with Rachel sleeping on top of him –also fully clothed-. Puck was sleeping on the stairs. Artie had Tina in his lap they were in the corner sleeping. As they went up the stairs, Mike was sleeping on the study desk. They could see Mercedes sleeping in the guest bed. They finally made it to Kurt and Blaine's room and they were both asleep, Kurt snuggling Blaine.<p>

"I knew they'd have sex." Burt said.

"How do you know?"

"Whenever they do…Kurt always cuddles Blaine otherwise it's the other way around." He shook Kurt carefully, "Hey…" Kurt opened his eyes.

"Oh…hey Dad…what're you doing home early?"

"We missed our boys." Carole said at the doorway.

"Oh…" Kurt yawned.

"You're tired?" Burt asked.

"Yeah…was a good night though."

"I'm sure."

"We made 200 bucks off of everyone." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine.

"How?" Burt asked.

"They were all stone drunk and wanted to watch us go at it…so…we charged them 20 bucks. Puck wanted to watch twice the little freak."

"Wait…" Carole chuckled, "Y-You…Finn…Oh God." She kept trying to hold back a laugh.

"We did it under covers…they didn't see us naked."

"So you charged them?"

"Hey…the materials we use sometimes are NOT cheap." Kurt yawned again. Burt shook his head.

"Okay too much for me…so should we leave the bodies all over?"

"Yeah better to just leave'em there…we'll take care of it."

"Okay…send Finn home in one piece." Carole instructed.

"Of course." Kurt said. Burt left shaking his head just asking why. Kurt sighed as he woke up. He shook Blaine.

"Hey wake up." Blaine grumbled and rolled over to his stomach. Kurt smirked and looked at the door and then hear the front door close. He straddled Blaine's back and leaned down kissing his neck.

"Blaine wake up." Blaine smirked.

"Not if you keep doing that, I'm gonna continue with my dream."

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important." Blaine smirked opening his eyes.

"Mhm. So…up and at'em we gotta get everyone home." Blaine sighed. Kurt moved as he got up. Blaine yawned.

"Augh! So…how much money did we make off of everyone last night?"

"Two hundred."

"Hm…good sex either way. Well, hey! If college doesn't work we can be porn stars…sorta."

"You're sick." Kurt chuckled.

"Just sayin'."

"Up and at'em." Kurt stood up putting pajama pants on.

"Mm." Blaine smirked getting on his knees and wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing his neck, and shoulders. Kurt chuckled.

"Mr. Anderson, what's on that mind of yours?"

"You…and only you."

"Mm…how sweet." Kurt moved away and Blaine nearly fell off the bed. Kurt smiled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>They went around waking everyone up. Blaine got the coffee ready. Finn groaned as he took a cup. He looked in his wallet, realizing…<p>

"Hey…I'm missing 40 dollars…"

"Me too dude." Puck said.

"You don't remember?" Kurt asked.

"Remember what?" Finn asked.

"You guys were so drunk you all asked us to watch Kurt and I go at it."

"I charged you twenty bucks."

"So why am I missing 40?" Puck asked.

"You wanted to watch twice you little freak." Kurt said.

"Ew, oh my God, I did?"

"It was under the covers, you didn't see anything you just heard it."

"Oh God." Finn sighed, "I watched twice?"

"No you paid for Rachel." Kurt said, "I knew it would happen."

"Oh man." Finn sighed, "All of us did?"

"Oh yeah." Blaine smirked.

"Two hundred BUCKS off of your sick twisted minds."

"Whoa, you gotta give that back dude!" Puck said.

"Ha! I don't think so. The materials WE use…are costly. So thanks!" Kurt smiled.

"Oh my God." Puck and Finn said shaking their head.

* * *

><p>The girls and were sitting at the dining room table, as Blaine and the guys went to get more coffee.<p>

"So we seriously watched you go at it?" Quinn asked.

"Not WATCHED you just heard us, but you saw the movements under the sheets."

"Blaine was on top…he's a beast in bed…you're so lucky." Tina said.

"Oh what? You remembered that? Oh hell, girl you're sick." Mercedes said.

"Hey, you don't forget hot gay sex right Brittany?"

"Totally." Brittany said, "Dolphin sex is hotter than Butterfly sex."

"Butterfly sex?" Everyone but Brittany and Santana asked.

"She means Lesbian sex." Santana explained.

"Ah, thank you Brittany." Kurt nodded.

"I can't believe you charged us." Rachel said.

"Hey, whipped cream, hot fudge, lube and cherries are not cheap materials."

"You use whipped cream?" Quinn asked.

"And hot fudge?" Santana asked.

"And cherries?" Mercedes asked.

"Sometimes ice cream, Blaine only uses that when he wants to make a 'Kurt Sundae'…otherwise I just used those three materials."

"Wow…that's hot…like really hot. I'd pay to see that." Tina said.

"Cedes is right, you're sick."

"Just how I like my women." Artie said wheeling in with the others behind. As the guys passed coffee around. Blaine smirked at Kurt softly. Kurt just smiled back.

* * *

><p>It was maybe a week before the trial, it was Friday afternoon, Kurt was out with the girls or so Blaine thought. Blaine saw his car. He looked at the mail and saw their acceptance letters. Yes that was early…normally…that wasn't good. He saw four letters. Wow. Both schools Kurt applied to and the two Blaine applied to. He walked inside and he looked at Kurt sitting with the girls playing cards. Blaine walked in smirking. He had just gotten home from Burt's shop so he was sorta tired.<p>

"Hey got the letters for College." He put them in front of Kurt, "I'm gonna go to sleep. So I'll talk to ya later." He kissed Kurt's cheek and went upstairs holding his. They waited but Kurt opened them right away. The girls looked eagerly. Kurt smirked a bit sighing.

"What?" Tina asked.

"No Julliard…I figured much."

"What about the Fashion school?" Quinn asked.

"Hm…" Kurt opened the envelope and sighed.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't get accepted?!" Mercedes asked.

"Of course I got accepted." Kurt smiled. The girls cheered and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Blaine smirked as he took his shirt off hearing the girls and Kurt cheering. He got in somewhere. Where he didn't know. They promised and decided if they got the letters in January or February, that they would reveal to one another after Sectionals before Regional's. He laid in bed and opened the Arizona one first, and then he opened Julliard, he looked at them both and smiled. He put them in a place Kurt would never look and then went to sleep; he knew where he was going. He knew what school he was heading to. And he was glad about the choice he already made.<p> 


	23. The Trial, Sweet Poem, Anna Marslow

It was the first day of the trial. Blaine was getting ready his Father said wearing a suit was always good to wear in court. It made you look sophisticated and serious. One problem: He didn't know what tie to pick. Kurt walked in all ready to go, and he looked at him, Blaine kept comparing ties.

"Blaine…what are you doing?"

"Trying to pick a tie…"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna look nice…and good. It's the first day of the trial."

"Here." Kurt took the black tie with maroon stripes. He began to put the tie on him.

"You have no reason to be nervous."

"Bull."

"Don't worry."

"I'll always worry. Anything concerning Karofsky I will worry."

"Well, don't…hurry up."

* * *

><p>They arrived and James was able to pay off the media to stay away from the court house, promising some form of coverage. Blaine was thankful for that. Kurt held his hand tightly, he was nervous too. There was a Lawyer representing 'The People'. Witnesses went up one by one. The entire Glee club had to go up too. And Kurt just stepped up, Blaine was nervous as Karofsky's lawyer stood up.<p>

"So…why didn't you tell anyone right away about Karofsky saying he was going to kill you a year…two years ago?"

"Well, when you first hear someone say that your initial reaction is to be scared as hell. So I wasn't really thinking straight at the time."

"And then you and Mr. Anderson confronted him about the kiss and all of that?"

"Yeah, he was confused."

"How do you know he's confused about his sexuality?"

"Because, you don't just KISS a boy on the spur of a moment, and then go in for seconds. I know I'm a good kisser but he pushed it. He basically raped my lips. Sorry if I'm a little suspicious about his sexuality."

"Again, how do you know he's gay?"

"Because, I told him he doesn't own me. And he said 'Oh but I will' now, I might be…jumping ahead, BUT sounds a little gay to me."

"So…do you want him to be?"

"Hey I don't care. If he is, awesome now he knows if he isn't fine by me."

"Did you ever push him to be?"

"Oh yes because every gay person wants to convert all the straight people in the world. Like we're 'the dark side' yeah. Our motto is 'Come to the dark side we've got cookies and rainbows.' Give me a break. I don't give a flying fuck if he's gay or if he's a tranny if he's a bisexual. I don't CARE. What I do, care about, is that he threatened to kill me a year ago, he nearly KILLED my boyfriend. He also apparently raped someone, and beat up other people. So, instead of asking me stupid questions, like if I pushed him to be gay, ask me about what we're here for. We are here because David Karofksy has some serious issues. I don't care if he's gay. Okay? Hey y'know what, I just want him to leave me and my boyfriend alone. That's all. Is that too much to ask? I got a restraining order, he broke that. I won't move out of the state why should I…anyway. Are you gonna ask me something meaningful? Or can I step down because quite frankly, I think the bastard should rot in a jail cell."

"Mr. Hummel." The judge said.

"Sorry, that last part was a slip. I should've kept it to myself. Although I do feel that way."

"Why?" Karofsky's lawyer asked.

"Well LET'S see here Mr. Ivy league Harvard Law I assume? He raped a 13 year old boy, beat up 4 other people NOT including my boyfriend which he almost killed. He put him in a coma, and caused me, and my friend a great deal of stress. If you ask me, he deserves to go to jail. Am I done?"

"No more questions."

That was it…for today. The trial would go on deeper into the case. Talking to doctors, Blaine and Karofsky would probably be last. Which Kurt saw weird.

* * *

><p>Finally it was the LAST day of the trial, Blaine had finished talking, and finally it was Karofsky's turn. He got up on the stand and looked at 'the people's' lawyer. Karofsky didn't seem too pleased, looking at Kurt and Blaine rather angry.<p>

"Mr. Karofsky…can I ask what business did you have in Mr. Anderson's house the day he was attacked?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"With a metal bat?"

"Maybe."

"There's a video of you with the metal bat. Coming in with it…leaving with it though leaving it was bloody. You never washed the bat. In fact you just tossed it. We tested the blood, it belonged to Mr. Anderson. Why would you toss a bloody bat if you just wanted to talk? Why would you bring a bat if you just wanted to talk? You just wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"About?"

"Him…and his fag of a boyfriend."

"So you beat him because of his sexuality?"

"Objection your honor." Karofsky's lawyer stood up, "Relevance."

"Motive, if he is homophobic this is a hate crime."

"Sustained Mr. Jackson." The judge said to Karofsky's lawyer.

"So did you?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you hate his sexuality? Is it because he's not afraid like you are?"

"Objection!" Karofksy's lawyer said.

"Withdrawn." The other lawyer said, he took a moment, "You've kissed Mr. Hummel correct?"

"So?"

"Simple yes or no Mr. Karofsky."

"Yeah so what?"

"You, had some sort of feeling for him right?"

"Maybe." Karofsky said gritting his teeth.

"Jealousy. It drove you, to attack Mr. Anderson. He had the one thing you could never. Bravery, and Mr. Hummel. Bravery to come out, and Mr. Hummel because you had a thing for him. You wanted him, but he wanted Mr. Anderson. So you figured you'd get rid of Mr. Anderson and have Mr. Hummel ALL to yourself."

"Screw off."

"You took that bat, and you murderously beat Mr. Anderson, you had the intention to keep him out forever so you could have Mr. Hummel. But Mr. Anderson refused to give up; he recovered and kept coming back, stronger and stronger. In pure frustration, you took it out on that 13 year old boy who…who looks semi-similar to Mr. Hummel. Right?"

"Shut up!"

"You couldn't face the fact Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson were fine with themselves, and that they loved each other out in the open. You couldn't come out, and show that. So…you took it out on those four people…that 13 year old, and eventually Mr. Anderson."

"Fine!" Karofsky shouted, "I did…I did…" He chuckled smirking a bit a rather sick smile, that made Kurt cringe angrily, "And you know what? It felt good. Every last second. And I DON'T regret shit! Faggots deserve to burn in all hell! They deserve to be hung by their toes."

"Considering you're one too, you deserve the same!" Blaine stood up, "You basically just admitted it!"

"Order! Mr. Anderson, sit down and be quiet or I will find you in contempt!" The judge said. Blaine sat down, but it didn't matter, the Jury left to go decide. It didn't take to long. The judge looked at the jury.

"How do you find?"

"We find David Karofsky guilty on all charges." A juror said. The judge looked at Karofksy.

"I sentence you life in prison, with no chance of parole…Court adjourned." The judge hit the mallet and the cops came taking a very pissed off Karofsky away. Kurt was happy he could breathe easy again. He could stop looking over his shoulder. It felt good. James insisted they celebrate, but Kurt and Blaine just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>They went to the park, Blaine pushed Kurt on the swing carefully, silently. He looked at Kurt who seemed to just stare at the ground.<p>

"Sectionals are soon…are you excited?" Blaine asked.

"I guess."

"You guess? You don't sound too sure." Blaine stopped the swing and leaned down to his ear, "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I'm worried?"

"About?"

"Well for one Karofsky, might get out on good behavior and just be put on parole…"

"He won't. No chance of parole remember?"

"Yeah…"

"What else?"

"I'm afraid you're gonna go to Arizona…and I'll never see you again."

"You'll find out a week before Regional's. I promise."

"I'm still afraid."

"Don't be." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"You always know how to make me feel better…and make me smile." Kurt smiled a bit.

"I'm a gifted man." Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's.

"Why did we come here?" Kurt asked.

"Dunno."

"It's quiet…"

"That's why. Guess we both needed some silence, peace and quiet."

"Hm…" Kurt sighed a bit. Blaine began to kiss his neck softly. Kurt just laughed a bit and leaned into the kisses putting his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"You two remind me of Robert and I…" Blaine and Kurt heart Thomas. They both looked up.

"How so?" Kurt asked.

"Tender soft love…" Thomas said simply, "Yet you're younger…I couldn't show that sort of love until I was about…25. But you boys…you're only…17…18…and you're showing a deep love for one another. Which makes me wonder, if you two will ever get married."

"You think about that stuff for us?" Kurt asked.

"Of course…I doubt you two will break up. After what you've been through? It'd be a pity shame."

"I see it too Uncle Thomas." Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, "I'm only your first boyfriend…your first everything."

"Robert wasn't my first…but…he was my first everything else. I knew he was 'the one' because, he…he brings out something in me that no one else ever could. That's how I knew."

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"I wanted to check on you…anyway...I wanted to say I was proud of you standing up for yourselves. I have to go…I will see you boys later."

"Okay…" Both boys said. Thomas left. Kurt yawned a bit.

"I am honestly tired as all hell…will you come home and go to sleep with me? Because I'm tired."

"Of course, would you like me carry you there?"

"Maybe up the stairs."

"It'd be my pleasure." Blaine smirked as he moved from Kurt.

"Good." Kurt stood up grabbing his hand.

* * *

><p>Once they got home, Blaine smirked and scooped Kurt up effortlessly. Kurt chuckled, he always forgets how strong Blaine is. He felt Blaine kiss his neck softly.<p>

"To bed my darling?"

"Of course." Blaine carefully brought him upstairs, he smirked as he dropped Kurt on the bed and then was on his hands and knees over him, Kurt was laughing. Blaine leaned down and kissed his cheek and then his neck. Kurt smirked, he was hoping…praying that Blaine got rejected by Arizona, and accepted by Julliard. So everyday could be soft moments like this. Blaine smiled softly at him and kissed his lips softly.

"Mm…I'm mad we decided to wait till freakin' REGIONAL'S to show our letters."

"Mm, before you know it baby…we'll know."

"C-Can I cuddle you? Instead of you cuddling me?"

"Sure…you don't have to ask." Blaine laid down carefully and smiled a bit. Kurt cuddled up to him and Blaine smiled kissing his head.

"Blaine."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I always will."

"Forever?"

"Mhm. Forever mine…"

"Really?"

"Mhm, always forever you'll be mine. I promise. Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours."

"Why do you like poetry?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Because, it's been around for a very very long time. And it was the only way someone could profess love if they were to nervous in my opinion. Other than singing. Of which I'm good at."

"Will you write me a poem?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"I will." He kissed Kurt's head again, "Go to sleep." And Kurt did.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up and saw a paper in Blaine's place. He carefully sat up a read it.<p>

_You have awoken_

_A wonderful bliss_

_I notice when you wake_

_Your eyes sparkle like the sun in the morning_

_And the stars at night_

_A true delight_

_To see those beautiful eyes looking into mine_

_Everyday_

_I could love you forever_

_So that's just what I'll do_

_Love your forever_

_Forever Mine_

Kurt smiled softly and got up. He held the poem, God Blaine was good, either way you look at it, he was PERFECT in Kurt's eyes. Just damn perfect. He went down stairs still reading the poem over again. He went to the kitchen and saw Blaine. He was getting coffee. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck kissing his cheek softly. He smiled a bit.

"I see you got my poem."

"That…was…so sweet."

"Not a problem. Anything to make you smile."

"Mm…I don't wanna let go." Blaine smiled as he leaned back into Kurt a bit.

"I will have to go to the bathroom eventually. You're gonna have to let go."

"Ah touché touché."

"Mm, we gotta practice huh."

"Mhm."

"Augh that sucks."

"I know I know. But it's worth it." Kurt kissed his cheek again.

* * *

><p>After practice they all went to the coffee shop.<p>

"So what will you do for your birthday?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"He's going to bake me a marble cake. With maybe chocolate and vanilla frosting?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine smiled back.

"Whoa, whoa, you bake?" Puck looked at Blaine.

"Yes, I also cook."

"You're kidding." Quinn said.

"Nooo." Blaine said slowly.

"How can we compete with Mr. Perfect?" Sam asked.

"I am anything but perfect." Blaine said.

"I dunno…you carried me to my room." Kurt said simply.

"I give up." Finn sighed.

"Same here." Same said.

"C'mon, I'm not that perfect."

"Yes the hell you are." Mercedes said, "You're like a Prince out of a fairytale book." Blaine just sighed. Kurt smirked and held his hand.

* * *

><p>They went to the park just Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was pushing Kurt for a moment, he smirked and wrapped his arms around Kurt effectively stopping the swing. Kurt smiled a bit as Blaine began to kiss his neck. Kurt put a hand on his cheek leaning into his kisses. They heard a scoff and looked up a girl who was about 18, had blue eyes, brown hair, she was pretty, and sorta tall. Kurt knew who she was. Her name was Anna Marlsow. She was a rich girl who lived in the neighborhood. Her parents were nice she was just snotty, and didn't let anyone forget she went to a private school.<p>

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"You can stop kissing. It's disgusting."

"We have just as much right as you do to kiss and hug. Don't like it, don't' look. And if you can't help but look, then leave."

"Why should I leave? You two should."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because you shouldn't be here kissing. You're lucky there's no kids here. You'd scare them."

"Not as much as your face would." Kurt said deadpanned. Blaine pressed his lips together still looking at Anna trying not to laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me." Kurt said, "This is a public park."

"Doesn't matter." Anna said simply.

"Public parks aren't homophobic like you. We have any right to be here. Just like you. Deal with it or leave us alone." Blaine said simply. She scoffed again and just walked away. Kurt looked at his feet, sorta like a seven year old did when they did something wrong. Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Ignore her. She's jealous she can't have the love we have."

"I just don't understand why…people hate us. We didn't ask to be gay. I's not like we woke up one day and said 'Hey! I wanna be picked on and called a fag on a daily basis, so I'll be gay.' It's not like that, but people blame us for something we can't control. Why do people do that?"

"Ignorance." He put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"How can you not be hurt by what she said?"

"Because…I love you. Nothing anyone says or does will change me or how I feel about you, towards you. It isn't their life. It's mine. It's our life Kurt. The way we choose to live it, it's up to us. You and I will here stuff like that for the rest of our lives. But I won't let that get to me. Because they're jealous that they can't have a deep love like we do. My love for you is stronger than all the hate against us in the world. Nothing will change that, not your Dad, or Carole, not Finn, no one."

"That was a great speech not to mention poetic."

"Well…I try."

"I just wish it was easier."

"One day hopefully it will be."

"And until then?"

"We have to stand up strong and not back down."

"Hm." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck again, Kurt just smiled laughing a bit leaning into the kisses putting a hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled at his laugh and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's body. Kurt's phone began to go off and he answered it.

"Hello?" Kurt paused, "Okay…yeah…I know. Really?" Kurt smirked, "For both or just…really now? Hm, sounds fun. Artie might get creeped out. Really? Sam suggested it?" Kurt smirked a bit devilishly, "Kinky. Of course, I'll see if he's willing. I'm sure he'll be willing. Okay I'll call you later." Kurt hung up with a small chuckle and a smile.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"We're sorta doing 'Time Warp' a bit different. Not to different, just some parts. Sam suggested that Rocky aka 'Creature of the Night' should wear a collar with a chain, seeing as he is a creature. Seeing as you and Sam are Rocky I'd ask if that's okay with you."

"Sure."

"I'll call her later."

"I heard it was Sam's idea?"

"Mhm."

"Hm…Kinky."

"That's what I said."

"So…Riff Raff…wanna play with 'Creature' with that handy feather duster of yours?" Blaine kissed his cheek with a smile. Kurt laughed.

"You got it creature…c'mon." He dragged Blaine along.

* * *

><p>Carole promised Blaine and Kurt she'd cook for them at their place tonight, and that Burt and Finn would be coming over for dinner too. She got off work early, so she went to their house. She saw their stuff, but not them. She went up stairs and found them asleep. Kurt cuddling Blaine and clothes all over the room. She picked up their clothes with a smirk chuckling to herself.<p>

"Kids got a better sex life than I do." She said softly to herself. She threw the clothes in the hamper and covered Kurt up a bit more. Kurt opened his eyes a bit.

"Mom?" Kurt groaned a bit.

"I got off work early, go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you boys know I was here. I'm gonna start dinner." Kurt just mumbled a thank you and went back to sleep cuddling Blaine more.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to an empty bed, and Finn yelling at the T.V. Blaine laughing at him loudly. He got up yawning and got dressed wearing one of Blaine's shirts. Blaine's scent was terribly, yet wonderfully intoxicating. Hell, screw whiskey and Vodka, Kurt could purely get drunk off of Blaine's scent. He took a moment and made his way downstairs. He smirked and put his arms around Blaine from behind.<p>

"Pourquoi avez-vous me laisser seul dans son lit?"

"Je m'excuse mon cher. La prochaine fois je vais vous réveiller avec un seau de glace."

"Very funny." Kurt hit his shoulder lightly.

"Mm…thanks I try."

"What are you playing?"

"Crysis 2, and he's just watching." Finn said.

"Fun." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Wanna sit."

"No why would I?" Blaine smiled and pulled him over the couch, his feet almost kicking Finn in the face. He pulled Kurt into his lap.

"Because you love me."

"On occasion." Kurt smiled a bit.

"Pfft. More than that. The way you two go at it? If you were a guy and a girl Kurt would be pregnant 3 times." Finn said, "On occasion my ass."

"Shut it Brad."

"Whatever you say Riff Raff."

"I'll tell Frank-N-Furter. You're being mean to her Riff Raff. She'll kill you."

"Sure she will." Finn said.

"We're talking about Mercedes." Blaine said, "Think about that."

"Ah…okay sorry Riff Raff." Kurt smirked at Blaine kissing him softly. Dinner was good, and Kurt just couldn't wait till Sectionals.


	24. Sectionals, The Choice

It was Sectionals, FINALLY. Kurt couldn't wait, Blaine looked perfectly calm, he was nervous. About the song? Oh no. No, because he would find out soon what Blaine chose for a school. Blaine made a very cute Rocky, and Blaine had to agree to shave his legs again, and even made Sam do it just once. Blaine looked over at Kurt with a soft smile.

"Hey…what's up? You look nervous."

"Just a little…we're taking a huge risk."

"Well, that's what we planned on right?"

"Mhm…"

"Hey…you do realize…your birthday is the same day we both said we'd show our letters?"

"Hm, yeah I do."

"Ready Riff Raff?"

"Of course Rocky."

* * *

><p>New Directions instructed Mr. Schue to stay in the audience. He didn't ask why, but Artie came out in his usual costume for this song along with Rachel. Artie smiled a bit.<p>

"We all ask that you the audience and the judges, base this souly on our singing talent."

"We ask that for this moment, the song we sing, that you forget the rules, that pretty much ban this song." Rachel said kindly.

"We also want the judges, and committee to know, as well as our parents and all of you, our Glee Club teacher had NO knowledge of us doing this song. We did a decoy song for the judges and our teacher."

"We're doing this song because it's our last year together…and we want to go out with a bang. This competition is no longer about some silly trophy…it's about our Glee Club, and showing our talents we hope you understand." Rachel smiled and nodded. They both went back to the darkness. The music started and Mr. Schue looked shocked. The spotlight landed on Kurt as he sang with a smirk:

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll…_

He moved across the stage as he reached Quinn grabbing her hand:

_But listen closely_

Quinn smirked singing in a way:

_Not for very much longer…!_

Kurt smiled back singing:

_I've got to…keep control!_

The spotlight moved down the line to Finn as they danced downstage Finn sang:

_I remember_

_Doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me! _

He and Quinn sang together:

_And the void would be calling_

They all sang together, turning to the left (their left):

_Let's do the Time Warp again! _

They then turned to the right:

_Let's do the Time warp again! _

Artie moved forward smiling:

_It's just a jump to the left! _

They all (except Artie) jumped to the left:

_And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight! _

Artie put his hands on his hips:

_Put your hands on your hips_

They sang moving around Artie in a circle:

_And bring your knees in tight! _

_But it's the pelvic thrusts! _

_That really drive you insa-a-a-ane! _

They faced the audience for a moment:

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Quinn and Mercedes dragged Blaine and Sam by their chained collars to the empty elevator shaft. Blaine was kneeling at Mercedes' feet, looking up at Quinn as they sang:

_Let's do the Time Warp again! _

Quinn slowly pulled Blaine up smirking:

_It's so dreamy! _

_Oh fantasy free me! _

_So you can't see me, no not at all! _

Blaine moved from Quinn going towards Kurt who was walking his way anyway singing:

_In another dimension! _

_With voyeuristic intentions! _

_Well-secluded oh I see all_

Kurt smirked grabbing his chain slowly turning him:

_With a bit of a mind flip!_

Blaine smirked standing back to back:

_You're into the time slip…_

Kurt sang back:

_And nothing…can ever be the same!_

Blaine moved away from Kurt though Kurt still had his chain he sang:

_You're spaced out on sensation! Ow! _

Kurt pulled him as Finn sang:

_Like you're under sedation! _

They all sang together:

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again! _

Brittany moved down the line of New Directions as they danced in line a bit:

_Well I was walking down the street_

_Just a havin' a think_

_When the snake of a guy _

_Gave me an evil wink!_

Tina took her spot as she kept moving down the line, Brittany took her spot in line. Tina sang:

_He shook-a me up! _

_And took me by surprise _

_He had a pickup truck _

_And the devil's eyes! _

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing, never would again! _

They sang together and in a chain reaction turned to the left:

_Let's do the Time Warp again! _

They then faced the audience:

_Let's do the Time Warp again! _

They all moved back as Tina pushed Artie cross the stage as he sang:

_It's just a jump to the left! _

They all sang turning right staying in line:

_And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight! _

Artie put his hands on his hips, and they put a hand on the person behind them on their hips:

_Put your hands on your hips!_

They hopped more to the right still in line:

_And bring your knees in tight! _

_But it's the pelvic thrusts! _

_That really drive you insa-a-a-ane! _

_Let's do the Time Warp again! _

They began to move around stage:

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

They all then 'fainted' to the floor. It was silent as they all got back up, but they got a standing ovation! Even from the judges! New Directions gave a quick bow, and then left the stage. Where they were greeted by Mr. Schue. He didn't look to happy with his arms crossed over his chest he looked at them with a stern angry stare.

"You all went behind my back. Did a song that will probably get you disqualified. And you broke one to many rules of the competition!" They were all silent but Mr. Schue then smiled, "But you guys killed it." They all smiled back at him. Mr. Schue chuckled, "You guys did a great job…I hope the Judges see past the rule breaking. But I honestly doubt it."

* * *

><p>It came time for them to choose, who would be winning. Kurt and Blaine held hands, all of them still dressed in their costumes. A woman came out with a smirk.<p>

"In second place, Vocal Adrenaline! In first place, to even the judges surprise…NEW DIRECTIONS!" New Directions began to jump up and cheer they couldn't hear who came in third. All that mattered was they were going to Regional's and it was the best thing they ever felt. They couldn't wait to win at Regional's.

* * *

><p>Kurt's birthday, 7 am, he woke up in his bed, at their house, but no Blaine. He arched a brow as out of the bathroom came Blaine. Blaine smiled crawling into bed but sitting up.<p>

"Good morning Birthday boy. Today, you will do nothing but relax. And at noon, the girls are coming to pick you up and you will go on a wonderful shopping spree."

"And then?"

"Well…sorta a surprise, unless you want me to tell you."

"I do."

"Are you suuure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well, when you come back, there will be dinner and a movie waiting, it's just me and you because, after dinner, we reveal where we are going to school."

"Ah, that's right. So wait…what about my family?"

"Well, that's why at 10…the guys are going to take you and the girls roller skating. You then leave at noon with JUST the girls to go shopping. And I instructed them to have you looking for an exquisite outfit for our in home dining and movie." Blaine reached over holding out a credit card, "There's a limit on this so don't go crazy…" Kurt's mouth dropped open as he went to grab for it, it was a platinum card. Blaine snatched it back a bit, "Promise me you won't go crazy?"

"I promise I won't go crazy…can I ask the limit?"

"About…hm…" He gave it thought, "Twenty five grand? Maybe thirty."

"Thirty thousand!?"

"Yes, so please don't kill me okay? Because that'll be the card you use for your wedding planning. Of course I'll up the limit."

"Mm, you're very sure we're going to get married." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"We will…if you don't stay for my love you'll stay for the sex and even the money." Blaine joked.

"Yeah because that's all I want you for, sex and money." Kurt smirked back taking the card he kissed Blaine deeply, "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday." Blaine smiled at him kissing him back.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Platinum! Yes baby we are shoppin till we are droppin'! Mercedes smiled.<p>

"I promised him I wouldn't go crazy." Kurt said.

"So let's see, for your birthday he sends you out to spend with your friends. Then on a shopping spree with your girlfriends at the mall with his platinum credit card. And then he's keeping you at home all to himself with a dinner and movie?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much."

"If you don't marry him I will." Quinn said.

"He's gay."

"I can get a sex change. For that guy." Quinn said.

"Amen to that sister." Mercedes said high fiving Quinn.

"It's not why I love him. His money…I just love him because he loves me. He's not one to flaunt money. Believe it or not, I tried to tell him to give me a card with a lower limit. He insisted on this one."

"You're lucky." Rachel smiled, "Let's start shopping."

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting ready at Rachel's house. The girls were waiting for him. He was wearing a Marc Jacobs red and white Bob Stripe Sweater Polo, under a Washed Leather Jacket. He wore some skinny jeans he found, at Dots, and some high tops he found there too. He had a watch also from Marc Jacobs it was a Marc Mode Pelly watch. He was rocking the entire outfit and Mercedes smirked.<p>

"Oh yes, he will die when he sees you in that."

"He'd gonna die when he gets the bill…789 dollars for this jacket."

"He said not to go crazy. You really didn't…" Rachel said slowly.

"Do you know how much this entire outfit costs?" Rachel shook her head Kurt took a breath, "About thirteen hundred DOLLARS Rachel."

"Wow, my Mom's car didn't cost that much." Tina said.

"Exactly!"

"He wouldn't have given you card if he didn't expect you to spend some money Kurt." Quinn said, "He wants you to go home anyway, so…birthday boy, we're gonna drop you off, and we're gonna give you OUR presents tomorrow and have a more…public party."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, he looked at the lights were dimmed, except the dining room. He walked in. He did feel good. He got a pedicure, manicure, got his hair washed and styled, and snipped here and there just a little. New outfit, hung out with his friends…okay so it was a good birthday so far. And tomorrow he'd have another party with his family and friends. He walked in more seeing Blaine putting the salads together.<p>

"Want help with that?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to him and was shocked a moment. Kurt smirked a bit and stood in front of him, "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"Want help?"

"Oh uhm…no…wow, you look…"

"Thank you…I hope this is okay."

"I'm not dressed in a suit." Blaine smiled a bit, "You look great. Sit." Kurt sat at the dining room table. They began to eat their salads. Kurt took a moment looking up at him.

"Hey…can we…can we skip the movie?"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I just…I wanna go somewhere…when we read each other's letter?"

"Okay." Blaine smirked.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the lean steak with red potatoes, and veggies, he was astonished by the marble cake that Blaine promised. It was the best damn cake he ever tasted in his entire life possibly. They both got up grabbing their letters and walked hand in hand to the park. It was night time by now, but the park was lit up enough. They sat on the swings in silence just holding hands, holding the letters in their other hands. Blaine took a deep breath and turned his swing then turning Kurt's facing each other now. He looked at Kurt.<p>

"We shouldn't prolong this."

"I know, I'm just afraid." Blaine smiled moving as close as he could get to Kurt, pulling Kurt with him.

"Nothing to be afraid of." He held out his letter to Kurt and holding out his hand. Kurt gave him his letter and taking Blaine's as well.

"Okay…on three?" Kurt asked.

"Sure…."

"One…" Kurt said.

"Two…" Blaine said.

"Three." They both said. Kurt's face was astonished. Blaine smiled.

"Hey! You got into the Fashion school! I can't believe it, did you choose it? Or did Julliard reject you?"

"They…rejected…me." Kurt said still in shock.

"Bastards, how can they not love you?"

"Y-You chose…New York?"

"Well…it sorta chose me."

"Is this because of me?"

"Well, sorta, that and Arizona rejected my ass like 'NOPE! Arizona doesn't want your possibly mopey ass stay your ASS away from the West and chill out in the East!' yeah they totally rejected me! Buuut, Julliard accepted me!" Blaine smiled. Kurt just kissed him deeply. Blaine smiled a bit leaning into the kiss. Kurt pulled away.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Wh-What if you chose Arizona? Would we still be together?"

"Of course. Nothing can take me from you. Either way, Arizona rejected me, and…you and I will be living in that kick ass apartment."

"Good."

"I have decided that I'll buy furniture for it, and you can help. I'm also letting your brother stay at our house here because he's going to Ohio State, but I told him he'd have to stay in the guest bedroom not ours."

"I love you." Kurt smiled kissing him deeply. They finally pulled away again.

"What do you wanna do birthday boy? Anything else? It's…" He looked at his watch, "Eight thirty."

"Hm…I dunno…maybe we can watch that movie now?"

"Sure…"

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at him biting his lower lip.

"What?" Blaine looked at him.

"I feel compelled to tell you something."

"What?"

"This outfit is like…thirteen hundred…"

"Well duh, most of it is Marc Jacobs…I told you it was okay. Hell I thought you'd do worse. You didn't even break the 10 grand mark."

"Wait…you expected me to break the 10 grand mark?"

"Yeah?..."

"Why did you let me take this card?"

"Because I want to spoil you on your birthday?"

"I…I didn't spoil you like this-"

"Oh yes you did, that sex we had was awesome. I don't expect a thing from you." He smiled, "Just that you love me forever. That's all I ask."

"I think I can manage that."

"Good. Let's go home." He smiled standing up holding his hand out to Kurt. Kurt took his hand and they went home.

* * *

><p>When Kurt went to sleep that night in Blaine's arms. He knew one of many things. First off, he was the luckiest boy on earth to have Blaine. Not so much just to spoil him with mind blowing sex and shopping sprees out of the ass, but because Blaine didn't expect him to be perfect, didn't care what he looked like in the morning or in general, just that all Blaine ever wants is Kurt's genuine true love. Which Kurt would always give him. He was also lucky for the friends he had, standing by him through thick and thin, no matter what, and in the end always loving him. His parents, for understanding that though he was growing up fast, that he'd always be there. Especially his Dad, he'd always be there for him with Blaine or not.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got to school everyone congratulated them on winning Sectionals with Time Warp which everyone was shocked about, but it seemed there was a video of them on Youtube, when they all looked up to see who put it up, they found out it was Sue, Kurt stood at his locker talking to Mercedes and Quinn.<p>

"I got the school Newspaper." Quinn said.

"We have one of those?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"Never knew…"

"Glee Freaks turn to Glee Awesome…" She paused, "Worst headline ever…" She sighed, "Anyway…" She read on, "The Glee Club is known as the geeks, nerds and all around losers. But at sectionals they proved to be a cool bunch and took a classic musical song into the 21st century. Between the gay romances, and chains and leashes, they made this kinky yet, showed their amazing talents. Sue Sylvester Head Coach of the Cheerios says: "Best version of 'Time Warp' I've ever seen" she goes on to say how riveting and mind blowing the performance was. Glee Club has full support for Regional's and Nationals. Go Gleeks!"

"Oh my God…Ms. Sylvester on our side? Wow…hell froze over."

"And it'll get much colder Porcelain…hope you all prove me right and take Regional's and Nationals…"

"Wait, is this some plan to take us down?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope, it's your last year…I want you all to go out in a bang. So…bang away." She walked off.

"The nice her scares me so bad." Blaine said from behind Kurt.

"Really?" Quinn smirked, "It seems you and Sam really helped with those collars. Thanks for wearing it."

"It's my pleasure to please my friends. Pluuus Kurt thought it was sexy and I only aim to please my beloved." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Did he tell you?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"I told him I'd have a sex change for you." Quinn sighed.

"Uhm, thanks? But…Kurt is the only one for me. I'm sure you would make a wonderful boyfriend but Kurt has my heart on that golden hook of his and I just can't shake it lose, even if I wanted to." They both looked at him as he smiled kissing Kurt's cheek again.

"God, I wish I was a boy. You'd have a run for your money Kurt." Quinn said.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled.

"You realize…by June, we're all gonna be separated?"

"Well, Tina is with me…what about you Cedes?"

"Oh I got into Julliard."

"Good so my girls won't be far."

"Sam and I are gonna be in Mass so maybe we'll drive up on the weekends." Quinn said.

"Good, the only ones who won't be there are Rachel, Santana and Brittany."

"Yeah Santana and Brittany chose something in Cali…I don't blame'em it's nice there." Mercedes said. The bell rang and they had to go to class Regional's would be something amazing.


	25. Song Choice, Forgotten, Regional's

It was close to Valentine's day…Blaine actually forgot, as did all the guys of New Directions. Mr. Schue had them concentrating so much on National's wanting to win so bad, that the guys forgot. Kurt and the girls did. Kurt was sitting with the girls at the coffee shop.

"I'll be damned if our guys forget. So far I don't think Mike has anything planned." Mercedes said.

"Same for Sam."

"Same for Blaine." Kurt sighed.

"Wait…you mean Mr. Perfect forgot V-Day?" Santana asked.

"He's not perfect. And he loves the 'Holiday' to death. He thinks it's a great Holiday, but maybe he did…"

"No way, Finn maybe…Sam maybe…but Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"He doesn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that Valentine's day is RIGHT around the corner."

"Ah…don't worry he'll remember."

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day came and went…all the New Directions guys (except Kurt) FORGOT. Yes they did, and Kurt was pissed off about it still four days later. And for four days he didn't say a word to Blaine. Blaine looked at him as Kurt was putting his things away. He sighed.<p>

"Kurt, what did I do? Why won't you take me…?" Nothing. Blaine sighed, "Kurt." Kurt slammed his locker door, he put a hand on his hips and looked at him with a pissed off glare that scared Blaine shitless.

"If you don't know what you did. Or more of what you DIDN'T do, then I suggest you think four days back FROM today! And think about what you missed or what you didn't do four days from today on a specific day." Kurt stormed off. Blaine opened his locker looking at his calendar…shit shit shit. He thought to himself.

"I forgot Valentine's Day…"

* * *

><p>"That's why Rachel hit me on the shoulder…" Finn said, "I still feel it…" The guys were sitting in the locker room it was empty it was before Glee club.<p>

"We gotta fix this and fast. Or we'll never have sex…ever…" Sam said. They all looked at Blaine who was pacing back and forth.

"How do we fix this Mr. Romance?" Artie asked.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking…" He said, he stopped and smirked, "I got the perfect song…you guys like Maroon 5?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue walked in, on one side, the girls and Kurt sat all looking angry. The other side, the rest of the guys were sitting there. He took a moment.<p>

"I'm afraid to ask…"

"We made a mistake…all the guys…excluding Puck, forgot a…really important day that we shouldn't have forgotten. So, we wanted to make up for it through song if that's okay? I know it's shying away from Regional's but we wanna make up for it."

"Okay. Go for it." Blaine nodded looking at the guys. He turned to Kurt and the girls, "If you would all sit in the chairs here? Please?" The girls and Kurt hesitated but sat where Blaine told them to. Brittany, Santana and Puck watched. Blaine nodded at Sam who put the iPod in the dock. The song began and Blaine sang out first:

_Oh yeah! _

They sang in perfect harmony to the song:

_Oooh…_

_Oh yeah! _

_Oooh…_

Finn took a moment and sang:

_So scared of breaking it  
>But you won't let it bend<br>And I wrote two hundred letters  
>I will never send<em>

Sam sang looking at Quinn:

_Sometimes these cuts are so much  
>Deeper then they seem<br>You'd rather cover up  
>I'd rather let them be<em>

The guys sang together:

_So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<em>  
><em><br>I am in misery  
>There ain't no body<br>Who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>Your silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>I'm gonna get you back<br>Gonna get you back_

Blaine sang looking at Kurt:

_Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<em>

Artie looked at Tina singing:

_Not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<em>

Mike looked at Mercedes singing:

_It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<em>

They sang together again in perfect harmony:

_So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<em>

_I am in misery  
>There ain't no body<br>Who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>Your silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>I'm gonna get you back<br>Gonna get you back_

They still sang together but standing closer to the girls:

_Say your faith is shaken  
>You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting there  
>Don't care where I have to go<em>

They began to stomp and clap in rhythm to the song singing in perfect pitch:

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<em>

As the music came back they all moved away but making the girls and Kurt stand up. They began to sing again:

_I am in misery  
>There ain't no body<br>Who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>Your silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad_

They turned their backs a moment grabbing something and they went back up to their loved ones singing holding out a rose:

_I'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back<em>

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue, Santana, Brittany and Puck clapped. Blaine smirked at Kurt.<p>

"I'm sorry I forgot…"

"Why did you?" Kurt asked.

"Regional's…been worried."

"Why are you guys worried about Regional's?" Quinn asked.

"We don't wanna let Glee Club down." Sam explained.

"Or you down." Finn said looking at Rachel.

"We know how important Regional is to you guys…I mean to us…it's important too." Artie said.

"But you guys think of this as your Olympics…" Mike said.

"We didn't want to let you down." Blaine said.

"We want you to forgive us…we know it isn't a real excuse for forgetting the most romantic day of the year." Sam said.

"We feel like a bunch of idiots if that means anything." Blaine said. The girls and Kurt looked at the roses. The girls one by one took the roses. Kurt stared at Blaine a moment his arms still crossed over his chest.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER forget Valentine's Day EVER again…I will make sure you feel pleasure no more. Understand me Mr. Anderson."

"Yes sir Mr. Hummel sir."

"Whoa you are WHIPPED!" Puck said.

"Hush Puckerman…" Kurt said.

"Sorry." Puck said quickly. Kurt carefully took the rose.

"I guess I forgive you."

"I promise to make it up to you more after school."

"I don't even wanna think what that'll be." Finn said.

"I have an idea." Quinn smirked.

"Can we talk about Regional's?" Mr. Schue said, "It's a week away…not even."

"Of course." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>And then came Regional's. Two songs, debate upon debate of what exactly to sing…they decided to sing…original songs. Blaine, Sam and Puck stood in single spot light playing a soft slow melody. Sam began to sing first:<p>

_Oh…Oh oh…_

_Uh-oh…_

Then Puck joined in singing with Sam:

_Oh…Oh oh…_

_Uh-oh…_

Blaine began to sing as humming could be heard:

_Oh why…do I_

_Fall in love with you so_

_Easily or why_

_Do I_

_Love you…so much _

_It makes me weak to my knees_

_Why oh why_

_Do I…give my heart so easily to you_

_I know why…now_

The stage lit up more as the guys stood with their couples, Santana stood with Brittany and Kurt stood watching in his semi-spread out sea of friends. Sam and Puck had be-rid of their guitars except for Blaine. He smirked at the crowd singing with the New Direction guys, the melody picking up:

_It's because I! _

_Can't live without you_

_Because I know I'd_

_Die without you _

_And I know why! _

_That would happen_

_Because you got your hook _

_Deep in _

_My heart now oh yeah _

_Nothing can ever…take that away_

_Oh baby just say…just say! _

_You love me that way! _

_Uh-Oh_

_You love me that way…_

He stood with Kurt as they began to dance a 'fast waltz' on the stage, Finn was still dancing with Rachel in the middle of the 'fast waltz' circle. He could be clearly seen as he sang:

_Why do you have me _

_So deep in love _

_Is it your eyes _

_They sparkle like the stars _

_In the midnight sky! _

_Or is it the way you smile _

_Brighter that the sun! _

_Is that how I know_

_You're the only one! _

_No, I know why! _

They all sang together:

_It's because I! _

_Can't live without you_

_Because I know I'd_

_Die without you _

_And I know why! _

_That would happen_

_Because you got your hook _

_Deep in _

_My heart now oh yeah _

_Nothing can ever…take that away_

_Oh baby just say…just say! _

_You love me that way! _

_Uh-Oh_

_You love me that way…_

The girls sang background as the guys sang looking at their loved ones:

_Please don't ever leave me girl _

_Decieve me girl _

_You know that I love you _

The girls began to sing as the guys did background:

_I promise to love you _

_All the things you do! _

_Just promise to love me too! _

They all sang together:

_It's because I! _

_Can't live without you_

_Because I know I'd_

_Die without you _

_And I know why! _

_That would happen_

_Because you got your hook _

_Deep in _

_My heart now oh yeah _

_Nothing can ever…take that away_

_Oh baby just say…just say! _

_You love me that way! _

_Uh-Oh_

_You love me that way…_

_Uh-Oh you love me that wa-a-a-ay_

_Just love me that way_

_Ooh…_

_Love me that way_

They got a standing ovation but before the crowd could continue they started their next song. Blaine began to sing:

_Right right, turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealio?_

Sam began to sing:  
><em><br>I love when it's all too much  
>5 AM turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

Puck sang looking at everyone in the crowd:

_Party crasher,  
>panty snatcha'<em>

Mercedes sang with Quinn:

_Call me up if you are gangsta'  
>Don't be fancy<br>Just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<em>

They all sang together dancing on stage everyone rose to their feet as they sang cheering them on:

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on, and come on, and<br>Raise your glass  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise Your Glass!_

Kurt then sang:

_Slam slam oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out_

Rachel sang with him:  
><em><br>Can't stop coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on right now_

Puck sang with Finn:

_Party crasher  
>Panty snatcha'<em>

Mercedes and Quinn sang together:

_Call me up if you a gangsta'  
>Don't be fancy<em>

The four sang together:

_Just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<em>

They all sang together dancing again on stage:  
><em><br>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass!<em>

Blaine sighed pretending to hold a glass:

My glass is empty...  
>that sucks !<p>

Mike sang standing next to Artie:  
><em><br>So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)<em>

Artie then sang:  
><em><br>You could choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always<br>Party on our own..._

The lights went down as they sang:  
><em><br>So raise your-_

The lights flashed back on as Blaine, Mike, Sam, and Puck did back flips off the risers. Making the crowd cheer as they all sang dancing on stage:

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on! and come on! And<br>Raise your glass  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass  
>Won't you come on! and come on! And<br>Raise your glass  
>For me<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<em>

* * *

><p>They took a bow and left the stage. Mr. Schue smiled at them backstage clapping himself.<p>

"You guys did awesome! We better win…we should. You guys did great."

"Thanks." They all said. It took a few minutes, Kurt pulled Blaine aside looking at him. Blaine arched a brow.

"You okay?"

"Nervous…"

"Why?"

"National's in New York…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous…"

"Me too…even if we don't make it…we'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Results were in, and everyone on that stage was nervous. A woman with red hair came on stage with a smile.<p>

"This year had so much promising talent! But as always one stood out amongst the rest! And this year the choir going to New York for Nationals is!" There seemed to be a drum roll in Kurt's mind but he heard two simple words:

"New Directions!" And he felt Blaine hug him kissing his cheek and he could feel his friends who were jumping up and down in excitement bump into him here and there. But he was in a a state of shock…Nationals…they made it all the way. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked…but he was. In April maybe May is when Nationals were held. He couldn't wait.


	26. The Fools Fool

Kurt was asleep on a Saturday morning, he was knocked out, Friday evening he and the girls were up all night talking and having a grand old time. He had forgotten to day was Saturday…April 1st…April Fools Day. He was to tired. But Finn and the guys were over as were the girls at 11am. Blaine was sitting there still half asleep drinking coffee. Puck laughed.

"You gotta pull a prank on him."

"No…last time I did that he almost cut my junk off NO thanks." Finn said simply.

"It's April Fool's day! You have to…if you don't it's like committing a crime." Puck said.

"You go for it, hope you enjoyed your man hood. I'm with Finn, I was lucky…Kurt loves me…but I'd rather not take my chances after the whole Valentine's Day thing? I wanna keep my manhood. So good luck."

"Ah you guys are a bunch of punks. Who wants to help me prank Kurt?"

"I've got nothing to lose." Sam sighed.

"Same here…" Mike said.

"Not much I can do…but sure why not." Artie said. Puck looked at Blaine again. He sighed.

"All right! All right…you're helping too Finn if we all go down you're joining ship." Puck looked at the girls.

"Wanna help ladies?"

"No thanks." They said in unison.

"Is this prank messy?" Blaine asked.

"Depends…do you have feather pillows?" He smiled, "And syrup?"

* * *

><p>The booby trap was set up…why Blaine was doing this he didn't know. He knew he'd end up on the couch for sure, considering the whole four days after Valentine's Day Kurt said he either slept on the couch or he would just go to his parents house. Blaine sighed thinking to himself: <em>That'll be another four days of insomnia.<em> He and Finn poured buckets of ice on him and the girls down stairs could hear his shriek. Blaine and Finn ran past the booby trap carefully staying downstairs with the guys. And as Kurt moved through the booby trap he just shrieked and promised to kill Blaine and Finn. When he came down stairs he was almost completely covered in feathers…and for good measure Artie threw glitter on him with a smile. They guys cracked up. Kurt went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Who's first!" The girls sprung up and grabbed his hand. The guys looked in horror but threw Puck forward.

"His idea!" They said in unison. Kurt let the knife go and walked up to him his eyes narrowed.

"Happy April Fool's day?"

"Mhm…sleep with one eye open Noah Puckerman, you are a dead man."

"It…it was just a joke!"

"Sleep with one eye open…" He went up the stairs a bit and stopped and looked at the guys, "I'm going to take a shower. I expect this ALL to be cleaned up. Because I will be a damned man if I'M cleaning up your stupid pranks. Understand me gentlemen?"

"Yes sir." They all said with wide eyes. A scary Kurt was not a good one. The girls cracked up looking at the guys.

"Have fun!" Quinn sat back down. The guys all frowned and began to clean up.

* * *

><p>Blaine went up stairs hearing the shower. He carefully walked in the bathroom. He put the lid down quietly on the toilet and sat down.<p>

"Do you really hate me?"

"What is it with guys and pranks?"

"Sorry…I was just gonna pour ice on you again honestly."

"Why?! I was asleep!"

"Yeah…I know."

"Why would you let Puck suck you in like that?"

"Because I'm an idiot on occasion? But I do love you and I'm willing to pick the feathers out of your hair."

"Oh very cute."

"Okay, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know. This is such a stupid prank!"

"I know…was funny…but it's not funny if you're mad at me. It was just a joke really."

"It wasn't funny to me!"

"I'm sorry. Tell me what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know Blaine." Kurt just sighed, "I'm still mad at you." Blaine smirked and got undressed. He locked the door. He got in the shower as Kurt turned around he jumped he would've screamed a bit but Blaine kissed him deeply pinning him up against the tile walls. Blaine pulled away carefully.

"You sure there's nothing I can do?"

"I…I…I don't…" He felt Blaine kiss his neck softly. He muffled his groan biting his bottom lip. Blaine pulling Kurt closer as their slowly erecting cocks rubbed up against each other. He felt Blaine's kisses move downward and he groaned a bit.

"B-Blaine…"

"Ssshhh." He said softly. He began to kiss his pelvic bone.

"Oh God…" Blaine was sure this would be the first of him making it up to Kurt but it wasn't a BAD start was it? Of course not. He felt Kurt's hard cock rubbing up against his cheek. He smirked.

"Want me to take care of this for you?"

"Ah…ah…p-please?"

"Mm…" He took Kurt's cock into his mouth fully, on his knees thank God that the shower was big enough about that. Kurt moaned a bit as did Blaine. It took every ounce of Kurt NOT to thrust into that hot, wet mouth more. He looked down at Blaine he was also stroking himself and that made Kurt more horny. Okay MAYBE he could forgive Blaine a little? I mean this was sorta hot and at the same time romantic. Shower sex…they never had shower sex really. Blaine's head bobbed faster and Kurt had to thrust into his mouth, but Blaine didn't choke or anything he took it. Kurt was full blown moaning, screw it that people were down stairs. Screw it if they could hear. SCREW IT, this was good sex…oral sex anyway. Kurt's mind was just reeling now of mindless jibberish. He groaned as he felt Blaine grab his testicles rubbing them at a good pace. He felt Blaine go as fast as he could taking Kurt deep in his throat. He ran his hands through Blaine's hair. Just as Kurt finally let go hard, deep in Blaine's mouth he also felt Blaine let go all over his legs. Blaine swallowed every last bit of Kurt and he smirked pulling from Kurt. He slowly stood up looking at Kurt.

"Okay…I can forgive you…a little."

"No sleeping on the couch?"

"I guess not." Kurt panted a bit, "But I'll have to find a suitable punishment for you."

"Of course."

"Now I have to take a cold shower…or wait an hour to take a hot one." Kurt said feeling the cold water on his skin.

"Same here." Blaine smirked.

"You feel smug don't you."

"Yes sir I do."

"Yeah…don't feel smug hobbit. I WILL make you pay."

"Oh please do baby." Kurt smirked and grabbed the towel as he got out. Blaine turned the water off and followed Kurt to the bedroom. He smirked at him.

"Bed is wet. Not your smartest plan stupid."

"It'll dry by tonight."

"Oh I have the perfect punishment!" Kurt smiled evily looking at Blaine.

"Wh-What?"

"No sex…for…a week."

"A week! Kurt!"

"Don't make it two."

"Oh c'mon!"

"It's up to two!"

"Oh my God." Blaine buried his face into his hands.

"Don't make it three."

"Fine fine." Blaine said, "Two weeks no sex…" He smirked, "You won't last. I will."

"How do you know I won't last?"

"Because…I can masturbate and not feel ashamed. You on the other hand…you've confided in me YOU HATE masturbating. So, good luck there."

"Cute. Now it's three weeks."

"Gah!" Blaine sighed, "Fair enough. Still you won't last."

* * *

><p>Sure enough two weeks into the three Kurt was horny as hell and the cold showers weren't working all too well. Either way they were having dinner at Kurt's parents' house so they decided they'd go a bit early. Finn wasn't home yet but was on his way. Kurt saw his parent's cars, but not them. He looked in their room, not there. They heard a small crash in the garage. Both teenage boys went toward the garage. Kurt opened the door.<p>

"Dad are you-" Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine's did too. "Oh my God!" Shirtless Burt was, Kurt could even see scratch marks, yes. They walked in on Kurt's parents about to go at it. Kurt actually blushed.

"Oh…Oh God, sorry, I will learn to knock. That's why Mom said knock on all doors, you never know what's behind them uhm…" Burt and Carole looked at each other then the two boys. Blaine's jaw was still on the floor. Kurt took a moment.

"I…we…we're just here to let you know we're home! So yeah! We are home and uhm…we're just gonna go." Kurt began to walk out but Blaine didn't budge. Kurt looked at him.

"Blaine!" He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders pushing him out. Kurt looked at Carole, "And he says I get my libido from my Mother…if he's already satisfying you before your clothes are off…guess I know where I get my awesome finesse in bed!" Yes, Kurt Hummel had NO shame, he just put the a-okay sign to his Dad, "I'll try to keep Finn out, you keep on." He pushed Blaine all the way out and Blaine was still in pure shock.

"Oh my…"

"Little late there Hobbit."

"Oh God…that was almost as bad as walking in on MY parents."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I walked in on them when I was seven, 12, and 15…not the prettiest sight…explains where I get my…weird kinkiness from none the less but I will never see your Father the same like EVER. Ever."

"Same here." Finn walked in looking at them.

"Hey guys!" He paused looking at them, "You looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Much worse…" Both of them said.

"Oh…well I need Dad to look at my car. Is he in the garage?"

"Yeah but don't-" Finn already headed for the door.

"Finn!" Blaine said. Finn already opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Finn ran up the stairs so fast Kurt didn't even see him go by, and all Finn said was 'oh my god' all the way up the stairs. Kurt had to press his lips together to suppress a laugh. Seeing Finn freak out over sex is hilarious. Burt had his shirt on, he was fully clothed looking at them.

"I thought you said-"

"We tried." Blaine and Kurt said. Carole walked out going up the stairs to their room. Burt sighed running his hand over his face.

"Hey! Think of it this way." Kurt said, "When Finn moves out you guys can go at it in the garage anytime you want!"

"Cute…I need to go take a shower." He went up stairs.

* * *

><p>Carole was about to start dinner. Kurt came down stairs with Blaine heading for the door.<p>

"Boys I was just about to start dinner I thought you were staying?"

"Nope! We're gonna have dinner at Blaine's…I have a feeling you two need time alone."

"We?" Carole asked.

"Finn is coming…" Kurt said, "FINN!" Finn came down stairs.

"What?"

"C'mon."

"Where am I going?"

"Dinner…our house…Rachel is coming too, so let's go."

"B-But I was gonna-"

"No you weren't." Kurt dragged Finn out of the house pushing Blaine softly out the door he smiled at his parents, "Have fun! And…don't leave clothes all over…Finn would have a heart attack." He walked out. Burt and Carole looked at each other with smirks.

* * *

><p>"I still can't get that image out of my head…" Finn said playing Xbox with Blaine. Kurt decided to order Pizza.<p>

"What image?" Rachel asked.

"We walked in on our parents about to go at it." Kurt said mindlessly texting.

"Ew, really? Well don't feel bad…I've walked in on my Dad's before." Rachel said simply, "Not as bad as you think."

"Me too…I was…seven. My Mom was hand cuffed to the bed, my dad was over her holding a whip…and lotion I think…Real creepy. I almost fainted. I ran out of the room screaming 'my eyes my eyes!' yeah…you never forget. But that is where I get my weird kinkiness from."

"Waaaay more than I needed to know about you and your parents." Kurt said.

"I can't believe I saw that though…augh…" Finn sighed.

"Think of something else." Kurt said.

"Yeah it'll eventually leave your mind." Blaine said.

"You remember in detail walking in on your parents at seven!"

"Yeah but I like never talked about it…till today of course. Either way, it's not that bad. I mean we have sex…teenagers. So obviously, they do too." Blaine said.

"You are not helping." Finn said.

"Sorry." Blaine said. The doorbell rang. Kurt got up grabbing the money. He got the pizzas and told the guy to keep the change. He went to the dining room. Rachel and Blaine got up setting the table. Kurt smirked getting the pizza cutter and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Thank you for paying for the pizza."

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

><p>After everyone ate. Kurt watched as Blaine and Finn played video games. He smirked as he leaned on the back of the couch smirking down at Blaine. Rachel sat in a living chair, Kurt leaned down into Blaine's ear.<p>

"You really break this stereotype…and it is HILARIOUS…it really is."

"How so?"

"You expect most gay men to be…flamboyant. Not…MACHO."

"You love me macho." Blaine said.

"I do." Kurt smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hey hey, c'mon, we're playing against Sam, Puck and Mike! And Artie is on our team he kinda sucks at aiming." Finn paused, "Sorry Artie…" Kurt smirked at Blaine who just smirked back.

"I will not back off, this is considered my house…" Kurt smirked at Finn and kissed Blaine's cheek, "Unless Blaine tells me to back off." Finn looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and Blaine then looked back at Finn and shrugged.

"You are so whipped."

"Maybe so…but I get laid on a semi-daily basis…so…in your face." Kurt and Rachel laughed.

"Hey, first of all…Rachel doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Secondly, having sex with Rachel bares a risk of getting her pregnant."

"Well don't pick on me for being whipped. I aim to please Kurt. Not you, not Rachel. Him." Kurt smiled looking at Finn.

"Blaine one. Finn zero."

"I think it's cute." Rachel smiled.

"You think a rabid Raccoon is cute." Finn said.

"No! I don't. I think BABY raccoons are cute. Not RABID. You don't listen." Rachel said.

"They are cute." Kurt smiled.

"They are…I agree…when they're all asleep, they look like puppies…" Blaine said.

"You guys are weird."

"So? Weird is our life." Kurt smiled kissing Blaine's cheek again. Blaine smirked.

"Don't be a tease Kurt."

"I don't tease."

"Pfft, yeah you don't tease and Finn doesn't fantasize about Angelina Jolie."

"Dude!" Finn looked at him.

"Sorry. Slipped out." Blaine said.

"You fantasize about Angelina Jolie?" Rachel and Kurt asked.

"On occasion…" Finn said.

"See I fantasize about Brad Pitt…" Blaine said.

"You do?" Kurt asked.

"On occasion…" Blaine said.

* * *

><p>When School came Kurt was laughing with Mercedes and Tina at his locker. Blaine came up behind Kurt and held a coffee in front of him.<p>

"For you my darling."

"Thank you…I forgot…"

"I know I know. You were in a rush. I remembered for you. I will be right back though. Gotta talk to one of my teachers." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, are you ever afraid that one day you may fall out of love with Blaine?" Tina asked.

"What? No!"

"I mean he seems…perfect all the time. Don't you think that, like one day you'll just see he's predictable?"

"He's not always predictable."

"Yes he is. I mean it's cute, but he's like…always all over you. Not that it's not cute but I'm just saying." Mercedes said. Kurt took a moment and nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that day in lunch Blaine was going to put his arm aorund Kurt's waist, and Kurt pushed him away. Blaine just smiled softly at him. When Blaine saw Kurt was done he was going to throw the tray away for him but Kurt insisted he could do it himself. Blaine was a little dumb founded as to why Kurt was being testy. Maybe his mood changed, over something. And as they went to leave Lunch for their next class, Blaine went to hold Kurt's hand but Kurt took his hand away and insisted that Blaine didn't need to hold his hand like a little 6 year old. Blaine just nodded understandingly.<p>

* * *

><p>Glee club was NO different. Kurt was sitting in his usual spot, and when Blaine went to sit next to him Kurt said that it was Mercedes' spot and he was sitting next to her today. Blaine just nodded smiling kindly and sat where he always did. When Mr. Schue walked in he could tell something wasn't right, as everyone too began to fill in the seats. But he noticed Blaine didn't seem sad. Unfortuantly Blaine did feel a bit sad, and he wanted to talk to Kurt about it as soon as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>After school Kurt insisted he was going to the mall, and normally Kurt always asks the girls if Blaine could tag along, or offer Blaine to come, but that wasn't the case. Kurt simply went off without even kissing Blaine goodbye saying he'd see him at home. Blaine took that even harder, not even a kiss goodbye? That felt like a knife through Blaine's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Kurt got home he looked over seeing Blaine sitting at the dining room table eating…alone. Blaine looked up as he just finsiehd eating.<p>

"Hey are you hungry?"

"No…ate at Breadstix with the girls." He said putting his stuff down and going to the kitchen.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked as he cleaned up.

"Yeah it was fine."

"That's…good I guess."

"What's bothering you?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something."

"It's nothing Kurt." Kurt just shrugged getting a water.

"Whatever you say." As Kurt turned to walk off Blaine looked at him.

"Okay I lied." He said simply looking at Kurt, "What happened today?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Kurt asked.

"You have been pushing me away ALL day."

"I don't need you ALL over me Blaine okay?"

"You never had a problem with it before."

"Well I do now all right? You're like a leech always attached. What are you all pissed off about?"

"I'm pissed off because, instead of pushing me away and being a bitch about it all day you could've said KINDLY 'I need my space' but you pushed me away and made me think I did something totally wrong. And I was about to say 'I'm, sorry for whatever it is I did' but if all you wanted was your damn space you should've said something." Yes Blaine was obviously upset and it shocked Kurt.

"Blaine I-"

"I'm sorry that I show you my love and affection every moment of every damn day. I'm sorry that ALL I want to do is shower you with my love and if you didn't want that you should've just said so instead of pushing me away thinking I did something wrong! Hell maybe I did regardless you didn't have to push me away Kurt. We've always talked out our problems! But if I'm being such a bothering LEECH I'll just leave, okay?" He walked off grabbing his coat. Kurt just watched him go, Blaine was never really mad at him. He didn't know he was being THAT mean, mean enough to hurt Blaine. He was too much in shock to move.


	27. Making Up Sweetly

It was Friday, also officially beginning of Spring Break. And seeing as the fight Blaine and Kurt had was on Wednesday, Kurt hadn't seen him since then. Not at school, or at home. Kurt was at his locker just cleaning out anything he didn't really need in there before he left for the week. Rachel walked up to him with the girls in tow.

"Hey, we're gonna go shopping you wanna come?" Rachel asked.

"No." Kurt said.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"What's wrong? Blaine and I fought on Wednesday it's Friday I haven't seen him or heard from him not once. Okay?"

"What did you guys fight about?" Quinn asked.

"Because… I…I was testing him because you guys said him being all lovey dovey was too predictable could get boring. And that he was always all over me. So I wanted to see if he'd stay by me. But I might've gone too far and hurt him and now he doesn't want to talk…" Kurt looked at his locker.

"Kurt we didn't mean it like that…" Mercedes began.

"Doesn't matter. I haven't heard or spoken to him and it's killing me. And I feel stupid."

"We'll find him." Tina said, "We're sorry we didn't mean for this to happen." Kurt just looked down.

* * *

><p>It was only Monday, the technically first day of Spring Break nothing from Blaine. They talked to all the guys, Blaine's parents, even Alex hadn't heard from him. Kurt was sitting in their room staring at Bob George, Klaine, Rumbleroar and Floppy. And he couldn't help but smile. That stupid plant Blaine was insane over was still alive, because Kurt had a constant reminder on his phone. Klaine he always took care of. Rumbleroar was still adorable. And…Floppy was cute too. Kurt felt like a total jackass and he tried to call Blaine one more time. Ring…ring…and then…<p>

_"Hi! I can't get to the phone right now, but uh, leave your name, a number I can call you back by, and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks bye!" _

**_Beep!_**

"Blaine, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I love you. I…I never meant to hurt you and I really really need you. I was stupid, you aren't a leech okay? I was…I was testing to see if no matter what you'd still love me no matter how much I pushed you away. I never meant to hurt you, considering you were the sweetest guy ever…I never, and I mean I never meant to hurt you. I'm real worried about you please just call me back to let me know you're okay? Okay? Please?"

He hung up and looked down, yes it was official he is a jackass. In his eyes he is a primo jackass. He wanted to just lay downa nd die. But he couldn't he had to at least know he was okay, he had to know if he was remotely okay.

* * *

><p>They sat at the coffee shop. Kurt was just turning his cup not drinking it. The guys looked at him.<p>

"Where could he possibly be? I mean, his own parents don't know where he is." Puck said, "Maybe we should call the police and file a missing persons report dude."

"No." Kurt said taking a moment. What could he think of, where could he be? He took a moment, where would he go to escape?

"The tree house." Kurt said mindlessly.

"Tree house?" Finn asked.

"Yes yes! The tree house." Kurt got his things, "I'll be back later maybe." He began to go they looked at him like he was crazy but they just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he went down the woodly trail. This was totally worth it, it had to be, to get to Blaine it was worth it. Kurt finally got to the clearing brushing himself off he looked up at the tree house Blaine came out and saw him. He looked at Kurt taking a moment Kurt just looked back up at him.<p>

"You remembered."

"Of course I did…you always come here to escape."

"Yeah, well, you found me."

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"I know. I heard your Voicemail's."

"Why didn't you call back?"

"Because."

"You hate me."

"No I could never hate you."

"You're mad at me."

"No."

"Upset?"

"Not with you…with myself."

"What?"

"Kurt…I…I just. I want you to love the things I do. I am a leech but only because I'm terrified of losing you."

"So why didn't you talk to me? Or anyone for that matter."

"Because…I needed to think…clear my head."

"Blaine, I love you I do. It's just…the girls brought to my attention you're like always around me. And…you're just always there." Blaine smirked at him a bit. Kurt took a moment looking up at him, "Okay I think I'm messing this up…"

"No…no. I understand. But like I said. Kurt I'm only around because I'm afraid that even if I let you go for a SECOND, that you'll go and find someone else. But if you need your space Kurt just say the word. I'll let you go and have your space."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"Me too."

"You don't have to say sorry."

"I do. For not seeing you needed your space."

"Well please don't do that for a while. I've felt like crap. You're right. It's those little things that matter. I was so used to waking up to you snuggling me like I was a lost teddy bear and not feeling your smile against my skin. Or your kisses. And the little love notes you left sometimes, or roses. And sometimes when you woke up before me you'd have coffee ready. And…the little things you did like holding my hand and kissing me, and your arms around me. I missed all of that." Blaine just looked at him. Kurt climbed up the ladder and walked up to him Blaine still just looked at him not saying a word.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Blaine smirked a bit. He kissed Kurt deeply with all the passion he could find. Kurt nearly melted under his touch. Blaine pulled away with a soft smile.

"Please…please don't ever do that to me again please."

"I won't…I won't." Kurt said softly, lord have mercy did he miss those perfect lips. He leaned in to steal another passionate kiss. Blaine just held him close kissing him deeply. They finally pulled away for Oxygen.

"Wow…" Blaine said.

"Totally." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and kissed him again pulling him inside.

* * *

><p>Their kisses became wetter, hotter, and oh god just better. Kurt felt his shirt just come off, and he watched Blaine remove his shirt. Kurt took a moment and looked at him.<p>

"Y-You okay? With make-up sex?"

"Are you okay with make-up sex?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said hotly. Blaine smiled and sat on the bed pulling Kurt on top of him, he kissed Kurt's neck and groaned as Kurt began to grind his hips into Blaine's. He felt Blaine flip them over and he was on his back. The blankets and sheets were cool, and soft. He felt Blaine removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. And he did the same with his own. He saw Blaine reach over and grab a small bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously. Kurt's head tossed back into the blankets and sheets as he felt Blaine push in two fingers, moaning and hotly saying Blaine's name over and over as Blaine went in and out. He felt himself push against Blaine's fingers, and then another finger was in him. He groaned, moaning even more.

"Oh god Blaine please!" Blaine moved up and his now swollen cock was being coated with lube, and he slowly pushed into Kurt. Kurt and him moaned in unison, as he felt Blaine move inside him. Yes, God yes. Was all Kurt could say in his mind. It felt so good, and it felt much better as Blaine began to stroke him. Blaine kissed him deeply groaning into his mouth, soon he moved his kisses down to Kurt's neck.

"Oh God Blaine…I…ah!" Blaine hit that spot, just the right way and kept hitting it that way, quickening the pace, and Kurt LOVED it. Yes he sure did, it felt wonderful to him. Blaine already left a hickey on him, and Kurt left enough scratches on him. He groaned as Blaine was stroking him as fast as possible, and he was moving almost just as fast. He finally felt himself let go, all over himself, all over Blaine. Blaine moaned his name as Kurt moaned Blaine's name. God did he love make-up sex. He loved it so much, but regular sex was nice too. He felt Blaine let go deep and hard inside him. Blaine kissed his lips softly, passionately none the less. They finally pulled away from each other, they needed oxygen. Blaine held him close after pulling out of Kurt. He spooned Kurt wrapping his arms around him.

"Please…don't ever leave me again Kurt."

"I…I won't."

"Good." Blaine kissed his neck and they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Nationals! We need two GREAT songs. And…performances."<p>

"Performances?"

"Well…I have a reliable source that says…the competition has incorporated dancing into their routine's…"

"This isn't Dancing with the stars." Kurt said.

"No…but that's how people want to see it…"

"Yeah, Kurt has about as much dancing direction as a blind giraffe."

"Shut up Finn!" Kurt said.

"Regardless of the fact, we need to do this. Before…May comes along guys so can we PLEASE get along?" Mr. Schue pleaded.

"Hey…I know two people that can teach us to dance…we just need to pick the song…"

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Alex and his girlfriend. She's a dancer." Blaine smiled.

"How does Alex know how to dance?"

"Because…he…and I took Ballroom dancing as kids, and like I said, his girlfriend is a dancer since she was like five."

"Sweeet totally flirting with the sexy dancer." Puck smiled.

"And Alex would kill you." Blaine laughed.

"Free lessons or do we have to pay?"

"I can ask a favor. I'm sure he'd go for free." He said simply.

* * *

><p>Glee Club arrived at a studio of some sort. There was a wall just of mirrors. Another wall had dance bars. Blaine saw duffle bags, Mr. Schue was even with them he took a moment looking at Blaine.<p>

"You sure this is it?"

"Mhm…" He looked around, "YO! You got customers!" Alex came out with his shirt untucked.

"What!" He looked at everyone and fixes his hair and shirt, "Hi…" he smiled waving kindly.

"Wanky wanky." Santana and Kurt said.

"And if that was the case little miss that's none of your business." Alex smiled.

"Horn dog." Kurt said sitting on a chair crossing his legs.

"I am not!"

"Nice…hickey Alexander." Kurt said.

"No one calls me that! You can't call me that!"

"Two words…sex change. I suggest you leave me alone."

"Whoooaaaa someone woke up mad…what'd you do Blaine?"

"Nothing…yet….I don't think. I need a favor." Blaine looked at him, "Well…we all need this favor."

"Okay."

"We need a dance for Nationals…"

"Ah and you seek our dancing expertise huh?"

"We have a song in mind already." Blaine said.

"Which one Blaine?" Ali smile coming out.

"River Deep, Mountain High."

"I love that song." Ali smirked, "We can do our best…and the other?"

"Still deciding."

"I have an idea…" Ali smirked and walked over to Kurt and whispered in his ear. Kurt's eyes widened with a smile.

"That's genius." He looked at her.

"You think…"

"How about…we do…" Kurt smiled standing up, "Paparazzi…by Lady Gaga."

"That sounds awesome!" Rachel said.

"Wait do we gotta dress like Gaga?" Puck asked.

"Well, the way we do it…you don't have to…it's a tango sorta…" Ali smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Mr. Schue smiled, "Let's get started right away." Ali nodded.

* * *

><p>They had spent an hour there at the studio, Kurt was having dinner with his parents but they'd be running late. So when they got home, Finn went upstairs to take a shower. Blaine smirked as Kurt was dancing by himself trying to learn the moves for River Deep, Mountain high routine. Blaine stepped in.<p>

"Let me help."

"When did you get so light on your feet Mr. Anderson?"

"I've always been light on my feet. My Mother insisted I take ball room. I made Alex tag along." He spun Kurt out and then spun him back into his body smiling softly, "I was a hit with the ladies and even a few boys."

"Oh really now?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mm I can see why." Kurt smiled and reached a hand up touching his cheek kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine held him close pushing into the kiss. He smirked a bit into the kiss and pushed Kurt up against a nearby wall.

"Don't tempt me…at least not here." Blaine smiled a bit, "Last thing we need is your parents walking in on us groping on their couch."

"Touche…" Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back. Blaine leaned down kissing Kurt's neck, Kurt's wrists still pinned to the wall, they didn't hear the door open as Kurt tilted his head a bit to give Blaine more access.

"And you get all shocked when WE do it." Carole said looking at them. Kurt and Blaine moved from one another a moment.

"We're teenagers…it's like a duty to have a better sex life then our parents."

"Oh God I'm going to the garage to avoid this sort of talk." Burt said.

"And if that's the case Finn better be using protection."

"Finn doesn't have a sex life really." Kurt said.

"I could I choose to wait for Rachel." Finn said.

"Burt go clean up, Finn go get the groceries there's only a few bags and Kurt could you help me with Dinner please?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled, he went to the kitchen with Carole and Blaine just watched helping here and there.

* * *

><p>When they all sat down Burt looked at the three boys.<p>

"So what are you gonna do for Nationals?"

"We…are singing River Deep, Mountain High and Paparazzi by Lady Gaga." Kurt smirked, "I'm excited."

"Sounds fun." Carole said.

"So, who is singing solos?" Burt asked.

"Aren't sure yet…it might be alternated duets…for the first song…" Kurt said slowly.

"And the second one?" Carole asked.

"We still don't know." Kurt said.

"You two are quiet." Burt looked at Blaine and Finn. They looked at one another than him.

"Sorry…we're worried about Nationals." Blaine said, "I am anyway."

"Oh no same here…" Finn said.

"Why are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"We let you down and the chances are you will make us all woman." Finn said.

"Yeah…don't want a sex change." Blaine said.

"You won't let us down Blaine…neither will you Finn."

"Dude this is Nationals." Finn said.

"Yeah, and you have this under control. Both of you. We can do this."

* * *

><p>Blaine went upstairs and Kurt was behind they kept Kurt's room the same and used it as a guest bedroom sometimes. Finn was watching T.V. with Burt and Carole sat with them but she was doing something on her phone. Kurt flopped onto the bed after kicking his shoes off.<p>

"Mm, this bed is heaven!" Blaine smiled kicking his shoes off he carefully jumped on the bed on his hands and knees over him. Kurt laughed a bit as Blaine went right for his neck.

"Blaine, no I'm tired."

"Hey I'm, not saying we have to have sex. You're mind just goes there because you're horny."

"How do you know if I am?"

"Because I am no fool of a man?" Blaine smiled looking him in the eyes, "Plus…your eyes say it."

"Never could control that." Blaine smiled kissing his lips softly.

"Not my fault you set the punishment."

"Mm…your punishment will be over soon."

"Sure it wasn't punishment for yourself? Because I didn't feel hurt or anything by it."

"Oh very funny Peter Pan."

"Thank you very much." Kurt leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Kurt pulled away and looked in Blaine's eyes.

"Your eyes say you want me. Of course I could be reading them wrong."

"No…they're right…but…mm…my punishment remember?"

"I can lift it."

"Oh no no! You can't do that!" Blaine said in a dramatic way, he laid down next to Kurt smiling a thim.

"You little hobbit dork." Kurt straddled him pinning Blaine, intertwining his hands with Blaine's too. Blaine smiled up at him. Carole knocked on the door walking in.

"Kurt…" She looked at them, "Are…you busy?"

"No...not at all. What's up?" Kurt looked at her.

"Well…in a week…the anniversary…of when your Father and I met and I was wondering if you could give me a make over, you're good at them."

"Of course…you want the whole sha-bang? Or just the make-up and hair?"

"The whole thing."

"Oh yes, I am shopping for you. A dream come true to shop for my Mother."

"Can I come?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt said.

"Why?!" Blaine whimpered.

"Because…I said no."

"But Kurt!"

"No." Kurt smiled at Blaine then he looked at Carole, "I will totally give you a makeover he will possibly drop dead!"

"I don't want that."

"Well…how about…he won't be able to keep his hands off of you?"

"That's sounds better." Carole smiled.

"You got it. I will make it happen."

* * *

><p>"So…you're gonna give Finn's Mom a make-over? Really?" Rachel asked. Kurt, and the girls were stretching they were early and left Glee Club early for that reason. Blaine left too and he was stretching but watching Kurt stretch was more enjoyable.<p>

"Mhm! I can't wait…"

"Can we help?" Quinn asked.

"I dunno…"

"No! No way, if I can't come why can they?" Blaine walked up to them. Kurt looked up at him.

"You've been watching me stretch for the past 10 minutes and decided to come over now?"

"Yeah…why can they go!? I wanna go!"

"Okay! They won't go ya big cry baby."

"It's only fair." Blaine said.

"You're a dork. Go stretch."

"It's more fun watching you." He smiled a bit.

"You're a creep…go."

"But I loooooovvvve you."

"You're a dork." Kurt said as he went back to stretching. Blaine smiled.

"Yes…I am…" He kissed Kurt's cheek and walked away. Kurt shook his head.

"You're lucky…" Rachel said, "He's a sweetheart."

"I know…I can't wait for Nationals…" Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure you want him to be your dance partner? What'll the judges think?"

"Who cares…hey we took chances the entire competition…why not go for it."

* * *

><p>"Kurt I dunno if he'll go for this." Carole said from inside her room.<p>

"It will just hurry up."

"Where are you going?"

"Well some of New Directions is coming over to my house for dinner. But I wanna see the look on Dad's face so hurry!" Kurt walked off. Burt was in a nice suit Finn was waiting. Kurt came down stairs.

"Few more minutes Dad." Kurt sat waiting. Carole came downstairs with her hair down. She was wearing a red dress that stopped just a couple of inches above her knees, with red high heels, and red lipstick, with her red clutch. The basic theme was RED. But she looked good. Finn's jaw hit the floor along with Burt's. Kurt smirked.

"Well I was just hoping to get Dad's jaw to drop made Finn's jaw drop too! I am good."

"Whoa! You can't go out looking like that!" Finn said.

"And why not?" Carole asked.

"Because you look to nice!"

"I'm going out with my husband…not like I'm single Finn." Carole smiled, "Go have fun with Kurt."

"I'm sure you'll have fun with Dad. C'mon Finn!" Kurt pushed Finn out the door. Burt just dipped her and kissed her, Kurt thought that was so cliché, and so weird yet adorable. Maybe he did too good of a job and they wouldn't be getting out of that house tonight.


	28. New York, Nationals, Teaser

It was a few days before Nationals, Mr. Schue Convinced Mr. Figgins to let the kids get it excused. Seeing as most of the kids didn't want to take a plane, they had to take a bus. They began to board the bus for Nationals. Blaine put his luggage on the over head along with Kurt's. Blaine let Kurt have the window seat. Blaine smiled sitting next to him.

"Excited?"

"Yes, I love New York." Kurt smiled.

"Well, I'm glad seeing as we'll be living together." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You're so sweet…" Kurt smirked, he kissed Blaine's cheeks.

"Please don't tell me you two are gonna be like this the whole way up?" Puck asked standing behind them.

"Maybe…jealous?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Hey if you two start feeling each other up I'm moving to the front."

"We wouldn't FEEL each other up…" Kurt said, "Why would I?"

"I would like that." Blaine said.

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Sorry sorry…" Blaine said, "It was a joke…jeez."

"HEY! If you guys do can I come back and watch?!" Tina asked from the front, she was sitting with Artie.

"Girl! You are ONE sick puppy!" Mercedes looked at her; she was sitting on the right of the bus across from Kurt and Blaine sitting with Mike.

"You liked it too when you watched me stone drunk with your boyfriend." Kurt smirked at Mercedes.

"That doesn't count I was DRUNK! She is sober and she's askin'."

"So can I!?" Tina asked.

"Sure, it's twenty bucks." Blaine smiled.

"Damn it! I don't have cash!"

"Oh wait you guys really are? I can totally pay for Tina." Puck said.

"I'm surrounded by perverts." Kurt crossed his legs, "It's official. This is INSANITY!" Mr. Schue walked on the bus looking at him.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing you don't want to know."

"Sure I do, why what's wrong?"

"Tina and Puck are hoping Blaine and I start feeling each other up and Blaine is hoping to get lucky."

"You're right I don't want to know."

"Whoa wait you're going to have sex ON the bus?" Finn asked.

"No! Oh my God."

"Kurt just give up we're surrounded by perverts." Mercedes said.

"If you guys do Quinn and I can switch there's more room in the back." Sam said.

"Oh my God." Kurt sighed. Blaine just smiled taking his hand.

"Don't mind them." He kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt shook his head.

"I just can't wait to get to New York."

"Me either." Blaine smiled at him. He kissed Kurt's cheek again.

"Hey this bus won't make stops…so…how long will it take?" Puck asked.

"Ten hours driving. Maybe 11, only because you have to take in count of traffic."

"Guess I see why we're leaving at 6 in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." Finn yawned.

"Me too." Sam said.

* * *

><p>They were getting close to New York, and Kurt smirked realizing Blaine was asleep. As was everyone else. Except for Mr. Schue, he was playing some random game on his phone. Kurt moved Blaine's head and put his back to the window; Blaine woke up and looked at him. He realized what Kurt was doing and got comfortable in between Kurt's legs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine holding him close, and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, going back to sleep. Kurt looked around, he could barely see over the seats but he could see clearly, all the couples, excluding Puck of course. But Puck was happy being alone. Sam and Quinn were asleep, Sam's arms wrapped around Quinn. Then Rachel was in Finn's lap, asleep, Finn holding her close sleeping himself. Mercedes and Mike, Mike's arm was around her, Mercedes had a hold around his waist, and her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. Then Brittany and Santana, they were holding each other close simple as that. Tina and Artie, Artie had Tina in his lap holding her tight, close, and she had her arms around his neck softly, but securely. He then looked at Blaine, him and Blaine…they've been through so much together…so much. He was lucky to have Blaine, so lucky, and he'd say that in his mind over and over. He was lucky to have Blaine. He held Blaine a bit tighter before releasing that tight grip a bit. He kissed Blaine's head smiling at himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Mr. Schue said. Kurt was reading the entire time he barely noticed but he smiled looking outside the window. New York, a wonderful place, boy did he love it. He woke Blaine up and he yawned. Everyone slowly woke up, one by one.<p>

"So did you guys totally make out?" Puck asked.

"No stupid." Kurt said.

"Mm, you're comfy." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Thank you, I'm glad you see me as a personal throw pillow."

"No no…you're just comfy." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>They got off the bus and they were getting checked in. Most of the guys had to go to the bathroom, Blaine and Kurt knew their room number and got to their room. There were two double beds. Kurt took the bed close to the window and arched a brow.<p>

"Who are we sharing a room with?"

"Dunno." Blaine said smiling putting the bags down. He put his arms around Kurt, "Who cares?"

"I do." Kurt chuckled. Blaine smirked and just kissed Kurt.

"Well you wanna take a nap?"

"I do…we're going to a restaurant right? For dinner."

"Mhm…" Blaine said simply, "I'm gonna take a shower…" He kissed Kurt's cheek and walked off. Kurt began to unpack. He was going to be here today, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. He always unpacked even if it was just for two days, or a day. He didn't like living out of a bag. He listened to Blaine hum a random tune, for some reason he always started to sing 'Singing In The Rain' and it would make Kurt laugh. He yawned again, he was really tired, and he closed his eyes for two seconds on the bus. He heard the shower go off and Blaine walked on in a towel, wet, was Kurt turned on? Of course, but he was so tired he just didn't care. Blaine smiled at him.

"You look awake."

"Shut up." Kurt smirked. Their door opened…it was Finn and Sam. Kurt smirked at them.

"This'll end well." Kurt chuckled.

"Whoa were you two about to do it?" Finn looked at Blaine. Blaine laughed looking at Finn.

"We do NOT have sex that often, and no I just got out of the shower. If it makes you uncomfortable, let me know."

"You have no shame Blaine Anderson." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Why should I? We're all guys here. It's not like there's girls here."

"Seriously, it's cool with me dude, just don't go at it in front of me otherwise I'm cool." Sam said.

"Same here I guess…" Finn said.

"You guess?" Kurt asked.

"Listen, I'll be honest, I'm always gonna think it's weird you two kissing, because you're my brother Kurt."

"I understand. I will try to restrain myself greatly." Blaine smiled. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'm going to take a nap, so keep it quiet."

"Whooooaaaa, we have to sleep in the same bed?" Finn asked.

"HA! No, Blaine is sleeping with me silly; you two gotta work something out. I am not sleeping with either of you and Blaine isn't sleeping with either of you." Blaine walked out still drying his hair. Kurt looked at him, "Right Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You aren't sleeping with them right? You're sleeping with me right?"

"Yes if that's what you want." Blaine smiled.

"We have to figure something out…" Same looked at the door that linked to the other room. He knocked on it, he forgot that the rooms linked. Thankfully Quinn opened the door with a smile.

"Hey, missed me?"

"Come here…" He dragged her in their room, "Who are you roommates with?"

"Cedes and Tina…Artie and Mike are across the hall with Puck, Santana and Britt have their own rooms."

"Call ND meeting NOW." Sam said. Quinn nodded and soon the one room had the entire ND in it. Kurt was laying in bed, Blaine was sitting next to him.

"Okay…so…Finn and I don't want to sleep together…we need to figure something out."

"Why don't we just ask Mr. Schue to switch it up?"

"Oh! I wanna sleep in here!" Tina smiled.

"No." Blaine and Kurt said.

"You guys are mean."

"You know what; Mike and I will sleep here." Mercedes looked at Mike, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah totally."

"Sam and I will stay in the bed I sleep in."

"Finn can sleep in the other bed with me." Rachel smiled.

"Tina and I will sleep in the room with Puck, and Santana and Brittany have their own room." Artie said.

"I don't give a damn can I just sleep?!" Kurt asked.

"Tired Kurt doesn't make a happy one." Mercedes chimed in.

"Damn right." Kurt covered his head with the covers. Blaine smirked, "Blaine Anderson wipe the smirk off your face." Kurt said.

"Damn he's good." Puck said. Once the sleeping arrangements were settled everyone was happy.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they were at a restaurant, eating. Kurt could hear everyone go on about how they wanted to check out certain stores, even the guys. Mr. Schue agreed that they had to go in a group, and the guys even asked if he wanted to tag along for Lazer tag. Kurt also felt Blaine's hand on his thigh, he nonchalantly grabbed his hand and looked at him, and Blaine just smiled at him as if he wasn't doing anything. Kurt moved Blaine's hand putting it on his own leg. He looked as Mercedes asked him about joining him, but Kurt felt Blaine's hand brush his crotch area and he Kurt kindly declined her offer saying he was still sort of tired. When Blaine was offered lazer tag with the guys he too declined saying he didn't want Kurt to be all alone in the room, also claiming he was sort of tired in his own right. Santana looked at them with a chuckle.<p>

"Wanky wanky."

"No, I'm tired…no chance of that." Kurt said sounding ever so serious which scared Blaine because…that's exactly why he wanted to stay in the room.

"Yeah right." Mercedes said.

"No I really am tired." Kurt said yawning a bit after.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the room behind Blaine and smiled softly to himself. He watched Blaine take off his top shirt revealing his tank top. Kurt walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine waist with a smile pressed to Blaine's neck.<p>

"I was lying to them fool…clothes off…NOW." Blaine smirked.

"So you toyed with me?"

"Yes I did." Blaine smirked and quickly turned around roughly, but softly in a way tossing him to the bed on his hands and knees over Kurt.

"I should torture you."

"You love me; you wouldn't do such a thing."

"Yes I would. You're just lucky I forgot the cuffs Mister Hummel."

"Make me luckier." Kurt smirked devilishly. Blaine smiled kissing him deeply. He took off Kurt's shirt as he began to kiss down his body; he sucked on Kurt's nipple causing Kurt to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning. He began to run his hands through those dark curls, tugging here and there. He bucked his hips up into Blaine's. Blaine smirked against his skin.

"Want me huh?"

"Yes." Blaine began to take off Kurt's pants, he felt Kurt remove his tank top. He continued to kiss down Kurt's soft skin, and he could feel Kurt's erection poking through his now, revealed boxers. Blaine tossed his pants somewhere that wasn't the bed or on Kurt. Kurt soon felt Blaine's teeth scrape his navel, and then he saw Blaine smirked grabbing the elastic waistband of his boxers slowly pulling them off, causing Kurt to shiver a bit.

"Aah…" He groaned a bit.

Blaine removed his own pants and boxers in one swift movement. He ran his hands up Kurt's legs, he moved his lips back up his body and kissed Kurt deeply and their tongue's intertwining. He had to move from Kurt to get the lube but Kurt moaned a bit looking at him. He heard Blaine coat up his fingers, but then he felt them push past the ring of muscles into him and it felt pretty damn good. He gripped the sheets. Blaine smirked and intertwined his other hand with Kurt's pinning it over his head. He pushed in another finger causing Kurt to moan a bit tossing his head back into the pillows. His mouth all the while was sucking and nipping at Kurt's nipple. He pushed third finger in and could feel the hand he was holding squeeze a bit, the other hand went to Blaine's curls tugging softly. Blaine pulled his fingers out deserving a groan of disapproval from Kurt. He just smiled. He coated his swollen erection with lubricant, and grabbed a nearby towel, wiping his hands; he carefully pushed into Kurt animating a gasp from him. He pinned Kurt's hands above his head also intertwining them with his. He groaned into Kurt's ear as he slowly moved in and out. Kurt moaned as the pace quickened just a bit. He then kissed Kurt's lips softly their tongue's clashing, almost battling for dominance. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist pushing him in deeper. Blaine pulled from the kiss going for his neck. He let one of Kurt's hands go as he began to stroke Kurt's erection. Kurt moaned.

"Oh-Oh God…B-Blaine…"

"Don't get to loud." Blaine said with a hint of a smirk in his voice, but a smile on his face. Blaine began to go harder and faster, deeper into Kurt. He matched his strokes with his thrusts and that drove Kurt insane. Kurt moaned again as Blaine hit that right spot, that little ball of nerves. He hit it just right. The pace began to pick up and it made Kurt feel so good. He could hear Blaine whisper in his ear that he loved Kurt, and he heard himself say it back, even though his mind was somewhere else because of the ecstasy. He groaned as Blaine went as fast as he possibly could. He could hear Blaine groan his name in his ear; Kurt would be a fool to ever let Blaine go again. He felt himself let go all over his stomach, and his. Blaine moaned his name and he moaned back feeling Blaine soon follow letting go deep inside him. Their eyes connected and Kurt began to float slowly down from that imaginary Cloud Nine. He saw the lust, but passionate love in his hazel eyes, and Blaine could see the same in Kurt's blue eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he slowly took them down from their high. He slowly pulled out of Kurt and smirked.

"We should clean up before our roomies come back."

"Mm, yes…we should, but I don't want to move." Kurt smiled at him.

"It's for no more than two minutes…"

"Okay okay FINE." They moved from each other. Once Kurt got his boxers back on and snagging Blaine's shirt he smiled as Blaine came out in boxers.

"Hey that's my shirt."

"Aren't you a smart one?" Kurt smiled. Blaine smirked and ran up to him lightly 'tackling' him onto the bed. Kurt laughed as he felt his hands be pinned up over his head, but intertwined with Blaine's.

"Are you TEASING me again? Haven't we talked about this?"

"Yeah…I guess I'm a slow learner." Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed at him and moved.

"Yeah well, I know how you are…so…c'mer and cuddle with me." Blaine got under the covers it was maybe…8:30 pm. Kurt crawled in under the covers next to Blaine; he took the remote and put Lifetime on. He cuddled up to Blaine and smirked.

"You don't mind do you?"

"This is all you watch…almost always. Why would I mind?"

"Mm…" Kurt yawned, "You're a good man."

"Thank you glad I still have your approval." Blaine chuckled.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Mike came in the room about an hour later. Kurt was sleeping on his side, and Blaine was spooning him, holding him tight, and his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. Mercedes smirked.<p>

"Mm…I knew they'd do it."

"How can you tell? They're clothed."

"Honey I just know. Besides, NO ONE goes to sleep with a smile unless they get laid."

"I go to sleep with a smile every night. I don't get laid."

"They why do you go to sleep with a smile?"

"Because I'm thinking of you." Mike smiled. Mercedes smirked at him.

"I'm sure you do…let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>The day of Nationals…Kurt was nervous, why he didn't know. He felt soft firm shoulders and smiled realizing it was Blaine.<p>

"Don't be nervous. You have me as your partner, you're LUCKY. I can guide you if you need it."

"Mm, sounds fun." Kurt sighed, "Still I'm nervous…"

"Don't be."

"I am."

"Don't be…"

"How can I not?" Blaine smirked and turned him around, he kissed him deeply. When he finally pulled away. Kurt smirked, "Guess I can't."

"We will WIN this."

"I hope…" Kurt felt his phone go off and looked at it, "Oh my God! My parents and yours…all of our parents are out in the audience!"

"Awesome!" Blaine smiled.

"No! That's pressure!"

"No, baby…listen they're here to support you…and US…we can do this okay have faith in yourself." Blaine kissed his cheek, "We can do this."

* * *

><p>New Directions stepped on stage, only their silhouettes could be seen. The music started up and everyone clapped recognizing the tune. Mercedes began to sing:<p>

_When I was a little girl I had a rag doll_

_Only doll I've ever owned_

Mike then sang walking forward grabbing her hand:

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_

_But only now my love has grown_

Tina and Artie sang together:

_And it gets stronger in every way_

_And it gets deeper let me say_

_And it gets higher day by day_

The entire group sang together dancing perfectly it seemed:

_Do I love you my oh my_

_River deep mountain high yeah yeah yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby_

_Baby, baby, baby_

Quinn then walked out dancing with Sam a little here and there:

_When you were a young boy did you have a puppy_

_That always followed you around_

Sam then sang with a smile:

_Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy_

_No I'll never let you down_

Rachel and Finn sang together dancing in sync with Sam and Quinn:

_Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows_

_And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows_

_And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows_

The group sang together:

_Do I love you my oh my_

_River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby_

_Baby, baby, baby_

Santana and Brittany sang together dancing:

_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

_And I love you baby like a Robin loves to sing_

Blaine and Kurt sang dancing along with Santana and Brittany in sync:

_And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet_

_And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_

Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana sang together in perfect harmony as it seemed the couples scrambled along the stage:

_Oh baby yeah_

_Yeah Baby whoaa oooh baby_

_Yeah yeaaaah_

They regrouped dancing together, singing in harmony:

_Do I love you my oh my yeah_

_River deep, mountain high yeha yeah yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby_

_Baby, baby, baby_

They got a standing ovation and then their next song began to start up. Kurt and Santana began to dance forward with Blaine and Brittany they began to sing:

_We are the crowd, we're co-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you_

_It's so magical,_

_We'd be so fantastical_

Kurt kicked up his leg and Blaine grabbed it, Brittany did the sand with Santana, and then they put it down:

_Leather and jeans, _

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means but this photo of us_

_It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

Everyone began to dance singing in unison with their partners:

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Quinn and Mercedes both sang dancing with Mike and Sam:

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'Cause you're my rockstar_

_in between the sets,_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

The sang in unison copying some moves from the music video:

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Rachel sang dancing with Finn as the others danced behind them only their silhouettes showing:

_Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap snap, to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun!_

The music slowed as they danced a bit slower, singing in unison in perfect pitch:

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

The dancing sped back up as they all sang:

_Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Everyone clapped, it was roaring. They got a standing ovation from everyone. They all took a bow and quickly left stage. They waited for Vocal Adrenaline to be done listening to their songs. Kurt sat there fiddling with his fingers. Mr. Schue approached them with a smile.

"You guys did great."

"We better place, because I'll be DAMNED if we don't! We killed it out there." Mercedes said.

"Yes you guys did." Mr. Schue smiled, "I'm amazed…I want you guys to know, even if we don't win…you guys are amazing. You've proved it time and time and time again. And you always prove yourself. I'm extremely proud of you guys."

* * *

><p>Came to decision time, and one of the judges came on stage. He smiled kindly and looked at everyone.<p>

"For the first time ever, there's a tie…" Some people began to boo.

"The winner's are Vocal Adrenaline…and NEW DIRECTIONS!" They heard someone say 'Sing off' and soon the audience began to follow suit chanting.

"Sing off! Sing off!"

"I don't know what a sing off is!" The judge said. Kurt took a moment and whispered in his ear. The judge nodded slowly, "I see…okay. That seems fair. You have ten minutes to come up with a song and routine, in that time we'll let the audience take an intermission."

"This is insanity!" Vocal Adrenaline's Coach said.

"Scared?" Mr. Schue asked smirking.

"No! It's on!" He walked off with Vocal Adrenaline. Blaine smirked and turned to the guys.

"I have a perfect song…"

"What?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>They got on stage as the song started, Blaine sang out first grabbing Kurt's hand, singing right to him:<p>

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

He smiled dancing with Kurt. Kurt smiled back as Blaine sang:

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Finn sang dancing with Rachel singing:

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

Blaine and Finn sang as the others began to dance in sync with them:

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Sam sang dancing with Quinn:

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Mike sang dancing with Mercedes, she smiled back:

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

The sang in unison, dancing in sync not missing one step, the audience began to clap along:

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

They did a waltz in a circle on the stage still singing:

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

The music slowed as just the guys except Kurt sang dancing:

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

There was a roar of clapping and cheering. Once Vocal Adrenaline did their song, it was time for picking the winners. The judge came out.

"Okay! Two WONDERFUL songs! Now the audience will decide. First, Vocal Adrenaline!" There was moderate cheering and clapping. The judge nodded, "New Directions!" The entire audience stood up clapping and cheering, it was amazing, Kurt smiled and they got their trophy and they all hugged each other cheering.

* * *

><p>They went out to dinner after. Mr. Schue stood up holding his wine glass smiling.<p>

"I want to make a toast…this was our LAST major competition before you all graduate, and I want to let you all know, you did a fantastic job. I will miss you guys a lot when you go. And you made Glee Club what it is, you didn't back away…you didn't care. It was what you loved. I'm proud to say you guys are _my_ Glee Club. I hope you all continue to sing as you get older. You blew me away every time, every song you sang. I'm proud of you. Cheers." They all held up there glasses touching them.

"Cheers."


	29. Picking the Closing Number

"Oh yes! Graduation is RIGHT around the corner." Mercedes smiled she was standing with Kurt.

"Yes, I am excited to be going to college."

"Tina and I decided we're gonna get an apartment together." Mercedes smiled.

"Really?"

"Well we're gonna both be in New York. We both pay half the rent, and all bills, except personal bills."

"Well you ladies are welcomed over our lovely place ANY time." Blaine said standing behind Kurt.

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled.

"Hey…are we doing a farewell concert?" Kurt asked, "Quinn said that's what Santana said, she said Mr. Schue said."

"Yeah! We're doing a Farewell McKinley High Concert at Graduation. I can't wait." Mercedes smiled.

"Me either."

"What song will we do?" Blaine asked sipping his coffee.

"Dunno…it's gonna be a big song."

"Does it have to be a goodbye song?"

"Nope." Mercedes said.

"So…it can be any song?" Blaine asked.

"I guess why?"

"I…think I have the perfect song…" Blaine smiled.

"What song?" Kurt asked.

* * *

><p>"I dunno, why do we gonna do GAGA at graduation?" Puck asked.<p>

"Because…it's a positive song, why not?" Blaine asked, "This'll be the LAST song we perform as Glee Club, and possibly as a group."

"I'm with Blaine." Kurt said.

"Of course you are." Puck said.

"I am too." Mercedes said. The girls one by one began to agree. Finn stood up.

"Me too, he's got a point. This is the LAST song we do together, as a Glee Club…and it's a GREAT song. Positive, plus it might make people see we don't care what they ever thought about us. We can go out on a positive note." Finn shrugged, "I say we go for it."

"Then it's settled, we're going to do this song." Mr. Schue said smirking, "I can't wait to see this performance guys."

"Guess you better call your friends for awesome dancing." Puck said.

"No, we're gonna do this ourselves." Blaine smiled.

"We don't have that much dancing experience." Rachel said.

"But Mike, Brittany and myself…we do. We'll help you." Blaine smiled, "No one said it'd be easy…from here until graduation, we gotta perfect the whole thing. We can do this, if we go out? We're going out with a bang."

* * *

><p>Kurt got home he had been listening to the song all day, and he couldn't wait, to perform it. Of course, it was just a little over a month away. He walked in the house dancing with himself forgetting Blaine was walking in behind him. He smirked as he quietly closed the door. He smiled at Kurt standing there watching him dance. He waited till Kurt turned around and he stopped in his place. Kurt paused the song quickly and Blaine laughed a bit.<p>

"Shake your groove thing baby." Kurt bit his lip and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"How long have you been watching?"

"You act crazy? Nearly the past year or so?" Blaine smiled.

"Shut up." Kurt laughed.

"You aren't a bad dancer. You just need DIRECTION."

"Yes I know."

"Lucky you I'm your main partner. So I can help you in a way Brittany and Mike can't." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt with a smile.

"Aha, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm, something."

"I got you a graduation gift…"

"What?"

"I can't give it to you till graduation day."

"That's cruel."

"I know…" Blaine smiled and kissed him deeply, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Food."

"Ha ha smart ass, what kind."

"Surprise me?"

"Sure."

"I gotta go check my E-mail I'll be back." Kurt went up stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine took out his phone and looked seeing a voicemail. He listened to it, it was only his Mother checking in on him. He began to make grilled chicken with wheat pasta, and Alfredo sauce. He heard Kurt come down stairs and he was smiling. Blaine looked at him.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Something."

"Well…I found out…I'm getting a FULL scholarship to the Fashion School I got into."

"No way."

"Yeah! I know, I'm so happy. I can't wait to tell my parents."

"What are we doing for the Summer?"

"Dunno, oh wait…furnishing our New York Apartment, and decorating it."

"Aw…that's not FUN."

"Yes it is. Listen, I want that place to look freakin' fabulous. I will not have my friends walking into a place I live and it not look nice."

"It'll look fantastic so long as you're in it."

"Very cute and charming, but you're not getting out of it." Kurt smiled.

"Ah, you are lucky I love you."

"Mhm, you're lucky I love you too." Kurt smiled. He looked at the stove and smiled, "Mm, Chicken Alfredo?"

"Yes…I didn't have fettuccine, but…hey. I'm doing what I can."

"It's fine by me."

"So…seriously…the whole summer we're just gonna be decorating?"

"Sorta, I'm gonna help Tina and Mercedes find a good apartment."

"Ah, can I tag along?"

"I suppose if you want to, that's up to you."

"I guess I will. This way I can stop potential flirters."

"So protective." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course. You're a prized jewel, any guy is lucky to have you. I'm just lucky enough to have you all to myself."

"Very romantic…what did you break?"

"Nothing."

"You had to do something wrong."

"I didn't!"

"Hm…" Kurt took a moment, "I'll figure it out."

"Dunno about that, because there's nothing to figure out silly." He kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled a bit.

"Mhm…that's what they all say!" His phone began to ring and he answered it, "Hello? Oh yeah!" He walked out. Blaine smirked at him realizing Kurt was just funning with him. He left the stove for a moment and watched as Kurt talked on the phone. Those lips really captivated him…so gorgeous. He wanted to just take him now. He didn't know why, Kurt wasn't doing anything sexy he was just talking on the phone. He took a deep breath and tried to control his urge of dirty thoughts it was sort of late for that. Mind reeling about eating ice cream; off his sexy pale…hot…body. Oh boy…Blaine looked down and his pants and cursed himself, he went back to the stove as Kurt walked back in. Blaine was lucky his back was to Kurt enough so Kurt couldn't see his growing erection.

"Mercedes, Tina and I want to design the outfits we wear under our Graduation gown. We wanna wear awesome outfits."

"Awesome." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I'm gonna love fitting your outfit." Kurt smiled, "It'll look awesome. Tina said she already made some sketches, and I can't wait to see them."

"That's great." Kurt looked at him arching a brow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm great." Blaine took a moment closing his eyes taking a deep breath. Kurt looked at him.

"You don't…look okay." He walked up to Blaine his hip brushing up against Blaine's.

"I'm great." Kurt looked at the sauce, he carefully dipped his finger in it tasting in, sucking his finger. That turned Blaine on more than anything.

"Mm…very good." Blaine groaned and turned off the stove.

"I lied, you made me horny." He pinned Kurt to the counter a bit away from the stove. Kurt smirked.

"How?"

"I was watching you talk on the phone."

"How does that get you horny?" Kurt asked with a sly smile.

"Well…uhm…" Blaine paused, "Y-Your lips, and…your body."

"You're such a horn dog…"

"I know." Blaine's hand ran up his side, slipping under his shirt.

"You're a sex demon."

"I know…I know." Blaine said softly slowly lifting Kurt's shirt up.

"What about dinner?"

"I can finish it later…"

"Finish it now." Kurt smiled moving from him, "I need to call Tina." He took out his phone and went back to the living room. Blaine hit his head against the cabinet door. He sighed going back to the stove. Once it was done Kurt walked in.

"Mm, it smells heavenly." He watched Blaine went to get some plates. Kurt smirked devilishly, he grabbed Blaine's wrists, "I can wait to eat…if you can."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Where?"

"Bedroom…don't wanna dirty the counter."

"Touche…" Blaine kissed him deeply. They began to move towards the stairs, nearly tripping over each other. It was official, all the blood from the head on Blaine's shoulders went to the head in his pants. And Kurt could feel it pressing against his own now growing erection. They finally got to their room. Blaine felt Kurt push him into the bed forcing him to sit. Blaine pulled him as close as he could. Kurt took his shirt off feeling one of Blaine's hands run up his body. Kurt began to undo his pants; Blaine's lips kissed his slightly visible hip bone. Blaine removed his own shirt and began to undo his pants, kicking them away.

"We need new hobbies." Kurt said breathlessly, he straddled Blaine.

"Mmph, I dunno about that. This one is sorta nice." Blaine smiled up at him gripping Kurt's butt firmly, "And it's really really good." He softly 'slammed' Kurt onto the bed kneeling on his hands and knees over him. He leaned down kissing Kurt's neck softly. Kurt tilted his head back a bit, giving him more access. Blaine began to trail kisses down Kurt's body, he removed Kurt's boxers smiling devilishly up at him. He licked the head of Kurt's erected cock, soon taking all of Kurt into his mouth. Kurt groaned as it took every ounce of him not to thrust up into him. Blaine began to bob his head faster, taking more of Kurt into his mouth, Kurt moaned more.

"O-Oh G-God…Blaine." Kurt stammered. Blaine pulled away looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Sorry, I'm a fool." Blaine smiled.

"Oh screw you."

"Would you like to?" Blaine began to kiss up his body. Kurt moaned softly, and then gasped a bit feeling Blaine's mouth on his nipple. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I…I want you…aah…ah…"

"Want me what baby?"

"In…In…"

"In what?" Blaine smiled against his neck.

"You're really teasing me?"

"Hey I'm getting you back for New York."

"I want you in me damn it."

"Ooh, aggressive." He looked at Kurt, "I suppose I could do that…"

"Y'think?"

"One tiny problem…"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We…do not have lube."

"You're kidding…right?"

"Nope…so…" Blaine held his hand out, "Suck'em." Kurt smirked.

"Sounds so sexy, yet ever so dirty." Blaine just smiled as Kurt leaned up a bit sucking his finger, his tongue wrapping around his fingers. Blaine groaned and slowly pulled his fingers away slowly putting them into Kurt's entrance, causing Kurt to moan. Kurt pushed back and Blaine smirked up at him.

"And I'm the horn dog." He pulled out of Kurt smirking, "I'm pretty sure you're becoming one too." Kurt moved up smirking.

"As you said we don't have lubricant so I guess I have to provide some sort right?"

"If you insist." Kurt smirked and pushed him down on his back. He kissed Blaine deeply and then kissed down his neck. He kisses trailing downward, not stopping at Blaine's nipples. No time to waste on that. He licked the head of Blaine's swollen cock and taking it into his mouth, deep in his mouth at that. Blaine groaned, running his hands through Kurt's perfect hair. Kurt moved much faster gently rubbing Blaine's testicles, making Blaine moan more. God was his moan sexy. Even if he was a little loud it was worth the next door neighbors hearing his moan was all kinds of sexy. To Kurt anyway it was. His head bobbed faster, and faster. Kurt could feel him getting close and pulled away smirking. Blaine growled at him in a way and pinned him down on his back, not wasting time he pushed into Kurt causing him to groan.

"Oh God Blaine…"

Blaine leaned down kissing Kurt deeply, they could hear Kurt's phone go off. Kurt had to ignore it, though he realized…it was his Father calling. Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck, Kurt groaned as he began to stroke Kurt now. He'd have to call his Dad later…way later. He felt Blaine quicken the pace both in stroking and thrusting. His hands went to the back of Blaine's head, moving his head up to crash his lips to Blaine's. Their tongue's intertwined, in a way sort of fighting for dominance. Blaine began to thrust faster hitting that spot. Every. Single. Damn. Time. Yes, Kurt was now in double ecstasy, and it felt wonderful like it always does. He could feel himself come hard, all over his stomach all over it seemed. Blaine groaned pulling away from the kiss, and sucking softly on Kurt's pale skin. He finally came deep inside Kurt; Kurt's back arched a bit. Blaine's lips moved back up to Kurt's lips kissing him deeply. Both of them groaning softly. Blaine pulled away, and looked at him.

"We…we should eat now."

"Mm, yes." Kurt smiled at him, Blaine slowly pulled out. He watched as Kurt sat up, he sighed, "Now I have to take a shower."

"Could I join?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I suppose I could let you." Kurt went to the bathroom starting the shower. Blaine stood behind him kissing his bare shoulders.

"And after this, will we be eating?"

"Yes…"

"And after that will we be sleeping? Cuddling?"

"Yes and yes." Kurt smirked at him.

* * *

><p>The shower they had together was nice, sweet, and they had a little heavy make out session. After a sweet dinner Kurt called his Father back explaining he hadn't heard his phone he left up stairs. He claimed he was watching a movie with Kurt. Eventually Burt pried the truth out of him but all and all he understood. Blaine got in bed after changing the sheets. Kurt got under the covers and turned Lifetime on, Blaine got in bed next to him and almost right away Kurt cuddled up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate this…" Kurt sighed frustrated. It was Lunch and Blaine and him took it off to practice their dancing.<p>

"You did great the last few dances we did together."

"Hey I stepped on your toes!"

"Yes…I know…but! You stepped on them a little less each time." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the piano bench.

"I give up."

"No! No, Kurt don't give up. It won't be fun if I don't have you as my partner."

"I can't get it right."

"You will if you don't give up." Blaine grabbed his hand, "C'mon baby…keep dancing with me." He began to practice the steps more slowly. Kurt smiled a bit.

"You are a great boyfriend."

"I know this." Blaine smiled, he spun Kurt around and Kurt laughed.

"You're insane."

"I KNOW." Blaine smirked, "But you love my adorable insanity." He pulled Kurt close, "French Finals are coming up soon."

"I'll ace it." Kurt smirked, "I know French like I know the back of my hand."

"I know French like I know your back side." Kurt laughed and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"You are officially an Alex."

"Hey what can I say…in the presence of a beautiful creature such as yourself…I can't resist!" Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "You drive me wild."

"You drive me insane." Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist.

"Good, let's be crazy together." Kurt laughed a bit putting his head on Blaine's shoulder somehow.

"I really love you."

"I really love you too."

"I hope we're together forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"I think I wouldn't' mind spending forever with you…you're a good person to spend forever with."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Of course."

"Well, if I do say so myself…you are a great person to spend forever with."

"Really?"

"Really really." Blaine smiled kissing his temple.

"Whatever it is that I did to deserve you I better keep doing it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you either but I am sure as hell glad I did it." Kurt smiled up at him.

"Mm…graduation…is so soon, sorta scares me."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Well…I'll really be far from my Dad."

"Ah we'll come home on the holidays. I promise."

"You make a lot of promises."

"I do, and I intend on keeping ever single one of them."

"I would hope so…I think my Dad would kill you if you didn't."

"S-Seriously?"

"He thinks if you make a promise and break it you aren't a man."

"Well I won't let you or your Dad down."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how is the dancing going so far?" Mr. Schue asked.<p>

"Finn has no rhythm. I'm better off dancing with Artie!"

"Hey, is that supposed to be a cripple joke?" Artie asked.

"No! But I mean you can't even MOVE your legs and you still got more rhythm than him." Rachel said.

"It was a cripple joke that's messed up Rachel!" Tina said.

"Yeah well at least Sam's feet don't crush yours." Quinn said.

"Hey I said I was sorry." Sam said.

"If I spin one more time, I'm gonna throw up." Mercedes said.

"I told you to use a focus point!" Mike said. They began to argue amongst themselves. Kurt stood up and put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. They looked at him.

"Hey, did you all forget WHY we were singing THIS song?" Kurt took a moment, "Guys, who the hell cares if we're trampling over each other as we dance? I don't. I step on Blaine's feet so many times they're made of steel now. We're not just doing this for the school anymore…we're doing this as a group. As friends, together…Because we might not sing together as a group for a while. If ya all forgot…we're going all over the states! Finn and Rachel are staying here. Santana and Britt are going to Cali, Mike is going to Oregon, Puckerman…I can't believe he even graduated but he's going to Florida. Tina, Cedes, Blaine and myself we're going to New York. Artie, Sam and Quinn…they're going to Mass. You realize…it might be another four to six years until we see each other again? Listen I don't care if you all have to throw down and scrap! But we're gonna go on that stage on Graduation day…and we will act like we all love each other. Of course…I don't think we need to act because we all love each other here." Kurt sighed looking at them, "I'm gonna miss all of you and graduation day may be the saddest day of my life, because that'll be the last day we'll be together as a Glee Club. We've all been through a lot together and to see you all going different ways…it hurts." He sniffled a bit, "I don't ask for perfection, but I want you to stop fighting over how much rhythm someone has or how much someone steps on your feet. We're all friends here. And I want you to remember…the big thing is…this'll be the last song we perform as Glee Club, together as a group. I also want you all to know, no matter how far you guys go we'll always be some sort of family. No doubt we are a seriously dysfunctional family, but hey…ya got two gay couples, a man whore, and a few crazy couples in the bunch it's bound to be a little hecktic." They all laughed at him, Kurt smiled, "Dysfunctional or not…we're family. Yes Rachel Finn has no rhythm, but he's got soul and that'll carry him. And Artie can't move his feet but he rocks it in a wheel chair for sure. And Sam…my crush your feet, but he makes you melt to your knees Quinn." Kurt smirked, "So can we please pull it together, and show McKinley High that we may be losers but boy do we rock a stage like no other? And maybe the next Glee Club that comes to McKinley…will be at least one fourth good as we are?"

"That's my boy." Mercedes got up and hugged him. They all soon followed suit hugging him.


	30. Graduation Day, Born This Way

Six in the morning, Kurt was awake since four thirty, he was nervous as ALL hell. Just the whole graduation thing but he was hoping they nailed it. He was sure they would, they won their big competitions and now it was time to win the school! Maybe not win it but at least blow them away. He looked in the bathroom mirror; he turned the sink on and threw water on his face when he looked up he saw his Mother in the mirror. He thought to himself: This is what must happen when someone who's dependant on coffee gets up to early and not drink it the moment they wake up.

"I'm proud of you…" His Mother smiled, "You're doing a lot of things I wanted to do."

"You wanted to be gay?" Kurt chuckled. His Mother laughed.

"No, but you're standing up for a lot of things you care about…remember, you were born this way Kurt. Don't ever change that okay?"

"I know."

"You are a great singer, and you are very talented. You'll go far in life…and you've got a good man sticking by you."

"You mean Dad?"

"Him too, but I was talking about Blaine."

"Ah…he is a good man huh."

"I'll say, reminds me of your Dad though. He lets you get away with some crazy stuff. Just like your Father let me get away with stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lifetime. I knew your Father secretly HATED that channel with a passion. But I'd watch it before I went to bed every night and your Father let me, I'd ask him if it was okay. He'd say 'Sure it's fine'. Blaine is a good boyfriend and he's gonna make an even better husband."

"Pressure much?"

"No! But yes." She smiled and Kurt could swear he felt her hand on his shoulder, "You've grown to be a GREAT man Kurt. When you get on that stage, make me proud okay baby?"

"Of course…" Kurt smiled. She disappeared. Blaine stood in the door way.

"Hey…up early aren't you?"

"I like to be on time." Kurt turned to him smiling, "Let's get dressed."

* * *

><p>They arrived at school early, the entire Glee Club was there in the choir room warming up their vocals. Their outfits sparkled. Blaine smirked, at everyone's shirts. They sparkled and said 'Born This Way'. They fit everyone perfectly and they had pants that sparkled. The words fit to the thing they normally got picked on. Like Mercedes' pants said 'Born This Big Boned' Finn's said 'Born This Cubby' Blaine thought Kurt's was the best. His said 'Born This Gay', his also said the same thing. But they were all smiling and laughing. Mr. Schue walked in smiling at them.<p>

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Mr. Schue, you look sad…what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"This is just the last day you guys are my students…_my_ Glee Club…" He sighed smiling a bit, "We've…gone up and down. All around, had good and bad times. The one thing…is you guys really never failed me. And You always gave me hope. You guys amazed me with every song you ever performed because you put your all into it. I want you guys to know, no matter WHAT you do or go you'll always be _my_ Glee Club. And I doubt that the next batch of kids who join Glee Club…they'll never amount to you. They can't hold a candle to you guys and that makes me feel so proud."

"If it wasn't for you being a good Glee Club teacher, we wouldn't be good Gleeks." Puck smirked.

"Guys don't make me cry I almost cried at my own speech." Kurt said.

"You're such a whimp sometimes Kurt." Sam said.

"Shut up, I know that." Kurt sniffled.

"No matter what hell the school put you guys through you always pulled through." Mr. Schue smiled at them, "You are great people, and I hope you all stay that way." They all had a group hug.

"Get ready guys…" Mr. Schue walked out. They all looked at each other. Finn put his hand in the middle.

"Let's rock that stage like no other…in the words of the infamous Kurt Hummel." Finn smiled. They all began to put their hands in the middle.

"Let's do it! Glee Club on three…one two three…!" Puck said.

"Glee Club!" They all cheered and put their graduation robes and caps on.

* * *

><p>As they all got their diplomas, their parents cheered and took pictures. Mr. Schue came out on stage and was smiling as the Curtain was down.<p>

"Glee Club would like to perform a sort of goodbye song. This song is positive as we all hope in Glee Club you leave McKinley High on a positive note. We hope you all listen with pride, and cheer as I announce, doing their last number as…New Directions!" Mr. Schue got off stage, everyone clapped. As the curtain began to rise up, you could see their rather colorful outfits. Kurt turned around first and smiled speaking in a way:

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<p>

'Cause you were born this way, Baby

The crowd actually began cheer, Mercedes smiled turning around and walking forward she sang:

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

Rachel turned around walking forward, singing:

_'There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are'  
>She said, 'cause he made you perfect, babe'<br>'So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say'<em>

The other's soon turned around and they all began to dance and sing in unison:

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way_

Kurt sang with Mercedes, Quinn and Tina:

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag - just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
>Don't be!<em>

Brittany sang with Tina:

_Give yourself prudence  
>And love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

Kurt sang out looking at the audience:

_In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<em>

Puck and Santana sang together:

_A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)<br>I love my life i love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah <em>

They sang together in perfect pitch and dancing in perfect sync not missing a step as everyone cheered:

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way_

Rachel sang with Quinn:

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient<em>

Tina and Mercedes then began to sing:

_Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby you were born this way<em>

Kurt and Santana sang together:

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to survive<br>No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave<em>

They all sang together:

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born  
>I'm on the right track baby<em>

They stood all along the stage, clapping getting the audience into it having them stand out of their seats:

_I was born this way I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<em>

I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<p>

Everyone finally clapped and cheered, they all took a bow. They got off stage grabbing their caps and gowns but not really putting them back on. Principal Figgins got on stage and smiled.

"Happy graduation to the class of 2012!" The kids cheered throwing their caps into the air and confetti came from the ceiling. Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine kissing him deeply. As the school began to exit a lot of the students complimented on their performance and that shocked everyone. Mr. Schue looked at them as they all came out. He clapped smiling at them.

"It was perfect, better than any performance you may have ever performed."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…because it came from deep down in your soul. Even if the words belonged to Gaga you sure made them seem like your own. I'm proud of you guys, it's so hard to see you guys go. But you're going on a great note…and you're going to be great people." They all gave Mr. Schue another big hug.

* * *

><p>They all went to Breadstix after and laughed and had a good time. Blaine stood up.<p>

"I'd like to make a toast." He grabbed his glass, "To the Old New Directions, though we may part ways may we always be friends forever more. Through thick and thin, for better or for worse…"

"We're not getting married Lover Boy." Puck said. Blaine smirked.

"May we always be friends…good friends, and a good dysfunctional family. About…two years ago now…if you told me I was going to be part of McKinley High…and living with Kurt…and having a great extended family I wouldn't have believed you. But now that it's happened, I couldn't be happier that it happened. And I'm sad to see us part ways. And I hope…maybe four or six years from now…we can meet up again get together and maybe even sing. I'm glad to call you all my friends, and even my extended family." He held his glass up a bit more, "Cheers." Everyone touched glasses and said 'cheers'. Blaine sat down and smiled holding Kurt's hand. This was just the beginning of forever in Kurt's eyes, and Blaine felt the same way.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm gonna be posting Forever Ours starting Oct. 5th (a Friday), and from then on I'll do a new chapter every Friday. :D I hope you enjoyed and it's good to be back! Keep an eye out and review. I love yas. xoxo


End file.
